Celestial Ascension
by Kronium345
Summary: They were all gone. Every single one of them. Except one. Akihiko Horiuchi is of two bloodlines. One blessed by the heavens themselves, while the other from a devil hero. With these, he will take the supernatural world by storm, wreaking vengeance on those who wronged him and his people. Will he let it control him, or take a different path? OCxHarem. Strong, later godlike OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Akihiko Horiuchi slept in his bed, his mind shut down completely. His room was covered in posters from different animes and video games that he watched or played recently.

He was enjoying his sleep until a loud booming noise caused him to tumble out of bed comically, and landed on the floor.

"Aki-kun, get your ass out of the bed now, young man!" a female voice yelled out.

"Coming, Kaa-chan," Akihiko's voice mumbled out, still on the floor.

Groaning, he slowly stood up and stretched, yawning while doing so. His black hair swept over his warm brown eyes.

Akihiko then checked his watch and grimaced. "Shit! It's 8:15!"

He dashed downstairs, meeting the disappointed gaze of his mother and the amused gaze of his father.

His mother was a woman in her late thirties and had brown hair and blue eyes. His father was had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was in his forties.

His mother continued glaring at him. "Akihiko Horiuchi! Why do you continue to sleep in?! It does you no good!"

Akihiko's father waved off his mother's concern. "Ma, ma, Akira-chan. It's nothing serious." He then gulped when Akihiko's mother turned her heated glare towards him now. "Seiji-kun, this is serious! Aki-kun can't keep doing this. He's spending all this time on manga and video games and it's destroying his education! He needs to stop."

Akihiko looked at his mother like she told him the world was ending. "But Kaa-chan! I can't! It's my fix, I need it."

Akihiko's mother looked like she was about to yell again, but his father saved him. "Now, now dear. Let's not berate him too much. He still has school to go to."

Both of them realizing that, his mother forgot what she was going to say, and Akihiko himself dashed out of the house, wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform, and grabbed a spare bento filled with food along the way. "Bye!"

 **XXX**

Akihiko sighed as he was now walking to school. He was glad that he was now on time coming to school or the Student Council would kill him. Or worse, his parents.

As he reached the school gates, Akihiko was reminded about the boy/girl ratio in the school. The school remodelled a couple of years ago. Now it was a mixed school, albeit with more girls than boys. Because of this, the school quickly became a pervert's fantasy land.

Akihiko considered himself helpful to students, tutoring them when needed. Academically he was gifted, but he got distracted by manga pretty quickly. It was a habit of his, so he didn't bother changing it.

As he headed inside the school building he didn't notice the pair of looks he was getting from two of the school's idols from afar: Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Rias was a beautiful young girl, with flowing crimson hair, turquoise/green eyes, and a voluptuous body that has become the dreams of many young men and even some girls.

Rias spoke up when Akihiko was out of sight. "Who was that?"

This was directed to the girl beside her, Akeno. She was also beautiful, with long, black hair that was tied with an orange ribbon, violet eyes, and a voluptuous body that rivalled even Rias's. "That's Akihiko Horiuchi. He's a second year that sometimes tutors other students when they need help." Akeno replied to her friend. Rias nodded when she heard this.

"Interesting…"

 **XXX**

"Well, time's up, Kiryu-san," Akihiko said. He was tutoring the glasses-wearing black haired girl, who smiled thankfully at him. Both of them were in an empty classroom that they were using for tutoring.

"Thanks for the help Akihiko-kun. I'd be in trouble if it weren't for you," Kiryu said with a smile. Inside however, she leered. While she did need help, she was mainly using this as an excuse to spend time with him. She also looked at him, her glasses gleaming.

Remembering that she was also a pervert (albeit a rather small one compared to the famous Perverted Trio), Akihiko excused himself and quickly left the room, their work finished. Kiryu giggled to herself softly, her eyes watching his retreating backside while he ran.

 _Mmm…_ she thought appreciatively. She had a lewd expression on her face.

Akihiko broke into a jog so he could get home quickly. He had homework to finish off and manga to read. He paused when he heard a female scream. While he would ignore it, he heard the desperation in the scream. Running towards the source, Akihiko found himself looking at a man in black pushing a black haired girl against the wall, trying to force himself on her. He didn't get a good look at the girl or the man in black, but he didn't need to think twice on the matter.

Rushing forward, Akihiko shouldered the man, breaking him away from the girl. Before the man could react, Akihiko threw a clumsy punch, knocking him back into an alley. He wanted to say that he did so looking like a badass, but he cradled his hand that was throbbing. Guess I need to learn martial arts, he thought briefly.

Seeing the man still standing and about to charge him, Akihiko crouched down, sweeping his feet from under him. The man's head landed on the ground, knocking him out.

He sighed, relieved. Who knows what would've happened if he just left the woman in the clutches of the man. He turned, about to check on the girl behind him, only to find a sharp pain in his stomach.

Confused, Akihiko looked down, only to see what looked to be a spear of light stabbed into his stomach. He looked to see where it came from, only to see it in the hands of the girl that he saved.

Alarmed, he tried to say something, anything, to ask what was going on, but instead he coughed blood, staining the ground.

"Sorry," the girl said. Suddenly, she didn't sound like a girl. The voice was more mature, and crueller, filled with malice. "You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early, as well as the Sacred Gear we suspect you have. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." The girl – no, woman – spoke with a cold smile as she pulled the light spear from his stomach, causing him to gasp sharply in pain.

Akihiko fell down, feeling so much pain. He was just aware enough to see the woman walking off, with what looked to be black wings sprouting from her back. Her wings flapped, carrying her, and she was gone, having flown off.

Akihiko groaned, turning onto his side, and holding his hand against the bleeding hole on his chest, his hands stained with the still flowing blood. _I can't believe that I'm going to die because I decided to be the good gut,_ he thought, his concentration slipping.

He could feel his life force ebbing away. He knew he was dying.

His eyes were growing heavy as his final thoughts were, _I… want to live._

Unknown to him, his wound from the light spear was closing, slowly first, then rapidly. But the damage was already done. His internal wounds were too severe to be healed in the short span of time that he had.

Out of nowhere, a crimson glow appeared, followed by a magic circle appearing no more than a few feet away from him. Out of it came Rias Gremory, with bat-like wings on her back.

"So, the Fallen Angel attacked?" she asked no one in particular. Then she took out what looked to be a Knight piece from chess. "Don't worry. You will live soon."

She placed the piece on his chest, making it sink into Akihiko's chest. After a moment, nothing happened. Confused, she took more Knight pieces and started making them sink into his chest. Still, nothing happened.

After a couple of minutes, she became frustrated. She was about to teleport to get more help when a flash of crimson appeared around Akihiko's body.

A crimson magic circle appeared underneath him, the symbol of Gremory. Then another magic circle appeared, overlapping the previous circle. This was purple, and unfamiliar to Rias.

Then the eight Knight pieces that Rias used to revive him rose up out of his chest, shocking her. As she watched, in a flash of purple, the Knight pieces were now purple, also becoming Mutation Pieces. Rias watched, confused, as purple energy seeped out of the Pieces, and into Akihiko. The process took about one minute, and then the Pieces fell down onto the ground beside his dead body, now grey and empty of power.

Rias looked on, confused as to what happened. "What just… happened?" she asked, befuddled.

Thinking on addressing the problem later, she picked Akihiko up, teleporting him through her magic circle, taking him home.

Little did she know, that she just committed a grievous mistake.

 **Greetings, readers and reviewers! Kronium345 here with a new story! I know I still have Arcane Chaos, but I decided to write a Highschool DxD fic. Why? Just because.**

 **So this is an OC fic. I'll try to make it more original than other DxD fics, but we'll see.**

 **It's also a harem fic (obviously) so this time you can vote on some members who can be put in. I won't put Rias in, but that's not a definite decision.**

 **Also, if the Japanese is incorrect or wrong, just tell me, as I'm not really good at it. I won't put it in if it looks terrible.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Akihiko woke up from bed, feeling like had the weirdest dream. Like he was attacked by some chick with black wings. Then after that, he saw a flash of red appear, then nothing. His mum would probably ban him from playing video games, and he wouldn't want that.

He turned over and snuggled into the warmth of his pillow so he could get a few more minutes of sleep. Funny, he never recalled his pillow being so warm. He snuggled some more, and then he heard a soft moan. It sounded strangely feminine.

Akihiko paused. Slowly turning to check for himself, he looked up, seeing that the 'pillow' that he was sleeping in was actually Rias Gremory, his senpai.

However, the surprising thing wasn't that. It was actually the fact that she was butt naked, with her huge breasts on display.

Akihiko had a second to process all this before he almost screamed in panic, backing up instantly to the very edge of the bed. How the hell did she even appear in his bed? He would know if he went to bed with a beautiful girl last night. Hell, he didn't even remember going to bed last night!

His eyes traced down her her beautiful body: her long legs, her wide hips, flat stomach, huge brea-

And instantly his mind snapped into place. Questions began filling his mind about what happened last night. One thought did enter though.

'Damn, I made an awesome score last night, if that's what happened, Akihiko thought with a slight grin.

But he snapped out of pervy thoughts and remembered where he was stabbed from his 'dream', which he didn't believe it was. His hands immediately went towards his stomach, only to find that the wound was gone. What's more, he felt stronger, a bit lighter. Though he felt some mild irritation from the rays of sun that were coming in through the window.

"Aki-kun, wake up!" his mother yelled at him from downstairs. Akihiko jumped at her voice. Then he paled at what would happen if his mother found out about having a naked girl in bed. Even if he told her the truth, she would still believe that he'd slept with a girl, in 'that' way.

Akihiko immediately jumped out of bed, shaking Rias's shoulder. "Come on, senpai... wake up," he said, panic clear in his voice. Rias stirred as Akihiko threw her shirt on her body as he started to wear his own clothes.

Rias pulled the shirt from off her head as she sleepily looked around the room, giggling while she watched Akihiko attempt to put on his clothes in a rush.

"Akihiko...?" she asked confusedly as he finally managed to finish changing and he turned to face her. He blushed as he remembered her lack of dress the last time. He pointed towards his bathroom. "You should go get changed, quickly," he said seriously. While he would love an explanation as to what was going on, he feared his mother's wrath even more.

"Aki-kun, breakfast is ready," his mother called from downstairs. Akihiko paled again while Rias asked, Why?"

"My mother is... super protective, and if she finds out that you're naked, she will kill me," he explained, shuddering at the mental image. Even his father feared his mother's wrath more than anything else.

Rias's eyes widened as she decided to get dressed, not wanting to risk the ire of her (possible?) servant's mother.

"Just... just wait here for a minute," Akihiko said, going out of his bedroom and closing the door slightly.

He smiled sheepishly when he saw his mother downstairs with her hands on her hips, and his father drinking a cup of coffee, not even looking in his direction.

Akihiko was about to greet both of them when his father asked, "So, who is she?"

He froze, shocked. He wondered on how they knew there was a girl upstairs. Thinking quickly, he tried bullshitting his way out of the situation.

"Well, you see -"

"Don't lie to us, sochi. You're not very good at doing it," his mother commented sternly.

Akihiko gulped at this, fearful.

"That hussy better not have defiled my sochi-kun, otherwise I'll have a little _talk_ her." Here Akihiko swore a hannya mask appeared behind her. Both his father and him almost scrambled back in fear.

"N-nothing happened, Kaa-chan," he said nervously.

Here the hannya mask disappeared, making both men sigh in relief.

"I suppose _she_ will want some breakfast, too." Akihiko nodded quickly, scurrying upstairs to meet Rias, who was dressed and ready to go.

"Don't worry, senpai… hopefully she won't drill you too much," Akihiko said with a relaxed smile.

 **XXX**

Both teenagers were sitting in the kitchen, the atmosphere tense. Rias was doing the talking for both of them. Akihiko-kun was just helping me with my studies last night… we must've fell asleep when we took a small break."

Both his parents were looking sceptical, not believing the story. His father was unusually serious, which was a start. "I see. And where was he during the afternoon, after school?"

Here Akihiko took over. "I was helping another student, Kiryu-san."

"Uh huh," his mother said, still glaring at Rias intensely. Rias was looking shocked, though he didn't know why.

Then both of them relaxed slightly. "Well, that's okay, then," his father said finally. "It's a good thing our little Aki is such a kind boy. He's even lucky that he's helping beautiful girls. I'm so proud."

Here Akihiko laughed nervously at that.

The two teens were finished eating, and ready to head to school. Before Akihiko left, his mother called out to him. "Aki-kun, wait."

He turned towards her. "Yes, Kaa-chan?"

Here his mother leaned in and whispered, "Be wary of that devil. I don't trust her. If she's done what I _think_ she's done, she will regret it completely."

Here Akihiko was shocked. Devil? Rias? No way. But the way she said it made him cautious. "Wha-"

"Don't talk now," his mother said. "Go. But be careful. Don't let her ensnare you."

With that message given, Akihiko followed after Rias, who was waiting for him. He was still thinking on the message given to him just now.

 **XXX**

The pair seemed to walk to school, the sounds of angry students filling the air, along with their stares following them.

"What is he doing with Rias-oneesama?"

"Why him… I'm so much better."

"Damn you, pretty boy!"

"No! Has Aki-kun been taken by Onee-sama?"

Akihiko blushed at all the attention while Rias giggled as they reached the school gates. She turned towards him.

"I will send someone to you afterwards. I'll see you at school."

"Wait, senpai…" but she walked off, Akihiko about to ask what she meant. He frowned. What the hell did she mean? And what did his mother mean by devil? He sighed. Well, he'll find out later.

He turned around, only to face a crowd of girls, who had eager looks upon their faces. Kiryu was at the front, with an annoyed look on her face. "How could you hide the fact you're with Rias-oneesama?"

"Oh boy," he muttered to himself.

 **XXX**

The school day seemed to stretch for a long time as Akihiko now had to put up with the rumours about him and Rias. Some boys were making threats about kicking his ass. Well, he welcomed the challenge, then. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some fanboys who didn't even know the whole truth.

He was waiting to see who would be sent to get him for Rias. He looked up when he heard a voice.

"Akihiko Horiuchi?" He looked up to see Kiba Yuuto, a blonde-haired boy who was part of the Occult Researxh Club, not to mention the 'Prince of Kuoh'. The girls screamed with joy at his handsomeness as he appeared in his classroom.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Akihiko said, raising his hand.

"Gremory-senpai has asked for you," he said. Akihiko grabbed his bag as the girls screamed at the pair of them being some sort of couple, making him confused.

He followed Kiba as they headed out the back of the school building and towards the building known as the old school building, which is surrounded by trees. The building itself looked creepy as hell, made out of wood. Akihiko turned to Kiba. "This place is weird."

Sweat-dropping at his point, Kiba just said, "Y-yes, I suppose. Anyway, Buchou is here."

Akihiko thought that he was referring to Rias. Nodding, he continued to follow the blonde, looking in surprise at the clear corridors and empty rooms they passed as they headed up to the second floor.

Both boys stopped before a particular classroom. Kiba called out, "Buchou, I have brought him."

A reply came from inside, which came from Rias, called out, "Come in."

Kiba entered first with Akihiko close behind. His eyes roamed the classroom, picking up on all the weird signs and symbols all around.

Then Akihiko focused on the members. Sitting on one of the sofas available was Koneko Toujou, a first year. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, along with having short white hair, hazel eyes, and an emotionless face. She was currently eating a sweet, which he found odd, since he's never seen her do that before.

"Nice to meet you," he said. He didn't get a reply from her. Then he remembered that she didn't talk much.

Then he turned towards another member, though this one did surprise him.

"Hyoudou?" he asked, confusedly. Hyoudou stared back at him. He had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also part of the infamous Perverted Trio, so he was confused as to how he joined the club.

Apparently, Hyoudou - or Issei - had some grudge against him, as he immediately pointed to him and shouted, "Why is this pretty boy here?! We already have one pretty boy, we don't need another one! Damn you, enemy of pervert kind!"

Here Akihiko sweat-dropped. This guy really was ridiculous, wasn't he?

The sound of water alerted both boys. Akihiko turned towards where it was coming from, and his eyebrows knitted in confusion at seeing a shower curtain at the back of the room.

Why the hell is there a shower in a clubroom? He wondered.

"Here, take this, Buchou," a female voice spoke. Akihiko wondered who the other person was.

"Thank you, Akeno," Rias's voice came from the shower curtain. Issei got a perverted look on his face while Akihiko remained confused. He decided to sit down on one of the sofas.

Eventually, Rias came out in her school uniform, a towel on her hand. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now."

"That's okay," Akihiko said while Issei looked jealously at him, but also had a goofy look on his face also. Wonder what happened to him.

He then picked up on the black haired girl behind Rias.

"Oh my, how do you do? My name is Akeno Himejima, pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself politely with a smiling face. Akihiko was a bit surprised that the two school idols were in the same club.

He decided to introduce himself. "My name is Akihiko Horiuchi. Nice to meet you, senpai."

"Looks like everyone is here. Akihiko Horiuchi. Issei Hyoudou," Rias spoke, catching both boys' attention.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you…"

"Uh, okay," Akihiko said, still confused.

"...as a Devil." Rias finished.

"... Say what?" Akihiko asked. His mother's warning coming back to him now.

 **XXX**

"Here's your tea," Akeno spoke, handing a cup to both Akihiko and Issei.

"Thank you…" Akihiko said, while Issei responded in kind. After taking a sip, he was surprised. This is very good."

"Oh my. Thank you very much," Akeno replied as she started to laugh. Kiba, Koneko and Rias were sitting on the sofas surrounding the table as Rias put down her own cup of tea as she spoke. "Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes Buchou," she said as she moved to sit next to Rias. Everyone was now looking at Akihiko and Issei. Both of them were nervous and a bit fidgety.

"I will tell you directly. We are all Devils."

Well, that was direct, Akihiko thought as he sweat-dropped. It seems that his mother's warning rang true somehow, though he had no idea why or how. Maybe it had something to do with that weird dream from last night.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I'm saying. Well, that can't be helped." Here she turned towards Issei. "You remember the girl yesterday that killed you? The same one who killed him?" Here she pointed towards Akihiko. His eyes widened at the fact that all of this was linked to what happened.

"... If this is some joke, senpai, then it's not funny," Issei said angrily, an unusually cross look on his face. Guess the revelation was important to him.

Rias held up a picture of a girl - the same girl that killed Akihiko last night and apparently, the one whom Issei had a date with. "Yuuma Amano. That's the name of the girl, who is a Fallen Angel. They were former Angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"Wait, wait," Akihiko said, waving his hands. "So, Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels all exist?"

"Yes," Rias said, nodding her head.

"And this particular girl who killed us was a Fallen Angel?"

"Yes."

"And she killed us because…"

"Because you both were humans who possessed Sacred Gears."

Akihiko was pondering on what the hell a Sacred Gear was? Was it like a power up trope like from manga? Or was it some kind of badass weapon, with kickass powers? But then he picked up on Rias's wording.

"What do you mean 'were human'?" Akihiko asked suspiciously. "We're still human."

Rias sighed. "To explain this better, I think that I should start from the beginning."

And so then she went on a tirade about how Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels had a big war like thousands of years ago, and how Fallen Angels and Devils have had disputes about control over the Underworld. Then she explained about how Devils form pacts with humans and receive sacrifice to increase their strength.

Then Rias explained Sacred Gears: irregular powers that are only bestowed onto humans. They were considered gifts from God, who was real, apparently. Many famous people have been recorded to have Sacred Gears themselves.

"And you think that we might have these Sacred Gears?" Issei asked.

"Yes," Rias said. "That is the reason why that Fallen Angel attacked you. Akihiko, Issei, raise your hands." Both boys did so, confused.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"Strongest being… Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" Issei questioned.

Akihiko snorted at that. Son Goku, the strongest being? Bitch, please. "Noob," he snorted, getting Issei to glare at him. Akihiko turned to Rias, saying his piece. "Saitama from One Punch Man."

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest," Rias spoke as both boys gave here a questioning look for a few moments before they closed their eyes. Issei got into the pose of the Kamehameha, which made Akihiko laugh since he had the stance wrong.

Akihiko, however, got into the pose that Saitama used against Boros. He then mimicked the Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch. He thought it was one of the most badass poses here.

Issei seemed to blush while doing his stance? So he wasn't ashamed of peeking on s women, but he was ashamed of posing an anime character in front of a few people? He was a disgrace against otakus everywhere. Akihiko had no such shame.

"Hurry and do it," Rias said to Issei. He took a calming breath and finished the pose.

"Kamehameha!" he shouted, causing a flash of light to appear around him.

Akihiko, taking that as his cue, performed his pose. "Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch!" he exclaimed, his fist pumped forward. Unfortunately, no flash of light appeared for him.

When Issei's light show finished, his left arm was started to show a red gauntlet, a green orb set on the back of his hand. It looked like one of those gauntlets from a mecha anime.

"What the hell is that?" Issei spoke, confused and surprised at his gauntlet. Akihiko almost pouted. He wanted a gauntlet like that. Why the hell did he not get something like that?

"A Sacred Gear," Rias confirmed, looking at Issei's left hand. Suddenly, Issei started to pant, dropping to one knee as the red gauntlet disappeared. Immediately, Akihiko was next to him, helping him up.

"You alright, ero-kaiinu?" he asked.

"Yeah," Issei panted, then looked back at him, shocked. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Ero-kaiinu," he smirked. "It means pervy hound. Figured that would suit you much better."

Issei growled at that, making Akihiko smirk even more.

"Looks like you can't handle it at the moment but that's okay… that is your Sacred Gear. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and any time as you will," Rias said. Then she turned towards Akihiko. "But why didn't yours appear?"

"Don't know," he said, shrugging ad pouting at the same time. "Maybe I don't have this 'Sacred Gear'."

"But that's impossible," Rias muttered, shocked. "Why else would the Fallen Angel kill you? Unless you have another power that's not a Sacred Gear…"

Here she turned towards the boys. "Regardless, you both were killed because your were deemed a threat you two potentially posed. You called me, Issei, on the verge of death. While you, Akihiko, were a victim to the Fallen Angel, because you were a threat. I was summoned by this poster." She pulled out a single leaflet. Issei seemed to recognize it.

The leaflet had a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that read: 'We will grant your wish!'

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that was disguised as a human was handing this out amongst your route home, Issei. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that you summoned me. While it was a different case with you, Akihiko. I sensed your energy when you were dying from your wound. So I had to revive you both, saving your life," Rias said all that in one breath.

Akihiko nodded, understanding what she did and how he was alive.

"Although, I had to revive you both as Devils. You were both reborn as Devils of mine, Rias Gremory, my household, as my underling Devils."

She clicked her fingers and at the moment wings grew out of the back of everybody else besides Akihiko and Issei. They looked like they the wings of a bat. Rias clicked her fingers again and from the boys' backs a pair of bat wings appeared also. Looking over their back, they were able to see them.

But Akihiko's were different. While Issei's was the same as everybody else's, his had purple highlights lining the base of the wings. And while everyone else had a pair of wings, he had two pair of wings on his back.

Everybody, including Rias, were shocked at this development. Meanwhile, Akihiko was staring at his new wings in awe. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting in glee. Not only did he have wings, he had badass wings!

"That's… that's never happened before," Rias said, shocked again.

Akihiko turned towards her. "What do you mean?"

Rias took out the Mutated Knight Pieces that she had used to revive him. They were now brick grey, instead of the normal red that they usually were.

"These were the Pieces that I used to revive you," Rias explained. "But for some reason, they… malfunctioned."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Malfunctioned… how?"

"I-I don't know," Rias said. "All I know is that the power of the Evil Pieces flowed from the Pieces, into you."

"Does that mean that I'm not a Devil?" Akihiko asked.

"No, you're still a Devil. It's just… I'm not sure that you can be classified as my servant," Rias said, frowning.

"That's another thing I want to discuss," Akihiko said, frowning. "I don't want to be treated as some sort of servant."

"No, no, you misunderstand," Rias said. "As a member of the Gremory household, we don't treat our peerage as slaves. Rather, we treat them like family."

E wasn't t

"Call it what you want, family, peerage, whatever, you're still a servant," Akihiko said, feeling angry. He didn't want to become someone else's servant. Especially since he had no say in it. While he was thankful for Rias for saving his life, that didn't mean that he liked the way in which he was 'reincarnated'. He was glad that he wasn't considered her servant.

"Don't misunderstand Buchou," Akeno placated, standing up and raising her hands. "We're not treated as servants. We're treated as family. Being a Devil isn't all bad."

"That's true," Rias confirmed. "By becoming a Devil, you live longer, you're much stronger than humans, more power. Also, you even get your own peerage when you're strong enough."

"Wait!" Issei exclaimed. Every eye turned to him. "So… I'll get my own peerage if I get strong enough? I'll get my-my own h-harem?" he asked the last part hopefully.

"... You're the worst," was Koneko's cold and short reply. This caused Issei to clutch his heart in pain. To hear that from his own kouhai…

Akihiko shook his head in disgust. Was he really that perverted? He got that he was a pervert, but to willingly give up your freedom just to get a harem? Sure Akihiko liked girls, but he wasn't _that_ desperate.

Rias nodded, glad she was able to convince one person. "Yes. If you get strong enough, you can have a peerage filled with women."

"Which means I'll be able to become Harem King!" Issei exclaimed happily. He turned towards Rias, eyes gleaming. "Sign me up!"

"Pass," Akihiko said coldly. Everyone turned towards him. Rias tried to speak up, but he cut her off. "I'm thankful for reviving me, and saving my life. So thank you. But what I'm not happy about is becoming your servant unwillingly. I don't care about the benefits of being a Devil. None of that will amount to your freedom. I'm just thankful that I'm not considered your servant."

Here, he faced the door intending to go out. Rias rose up from her seat and tried to stop him, but he would have none of that.

He turned towards her, glaring. "What I find suspicious is that you knew about that the Fallen Angel was lurking about, and you knew about the attacks that happened. Otherwise you wouldn't have given Issei that leaflet beforehand. And I'm not sure whether to believe you that you revived me out of the goodness of your heart. So thanks, but no thanks."

With that, Akihiko opened the door, slamming it behind him.

The members looked at the door in shock. Then Rias sighed. "I screwed up, didn't I?" she asked, more to herself than to the others.

"I think you did, Buchou," Akeno responded.

 **Several greetings to you all! A chapter uploaded for my new story so far. Freaking awesome! Whoo! So anyway, while I won** **'** **t discuss the whole plot to you guys, I** **'** **ll just explain a few things:**

 **1) Akihiko** **'** **s parents are aware of the supernatural**

 **2) Akihiko isn** **'** **t fully a Devil**

 **3) Some elements may be brought in from other animes, video games, TV shows, etc. You get the gist.**

 **Yeah, so that** **'** **s all I** **'** **m telling you. Also, vote on who you want in the harem.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few days had passed since Akihiko had to deal with Rias Gremory. Since then, her and her servants have been bothering him, pestering him to join the group in simple ways. From simple challenges from Kiba in kendo, to full-time stalking from Koneko. Hell, Akeno even tried to seduce him to join. That definitely didn't convince him. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed it immensely, but he wasn't going to be tricked into joining.

Akihiko has seen Issei delivering leaflets since the day they had both found out about the supernatural. Must have been some job for Issei to do from Rias.

Akihiko scowled. The ero-kaiinu had pestered him as to why he rejected the offer to work as a Devil, even though he wasn't considered a servant due to his… situation.

Akihiko rolled his eyes. Didn't the idiot pervert see that he was basically giving up his humanity and freedom? Just so he could gain a harem? Issei really wasn't really winning any points with him at the moment.

He just huffed. Well, it was useless to dwell on the past. For now, he would take care of his own business.

No sooner did he finish that thought that the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. Immediately, he turned around, looking to see if anyone was behind him. But he found no one there.

Suddenly, instincts that he didn't know he had screamed at him to move. He reacted just in time and jumped, narrowly avoiding a spear of light that slammed into the pavement where he'd been only a few moments ago. Akihiko noted that it was the same type of light spear that Yuuma chick used on him last time, only this one was blue.

He then whirled as another spear of light headed towards him. Instincts blaring at him again, he ducked, avoiding it again.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'What the hell…' he thought fearfully. Can't his day just turn normal?

Akihiko turned to look at a middle aged man, with black wings spread out behind him. He was flying in the air, holding another light spear in his hand. He seemed to be wearing some beret on his head. Akihiko would've laughed if the situation didn't seem dire.

"How did you avoid those, Devil?" he asked curiously, as if he didn't just chuck light spears at him.

Akihiko stayed silent, not knowing how to deal with a Fallen Angel. He tried to think of a strategy, but none were coming up.

"Are you mute? You seem to be an 'Exiled Devil', then. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon," the man said creepily.

Akihiko glared at him, wondering how he was going to get out of this.

The man chucked the spear. Akihiko rolled out of the way, barely dodging the attack. The next one, he wasn't so lucky with. The second spear of light aimed towards him at breakneck speeds, giving him no time to react. He tried to block, but it was futile.

The spear of light pierced his arm. Akihiko waited for the pain to kick in. He waited for the agony that he should've felt from the light properties of the spear. But he didn't feel anything. He didn't even feel the spear pierce him. All he felt was a slight prick.

Looking down at the spear, he found that it did pierce him, but barely went through his arm. He found that it was lodged there, for some reason. He was confused. Shouldn't he feel pain from the light spear? Rias told him that Devils were weak against light. Even if he didn't consider himself a servant, he was still a Devil. So why didn't it affect him?

The Fallen Angel seemed just as confused as he was. "W-what?" he asked, more to himself than to Akihiko. "I-is this a joke? What the hell is going on here? Devil, what kind of trick is this?"

Akihiko shrugged, confusion written on his face. "Beats me. But I do know one thing." Here, Akihiko reached out and, stupidly but also curiously, removed the spear from his arm. Inspecting it, he didn't even see a scratch. He looked at the light spear, which didn't seem to affect him negatively, at all. He wondered why. He resolved to ask himself that later. Then he looked to the Fallen Angel. "I'm going to kick your ass for attacking me, asshole!"

Here the Fallen Angel broke out of his stupor, and seemed to laugh mockingly, as if he were told a funny joke. "Y-you, b-beat me?" the man asked, still laughing to himself. "Don't make me laugh, brat. Just because you've got a little trick going on here doesn't mean-"

But the man didn't get to finish his sentence because Akihiko had already pierced him with his own light spear, attacking while the man was taunting him.

The Fallen Angel screamed, his cocky demeanor gone, agony replacing his features. He held his wound fervently, seeming more surprised than in pain. "You little shit!" the man exclaimed angrily, creating another light spear and chucking at it at Akihiko again.

But this time, he was prepared. Akihiko didn't move as the light spear struck his test. It didn't even prick him this time. It just seemed like it was absorbed into his chest.

Akihiko didn't know what the hell happened, or why he could suddenly tank light spears, but he wasn't complaining. He was trying to adapt to the weirdness the past couple of days. At least he was alive.

But after absorbing the light spear, he instantly felt a boost in strength. It was as if the light from the spear had strengthened him. He didn't know why, but he filed it under the list: 'Questions to Explain the Weirdness that is Going On?'

He smirked, and ran towards the Fallen Angel. The man got desperate and started chucking more light spears at him, but they kept on hitting his chest, getting absorbed into him. Each spear fuelled his strength.

When he got close enough to the man, he threw a punch to the Fallen Angel's face, knocking him down and leaving him sprawled on the ground.

The man quickly rose up, stabilizing his previous flight pattern. He seemed to snarl at Akihiko, who was panting, but also smiling. He wanted to kill the brat so badly. But he knew it was pointless. His light spears didn't work against him, for some odd reason, and if he fought for any longer, he would alert the local Devils that lived here. He may be a battle maniac, but he wasn't stupid.

"T-this isn't over, brat," the Fallen Angel said nasally, his nose broken from the previous punch he received. So his threat just made Akihiko laugh. He snarled and flew off, leaving Akihiko to himself.

Akihiko sighed, thankful that the fight was over. He shook his hand, wincing a bit at the pain. "Okay, I have to learn how to punch properly," he muttered. "That fucking hurt."

Eager to leave the previous weirdness behind, he jogged back home.

 **XXX**

Akihiko panted as he got home, unlocking the door and letting himself in. He came face to face with his mother, who smiled at him.

"Welcome home, son," she greeted, hugging him lightly.

Akihiko smiled, hugging her back. "Arigato, Kaa-chan."

When she released him from the hug, she gestured to upstairs. "You must be tired. Eat a quick meal and get some sleep."

Knowing better than to argue with her, he relented, grabbing some bread along the way upstairs. When he reached his bedroom, he just slumped on the bed, his mind drifting to sleep, eager to forget about the weirdness of his day.

 **XXX**

When he woke up, he was refreshed and ready to leave the weirdness of yesterday. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to escape it soon enough.

"Honey, can you come down, please," his mother called from downstairs.

Confused, Akihiko got out of bed and went downstairs, joining his parents at the table.

His mother looked stern, which was no surprise there. But this was different. It was as if she had received terrible news, as if some family member had died… which he hoped wasn't the case.

His father also had a serious face on, which was a big contrast to his usual smiling and joking face. But now he it was as if he had received grave news.

"Take a seat, son," he said. "We just want to talk."

Nervously, Akihiko sat at the dinner table.

His mother didn't sugar-coat anything. She went straight to the point. "What did the Devil say to you a couple of days ago?"

Akihiko was so shocked at this question that he didn't respond for a couple of seconds. How the hell had she known?

When he became coherent enough to speak, he replied, "Uh, she just talked about the supernatural being real, along with her and her group being Devils. Wait, how the hell do you know about Devils? And the supernatural?"

"For your first question, we know way more than the common person does. As to your second question, we already knew, but you just proved it for us," his father said, grinning cheekily

Akihiko scowled, hating being tricked by his dad.

"Did you agree to become part of their peerage?" his mother asked, her face never changing.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, I didn't. I didn't want to give up my freedom in exchange to becoming a Devil."

"Half," his mother corrected.

Akihiko blinked. "What?" he asked, confused.

"You are a half-Devil," his father explained. "We'd know when the Evil Pieces would react in you to turn you into a Devil. Thankfully, it's been ejected out of your body."

Akihiko stood up, waving his hands exasperatedly. "Whoa, whoa, hold up." He pointed to his parents. "Explain. From the very beginning."

"We will, son," his mother said, her face showing sympathy for him. "We understand that you're confused right now. We'll explain everything to you."

Akihiko nodded, sitting back down and waiting for his parents' explanation.

"The reason we know about Devils and the supernatural is because of my legacy," his father told him. "Long ago, during the Great War, when the Three Factions were at war with each other, one Devil rose up to take a stand. His name was Azaroth. He was known as the Blood Emperor, because he was so fierce in battle that he was bathed in the blood of his enemies, both Angels and Fallen Angels. He was also known as the Smiling Devil, because he was a battle maniac that loved smiling during the midst of battle. Anyway, despite his reputation, he was actually a kind person. Where some Devils wanted to instantly slaughter their enemies, Azaroth showed kindness and mercy when needed, which many people found strange. During the climax of the Great War, it was said that Azaroth was at the centre of it, where armies of Angels and Fallen Angels stood to face him and and an army of Devils. After six days and nights, the war was over, with Azaroth saving some of the Devils in the war, while perishing in the aftermath. No one knows how he perished. But Azaroth is still regarded as a hero." Akihiko's father finished his tale, taking a huge breath afterwards.

Meanwhile, Akihiko himself was in awe. This Azaeoth guy sounded like such a badass. He wished that he had met the guy. Then he remembered the whole point of the story. "Wait, what does this have to do with your legacy? Are you related to Azaroth?"

Akihiko's father nodded. "Yes. It's not something I realised at first. But my father told me about it. And his father before him. Apparently, Azaroth had a son. A full-blooded Devil son. He went to the human world, and also sired a child as well. That child's blood circulated through our family, the Horiuchi family, leaving us with the blood of Azaroth running through our veins. I am a direct descendant of Azaroth, making you the same also."

Akihiko stared at him with wide eyes. He was a descendant of such a badass Devil. Freaking awesome! He knew that he had to inherit badassery from somewhere. It was now evident. He was so kickass now.

Then he stopped to ponder something. "Wait, if I have Devil blood in me, how come I haven't noticed? I would know when I have abnormal powers at some point?" _Which would've been damn useful for that Fallen Angel bitch from before_ , he thought to himself at the end.

"Despite being a descendant of Azaroth, you are only have a quarter of Devil blood in you, since the blood has been diluted," his father explained. "But since you were revived by that Gremory girl, the Evil Pieces she used kick-started your Devil blood, strengthening it, turning you into a half-Devil. So you have the advantages of being a Devil, and yet none of it's weaknesses," his father said in one breath, grinning. "Although, the Evil Pieces must have given you an enormous amount of power to activate your Devil blood. How many Evil Pieces were used?"

"Uh, eight Knight Pieces," Akihiko explained. "Although, Rias said something about them becoming Mutation Pieces."

Here, Akihiko's father's eyes widened. Then he laughed. "Ha! You gained the power of eight Mutation Pieces! You're on your way to become an Ultimate-Class Devil, if trained properly. Hell, with your roots, you might even become Satan-Class!"

"Uh, that's great and all," Akihiko interrupted. "But what I want to know is why I only became a half-Devil, rather than a full one."

"I can explain that," his mother said suddenly. It was so sudden that Akihiko jumped in surprise.

"My origins are a bit different," his mother continued, as if he wasn't shocked. "You see, my clan, the Towairaito clan, can be traced back in ancient times. We have Shinto blood within us, son."

"Shinto?" Akihiko asked, puzzled. "Like, Japanese?"

"That's right," his mother nodded. "There are several legends that our clan was blessed by Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi, the first known Kami. He was known as the Shinto god of heaven, and the stars. He blessed our clan because we were one of his first disciples. So he rewarded us for our deeds, and we later were gifted with the power to call upon the heavens as our aid. But our clan was feared because of this. We were subjected to jealousy, envy and hatred. This led to our clan being wiped out from enemies and traitors, ranging from several Fallen Angels, to dragons, to even some Devils. Devils especially were one of the more valiant in killing the Towairaito clan, seeing as we refused to join their peerages. Only a few of us survived. And up till now-" Here, she pointed to herself, smiling grimly, "-my mother was one of those survivors. And here I am now."

Akihiko sat there, shocked at this explanation. While he was awed that he had two awesome bloodlines, from listening to his mother's explanation, he was horrified. His family, the Towairaito clan, was nearly wiped out because of jealousy? Because of hatred? What was even worse was the main group of culprits were the race that he had strong blood ties to.

He was angry at the Devils, at the Fallen Angels, at all the other creatures who hunted his family, just because of fear. Maybe he wasn't there to be wiped out with the rest of them. Maybe he didn't know about his family history all that much. But dammit, this was his family he was talking about! This wasn't something to sweep under the rug! He was furious!

Akihiko's mother, seeing his expression, told him, "I know what you're thinking, son. And I advise you not to go through with it. While I understand that you desire revenge, as I once did, I have learned to let it go. I have not forgiven, nor have I forgotten, but I do not act."

Akihiko breathed in angrily, then he exhaled sharply. He wasn't happy about it, but he reigned in his anger.

Then he asked a question. "Wait, if you hate Devils, then why did you marry dad? Why did you have me then?"

His mother shrugged nonchalantly. "I do not hate _all_ Devils. You're father didn't even know of his heritage, or mine, when we first met. Even when he found out, he still loved me. As I him."

Akihiko's father grinned, reaching out to take his mother's hand lovingly. "True. I loved your mother, and supported her. We loved each other so much that we had you, our own son."

Akihiko tried his best not to break down and cry at that statement. Even when he tried, a river of anime tears was about to come down from his eyes. He wiped his eyes quickly, getting rid of the tears. "So, what happens now?"

His father grinned, and Akihiko felt a chill go down his spine. "Now, since we've informed you of your heritage, we plan to train you in our methods of fighting and ways of life. This is so that, not only can you learn to protect yourself from future enemies, but you may also bring honour back to the House of Azaroth and the Towairaito clan. That is, if you want to?"

"You bet I do!" Akihiko exclaimed. He didn't know why he suddenly felt a sense of pride for his background and family, but after learning about them, he wanted to restore any honour that they had. As well as retribution for his mother's family.

Then something occured to him, which he brought to his parents. "Wait, why is it that I can absorb light, when before I got stabbed by a spear of light by that Fallen Angel earlier?"

"I can answer that," his mother spoke up. "You see, one of the powers that Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi had bestowed upon us was [Adaptability].  
"[Adaptability]?" Akihiko questioned.

"Yes. Whenever Towairaito clans members had encountered an attack from their enemies, our Adaptability technique allowed us to counter and absorb the same kind of attack. We grow stronger from each attack given. We can even adapt to battle situations to better our fighting ability. Sadly, this ability wasn't enough for the full forces of our enemies," his mother finished with a sorrowful tone. **(A.N. - Think of Doomsday's adaptability from DC comics - minus the 'dying-and-coming-back-stronger' part).**

Akihiko nodded sorrowfully, not wanting to upset his mother by continuing. Then, he had a determined face on. He stood up, surprising his parents.

"Yosh!" he yelled out. "No moping about! I just learned more of my family history, and I intend to honour them! If I'm going to face the supernatural world, I'm going to become one of the strongest there is. And I damn well plan to!" He pointed to his parents, who were smiling at him. "Tou-san, Kaa-chan, don't worry! I plan to honour our family's wishes, and seek retribution for them. I damn well plan to! So let's go!"

Because that was a promise he intended to keep.

And no force on Earth was going to stop him.

 **Hello, people! Lovely to hear from and write to you again!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Exams, plot of story, etc. You guys know how it is. I know this chapter is short, but this is just showcasing the abilities Akihiko has, as well as his family history. I kind of made it up as I went, and I'm pretty proud of myself. Let me what you think.**

 **Now to address one of the reviewer's concerns about the amount of Evil Pieces used. Simply put: I honestly haven't watched Highschool DxD in a long time, so I don't know the requirements of the Evil Pieces all too well. If it's not matching with what you want, I'm sorry about that. Blame my error. But I can't change it.**

 **Also, for members of the harem, it's still up to you. Akeno, Koneko (maybe), Kuroka, and Grayfia are candidates for the harem. Rias is a definite no, unless voted or stated otherwise. There'll be more members, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed on this story. You guys are awesome, thanks!**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Akihiko followed his parents to the back of their house. Since both of them explained his lineage, he was eager to start his training. This would be like one of those mangas where the main character would start to train to unlock his full potential. Akihiko felt the same way. Though he had to wonder why his lifestyle up till now was similar to that of a manga character **(A.N. - Hahahaha!)**.

"Okay, this seems far enough," his father spoke up.

Akihiko looked around, seeing no one. "Are you sure?" he asked, speaking in disbelief.

"Positive," his mother nodded. "But just to be sure." She then grabbed a stick and started drawing what looked like a magic circle with sigils inside of it. To Akihiko, they seemed like some foreign language. His mother answered his unspoken question.

"These are silencing runes. Runes are a magic that the Towairaito members learn at a young age. Some are even masters in the art," she explained. Akihiko nodded, the information going into his brain but struggling to stay there.

Then his mother raised her hands, and a white glow formed from her hands. She spread them, erecting some sort of white shield. The shield rose, going over the family members' heads, and it started to spread, covering the members and the surrounding area.

"There," Akihiko's mother nodded, satisfied. "That was a protective barrier. It'll keep any supernatural being from sensing our presences, including Gremory." She said the last part with disdain.

Akihiko stretched his muscles, wondering what kind of training he was going to experience. His father smirked when he saw his actions. "Okay," his father started. "Let's start with seeing your Devil wings. I want to know how much power you have so I can see how much training you need."

Akihiko nodded, releasing his two pairs of wings that had purple highlights on them.

Akihiko's father circled him, inspecting his odd wings. "Hmmm," he hummed. Then he nodded. "Impressive. Like I said before, your Devil blood is strong within you. It's going to be so much fun training you." His father had a malicious smirk at the end, creeping the hell out of him.

Fortunately, his mother saved her son by whacking Akihiko's father on the head, making him fall to the ground comically. "Seiji-kun, that's enough! There's no need to scare our son with your torture you call training!"

Akihiko's father got back up, showing no signs of injury. He then pouted. "But Akira-chan, Aki-kun needs this type of training. It's the only way he can grow stronger!"

"Well that doesn't mean you have to torture the poor boy!"

They probably would've said more if Akihiko didn't get between them to interrupt them. "Okay, that's enough!" He turned to his mother. "Kaa-chan, if Tou-san sees it fit to train me to the extreme, then I agree. I want to become the strongest I can be from you guys. That means intense training!"

His mother made to interrupt, but Akihiko wasn't having it. "I know you care for me, but I want to make you guys proud! I want to avenge my clan from those who did wrong to me! To us! That's why I need this!"

After his outburst, Akihiko was breathing heavily, slightly out of breath. His mother looked shocked for a minute, then had a resigned expression on her face. "I see," she said, her voice low. "You want to be the strongest you can be from learning from us, and I get that. But I'm worried, Aki-kun."

Here she looked at her son, seemingly searching for something. "I'm worried you'll take it too far, for the sake of our clan. I'm proud that you care so much, but… I don't want you to become obsessed with revenge."

Akihiko stopped, and thought carefully on what his mother said. Did he really want to become consumed with vengeance? For a family that he didn't even know existed until this morning? The idea seemed ridiculous to him, but at the same time, some part of him wanted to accept it. Whether he knew about them or not, the Towairaito clan was his _clan_. His _family._ How could he not feel like he should take action for the crimes committed against them?!

But at the same time, he understood what his mother was trying to say. And he agreed that he didn't want to be consumed by vengeance every waking moment of his life (Cough, cough, Sasuke Uchiha, cough, cough).

He nodded towards her, smiling. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I won't become obsessed with vengeance. I won't let my hate control me." Here he grinned mischievously. "But I'm still going to beat down any Devil, Fallen Angel or any other creature without any mercy."

Here, Akihiko's mother sighed, as if she gave up. Then she looked to her son. "Fine. I can't convince you otherwise. But please learn to have control over yourself."

Akihiko nodded, relieved. "Arigato, Kaa-chan!"

She nodded serenely, as if his confirmation assured her.

"Well," Akihiko's father said, clapping his hands. "I think that's enough sappy stuff. Let's move on to the tortu-I mean training." He seemed to say the last part with a wide smile that didn't portray his real intentions. Akihiko got a strong shiver down his spine.

"'God, help me,' he cried out mentally. He ignored the small pain he received to his head.

 **XXX**

Akihiko moaned in pain slightly as he stood in the shower, skipping most of the school day and recovering from the intense training he received from his parents. His father had tested him physically, focusing on push-ups, sit-ups, long-distance running, and so on. He secretly thought that his father was a sadist, like Akeno.

Meanwhile, his mother tested him on his magic. Akihiko learned that Devil magic was surprisingly easy to learn. All he needed was imagination and the will to perform. He didn't know how his mother knew how Devil magic worked, but chalked it up to the idea that she knew some stuff from his father.

He learned that wind and lightning magic were his primary elemental magics, which he got from his Devil side. Light magic and its other branches were a bit harder, because his Light magic and Devil magic sometimes clashed together. But he didn't seem to suffer terribly from this drawback, and instead wanted to train harder in Light magic.

His mother also talked about something called 'Heavenly Body Magic', which he didn't know about, but it sounded cool. Hopefully he could learn it.

All in all, he was making good progress from only one day of training.

Getting out of the shower, Akihiko started to dry himself off as he heard his stomach rumbling. Putting on shorts and a T-shirt, he walked downstairs, noticing some food prepared by his mother on the table.

Smiling, he took the food, scarfed it down, then went upstairs to get his school uniform ready for school.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was walking to school, going about his usual routine of greeting several students he saw along the way, as well as talk to several girls he was going to tutor later on. He was just about to go to class when he felt a demonic presence. The aura was similar to his own and his father's whenever he showed it.

Akihiko wasn't a sensor, but he could tell that a supernatural being was watching him. The hairs on the back of his head stood straight, indicating that someone was looking at him.

He turned, swerving his gaze all around the place. This got a few students to look at him oddly, but he ignored it. He was just about to give up when he saw a flash of white behind a tree, before it disappeared.

Akihiko chalked it up to Koneko keeping tabs on him for Rias. This pissed him off. Didn't she know that he refused to work with her group and to leave him alone?!

Scowling, he went to his classroom, not so eager to encounter any Devils today.

 **XXX**

Akihiko panted as stood across his father in their back garden after school. Both of them were wearing shorts and small T-shirts, although Akihiko's one was more scuffed while his father's looked clean as ever.

They were just practicing some martial arts that Akihiko's father picked up a while ago. That was all fine, except Akihiko kept on getting thrashed and his father was smirking the whole time.

"Had enough?" his father asked, his damned smirk still on his face.

"N-no," Akihiko panted out, ready to almost fall over.

"Well, we've got a long way to go before you're ready, but at least you can still throw a punch," his father commented. "Though, rather sloppily."

"Cheeky, little…" Akihiko grumbled, frustrated with not landing a single hit. Sure, his father was more experienced with fighting, so it was obvious who would win. But he just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face!

"How are you so good?" Akihiko asked, sitting down on the ground and resting. His father joined him. "I picked up a few things when I was younger. Tou-san wanted me to learn how to defend myself against enemies, so he taught me martial arts, along with other things."

"That's enough, Seiji-kun," his mother announced, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "It's my turn to teach Aki-kun."

Akihiko's father nodded, backing off to give his wife and son room.

Akihiko's mother then turned to her son. "Now, don't worry, sochi-kun. I won't push you as hard as your Tou-san." Here Akihiko breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now sit down."

She gestured to a small table that they had in their garden, along with some chairs. Akihiko got off the ground and joined his mother.

"Now, I will teach you some more basics on Light magic, as well as inform you about 'Heavenly Body Magic'," his mother said, starting off her explanation.

Akihiko sat, eager to hear more about what she had to say.

"Light magic is a complex magic," she started. "While for some beings, like Angels from Heaven, it's quite easy. It's all about concentration and manipulation. Concentration for how much light intensity you want in your spell, and manipulation for how to shape your spell into what you want. Beings like Angels and Fallen Angels typically shape their attacks in the form of spears, moreso Fallen Angels. Some Angels use light in different ways, like swords, bows, and so on. That is what I intend for you to learn." She stopped here to see if he was still paying attention. When he nodded, she continued.

"Now, Heavenly Body Magic is a type of magic that the Towairaito clan was famous for. When Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi blessed our clan, we were imbued with the power of the heavens. This type of magic lets us access this power. Dozens of Towairaito members have been able to achieve this. I have only unlocked a few of the spells that belong to the Heavenly Body Magic Art. I plan to teach you those spells. But it's not going to be easy."

Akihiko nodded to what his mother said, hanging on to each word said.

She gestured towards him. "I want you to try and conjure a ball of Light magic. Nothing too big, just a small one."

Akihiko nodded and cupped his hands together. Concentrating, he tried to force Light magic into his hand. He knew what it felt like inside his body: warm, bright and powerful. Now he had to bring it out.

After a few minutes, he threw his hands up in frustration, not having produced anything.  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 24pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 24pt;""Do not try to force it out of you," his mother commented, not affected by his outburst. "Light isn't an element that responds to force. It is a free element. Don't force it out. Bring it out with calmness. With peace. That is the only way for you to bring it out."

Sighing, Akihiko nodded. Following his mother's instructions, he willed the Light energy from his body into his hands. But this time, he kept himself calm. He let it flow rather than dragging it out. He could feel the raw energy bubbling inside the element, waiting to be unleashed.

A bright light emitted from his palms. Looking down, Akihiko could see a small, formless piece of Light magic in his palm.

He almost let out a shout of glee, but didn't want to break his concentration. He looked towards his mother for approval, only to see her looking at the magic with no emotion.

Looking at her son, she spoke. "While I applaud you for bringing forth Light magic, that wasn't what I wanted. I said a _ball_ of Light. That is what I meant by manipulation. Shape the energy into what you want. This is important."

Nodding, Akihiko focused on the task at hand. He closed his eyes, picturing the way the Light energy was brimming in his palm. He tried to shape it into a ball, as if it were clay. He was met with little success. Light wasn't like clay. It felt alive, always trying to free from his concentration.

Remembering what his mother said, he calmed himself down, letting the remaining light energy flow into his palms, giving the magic more power. Then he tried to compress it.

It took a while, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a small ball of light in his palms. Looking to his mother, he saw the grin she had on her face at his success. Akihiko found himself matching the grin also.

 **XXX**

After school, Akihiko found himself walking into a shopping district, his parents sending him on an errand to pick up some groceries.

He was just about to head home with his groceries when he saw an old antique shop that caught his eye. On display on the window of the shop was a long European broadsword, like the one from ancient times.

Intrigued, Akihiko inspected the sword, seeing its markings on the hilt and the metal used for the blade of the sword. The weapon seemed to be a work of art. He wondered who crafted it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," a voice said behind him, causing him to jump in fright. He whirled, looking to see it was a young man who had spoken.

The man was around his early twenties, with short, curly black hair, pale skin and small, brown eyes. He wore black jeans and a beige shirt with long sleeves.

Akihiko was so shocked at the man's sudden appearance that he almost jumped back. Then he remembered the sword on the stand.

"Uhh, sorry. I was just wondering about the sword. Are you the shop owner?" Akihiko asked, coming to that conclusion.

The man looked at him for several seconds, creeping Akihiko out. Then he smiled widely. "Why, yes I am. You have a good eye, boy, noticing a work of art when you see it. Would you like to see more?"

While the man did creep Akihiko out, he was curious to check on the rest of the weapons in the guy's shop. So he agreed, and followed him inside the shop.

As they entered, all kinds of weapons were on display: swords, spears, axes, shields, and so on. They were each forged from different eras, like a Japanese katana, or a Norse battleaxe, or even a Greek xiphos. Akihiko looked at all of these in appreciation and amazement. There had to be over a dozen weapons made.

"I see you like my creations. Good, you have an eye for talent, boy," the man said, seeing his look towards the weapons.

"Yeah," Akihiko said, nodding his head. "These look amazing. How much is one of them?"

The man shrugged. "Their mostly free. I only make them for the art. Though I can give them away to only those I deem worthy. I can see why one of your kind would be interested in them."

Akihiko's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What do you mean 'my kind'?"

"Why, a half-Devil who's from the Towairaito clan, of course."

Instantly, Akihiko was on guard. He settled into a fighting stance that he'd seen from his father. He didn't know how this man knew who he was, but he was damn sure that he wasn't going to be threatened or exploited by him!

Seeing his reaction, the man waved his hands in a calming gesture. "Woah, woah, easy! I mean you no harm!"

"How did you know what I was and which clan I'm from?" Akihiko asked, not responding to his 'peaceful' gesture. He didn't plan on taking any chances with this guy.

"Well, the runes on the inside of the front door alerted me as to who you were," the man explained, pointing to some runes that were carved into the door.

Akihiko looked towards the door, blinked, and responded, "Oh."

Then he looked back towards the man again. "That still doesn't explain what the hell you want!"

"I don't want anything from you," the man said. "By the way, my name's Hagane. Nice to meet you."

Akihiko didn't return his friendly gesture. Seeing this, Hagane sighed. "Look, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it. Relax, lad."

Akihiko did calm down, but not fully. "Okay, let me ask you a question. What are you? I can tell you aren't fully human."

"Good guess," Hagane said sarcastically. "I'm a dwarf. More specifically, a Norse dwarf from Svartalfheim."

Akihiko frowned. "Norse? You mean, they're around? What are you doing in Kuoh then?"

Hagane shrugged. "Of course we're still around. So is every other pantheon. What, did you think the Three Factions were the only ones living around here? And for your information, I stayed around here because it's peaceful. And for the chance to make new weapons."

Akihiko nodded, then said, "Okay. I'm sorry for sounding ignorant and self-centered. I did know about the rest of the supernatural, but I didn't think you'd be around here. Please accept my apology."

Hagane nodded to that, seemingly satisfied with what he said. "It's okay, brat. No harm done. Now, as to why you're here… you want to look at a weapon, brat?"

Akihiko nodded, eager to see more of the pieces of art.

He followed Hagane through different racks of weapons. They even seemed to be labelled, from the Norse section, which Hagane talked a lot about, the Greek section, and even the Egyptian section, which surprised him, since he didn't know much about Egyptian culture.

"I think you might like the Japanese section," Hagane commented. "Might as well go with the home team."

Akihiko nodded, agreeing with this.

As they walked through the Japanese section, they saw all kinds of weapons: katanas, chokutos, shuriken, kunais, gunbais, you name it, this section had it.

As Akihiko looked at all the weapons on display, one caught his eye. It was an O-katana, like the traditional ones used in ancient times. The handle was black, with the small parts of it white. The sheath was black, with the strap purple in colour **(A.N. - Think of Yamato from Devil May Cry, only with the colour scheme added).**

Akihiko was drawn to the blade. He didn't know why it caught his attention, but he had to admit that the sword was badass. Plus, it looked like it would be very useful in battle.

Curious, he asked Hagane about it. "Did you forge this blade?"

Hagane, looking at what Akihiko was pointing at, shook his head, looking a bit pale. "No. Someone just sold it to me, free of charge. Didn't know why until I inspected it. Says that it's cursed."

"What's its name?" Akihiko asked, still entranced by the weapon. The 'cursed' part seemed to have made him hesitant to go near it, but he was still curious.

Hagane looked nervous, which was odd, because he seemed fascinated by every weapon in his shop. "Yamikiri. Literally meaning 'Darkness Cutter'. Says that it's imbued with the power of the previous wielder's darkness. Other than that, I don't know anything. I wouldn't recommend it to you, brat. In case you're hard of hearing, it's a cursed blade. Besides, it wouldn't fit your style. You're of the Towairaito clan. They're members of Light magic, mainly. This is a sword imbued with darkness. It wouldn't work out."

But Akihiko still didn't give up his interest. He didn't feel a pull towards the sword, but he was still fascinated. It looked impressive for his fighting skills. Plus, it looked really cool. Maybe it was foolish to choose the sword only for its looks, but he had a gut feeling about it. And usually, his gut almost always won out.

Walking towards the sword, he picked it up, ignoring Hagane's cry of warning. As soon as he picked it up, he felt a sort of energy resonate along the weapon. It felt like the blade was sentinent.

He unsheathed it, looking at the blade. It was sharp, with the one end black as night, with the other side a pure gleaming silver.

Akihiko looked towards Hagane, who looked in disbelief. "You were saying?"

Hagane continued to look in disbelief, then threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Damn it, kid, you really are reckless. Well, you ain't cursed, so I'll take it as a good sign. And if you're cursed later on in life, don't come crying to me."

"I won't," Akihiko said firmly. He knew that he would have to deal with this 'curse' later, but for now he'll enjoy his new sword.

"Well, if you plan to use that sword, might as well train with it," Hagane said, a grin appearing on his face. "So, what do you say, kid? Ready for hell?"

Akihiko nodded, an identical grin appearing on his ace also. "Bring it."

 **Hello, everyone! Here's a chapter for Celestial Ascension. Which is good, because my writing for it is a bit slower. Not because I don't care for it, but I just feel like taking a small break, you know?**

 **So, in this chapter, it's just mostly a training montage with Akihiko's powers, as well as the introduction to a new weapon. I specifically based it off Yamato from Devil May Cry because… well I love the series, especially Vergil. So I put it in here. As for the mysterious 'previous wielder', that'll be introduced later on in the story.**

 **So, for the harem, here are the current members:**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko (maybe)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Grayfia**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Xenovia**

 **Gabriel**

 **That's it so far. Vote who you want to be in the harem, and I'll decide. Oh, and if you noticed the part about Heavenly Body Magic from Fairy Tail, well then good for you, because that's going to be in the story. And thank you for all those who've read, followed, favourited or reviewed the story.**

 **Anywho, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Akihiko had just a second to dodge the blade aimed for his head. He rolled, bringing Yamikiri in a defensive gesture as he blocked the attack from the attack droid for his training. He was in the basement of Hagane's shop. He agreed with Hagane to perform a small test with a couple of his attack droids. Akihiko agreed, wanting to get stronger as quickly as possible. Now Akihiko was regretting his choice now.

He grunted, parrying the strike and turned, slashing at the droid, successful in harming it. A deep slash appeared on its chest. The droid looked at the slash on its chest, then looked at Akihiko. Then it dropped, appearing to be 'dead'.

Akihiko sighed in relief, but but that was quickly short-lived, as more attack droids took the place of their fallen droid.

He cursed Hagane for putting training weights on him, and then having him fight his own personal attack droids. Sometimes Akihiko wondered if Hagane was secretly a sadist. Why was he surrounded by sadists everywhere?!

He didn't have time to ponder on his thoughts as he ducked, dodging a blast of lightning from one of the droids. Oh yeah, he forgot to mention that that droids could perform magic as well. Akihiko cursed Hagane's brilliance sometimes. He didn't even know how that was possible, but he didn't question it.

"Got to keep ya on your toes, brat!" Hagane's voice called out from above. He was looking down at the bottom floor on a balcony. He was cackling with glee as he watched the boy's progress.

"Screw you, old geezer!" Akihiko called back to him. He knew instantly that that was a mistake, as Hagane pressed a button at his side. The attack droids suddenly sprouted extra arms. In addition to that, they grew more bigger, and their featureless eyes glowed dangerously.

"Dear God, help me," he muttered pitifully, slightly wincing. Both in fear and saying God's name.

The droids attacked, and Akihiko screamed in pain and fear.

Hagane watched from the balcony above, seeing the boy's progress. In all honesty, he was impressed at the rate in which the boy was growing. He might be able to reach the level of a High-Class Devil in no time. Maybe even Ultimate-Class.

Akihiko's scream of pain broke his train of thought as flashes of magic lights erupted from below.

Hagane chuckled. Well, he never said he would grow stronger painlessly.

 **XXX**

A few days later, Akihiko was cycling on his bike, heading towards a destination Hagane gave him. The dwarf came up with the idea of him completing several requests for him in exchange for experience and pay. Akihiko was especially happy with both.

The downside was that he didn't know what the request was until he met the client. Oh, and he also had weight seals painted on his limbs and back. Yes, seals, not runes. Akihiko didn't know the difference until Hagane explained it to him. Seals were more complex than runes, but also more flexible. Apparently, seals were mostly used by the Japanese. Akihiko didn't know what a Norse dwarf was doing with Japanese seals, but ignored that little detail for now.

The seals were kanji, written with special ink that was laced with magic. The seals were designed for an increase in weight, acting on the object, or person. They were written as 重量, meaning 'weight' in Japanese **(A.N. - Sorry if that's not what it actually means. I used Google translate. If it's not that, just pretend it is and move on).** Thankfully, being a half-Devil gave him much more strength than a regular human, so he was fine.

Akihiko reached the destination as he finished his thought. It was an ordinary looking house. He thought it was going to be some big shop, or some overgrown lair or something. Dismissing his ridiculous thoughts, he came up and knocked on the door gently.

The door opened after a moment, revealing a young woman standing at the door step. She was very beautiful, with black skinny jeans, a large black cloak that covered her shoulders. She also had a large witch's hat on top of her head, and black hair that was tied into braids. She looked to be in her early twenties, with bright violet eyes, and a light shade of red lipstick. She also had very large breasts, covered by a very skimpy bikini outfit. As if she didn't complete the image of a naughty witch enough, she also had a large wooden staff in her hand **(Think of Irene Belserion from the Fairy Tail manga, with the added changes to her).**

Akihiko's mouth moved incoherently as he looked upon the woman. His face became tomato red, and some blood leaked out of his nose. Apparently, he liked what he saw. Very, very much.

The woman smiled sexily. "Oh my... I didn't think that old dwarf would send me such a cute guy," she said in a sensual tone. "And it seems he likes what he sees." She struck a provocative pose, slightly pushing her breasts forward. "How 'bout it, big boy? You want to play?"

At that last part, along with the pose, Akihiko was done for. A geyser of blood erupted from his nose, pushing him back comically and he ended up landing on his back. A dreamy expression appeared on his face.

"Oh my," the woman said with a chuckle. "It seems I was too much for him. Oh, well."

The woman walked forward, grabbed Akihiko's unconscious body from his feet, and dragged him into her house.

 **XXX**

"So what did Hagane need me to do for you?" Akihiko asked, sitting in the woman's living room. It was nice, if a bit barren. It looked like a typical living room for anyone. Akihiko sat down at a coffee table. The woman sat across from him. He was just thankful that he was now coherent enough to not faint at the woman this time.

"Oh, he just told me that you could help me with an extermination job," the woman said. "The name's Masaki Belheim, by the way."

"And what did Hagane say that I would be 'exterminating', Masaki-san?" Akihiko asked, annoyed that Hagane didn't tell him anything.

"Just Masaki will do, Akihiko," Masaki said. "And the extermination will involve trolls."

Akihiko's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Trolls?" he asked disbelievingly.

Masaki nodded. "Yes. More specifically, mountain trolls."

"But why would they be a bother to you?" Akihiko asked. From looking at the woman (any staying conscious this time), he could see that she was a spell caster (duh!). So she shouldn't have any problem with trolls. Though Akihiko didn't know what mountain trolls actually looked like or what they were capable of.

Masaki huffed, annoyed. "Well, they aren't really a bother on their own. But the problem is that they're a lot of them. Roughly a hundred of them. Which is a hassle on its own. And on top of that, the trolls are somehow resistant to magic, somehow."

"So they're naturally resistant to magic?" Akihiko asked curiously. He was wondering if he was ever going to meet trolls along his way in life. If so, then it would be good to learn more about them.

Masaki shook her head. "Not naturally, no. But the mountain trolls somehow found a way to negate magical attacks. Which are basically my bread and butter." Then she smiled towards him. "Thankfully, I have a big, strong man such as yourself to help me."

Akihiko blushed, but quickly schooled his features and returned to the topic at hand. "So, are we going killing them now?"

"No," Masaki said, shaking her head. "Tonight. The mountain trolls usually patrol at night. Plus it will give you time to be more prepared."

Akihiko nodded. She had a fair point.

"Okay, we'll meet up here tonight, then go off to kill the trolls," Akihiko said.

"Good idea. I'll see you later, Aki-kun," she said the last part with a purr. Akihiko blushed and, after nodding, quickly scrambled out of the living room and went straight for the door. Masaki's laughter followed him outside.

 **XXX**

"So when did you get the time to make this?" Akihiko asked, inspecting the new battle armour Hagane made for him. The dwarf was even smirking now as he smugly looked over his piece of work. The armour was a bit bulky, but surprisingly felt light. It looked like armour that knights would wear from ancient times, except with spikes elongating from the arms and legs. Even the gauntlets and greaves had small spikes that sprouted from the tips. However, the armour did a damn good job at protecting almost every part of his body, except the head. It didn't restrict his movement, and allowed great flexibility as well as striking power. Akihiko was definitely impressed.

"Just something I whipped up," Hagane commented. "I actually based it off your ancestor's old armour, Azaroth."

Akihiko blinked at that piece of information. "Huh? You based it off Oji-san's armour? How the hell did you even do that?"

Hagane snorted. "Kid, did you not remember that your ancestor is famous across the supernatural world? Even other creatures know of him. Some say that he was a monster in combat. Others say he was a benevolent Devil with the heart of an Angel. There's a lot of rumours about him. I even got the chance to model some armour after his own. And who better to wear it than his descendant?"

"Woah!" Akihiko exclaimed, looking down at his armour. "I didn't know an old windbag like you could make something as cool as this."

"Screw you too, brat. Anyway, the armour is made out of Uru, which is the metal us Norse use. Even Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, is made out of Uru. Which is practically indestructible. It's light also, so you won't have any trouble moving about. It also doubles your strength and speed while wearing it. I also added another function to it as well."

Akihiko, upon hearing the description of the armour, was awed. He then watched as Hagane came up to him and said, "Dawn."

When the dwarf said that, more pieces of armour sprouted from the neck, encasing Akihiko's head, which surprised him. When the armour was done morphing, there was a metal dragon's head that covered his entire skull **(A.N. - If you want a better image, imagine Guts' Berserker Armour from Berserk, only the head looks like a dragon).**

To Akihiko, it was like his vision was tainted in red. The new added vision seemed to disorientate him a little, but he managed to get a hang of it. When Hagane gave him a mirror to look at himself. When Akihiko looked at the new him, and he was stunned.

"Hagane, you make the best damn piece of work ever. Thank you."

"Damn right I do, brat. And thanks. This should help you with the troll extermination that Masaki asked for help. And maybe you could get a little 'reward' from her after it. I know I would." As the dwarf said the last part, he had a perverted expression on his face, along with a little blood gushing out of his nose.

Akihiko just slapped the dwarf on the back of his head, which, because of his added strength from the armour, caused the him to slam into the ground hard. "Knock it off, perverted geezer."

 **XXX**

Akihiko and Masaki stood outside a giant abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. It was evening time, and Akihiko had to convince his parents to let him go out for an errand given by Hagane. They knew about the dwarf, since he'd told them. They were wary of trusting him, but Akihiko insisted that they give him a chance, so they relented.

Masaki was wearing her usual witch outfit, but without her cloak. Akihiko had to try very, very hard not to stare at her assets that were on full display. Then he slapped himself a little, breaking his perverted thoughts. Akihiko was wearing his normal clothes with a bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet stored his battle armour, so he could access it easier.

"Are you ready?" Masaki asked.

Akihiko nodded, then thought of something. "Wait, why are you so insistent on killing the mountain trolls? Did they offend you or something?"

As soon as he asked that, an angry expression appeared on the witch's face, making Akihiko shudder a little. "Yes. The reason I want to kill them is because they stole something from me. A diadem, to be precise. It was a gift given to me by a dear friend of mine. And those _filth_ stole that from me. Worse, they're seemingly draining it of the ambient magic that resides in it. Which would explain why they resistant to magic."

Akihiko nodded, a look of understanding appearing on his face. "Well, don't worry. I'll help you get your diadem back."

Immediately, her angry expression disappeared, leaving a cheerful one instead. Akihiko wondered if she was bipolar. "Oh, thank you so much! I guess I was right to go the the old dwarf and ask you for help. You're so noble and cute!"

Akihiko blushed, but nodded in thanks.

Then her cheerful expression quickly turned into a serious one. "Are you ready?"

Akihiko nodded. Masaki went up to the door and kicked it down, surprising him with her strength.

The residents inside immediately turned towards the entrance of the door. Akihiko flinched as he looked upon them.

As Masaki and Hagane said, they were mountain trolls. But Akihiko didn't know what they actually looked like.

For one thing, they were huge. The smallest one towered over the two of them, while the largest almost touched the ceiling with its head.

They had one thing in common, though: they were all hairy and ugly. The entire back of their heads was covered in thick black or brown dirty hair. Even their large beards were dirty, covering their mouths.

Their skins were also a mixture of ashy grey and pale green, with scars all over some of their faces or parts of their bodies. They wore no clothes, just filthy loincloths. Their eyes were either pale blue or emerald green. Their ears were huge, with large amounts of hair growing inside of them. The trolls seemed to love their hair, though failed to take care of it properly. Some of them had large wooden clubs as weapons.

Probably seeing Akihiko disgusted face, Masaki commented, "Yes, I know. They're not a pretty sight."

"That's an understatement," Akihiko muttered.

The trolls' eyes were locked onto the two of them. Their eyes were leering at Masaki's figure, while looking at Akihiko with hatred and disgust.

"Ooh, lookie here," one troll said, his voice sounding gravelly and deep. "Some humans wandered into our lair."

"At least one of them looks ravishing," another said, lust evident in their eyes as they looked at Masaki. "Maybe we can have some fun with her, and get rid of the other one."

"I agree with you, bro," a short troll spoke. "She's certainly got the figure to please us. We'll take her and kill the other one."

As the tried to advance forward, Masaki looked to Akihiko, who gave a nod.

Together, they charged forward, Akihiko summoning Yamikiri from a rune from his arm, while yelling out, "Twilight!"

Immediately, his battle armour sprouted from his bracelet. It covered all of his body, except his head. This was quickly solved with him shouting, "Dawn!"

His head was covered with the dragon figurehead. Masaki summoned her wooden staff.

As the first troll came close, trying to swing his club at them, Akihiko ducked under the swing. He slashed at the troll's heel, making it roar in pain. It dropped to one knee, making it easier for Akihiko to behead the troll with one swing. Green blood splattered everywhere, slightly coating Akihiko in green blood. At least he was wearing armour. He did feel a little guilty at killing, but he quickly brushed it off, as they weren't exactly innocent.

Masaki yelled, and a bolt of yellow energy erupted from her staff, colliding with one of the bigger trolls. He stumbled a little, but didn't appear to be winded.

As more trolls came along, Akihiko kept swinging and slashing, killing trolls left, right and centre. He dodged one punch from a troll who managed to sneak behind him. The ground cracked where he'd previously been. Akihiko wasn't shocked by the amount of strength the troll showcased. It was a given considering their size.

Seeing as magic was ineffective against them, Akihiko channelled magic through his blade, shrouding it in a coat of darkness. Getting into a traditional iaido stance, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Akihiko appeared a metre away, slowly sheathing his blade. The trolls were confused. As the blade was sheathed with a _click_ , the trolls had cuts and slashes all over them. They were stunned for a moment, then collapsed in a heap, all dead.

Akihiko smirked, breathing a little heavily. That was his personal iaido stance that he used when he acquired Yamikiri from Hagane. He didn't really have a teacher to teach him, since Hagane himself didn't know the sword style. So what he did was try and copy what he'd seen from several anime and TV shows he watched. It sounded stupid, but it actually did work. The training with the attack droids Hagane created paid off. He didn't have the necessary strength or speed to pull it off, even if he was a half-Devil. However, his armour solved that problem. With the added speed and strength it gave him, the technique was possible. He was hoping to perform it without the aid of his armour.

Akihiko looked towards Masaki to see how she was doing, and he saw that she was handling herself very well. Her staff had been replaced with an iron broadsword, which she was using to hack into the oncoming trolls. She was also using her hidden (to Akihiko, that was) super strength to bash her sword into them, or just punch them to death.

Akihiko scanned the abandoned warehouse they were in. He saw no diadem that the trolls were using to draw magic from.

And then suddenly the ground shook. Both Akihiko and Masaki, as well as the other trolls, looked around to where the shaking was coming from.

Then a loud voice spoke out. "So, this is what my brethren have been reduced to? Cannon fodder?"

The voice sounded just as deep and gravelly as the trolls, but more menacing. It voice sounded somewhat older, more mature.

And then suddenly the rumbling got louder. It then occurred to Akihiko that the shaking rumbling wasn't from an earthquake, like he previously thought. It was coming from footsteps. Troll footsteps.

And then a troll stepped forward. But this one was different. He was shorter than his fellow trolls. However, what he lacked in size, he made up for in weight. The troll was wide, almost fat. His muscles were larger than the other trolls. His mass also explained how his steps caused small quakes.

He also had more scars than the other trolls, too. Several covered his forehead, both large and small. One even ran across the edge of his right eye. He had the same characteristics of the other trolls, but his seemed to be more wild, and his eyes looked more menacing.

And unlike the other trolls, he was wearing leather armour. Strapped on his chest was a sort of regal crown, which Akihiko guessed was Masaki's diadem. It was humming with power, and glowed a crimson light. He was also wearing a ring that was worn on his fat right finger.

Instead of a wooden club, he wielded a double-edged sword about the same size as him.

"So these are the nuisances that were bothering you?" the troll asked the others. He snorted. "Pathetic."

"G-giread," the troll next to him stuttered. "W-we didn't know how strong they were. I-if w-we did-"

The troll was interrupted when the one named Giread brought up his sword and quickly swung it down, cleaving the troll who'd spoken in half. Green blood splattered everywhere as the two halves fell onto the ground in a bloody, messy heap.

The others cried aloud. Some started weeping, whether in fear or sadness, Akihiko didn't know. He looked towards Masaki, only to see her glaring heavily at Giread.

Giread glared at the other trolls, who withered under his gaze. "I don't tolerate weaklings in my clan!" he yelled. "Losing against two puny humans is disgraceful. If you ever show such weakness ever again, you'll end up like the fool on the floor! Am I clear!"

"Y-yes boss!" the trolls shouted out. Before, they were loud and cocky. Now they were cowed and submissive. That spoke a lot about the authority Giread had.

Then his beady eyes locked onto Akihiko and Masaki. "So, some fresh meat decided enter my lair to cause trouble. And it's the same puny bitch that's constantly annoying us?"

"Screw you too, ya old piece of shit," Masaki responded, disgust and anger clear on her face.

Giread's eyes turned to look at Akihiko. "And look at that. You brought a new toy this time. Hopefully, he won't break easily."

"Look, I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you," Akihiko said, exasperated. "I'm tired, hungry, and eager to go home. I'm not letting some Dungeons and Dragons reject get in the way of completing my mission. So give Masaki her diadem back, and I won't unleash a can of ass kicking on you."

Giread sneered. "Seems the little shit has a mouth on him. I'll gladly fix that."

With that, the troll brought his sword over his shoulder and swung it downwards, forcing Akihiko and Masaki to dodge.

Akihiko brought out Yamikiri, coating it in darkness. He swung, slashes of darkness coming off from the blade and heading towards Giread.

The troll didn't even dodge or flinch. The attacks collided with his leather armour, creating some slash marks.

Akihiko gaped. His attack barely did anything! He continued to look in shock until he was forced to move to avoid the sword swung that would've cleaved his top half off.

Several arrows were shot forward from behind Giread and struck his head, making him roar in pain. He grabbed for them, trying to remove them from his head. Akihiko looked towards Masaki, who had a longbow in her hand, and several arrows held in the draw string. Akihiko wondered how she was able to produce arrows when there was no quiver with her, but just chalked it up to magic. This made Akihiko pout. If it weren't for the fact that Giread was immune to magical attacks, then he'd be able to actually use magic! It just wasn't fair!

Taking his chance, he jumped, the added boost from the aromur letting him jump to the height of Giread''s head. In midair, he slashed his sword, and waves of darkness tried to strike the troll's head. The attacks connected, seeming to do actual damage. This was evident by the fact that Giread roared in pain again. Akihiko didn't get to celebrate his small victory, as he saw Giread's blade heading towards him. Acting quickly, he used Yamikiri to deflect the attack. However, because of the troll's strength, Akihiko got sent flying, heading towards the wall opposite to him. He crashed into it, breaking the concrete of the wall.

Akihiko groaned, mentally thanking Hagane for making awesome armour. A shadow encompassed his figure, making him look up and see the sharp side of Giread's blade heading towards him. Moving quickly, he rolled, dodging the attack.

As Akihiko stood straight, he cursed. Most of his attacks were ineffective, with the attacks to the head making some damage. However, it was risky, as despite his size, Giread moved quite quickly. And then there was his blade to worry about.

A roar echoed across the warehouse, making Giread and Akihiko look in the direction of Masaki, who had a hazy green aura surrounding her figure. On her right arm was a green gauntlet that was similar to Issei's Sacred Gear. 'Could she also have one, too?' Akihiko thought to himself.

Most of the aura surrounding Masaki condensed and travelled to her armoured fist. "Blazing Fang!" she yelled, making her gauntlet evolve. Instead of its normal state from before, it now had several designs on it. The fingers of the gauntlet were serrated, making them look deadly. There was also three green dragon heads intertwining and joining at the the knuckle of the gauntlet. There was also tribal markings covering the entire thing. Overall, it looked extremely badass.

Then Masaki shouted something else. "Zmey Gorynych! Come forth!" Following after her shout, the three intertwined dragon heads on the gauntlet were shining with a greater light.

With that, she aimed her right arm at Giread, and a large column of fire shot forward from her gauntlet. The attack connected, causing a large explosion of flame. This caused Giread to roar again, whether in pain or annoyance, Akihiko didn't know.

Masaki turned to Akihiko. "Quick, Akihiko! Get the diadem off his chest! Without it, he's easy to take out! Hurry!"

Immediately understanding what Masaki was trying to do, Akihiko ran towards the large amount of smoke that appeared from Masaki's explosion. Giread swung his massive arms, clearing the smoke from his figure. Masaki continued attacking him with large bolts of fire, making Giread seem more annoyed. "Damn you! Your attacks are futile! Just give in and die already!"

"No can do, you bastard!" Masaki yelled back. "You stole something from me! And I intend to get it back!"

Akihiko ran, putting Yamikiri's handle into his mouth and jumped, clinging unto Giread's leather armour. He could easily destroy the diadem with magic or another attack, and be done with it. But Masaki was desperate to get her diadem back, so he intended to help her.

As he climbed, the troll kept moving and struggling, making it harder for Akihiko to climb. Guess Masaki was doing too much of a good job, making it harder for Akihiko.

As he reached the centre of Giread's chest, he quickly put Yamikiri back into his hand. Striking the ropes that held Masaki's diadem, he freed it from Giread's chest and grabbing it. Unfortunately, this also had the effect of leaving Akihiko to fall, as Giread's moving made it harder for him to hold on. Thankfully, Akihiko was able to land on his feet, diadem in hand.

Seeing this, Giread yelled out, "No!" He reached forward to Akihiko, but yelled in pain when a bolt of yellow energy hit him, actually hurting him this time. Akihiko knew that that was Masaki's doing.

Giread turned, facing Masaki this time, leaving him open for Akihiko to attack. He placed his hand forward, and a purple magic circle appeared on his palm. A bolt of lightning came forth, striking the troll's head, and leaving a terrible burn on it.

Giread didn't have time to appreciate his new wound. Masaki raised her hands, and a massive spear of pulsing blue energy formed above her head. She threw her hand forward, making the spear launch towards Giread's chest. The attack pierced through the troll, breaking through the armour.

Giread gurgled, blood pooling at his mouth and dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. Where the magical attack pierced, a giant hole was there, bone and flesh appearing at the tips of the wound. Seeing his chance, Akihiko jumped forward, bringing Yamikiri forward and beheading Giread, his massive head coming clean off his neck.

The head landed on the ground, creating a loud _thud_. Masaki was breathing heavily, her green gauntlet disappearing from her arm.

Akihiko was in the same boat. He was exhausted. He landed in a heap on his ass, breathing in heavily also.

There was silence for a minute, the two taking time to catch their breath. Then Akihiko broke the silence by walking to Masaki, her diadem in hand. "Here," he said. "I think this belongs to you."

Masaki smiled. She took the diadem from his hands, and it disappeared in particles of light. Akihiko didn't even ask on how she did that.

Then she stepped forward and kissed Akihiko on the cheek lightly, getting him to blush heavily. "Thanks for that, cutie. You were a great help to me."

Akihiko nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't know what was more troublesome: his exhaustion or his embarrassment.

Then Akihiko asked something that was still on his mind. "Uh, that gauntlet on your arm... was that a Sacred Gear?"

Masaki's smile appeared again, though this seemed to be more of pride than being sexual. "Yeah. As you heard before, it's called 'Blazing Fang'. It's a Dragon-based Sacred Gear that holds the spirit of the Dragon Zmey Gorynych."

"Never heard of him," Akihiko commented.

Masaki nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to. He's a Slavic Dragon that was around since ancient times. He got sealed into my Sacred Gear, and I can use his power when needed."

Akihiko nodded, then thought of something else. "Wait, what about your super strength? I thought you were more of a caster-type."

"I am," Masaki said. "It's just a technique that I came up with. Basically, I charge my limbs with magic, and when I want to attack, I make the magic vibrate at intense speeds, providing that limb with strength. It's really useful, but requires intense magical control." **(A.N. - Think of Tsunade's strength technique from Naruto).**

Akihiko had an eager look on his face. "Do you think you could teach me that?"

Masaki laughed at his eager expression. "I could, but it takes extreme concentration, as well as long amounts of time. I only created it and started to put the theory into it for years. It definitely wasn't easy."

"Oh." Akihiko's expression looked like a kicked puppy's.

"Come on." Masaki patted him on the back. "Let's get out of this place. It's starting to stink. Also, take any armour from Giread. Hagane would like to test any new material he gets his hands on."

With that, both of them looted Giread's dead body, as well as any other troll that had any valuable items, and left the abandoned warehouse.

 **Damn, it's good to write to you guys again! And hopefully I'll get to hear from you too.**

 **Another chapter uploaded for this story. I hope you like my new OC. I specifically based her off Irene Belserion from the Fairy Tail manga because I wanted a mage-type character. As well as that, I added the Dragon Sacred Gear because Irene in the manga was the 'Mother of Dragon Slayers'. I thought it fitted. As for the dragon Zmey Gorynych, he's actually a real dragon from Slavic mythology. I called the Sacred Gear 'Blazing Fang' because in the myth, Zmey Gorynych was famous for its fire breath and three heads. I was struggling to name the Sacred Gear, and 'Blazing Fang' seemed to work for me.**

 **So this chapter was more of another training montage with a battle included at the end. In the next chapter, I'll introduce the ORC into the scene, since I haven't included them yet. That'll be fun to write.**

 **If the battle scene wasn't satisfactory, well, the reason I made Akihiko rely on his own skill rather than magic is because while I love magical battles, I also like writing more physical battles. Makes it much more interesting. There'll be more magical fights later on.**

 **Oh, and the harem list isn't really updated that much. The new members will be Masaki, Tsubaki, Serafall, and probably more. Either from different animes or from DxD. This will include all the members from the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Akihiko was working with Hagane in his forge. The half-Devil looked on as the dwarf made him a new accessory. It was the ring he looted from Giread from the warehouse. When Hagane examined it, he said that it was imbued with troll properties, such as increased strength, durability, etc. The dwarf was hoping to smelt it down so Akihiko could use it normally.

Akihiko was going to comment on how the work was going when Hagane looked up in surprise, then he frowned. Seeing this, Akihiko asked, "What's going on?"

The dwarf scowled. "A Devil has crossed the threshold of my shop. Specifically, a High-Class Devil."

Akihiko looked confused as to who it was. Then his mind came to one conclusion, and he scowled. "Gremory," he snarled.

Hagane raised an eyebrow. "Gremory? You mean the crimson-haired brat? What the hell is she doing here?"

Akihiko's growl turned guttural. "That bitch intended for me to be a _servant_ ," Akihiko explained with disdain. "She let me and another guy die by the hands of a Fallen Angel, then revived us for the sole purpose of using us. Thankfully, thanks to my Towairaito blood, I wasn't able to become her slave. So, I'm a free man. But now she's come to try to probably convince me to join her peerage." Akihiko scoffed. "I say fuck that. I'm no one's servant."

The dwarf nodded in agreement. "Well said, brat. I can see why you're reluctant to see her. Don't worry. I'll deal with her."

Akihiko's expression turned grateful. "Thanks, Hagane."

 **XXX**

Rias Gremory stood outside the antique shop with a curious look on her face. She'd tried tracking Akihiko with the aid of her peerage, but was unable to get a clear place as to where he was. She only knew he came here because she overheard one student at school seeing him come here often. She was here to try and convince him to join her peerage in their activities, and maybe learn how to turn him fully into her servant. She was going to speak to her brother to talk to Ajuka about the Evil Pieces.

As she entered the store, she saw racks of weapons on display, weapons of all shapes and sizes and from different eras stacked together. Sitting at the front counter was a young man around the age of twenty. He wore a black shirt, had brown eyes, pale skin and curly black hair. He was reading a small book.

Rias entered the store, wanting to get any details about Akihiko from the man. As she went in, the soft chime of the bell on the door alerted the man sitting on the stand. As he looked at the girl, a small smile made its way across his face.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Hagane spoke in a polite tone. As he looked upon her, he scoffed mentally. Sure, she was quite the looker, but it was evident that she was experienced. She couldn't even sense the presence of several weapons that he had on display. From looking at her face, she probably didn't even know that he was a dwarf. That was so sad. Hagane expected more from a High-Class Devil.

"I'm looking for Aki-kun," Rias replied, her eyes sweeping over the store, as if trying to spot him.

"Oh? And why are you looking for my employee? He never told me that he was going to have visitors? And those who he would visit him, I'd know them anywhere. Yet he never mentioned you at all." Once he said that, he could see the shocked and annoyed expressions on her face, which he found funny.

"Well, I'm a friend of his. If you could just tell him-" But Rias was interrupted by a chuckle by Hagane.

"Now I know that's false. If a friend of his was coming over, the brat would've told me. Especially if it was a Devil with your track record, Ms. Gremory." At Hagane's sentence, Rias had a surprised and shocked look on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered out.

Here, Hagane's amused expression faded, turning into a stoic one. "What I mean, _princess,_ is you let my employee die at the hands of a Fallen Angel, and then revive him without his knowing. Then you try to introduce him to your little club, hoping that he'll agree to be your servant." As he said all this, his stoic expression never changed. "Now I remember why I hate your kind so much. Greedy. Selfish. Power-hungry. The list goes on."

"How dare you!" Rias exclaimed, angered at the accusations he had thrown at her. She was guilty about what she had done to Akihiko, but that didn't mean she was going to take those insults lying down. Who did this peasant think he was talking to? She was the sister of the current Lucifer! The heiress to the Gremory household!

The dwarf looked at her, and Rias, despite her arrogant demeanor, flinched at the look of anger on his face. He leaned forward, making Rias back away slightly. "Get it through your spoilt little head, brat. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. Every decision you make has consequences. Don't think that just because your brother is Lucifer, that means your hot shit. Because you're not. Until you learn that, and until you've earned the forgiveness of my brat, you aren't welcome here. Now get out."

With that, Rias was left shocked, surprised, and astounded. No one talked to her like that. But then she did realise that she did screw up with Akihiko. With that, she left abruptly, a lot on her mind.

As she left the shop, Akihiko stepped out of a hidden corner, having heard the conversation. He turned to Hagane, a grin on his face. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

Hagane looked to him, an identical grin on his face also. "Ha, ha! I know, brat! I haven't had that much fun schooling another brat in a long time. She got what's coming to her. But anyway, do you plan on forgiving her?"

Akihiko's grin faded and morphed into a scowl. "Hell, no. She might act guilty about what she did but I know that she wouldn't hesitate to do it again. I'm no one's slave."

Hagane nodded. "Good boy. Now come on, let's finish working on that troll ring for you."

 **XXX**

Akihiko was just walking to school, minding his own business. He was happy with himself. He was progressing in his training from Hagane and his parents. He did more missions and got more experience for himself. Hell, he was even getting paid!

Life was good.

So naturally, something had to happen to fuck up his day.

As he was walking across the school campus, he was approached by none other than Kiba. He knew he was probably going to talk about that red-headed tramp.

Damn, and he was just about to enjoy a nice lunch, too.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kiba asked. Akihiko wanted to just ignore him and move on. But he knew that the OCR were just going to annoy him even more. So, he sighed and followed the blonde to the roof of the school.

When they reached there, nothing was said between them. Akihiko waited for a couple more minutes, and just when he decided to leave, Kiba spoke.

"I understand if you hate Devils," he started off. "I hated them too, when I first became a Devil. I was taught that they were evil beings, until Buchou took me in and saved me from death. Since then, I became thankful for what she'd done for me, and I decided to follow her. I hope you can do the same, too."

After hearing what the Knight had to say, Akihiko sighed. "I don't hate Devils, Pretty Boy." _Actually, I kind of do, but that's not the point,_ he thought to himself. "I just hate your master for leaving me to die when she easily could've solved the situation beforehand."

"I understand your hatred, but you have to give Buchou a chance. She didn't mean-" Kiba's defence for his master was cut off by Akihiko.

"Bullshit. She definitely knew what was going on, and let me and Issei die so she could gain, all because we had power. She's nothing but a fucking brat," he snarled. Kiba's expression turned angry.

"I get that you are angry, but I won't let you dishonour Buchou like that," Kiba responded lowly. Akihiko just scoffed.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, Pretty Boy? Fight me just because I call that tramp what she is? A spoilt brat?" Akihiko's response caused Kiba to growl lowly. He summoned a broadsword in his hand. Akihiko didn't question how he did that. Probably a Sacred Gear.

"Speak one more ill word of her and I will fight you, Aki-kun," Kiba said sternly, getting into a stance.

Akihiko summoned Yamikiri from the rune on his arm. He held it in defence. "Don't act so tough just because you can use a sword. I use one too. And I'll talk any way I want about your bitch of a master." Akihiko blurred, moving to hold the point of Yamikiri to Kiba's throat. He gulped, surprised and a little scared at the speed Akihiko displayed as well as the porximity of the dark blade near his neck.

"Do not threaten me, Kiba. I'm not some wet-behind-the-ears Devil. Since that time when we last met, I've been training, getting stronger. Push me, and I'll kill you," Akihiko warned. "Even you can't deny the words that I say. You know what Gremory did was wrong, yet your blind loyalty doesn't let you act against that. Having loyalty is good, but not when it blinds you to the truth." Making sure he got his words across to the Knight, Akihiko removed his sword and held it against the rune on his arm, causing it to disappear in a flash of light. He walked past Kiba, going for the exit on the roof. Kiba just stood there, shocked into silence.

 **XXX**

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, Gremory?" Akihiko asked rhetorically. He was standing at the back of the OCR clubroom. Standing across from him were the OCR themselves, with Rias standing in front. It was the end of the school day, and Akihiko was eager to return home. But _noooo,_ he had to deal with a certain red-head's persistence and stubborness.

The reason they were here was because Rias issued a challenge between him and the others. This was because Rias wanted to see how far he had come without the help of her peerage. Akihiko guessed that she wanted to prove a point to him that he should rely on them, so that way he would join. Which he found ridiculous.

"I'm not giving up, Aki-kun," Rias stated firmly. She had her hands on her hips, with a superior smirk on her face. "Once we defeat you, you'll see how much you need us, and you'll have no choice but to come back to us."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows. Was she that delusional? He wasn't her servant, so he had no business with her peerage. And he already hated her, so he wasn't going to even think of joining her.

He looked at the other members. All of them were wearing their school uniform, though he noticed that Koneko was wearing leather gloves, indicating that she was ready for battle. The rest of them stood in battle stances.

Akihiko sighed. Well, he might as well humour them. He was wearing a ring which was actually the ring he got from Giread, just reduced in size. Hagane did some good work. It still carried its magical properties, meaning increased strength and durability. It may be considered cheating, but Akihiko didn't care. He was going to use every advantage he had. Well, except Light magic. He wanted to see if the group were really strong, so he didn't want to hinder them completely.

Akihiko also noted that there was a barrier around the field, so nothing outside of it would be destroyed. Meaning that he could go all out.

Issei made the first move by shouting, "Boosted Gear!" His red gauntlet appeared on his arm. "I'm going to beat you, you damn bastard!" he yelled. With that, he charged towards Akihiko, shouting, "Boost!" His gauntlet lit up with a green light on the gem.

Akihiko didn't know why Issei was so angry at him. Maybe it was because he called him 'ero-kainu'? No, that couldn't be it.

Nevertheless, he focused on his opponent. Akihiko charged as well, matching Issei's stride. The both of them lashed out with a punch, Issei's gauntlet against Akihiko's ring-wearing fist.

There was a loud _thud_ as Issei looked surprised, probably wondering how Akihiko could match his strike. Akihiko took advantage of that and struck again, this time hitting Issei in his right cheek. There was a _crack_ , with Issei's face contorting, his body following after it. He was launched very far back, his back skidding across the field before coming to a stop. There was a large bruise on his face.

Akihiko didn't have time to celebrate his victory, as immediately Kiba rushed towards him with a sword in hand while Koneko following after him. Akihiko quickly brought out Yamikiri, using the black to deflect Kiba's attack, while using his fist to block Koneko's strike. This time, Akihiko winced. Guess he underestimated her strength.

Koneko struck again, this time going for an overhead strike. This time, Akihiko used his blade to block her attack. There was a loud _clang,_ with Yamikiri holding firm. Out of the corner of his eye, Akihiko could see Kiba swinging his blade again, trying to go for a low strike. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Koneko's shoulders and jumped, twisting mid-air and dodging Kiba's attack. Still using Koneko as a stand, a performed an axe kick while in mid-air, heading towards Kiba. Fortunately for him, he managed to dodge out of the way, making Akihiko's attack hit the ground, making a crater.

Koneko tried grabbing his wrists to throw him off, but Akihiko didn't let go. Instead, he landed on the ground, and lifting Koneko from behind him over his head, and threw her, launching her towards Kiba. The Knight of Gremory wasn't expecting that, and Koneko collided with Kiba, making them both go down in a heap.

Akihiko quickly ducked, dodging a beam of jet black and crimson energy. He looked towards where it came from, seeing Rias with her hand outstretched.

Akihiko moved as he kept dodging the beams of energy from Rias. If Hagane's information was correct, then this was the Gremory's trademark Power of Destruction, which could obliterate anything on the spot. Best not to get hit by that.

As he was dodging, he swung Yamikiri in an arc, unleashing a blade of darkness towards Rias, who dodged to avoid it. However this didn't save her from getting hit by a bolt of blue lightning. This caused her to scream in pain, her body getting electrocuted. Akihiko would've followed up with another attack, but he saw a flash of yellow above him. He dodged a bolt of lightning similar to his own, only yellow in colour.

He looked up to see Akeno, her Devil wings out and wearing a miko shrine outfit. How she managed to change into that in the middle of battle, Akihiko didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Akihiko cracked his knuckles. "Well, bring it on."

"Ooh, aren't you daring? Such a naughty boy deserves some punishment," Akeno said with an odd, lustful tone in her voice. She even rubbed her legs together. It was almost like...

When Akihiko came to his conclusion, he paled. "Oh, hell no. I do _not_ want to deal with another sadist."

"Ara, ara, are you scared? Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." She said this with her hands crackling with lightning and a large blush on her face.

"...Yeah, fuck that," Akihiko commented as Akeno sent another bolt of lightning towards him. He countered by waving his hand, forming a blade of wind. His attack cancelled Akeno's lightning out, causing both elemental attacks to disperse.

Akihiko was about to deliver another attack when he saw Issei charging at him again, this time shouting out, "Boost!" several times. Akihiko guessed that his Sacred Gear allowed him to increase his power exponentially. An awesome power... but then again, zero times ten was still zero. Harsh, but true.

Wanting to deal with him quickly, Akihiko dodged Akeno's lightning again, and dropped into his laido stance, Yamikiri sheathed. As Issei was charging towards him, this time actually being smart and slowing down when he saw Akihiko's stance, Akihiko blurred, too fast for Issei's eyes to track him.

Issei stopped his charge all of a sudden, his eyes wide in surprise. Akihiko reappeared behind him, Yamikiri drawn fully at an angle. He then slowly sheathed his blade, making the motion agonisingly slow. As he sheathed the blade with a _click,_ Issei screamed in pain. He had laceration wounds on him, ripping his uniform and exposing his now wound-ridden torso. Thankfully, they were all shallow. Issei dropped to the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Akeno tried to take advantage of that, but Akihiko moved quickly. He gathered energy in his legs and jumped, reaching her height, Before she could react, Akihiko grabbed her and threw her down onto the ground. Not letting up, Akihiko threw his arm down, and a large bolt of lightning, larger than Akeno's, and the attack struck her as Akeno let out a scream of pain - was that also a scream of pleasure from her as well? - as she was electrocuted before it ended as Akeno had scorch marks on her body with her outfit torn a little. She was also unconscious.

Akihiko then found himself surrounded by Kiba and Koneko. "Almost forgot about you two," Akihiko commented cockily.

"Don't get cocky, senpai," Koneko said. "We can still beat you."

Akihiko quirked an eyebrow. "Really? So, if your King and Queen couldn't beat me, not counting Issei since he's new, what makes you think you can? Granted, they were one-trick ponies."

"Don't speak badly about my family!" Kiba yelled, dashing wildly towards Akihiko.

He smirked, and met Kiba's charge with his blade. As he clashed with the swordsman, he could tell that even enraged, Kiba still retained some skill in his clashes. Akihiko knew that even though he was good with a sword, Kiba had more experience than he did wielding a blade. Despite his somewhat flashy tricks, he knew that in a straight fight, Kiba held the bigger advantage. However, he was too blinded by his rage at the moment to fully concentrate.

As he fought off Kiba, he could see Koneko try to rush him while he was distracted. Clever, but futile.

Akihiko took advantage of Kiba's overextended sword swing and Spartan-kicked in the chest, making it slightly cave in, and get launched back slightly. Akihiko turned to Koneko, who managed to successfully hit him in the face, making his face turn slightly and get pushed back a little. Thank you troll ring. That hurt like a bitch.

Akihiko spit out a glob of blood as Koneko rushed him, this time going low. He was about to counter when he saw Kiba jumping over her, going for a high strike.

Akihiko struck the ground, creating a large crater. This disrupted Koneko's charge, making her stumble. Waving his arms, he launched two lances of wind at Kiba, who was forced to block them with great difficulty, causing him to be pushed back.

Akihiko took advantage of that, rushing to meet Koneko and clotheslined her, causing her to spit out a glob of blood because of the attack done to her neck. Akihiko followed it up with a downward elbow struck, making Koneko and the ground become really close friends.

He looked to Kiba, who's school uniform was shredded from his wind attack. Akihiko just shook his head. "Why do you continue fighting? I've already beaten you."

"I don't plan to give up." Kiba's words would've been brave if he wasn't fighting to stand straight. He seemed exhausted. "I'll show you that we aren't to be trifled with. We want to help you."

"Does it really look like I need help?" Akihiko asked rhetorically. Kiba probably would've said more, but Akihiko interrupted him. "Forget it. Listen, I've got things to do and places to be, not to mention worried parents that I have to address. Let's just wrap this up."

Immediately he moved, blitzing behind Kiba and striking his temple with the butt of his sword, knocking him out.

Then he turned to Koneko, who was struggling to get up from the ground. "You guys really tried. I can see that. I can acknowledge that. But I still don't care."

Akihiko raised his palms to Koneko, and unleashed a bolt of lightning, electrocuting her. She didn't even have the strength to scream. When the attack ended, she passed out, smoking slightly.

Akihiko dusted his palms, as if he'd finished taking out the trash. "Well, that's that." And with that, he left, leaving the peerage unconscious on the ground.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was just finishing performing an assignment for Hagane. It was twenty minutes past nine, and Akihiko was starting to curse Hagane for making him do jobs in the night. Who the hell did that?

"Well at least I can enjoy a night of peace," he muttered to himself. Looking up, he saw two people standing in his way. He stopped, looking at the two curiously.

One of them was a tall and very busty woman who looked to in her early thirtie,s with waist length navy blue hair and golden brown eyes with curves that put most adult woman in their prime to shame. Akihiko had to focus really hard not let his blood rush downstairs. She wore a magenta coloured trench coat like top that gave a very clear view of her large bust and a matching miniskirt that showed off her legs and large rear end as well and to top it off she wore black high heeled shoes and a golden necklace.

The girl next to her looked to have barely hit puberty and looked to be just a bit shorter than Koneko as she had blonde hair done up in pigtails and bright blue eyes as she wore a Gothic Lolita outfit that overall made her look like a maid. Which was completed by the black bow on top of her head, the white thigh high socks and black dress shoes.

"So this is one of the two who were killed by Raynare and gave Dohnaseek the slip," the smaller girl commented. She gave Akihiko a small glance. She scoffed. "He doesn't look impressive."

"Now, now Miltelt, looks can be deceiving," the older woman commented. She turned her gaze to leer at him, making Akihiko shudder slightly. "Besides, he seems a little cute. Maybe we could steal him away and have some fun with him."

"I swear you think of perverted thoughts every five minutes," the younger girl muttered.

Akihiko decided to speak up. "So, are you guys Fallen Angels?"

"That's right," the younger one spoke. "I'm Miltelt, and this is Kalawarner. And we've come here for you."

"Figures," Akihiko muttered. He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Look, can't you guys just leave me alone? I don't even have a Sacred Gear! Why don't you chase after the other guy, you know, the one with the Sacred Gear on him?"

"We already confronted him," Kalawarner spoke up. "We were about to kill him, but he got saved by that red-haired tramp. Plus, he was a weakling."

"True, Miltelt nodded. "But don't worry, we don't plan to kill you. Just rough you up and to take you back with us so we can understand why we were told to keep watch over you." She said all this with a cruel edge in her tone. The both of them unfurled their black wings.

Akihiko sighed. "Typical."

With that, the two Fallen Angels threw Light spears at him. He didn't even bother dodging. They just bounced off his skin, his [Adaptability] kicking in.

The two of them were shocked as to why their attacks didn't do any damage.

Akihiko sighed. "Let me show you how to use Light."

With that, he held out his arm, and a Light sword formed in his palm. His lessons in using Light magic had advanced very far, allowing him to make constructs of Light with little difficulty.

He dashed towards them, sword in hand. The two Fallen Angels tried to fly away, but it was futile as Akihiko jumped, going for an overhead strike with his Light sword aimed towards Miltelt. She tried to dodge in mid-flight, but Akihiko was faster as he sliced downward, cutting Miltelt's clothing at the front and making a large gash appear on her stomach.

She let out a loud cry of pain from the attack. She tried to move, but it was futile as Akihiko gave her an axe kick to the face. She landed on the ground so hard that she made a crater with her shape.

Kalawarner became alarmed at this. How the hell did this boy become so strong? Dohnaseek never reported this kind of strength the last time! He said the kid was scrappy, no skill at all!

Deciding to cut her losses, she spread her wings and flew away, making a tactical retreat.

Akihiko landed on the ground, looking at the retreating figure of Kalawarner. He'd gave her thirty more seconds before he chased after her. Which he could easily do with his new spell, which he found to be freaking awesome.

After thrity seconds, Akihiko said the name of the spell he wanted. "Meteor."

Immediately, he was wrapped in a cocoon of Light. He angled himself forward, and leaped, flying as he did so. **(A.N. - Think of Jellal's 'Meteor' from Fairy Tail).**

As he flew, he steadied himself, the spell propelling him at high speeds. He was thankful his mum taught him one of the secret techniques of the Towairaito clan. With a lot of trial and error, of course. Like, a _lot._

As he reached up to meet with frantically flying Fallen Angel, he lashed out, landing a kick coated in Light magic. The kick caught the woman in the back, disrupting her flight and making her rocket to the ground, creating a crater similar to her friend.

Akihiko tried to cancel his spell, which he did with a lot of difficulty. He ended up landing in the side of car, hitting it so hard that it folded in on itself.

He groaned, trying to get up. "Damn, need to work on the landing."

When he managed to picked himself up from the crumpled car, he picked up both Fallen Angels, who were both unconscious, and decided to take them to Hagane's shop. He intended to get information from. It was about time he figured out what the hell they were doing.

 **XXX**

"Brat, I don't know how, but you just made me the happiest dwarf alive," Hagane exclaimed, tears of happiness in his eyes.

The reason was because Akihiko brought both Fallen Angels to Hagane's shop, which took roughly twenty minutes. He kind of understood, him bringing two women with him to his store, one of them being drop dead gorgeous. Akihiko quickly broke his fantasies.

"No, it's not what you're thinking, you old geezer," Akihiko said, seeing the perverted expression on the dwarf's face. He even had blood gushing from his nose. "These are Fallen Angels who attacked me. I'm keeping them here so I can gather information from them as to why they're attacking me and other information they have. Can you just keep them here until the morning, so I can question them?"

"Oh, I'll take good care of them," Hagane said, his grin widening. His grin faded as he was slapped upside the head by Akihiko. "Knock it off. Don't do anything to them. They're unconscious and we need them for questioning. So behave."

"Fine, fine," Hagane grumbled. "Little brat. Don't be jealous just because you're not getting any game."

He promptly received another smack to the head.

 **Hello! Good to still be writing to you all! Hope you liked this chapter. This showcased Akihiko's skill in comparison to Rias' peerage. Which is pretty high. He's not going to curb stomp every one he meets, don't worry. He's just far above them. At his current level, he's slighlty below... say, Riser for example. In terms of magical reserves. Not everything else.**

 **Hope you liked how I displayed the OCR. And no, I'm not bashing Rias or her peerage. I just wrote them the way I see them. Just being honest.**

 **I'm going to add more elements to the story and the OC, just to keep things interesting for you guys and for me as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story so far. Read, favourite and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

As Akihiko finished school for the day he was walking towards Hagane's shop. He was wondering if the two Fallen Angels that he had captured last night were awake now. And if so, was Hagane going to bother them with his perverted tendencies? He knew for sure that was something the old dwarf would do.

As he reached the shop, he opened the door, the bell signifying that there was someone entering. Seeing that Hagane wasn't at the counter, he immediately thought that he was downstairs. As he was about to reach the stairs, Akihiko heard something like a loud ruckus. There were a lot of crashes, followed by sharp slaps, and then a female scream.

"Gah! Will you just stay put for a second, you troublesome crows? Ow!" Hagane's voice yelled out, the noise clear as day.

"You filthy old man! What did you do to us while we were unconscious? Why are we here?!" a female voice cried out in panic. Akihiko was able to tell that the voice belonged to Miltelt, the smaller girl.

"If you so much as touch us, I'll skin you alive and castrate you! In no particular order!" another female voice screeched out. Akihiko believed that to Kalawarner, the taller, sexier one.

He sighed. "I knew that it would play out in a way similar to this." With that, he went downstairs, and was shown an interesting sight.

Akihiko looked to see Hagane with a red hand mark on his cheek, indicating that he had been slapped. Quite hard in fact.

Kalawarner and Miltelt were still in the same outfits from yesterday, only they were a bit scuffed. Probably from their battle from yesterday.

The basement that both of them were in was in tatters. Weapons were scattered everywhere, as well as several boxes. There were scratch marks and slashes along the walls. How those appeared, Akihiko didn't know. Nor did he want to know.

When the two Fallen Angels saw him, they immediately started to form Light spears to attack him. Sighing, he raised his hand, making them both pause and tense. "Look, I really don't want to get into a fight right now. Not only will I destroy you, but I also have no intention of fighting you. Plus you guys are technically prisoners." With all the facts laid before them, the two of them dispersed their weapons, both of them looking at Akihiko cautiously.

Now sure that they weren't going to attack him, Akihiko turned to Hagane. "Now, would you mind explaining to me what happened?"

"Well, these two just woke up," Hagane explained. "And I, being the gracious and dashing host that I am, welcomed them and tried to explain what had happened, but then they attacked me!"

"Uh huh," Akihiko nodded, clearly in disbelief. He then turned to Kalawarner. "And what happened to make one of you guys slap him?"

"That perverted bastard tried to ask us to undress!" she shouted in rage. Miltelt nodded beside her partner.

"Oh?" Akihiko turned to Hagane, who was sweating bullets. "And why did you ask them to undress?"

"I-I thought that with their injuries, they could undress and I could see if I needed to tend to them," Hagane stuttered out. Akihiko looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Did you really think I was going to believe that?"

Hagane looked like he was about to argue, but eventually stopped trying. "No," he replied sulkily.

Akihiko then turned to the two Fallen Angels. "Look, I'm sorry for his perverted ass. Sometimes he can't control himself." He ignored the dwarf's indignant shout of "Oi!" He continued to look at the Fallen Angels. "But I am surprised at your reactions. I thought Fallen Angels mainly fell because of feelings of lust." He said this with a pointed look towards Kalawarner, who looked pissed at being singled out.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I admit that I do act perverted at some times, but that doesn't mean I can't act like a lady! It's natural to react the way I did when there's a creepy old man trying to perv on me!"

"Said the one who's basically a being practically oozing lust everywhere she goes," Miltelt commented snidely.

"Shut up!" Kalawarner retorted to her partner, who simply laughed.

"As much fun as it is to see you guys argue," Akihiko said, getting the attention of the two Fallen Angels, "I would like to get to the main points. Why are you so insistent on attacking me and what are your plans?"

Miltelt seemed to look like she was going to resist, but sighed, not seeing the point in resisting. "We were told to watch over you and the perverted idiot because we were told that you guys might have Sacred Gears."

"And who were you ordered by?" Akihiko asked.

"Azazel-sama," Kalawarner said this time. Akihiko recalled that that was the Governor and Leader of the Fallen Angels. "We then decided to take matters into our own hands and terminates you both because you were deemed to be a threat."

Akihiko scowled. He didn't like the fact that he was basically killed because of a reason like that. He didn't even know about the supernatural at the time!

"When I see the Angel reject that killed me, I'm going to destroy her," he growled, scaring the other Fallen Angels. They were obliged to help Raynare, since she was their comrade, but they didn't know if they could take Akihiko on again. Maybe if they teamed up... No, they still would lose. They had seen his power before. And he wasn't even going all out.

He then turned to the Fallen Angels. "So what are you actually doing here in Kuoh? Apart from casually killing innocent bystanders?" Both of them scowled at the jab.

"We don't plan to tell you, filth," Miltelt mocked, but she quickly shut her mouth when Akihiko held Yamikiri to her throat. "I wouldn't mind some crow for dinner," Akihiko taunted, getting both Fallen Angels to pale rapidly. "I could simply cook you at the right temperature, and make sure you turn extra crispy." He said this while lighting his hand in lightning, making both of them back up until their backs reached the walls. "Now, I'm going to ask again. What is your plan for coming here?" Akihiko's arm was basically crackling with lightning magic.

"O-okay," Kalawarner stuttered out. She took a deep breath and relented. "We came here mainly to extract a Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, from a nun who's coming here shortly."

"Twilight Healing?" Hagane asked from behind. The three of them turned to him as he continued to talk. "One of those fancy Gears that God made? I heard that particular one could heal almost any physical wounds. Pretty useful."

"And you intended to steal the Sacred Gear from a nun?" Akihiko asked, a little disgusted. He wasn't a saint like the followers of the Church, nor did he intend to be, but stealing someone's power for your own gain was just wrong.

Miltelt scowled at his accusing tone. "Don't judge us. We want to rise up in rank and power, so we plan to to take every advantage we have." Then Miltelt had a frustrated look on her face. "Besides, it's not like we're the ones receiving the power."

"What do you mean by that?" Akihiko asked.

Kalawarner scowled. " _Raynare,"_ she said the name with contempt, "intends to steal the power of the Sacred Gear for herself. And since she's in charge of the whole operation, we can't do anything."

Here, Akihiko was deep in thought. With this information, he could disrupt the Fallen Angels' plans and rescue the nun. He was no hero, but he didn't plan to stand idle when someone innocent was going to die.

He turned to the two Fallen Angels. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll be sure to spare you guys from anything that happens to the rest of your group."

Miltelt blinked. "Wait. You're not going to kill us? You'll let us free?"

"I don't plan on letting you guys go," Akihiko clarified, making the both of them slump in disappointment. "However, I do plan to leave you guys here so that you won't be harmed by the other Fallen because of your failure in your mission."

Both of their faces beamed with joy. "Thank you!" Kalawarner exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing Akihiko into a hug, trapping him between her big breasts. He started to struggle escaping from the fleshy prison that he was held in. _Well, if I had to choose a way to go, I'd choose this,_ he thought to himself, enjoying his situation.

The blue-haired Fallen Angel leaned forward, her mouth near Akihiko's ear. "If you really want me to reward you, all you had to do was ask," she whispered sensually to him, making him have a small dreamy expression on his face, though no one could see it.

"My boy!" Hagane exclaimed from behind the trio, Akihiko being free from his boob prison and making them turn to the dwarf to see tears fall rapidly from his face. He had a proud expression on his face. "I'm so proud of you. Getting a smoking hot Fallen Angel in your grasp. As well as a loli! I have so much more knowledge to leave upon you, my disciple! Let me educate you in the art of sex!" Hagane was interrupted by Akihiko blitzing forward and knocking Hagane down onto the ground hard, leaving a dwarf imprint on the ground, as well as a large comical steaming lump on his head.

Akihiko held his hand in a fist, which was in a downward motion. He breathed through his nose heavily, trying to calm himself down. That failed when he looked at both Fallen Angels laughing at him. "Shut up!" he exclaimed, making them laugh harder at him.

 **XXX**

Akihiko sighed as he walked through the park. It was the afternoon, several days after he had learned of the Fallen Angels' plan involving the nun with Twilight Healing. He was told when she was going to arrive, as well as given physical features of her. Now he was just waiting for her to arrive.

"Hawaa!" a female voice called out, making Akihiko turn to see a blonde nun with the same features he had been given of her. She was lying on the floor face-first with her arms spread wide.

 _Well, that was quite an entrance,_ Akihiko thought to himself. He was just about to go and help her when he saw Issei of all people come forward and help her. Issei, helping someone? Sure, he was decent, but his intentions were way too obvious. He was probably helping her because she was a hot girl or something.

Not wanting to miss out on his objective, he walked forward, heading towards Asia Argento, which was the name of the nun, and Issei, who looked confused as she started talking to him. Akihiko was close enough to listen in on the conversation both of them were having.

As Akihiko walked towards them, the wind sweeping off her veil from her head, showing the face of a blonde with innocent green eyes. She was pretty cute. And Issei seemed to agree judging by the perverted expression on his face.

Akihiko reached forward, plucking the veil out of the air and stepping forward, presenting it to the nun. "I believe this is yours, Argento-san," he said, making both teens turn towards the half-Devil. Asia had a surprised expression on her face, while Issei had a face of shock then fear. Guess he was a bit traumatised from their fight.

"Oh! Thank you very much, kind sir," Asia said with a smile on her face, making Akihiko's eyebrow raise slightly at the Italian she was speaking in. He knew that it was Italian since he was told the Devils were able to identify and speak different languages, which was pretty useful.

"Horiuchi-teme," Issei growled slightly, though he was still trembling slightly in fear. It kind of made him look like a drowned kitten attempting to be to tough. The mental image almost made Akihiko laugh.

"Ero-kainu," he nodded in greeting, making Issei splutter in embarrassment. He pointed his finger at Akihiko and exclaimed loudly, "I told you not to call me that!"

"And I failed to listen," Akihiko responded back, making Issei shake his fist in rage. Asia just looked on, confused as to what was going on.

Issei looked like he was about to say something else, but Akihiko raised up a hand, silencing him. "Look, I don't have time to argue with you right now." Then he turned to Asia. "I've been asked to escort you somewhere else," he lied, wanting to get her away from the Fallen. "There's been a change of plans."

"What do you mean? I was appointed to the church in this town," Asia said, starting to grow more confused and more worried.

"If you want, I can help you get to the church," Issei interjected, making to place his hand on Asia's shoulder. Akihiko stopped him, however, by grabbing his wrist and moving it away from the nun. "There's no need for that," Akihiko said, letting go of Issei's wrist. "I was told to take care of her."

"Oh, yeah? And who told you?" Issei asked angrily. He was just trying to be nice! And also get a chance to score with the hot nun... But he couldn't believe that this pretty boy was cock-blocking him. Even worse, he also rejected Buchou in her wanting to help him and refused to accept the OCR, so Issei already didn't like him.

Akihiko glared, making Issei slightly flinch. "That's classified," he said, his voice turning emotionless. He turned to Asia, who was looking scared now. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. What I'm doing is for your own good. Trust me." Seeing his sincerity, Asia calmed down and sighed slowly. Then she turned to Akihiko, this time relaxing slightly. "Okay. I trust you, mister."

"Call me Akihiko," he responded, a smile on his face. He held out his hand, in which she took it. He was about to go off with her when Issei decided to butt in with his big mouth. "Oi, where do you think you're taking her?!" Issei yelled, intentionally drawing attention to themselves as other bystanders looked at the group, confused. Akihiko sighed. Guess Issei was trying to make him look like the bad guy in this situation. Probably as petty revenge on him or something. Well, Akihiko wasn't going to take shit like that.

Reaching out quickly, he grabbed Issei's arm, twisting it slightly, making him cry out in pain. To add further injury, he added a small amount of Light magic through his hand to Issei's, making him almost screech in pain. He couldn't do it, however, as Akihiko reached out and grabbed Issei's mouth, covering ti and preventing him from screaming aloud. "Listen here, because I'm only going to say this once," Akihiko said silently, his voice emotionless, making Issei look wide-eyed in fear. "If you continue to piss me off for no good reason, I'm going to burn you to a crisp and make you _fade,_ " he growled slightly at the end. "Understood?" Issei nodded frantically, wanting to get rid of the absolute burning sensation that he felt in his arm.

Akihiko let go of his arm, making Issei slightly recoil at the now large burn on his arm. Asia gasped, her hands moving to cover her mouth as she stared at the injury. She made to go help him, but Akihiko grabbed her arm and, lightly, dragged her away. Leaving Issei to hiss in agony as other bystanders watched, horrified.

 **XXX**

Asia was happily conversing with Kalawarner and Miltelt as they sat on a couch in the basement of Hagane's shop. It was a surprise to see Asia conversing with the people who had planned to kill her and steal her power, but she was too kind of a person to hold a deep grudge. Plus, both Fallen Angels confessed their apologies for plotting against her, and the nun forgave them. Now they were just chatting with each other while waiting for Akihiko to come.

When Akihiko brought Asia to the antique shop, she was frightful of her situation, and rightfully so. Before bringing her inside, Akihiko apologized for her seeing what he did to Issei. Seeing that he was sincere about his apology, Asia forgave him and enquired about what was going on.

So Akihiko explained everything to her: the plot to kill her and take her Sacred Gear, the two Fallen Angels that were inside the shop, the fact that he was a half-Devil, all of it. She was definitely shocked, especially at the fact that her saviour was a Devil. Akihiko then told her that not all Devils were bad. Sure, there were a few evil and terrible ones, but a couple of bad people didn't speak for all of the race.

Hearing his explanation, and seeing how kind he was to save her, Asia was eternally grateful to him. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but Asia insisted that he was a pure-hearted Devil. Making Akihiko sigh slightly.

Anyway, the trio of girls were conversing with each other, Akihiko came downstairs, catching the attention of the three girls present. While both Fallen Angels nodded in his direction, Asia stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Thank you again for helping me, Akihiko-san."

Akihiko waved it off. Honestly, this was like the fifth time she had said that. "No need to worry about it, Asia. And just call me Akihiko. Or Aki. I'm not usually one for formalities."

"But I insist," Aisa argued. "You saved me from being captured and led to die. So I'm eternally grateful to you. You truly are one who was sent by God, despite being a Devil."

"Half," he corrected, wincing slightly at the mention of God's name. He turned to see the two Fallen Angels snickering at his dilemma. He glared at them, making them instantly shut up. They still smiled mischievously though.

He then looked at Asia, who was looking confused at him. "Look, Asia. I'm serious. You don't need to thank me all the time. Nor think of me as a saviour. If you want, we can be friends."

"Friends..." At the word, Asia smiled largely with teary eyes. "Thank you. Thank you very much, Aki-san."

"And don't forget about us," Kalawarner interjected. She wrapped an arm around the nun's shoulders. "You don't need to worry about being alone, Asia. We'll always be friends. Don't forget that."

"Yeah," Miltelt agreed. She also wrapped her arms around Asia's shoulders. "We're sorry about all that we did to hurt you. But we promise to make it up to you. We'll stand by your side."

At this point, Asia's eyes were overflowing with tears as they slid down her cheeks. All of them could tell that she was very happy about what they said. And they didn't regret it. "Thank you," she muttered. "Thank you, thank you..."

The Fallen Angels didn't say anything, they just hugged her. After a moment, Kalawarner raised her head and motioned for Akihiko to join in. He shook his head rapidly, not wanting to intrude on the moment. She just motioned again angrily. Sighing, he walked towards the group slowly, and nervously wrapped his hands around the girls, joining the group hug.

The hug lasted for a few moments before Akihiko disengaged from them, followed by Kalawarner and then Miltelt. They both didn't let go of Asia though. The nun wiped her tears, though her happy expression remained.

Akihiko sighed. "Okay. Now that we rescued Asia, we just need to take care of the rest of the Fallen Angel crew." He turned to Kalawarner. "Is there any other allies that they have?"

Kalawarner nodded. "Yeah. There also dozens of Stray Exorcists that were influenced to follow us. I don't know how many though."

Akihiko nodded in thought. Then he said, "And they mainly use Light weapons, right?"

"Yes..." Miltelt nodded slowly, not getting the point.

Then Akihiko had a smile on his face. "That's good, then. Light weapons have no effect on me."

"Why is that, Aki-san?" Asia questioned. Akihiko didn't have the heart to correct her.

"I'm from the Towairaito clan," he explained. When he saw Asia's blank look, as well as the other Fallen Angels', he explained further. "They were a clan of Japanese origin that were basically blessed with the power of the heavens. They mainly used Light energy, as well as other attacks, to their advantage. Plus, they were able to adapt to any magical or physical attack they received, and become immune to that same attack. Since I was attacked by a Light spear, I'm immune to all forms of Light attacks, even if I am a half-Devil."

Asia looked amazed at his explanation. "That's amazing!"

"More like a freaking hax," Miltelt grumbled, annoyed at his powers. "So you can get hit with any attack, and as long as you survive, you're immune to that type of attack?"

Akihiko nodded. "I get that it's a broken ability, but I wasn't the one to ask for them. Anyway, I'll just storm the church, kill the Exorcists and Fallen Angels, and... that's it really."

Suddenly Asia looked troubled. Seeing her expression, Akihiko asked what was wrong. "Do you really have to kill them all?" she asked in a quiet tone. Akihiko understood her hesitation. She was a nun, an innocent one at that. So it stood to reason that she would be against killing. Hell, Akihiko didn't even know if he was ready to kill all the residents in the church. Sure, he killed several trolls in his last mission, but that was different, at least to him. They were creatures that were going to kill him. But the Exorcists were human. Sure, they were corrupted and willing to kill anyone in their path, but they were still humans. It was much harder to kill humans than to kill creatures. The comparison made Akihiko slightly queasy.

Still, he didn't plan on hesitating. They were working with the enemy. They were willing to go along with killing Asia and stealing her Sacred Gear. Those factors made Akihiko's resolve in killing them stronger. They were considered scum. It was easier killing scum.

He turned to Asia again. "Yes. While I wish I didn't have to, I want to protect myself as well as you, Asia. You're my friend and I plan on protecting you." His sentence made Asia slightly, but she looked happy at his what he said.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Miltelt asked sarcastically. "I thought you cared about us!"

"I do," Akihiko replied, smiling a little. "But the cute girls are the first priority for me."

Miltelt squawked in shock while Asia blushed a bit. Kalawarner pouted, but then smirked. She stood, quickly coming behind Akihiko and wrapping her arms around him, her large bust pressed up against him, making him blush. "Aww," she said, still pouting. "Well, if cute girls are a priority for you, I wonder what a sexy girl like me can mean for you. Eh?"

Akihiko started to blush heavily, stuttering slightly, before stopping. Miltelt just laughed while pointing at him while Asia looked on, confused. "What does she mean?"

"N-nothing, Asia," Akihiko stuttered. "Nothing." He then turned to glare at the Fallen Angel behind him, who smirked in response. "I hate you."

Kalawarner reached out to pinch his cheeks, making him grunt. "Don't be like that, Aki-kun. I thought you loved me." She said the last part while pressing her bust onto his back even harder.

"All of my hate," he said, trying and failing to hide his erection.

 **XXX**

Akihiko stood outside that abandoned church in which the Fallen Angels occupied in. It was night time now, which was the perfect time to strike. He didn't bother bringing his battle armour, since he found no need to use it. If all he was facing was Stray Exorcists, who use Light weapons, and Fallen Angels, who mainly use Light spears, then he was fine. Sure it was a little arrogant, but it was true. He just wore jeans and a red shirt with a jacket over it. Casual, yet somewhat serious.

With his assessment over, he raised his foot and Spartan-kicked the door, launching it off its hinges and heading towards inside the church. Thank you troll-ring.

With that, he promptly walked inside casually inside, looking to see that the door that he had kicked down was now on top of one of the Stray Exorcists. He had white hair and red eyes, while wearing the typical priest robes that Akihiko had seen before. Looking at the floor, he could see a handle for what appeared to be a sword, as well as a gun.

Oh, and the Exorcist was also cursing like a drunken sailor.

"You fucking shitty Devil!" he yelled. "I'm going to cut you open, shoot your insides, and gouge your fucking eyes out! Then I'm going to pour holy water on your corpse, and burn at at the stake!"

Akihiko's eyebrows rose a fraction too high. "Damn, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Fuck you, you shitty Devil! Who the hell even kicks down a door anyway?! When I get this off of me, I'm going to mutilate you, then stab you so many times that you'll look like a fucking rag doll! And then, oh, and then I'll-"

His speech was cut short, however, by Akihiko walking up to the trapped Exorcist and stabbing Yamikiri down upon him, cutting through the door on top of him as well as piercing his neck.

"You talk too much," Akihiko said emotionlessly.

The trapped Exorcist gurgled on his blood, the liquid pooling onto his outfit and dripping onto the floor next to his now dying body. He struggled to open his mouth, but he still managed to get the last word in.

"Fuck... you... shitty Devil..." And with that, the unknown Exorcist died, choking on his own blood.

"How... poetic," Akihiko muttered, flicking the blade to wipe the blood off. Then he scoffed. "Nope, that bastard deserved it. Fucking prick." In reality, Akihiko was heavy with grief. While he killed a possible evil man, he still killed someone. Not just any creature, or monster. But an actual human being. He felt like slightly retching. But he held it in. He wasn't going to pussy out of this. It needed to be done.

Steeling his heart, Akihiko walked started to walk down the stairs leading to downstairs, picking up the sword handle, identifying it as a Light sword. He also picked up the gun, because who wouldn't want to use an actual gun?

When he got downstairs, he kicked the door down again. Man, he was really starting to love kicking down doors. It was so awesome!

When he got a clear view, he was able to see a large amount of Stray Exorcists, armed to the teeth with different weapons. They looked somewhat menacing, but Akihiko didn't focus on that. What he did focus on were the two Fallen Angels at the alter.

He looked towards the female one. She was more mature and older than he last met her. She had the same long black hair and purple eyes, though they were now conveying cruelty and surprise. She was no wearing something that belonged in an S & M/dominatrix site. Her body looked more developed, with her large breasts on display.

Dohnaseek looked the same as before. His stupid beret was still on his head, with his cocky sneer still on his face. Although he was also showing surprise as well. Guess he never saw anyone kick down a door before.

Raynare was the first one to break out of her surprise. She sneered upon looking at him. "Well, if it isn't the little _hero._ How's becoming a lowly Devil servant going for you?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. Well, if she wanted to play like that, fine. "Good. How's becoming an Angel reject going for you?"

She snarled at his insult. "How dare you talk down to me, the almighty Raynare! This time, I'll make sure that you stay dead!"

Dohnaseek moved his hand in front of Raynare to stop her from attacking. "Hold on. I still have to pay this little brat from last time. You can get your revenge after I'm done with him."

Akihiko sneered. "What's wrong, old man? Find it so hard to kill a measly Devil like myself? No wonder you got rejected from Heaven. They'd never allow a weakling like you in there."

If looks could kill, Akihiko would be burned to ashes by the male Fallen Angel's glare. "I'm going to enjoy paying you back for that, you little shit!"

Akihiko smiled a cold smile. "Likewise." And without any warning, he dashed forward, slicing Yamikiri forward and cutting into the first few Stray Exorcists. Their surprise cost them. Akihiko was able to take out the first dozen at the front line. He hardened his heart to the slaughter that he was delivering to them, not bothering to feel mercy for them.

As he took care of the few who were attacking him, he could hear Raynare call out, "What are you fools waiting for? Kill him!" With that, the Exorcists started retaliating. They readied their Light guns and shot at Akihiko. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of him, due to his adaptability kicking in. Seeing that their guns didn't work, some of them attacking using swords made of Light. Akihiko continued to stab, slash, and cut into the Exorcists, their attacks doing nothing to him.

He slashed forward, launching an arc of darkness from Yamikiri, killing three of them. Then he swept his hand, making three wind spears appear and pierce into the stomachs of three more Exorcists.

Akihiko grinned, seeing the destruction of his attacks. While he could easily kill them with his sword skills, he wanted to test out his magical prowess. He didn't want to waste magic, though. That was saved for the two crows that he planned to kill.

He brought his sword backwards, reading it for his next attack. **(A.N. - Think of Dante's Overdrive stance from Devil May Cry 5)**. Then, darkness started to creep onto the blade, covering it in complete black. With his energy charged, he slashed forward, yelling out his attack, sending two giant arcs of darkness towards the rest of the Exorcists. "Overdrive!"

The two slashes were launched at the top, beheading several Exorcists and cutting through their defenses like a hot knife through butter. After his attack dispersed when it was finished killing them, there was only about five of them left.

With that, Akihiko decided to finish this. Sliding to the side, he looked at the rest of the Exorcists, who were cowering and shivering in fear, pleading for him not to kill them. Akihiko ignored their pleas of mercy and looked at their positions and his own, seeing them lined up in a straight line in his direction. Sheathing Yamikiri, he entered a laido stance, breathing sharply. Then he blurred, cutting through the rest of them and appearing behind them, his blade unsheathed.

Akihiko sheathed his sword slowly with a loud click, and with that, the remaining Exorcists screamed, lacerations appearing before all of them and their heads severed from their bodies.

The half-Devil sighed, reaching up to slick his hair backwards, the strands coming off during his movements. **(A.N. - Similar to Vergil doing the same thing in the DMC games. Reason I'm mentioning it is because it's so awesome. Now continue reading).**

He turned towards the remaining Fallen, their shock at him dispatching their army so easily evident on their faces. Dohnaseek looked pale, as if him facing the Fallen Angel previously was only him not showing his real power. Raynare quickly snapped out of her shock, her purple eyes glaring at him heavily.

"You pathetic low-class scum! You think that just because you dispatched of a couple of weaklings, that means your so tough! I am the almight Raynare! And you will pay for your interference!" With that, she created a Light spear and chucked it at him. Akihiko rolled his eyes, not even bothering dodging the attack. The spear bounced off after making contact with him, piercing his shirt slightly.

He smirked, seeing her shocked face. "How pitiful. I'm not the same person you killed before, bitch. You may have been stronger than me before, but now, you're nothing more than a bug that I'd like to kill."

And with that, Akihiko advanced towards them, their attacks being deflected off of him. Dohnaseek wasn't attack as much, though, having realized that the attacks had no effect on him. Raynare didn't give up, however. She kept attacking, throwing Light spears at him nonstop. The arrogance from her face disappeared, replaced with desperation and exhaustion.

Once Akihiko reached the alter, the duo backed away slightly, fearing the fact that their attacks didn't work on him and that they were exhausted from the continuous barrage, Raynare moreso. Reacting quickly, Akihiko stabbed Dohnaseek in the chest with his blade, getting a gasp from both of them. Raynare quickly flew up and away, getting out of the vicinity.

Akihiko ignored her for the moment. He could catch up with her later. For now, he would deal with the crow in front of him. Dohnaseek gurgled on the blood now pooling from his mouth, trying to get the blade sticking through his chest off of him. Akihiko didn't let go, though. He didn't plan to give him a moment of mercy, nor any final words.

Coming up with an idea on how to kill him, Akihiko channeled lightning magic to his now outstretched finger. This move was inspired from one of the anime that he watched. "Pale Lightning," he uttered, pressing his sparking finger to Dohnaseek's head and watched as a lightning beam that was as thick as his wrist pierce the Fallen Angel's head.

Akihiko took no satisfaction in seeing the smoking hole in the now dead Fallen Angel's head. He could see the cauterized brain matter that was in there and almost felt like throwing up. He dropped Dohnaseek's body from his sword and left him there, heading towards the now remaining Fallen Angel. Before that, he sliced through the wicked-looking cross at the alter, Kalawarner telling him that that was what was going to be used to extract Asia's Sacred Gear from her.

After climbing the stairs that led to the basement, Akihiko could see that Raynare escaped using one of the church windows, evident by the large crack in the glass. He scoffed. Like he was going to let her escape. Heading outside the church, he surrounded himself in Light magic and called out his spell. "Meteor."

With that, he flew forward, flying across the sky at breakneck speeds. Using his advanced eyesight, he could see that Raynare was frantically flying away, her wings beating rapidly.

Pushing more magic into his Meteor spell, he increased the amount of Light surrounding, therefore increasing his speed. Timing it right, he stabbed Yamikiri down onto Raynare's back upon reaching her. This caused her to scream in pain and drop from her flight, landing through a couple of trees and landing roughly on the ground.

Akihiko dropped out of his Meteor spell, landing onto the ground next to Raynare. He watched her struggle to get up, so she ended up crawling. But Akihiko wouldn't have that. He wanted revenge for what she did.

He walked ahead of her, stomping on her outstretched hand, making her screech in pain. Akihiko shut her up by kicking her face hard, like a football. Raynare's body lurched forward, rising slightly, then landing on her back, making her groan in pain. She weakly raised her head to glare at him, but it did little to him. "You... filthy low-class. I-I... am-"

"A useless stain that just won't shut up," Akihiko interrupted harshly, getting sick of her attitude. He reached forward, grabbing her hair and yanking her up, making her yell in pain. Akihiko ignored her as he looked at her bruised face. "Do you want to know why I am so pissed at you?" he asked her. He didn't wait for her to answer. "It's because you were going to kill an innocent nun and steal her power for your own selfish needs."

Even if she was weakened, she still had the strength to glare heavily. "You were the one... that caused that useless bitch to leave our group? I'm going to kill you and steal that power from the pathetic girl! I need it for Azazel-sama!"

Akihiko just glared at her even harder, disgusted. "You sicken me. I wanted to drag your suffering out as vengeance for me dying, but honestly, you disgust me so much that I'm just going to kill you." And with that, he held out his hand, gathering lightning magic into his hand and focusing it, giving it shape. He imagined forming a Light spear, only this spear was made of lightning.

The silence of the night was broken by the loud crackling of his new weapon. The blue lightning hummed with power, sparking with energy so powerful that it unleashed small bolts of lightning from the magic emitted. While it was easier to form a Light Spear and kill her, he wanted to make her suffer. Lightning magic was far more suited for that than Light magic.

Akihiko could see the fear in Raynare's eyes as she eyed his new weapon. She started whimpering, trying to struggle from Akihiko's iron grip, but it was futile. She opened her mouth to try and beg, but Akihiko just stabbed the weapon forward, piercing her breast and letting the lightning spear come through her body the other way.

She screamed in agony, blood spitting from her mouth and pooling down her chin. She spasmed a bit, the remaining lightning magic shocking her nerves so much. Each cell that she had was probably short-circuiting right now at a high speed, paralysing her and disrupting her nerves. Akihiko tried not to take any satisfaction from her pain. Really he tried. He failed miserably.

Raynare's screams continued for a short while, and then they slowed to a stop. Her body hung limp, her arms dangling by her sides, and her eyes became glassy. The lightning spear dispersed, and Akihiko let go of her hair. Taking out his sword and cutting her head off as a further insult, he sighed, feeling weary.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. "What a night." He walked away, ignoring the blood on his body, that wasn't his, and walked away, leaving Raynare's body and the rest of the Exorcists' and other Fallen Angel's to the one unfortunate enough to cross them. "Maybe I should name my new technique. Maybe... 'Heavenward Halberd'? No, sounds stupid."

 **Hello, everyone! How are you doing? Good? Awesome. Terrible? I'm so sorry.**

 **So I haven't updated 'Celestial Ascension in a while. Almost a month. Reason being, I got addicted to coming up with ideas for 'Arcane Chaos'. Sorry to those who actually read this story.**

 **So Akihiko met Asia, intimidated Issei, and killed Raynare, Dohnaseek, Freed, all those other useless Exorc- wait, Freed? Nooooooo! Damn it, I killed him! He was one of my favourite characters in DxD. I loved him! He was insane, psychotic, funny, and all other awesome shit. I'm so ashamed.**

 **Let us take a moment to grieve for a character that I killed in fanfiction... okay, moment over.**

 **And if you guys are wondering about why Rias and the others didn't come to the church, it was because Akihiko storming the church was before where they did it in canon. If you guys are also wondering about how Rias would react to seeing Akihiko kill the Fallen Angels, it would go like this: Rias would accuse Akihiko of taking care of her responsibility, Akihiko ignoring her, Rias getting mad, and then Akihiko slapping her down like a bitch. The end.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and for those who give a shit, the harem is the same, along with the additions of Asia, Miltelt and Kalawarner. The reason for taking Asia away from Issei is because Akihiko saved her first. And I'm not bashing Issei. I actually like him, despite his character, so I have no beef with him. I'm just simply writing him as I see him if Akihiko interfered. Oh, and Asia won't become a Devil, obviously. Oh, and... yeah that's it.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed, favourited, read and reviewed the story. Thank you so much!**

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Akihiko lay in bed, sleeping soundly. While his mother complained about him sleeping a lot in the past few days, but his father managed to calm her down. He was grateful for that, as he really needed all the rest he could get.

Ever since he cleared the church out of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, he felt slightly guilty. While he knew he did a good job, he still thought about how he killed all those people. He knew they were bad people, who committed terrible acts, but he still felt guilty about killing them so mercilessly. Akihiko was slightly glad about that. Even with all this information about him being a half-Devil and hailing from an ancient clan, he was glad that he was human enough to feel guilt.

He had no pity when he killed the Fallen, especially Raynare, but killing the humans still gave him a heavy heart. His parents, seeing this, tried to console him when they heard what happened. Sure, his mother was angry that he went off without their knowing and butchered every person in the church, but she still consoled him. Akihiko was happy about that.

While they tried to help him, he waved them off, saying that he was fine. He knew that he would be able to get over it slightly, but now it would take some time.

Was this what is was going to be like if he allowed himself to be consumed by hatred for those who killed the Towairaito clan? Was he able to stomach the feeling of killing so many creatures and beings, just to satisfy his vengeance?

It made him ponder on that thought a lot.

He didn't manage to skip school, which was unfortunate. What sucked even more was that Gremory and her servants kept trailing him after the events of the church, trying to interrogate him. He guessed that they only came unto him because of Issei's big mouth. He was gladly going to shut that little mongrel's mouth.

Akihiko blinked. Wait, mongrel? Since when did he start calling people that? That was new.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He could focus on that later.

As he was still deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice the body that was beside him in his bed. He only noticed now because of the feeling of two large pillows pressed against his back. And then he remembered that he didn't have two more pillows.

"Hmm ~ don't I get a good morning kiss, Aki-kun," a familiar, sensual voice said aloud.

Akihiko froze. _Please, please don't let that be who I think it is_ , he thought frantically. Alas, his hopes were dashed as he turned around to see Kalawarner rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got onto her hands and knees, her large breasts on full display. It just occurred to Akihiko, as he finished his inspection of her, that she wasn't wearing anything. At all.

While he was mentally panicking, he did a once over on Kalawarner's nude body. _Damn,_ he thought to himself as he looked upon her bare breasts that jiggled with each movement. He was a growing teenage boy. He had the right to look.

"Oh ~ does Aki-kun like what he sees?" the blue haired Fallen Angel teased, stretching her body to get rid of her morning stiffness. This caused her breasts to jiggle even more, and for the blanket covering her to slip off, exposing more of her sinful body, which Akihiko eagerly looked at.

"I do. Very much," Akihiko said bluntly, causing Kalawarner to blush slighty. She wasn't expecting him to respond like that. She was hoping to catch him off guard, stuttering and blushing.

"Aww, does the little man want to play with me?" Kalawarner asked with a mock pout. Then her expression turned lustful. "Well, I wouldn't mind you having your wicked way with me, you naughty boy."

"As much fun as that would be," Akihiko said, twitching slightly at the 'little' comment, "I have to ask: why are you here? In my med? Naked?" He didn't mind her coming here. He remembered Rias doing the same thing before he founf out about being a half-Devil. Girl may be a bitch, but she had a hot body. No denying that.

"Can't I spend some time with my saviour? I thought you would enjoy having me around?" she answered in a seductive tone while leaning closer to him. Akihiko didn't need to look in any direction, since her assets were right in his face.

"And what if Tou-san and Kaa-san come in?" he asked, not really bothered by the outcome.

Kalawarner pouted. "Shush you. No need to ruin my fun," she said playfully, making Akihiko roll his eyes.

 **XXX**

Thank God _~ cue brief headache from mentioning the Big Guy ~_ that the morning was uneventful. Kalawarner managed to head back to Hagane's antique shop, where she knew her and the old dwarf would be fighting. Her and Miltelt resided there until Akihiko was able to get a spot free in their house. While his parents were laid back sometimes, he knew they would go ballistic if two Fallen Angels lived with them. They didn't hate the race as a whole, but they didn't trust them. Akihiko didn't need their paranoia ruining the Fallen Angels' lives.

Asia, on the other hand, was welcomed with open arms. Once they were able to get a read on her, they found out that she was pure of heart, and also could tell that she had a Sacred Gear. How, Akihiko didn't know, and his parents wouldn't tell him. Asia was extremely happy about it, so much that she managed to find every chance she had to be close to him, because of her hero worship. Which he couldn't fight against, because if he did, she would look like a kicked puppy.

His mother was also happy to teach Asia cooking, complaining that none of the men in the house were so eager for the activity.

Now, he was in school, quietly minding his business and listening to the teacher drone on about mathematics. Akihiko was eager for the interruption that he would soon meet, because he'd given up on trying to get his peace that he wished for. So now he was waiting for one of Gremory's servants to call on him for investigation, which he would happily ignore. He was thankful for Asia being able to join school, as it put his mind at rest concerning her safety, but he was also worried Rias would somehow convince Asia to join her peerage and become a Devil. Which he would not allow.

Ten minutes after the class started, there was a knock on the door. A blonde haired guy walked in, looking towards the teacher. Then his gaze shifted towards Akihiko, and his expression turned from a professional one to one filled with jealousy. What did he do to him.

"Kaichou would like to talk to you, Horiuchi-san," the blonde said, somewhat enviously. Akihiko raised his eyebrow in suspicion. What exactly did the Student Council want with him?

Akihiko stood up, asking a question. "What exactly have I done wrong?"

"That's for Kaichou to decide. Now hurry up!" the blonde said impatiently. Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"No need for you to explode, blondie. I'm coming." At this, several students laughed at this, making the blonde grit his teeth.

He lead Akihiko out of the classroom, heading towards the Student Council.

As they walked together, Akihiko took the time to study the guy next to him. He guessed that he, along with the Student Council, weren't human. That was probably the only reason he could think of them wanting to see him. He hadn't done anything wrong to the school, and the incident with the Fallen Angels happened a few days ago, so there was that.

So were they Devils? Angels? Actually, he ruled that out, since if they were, they would've wiped out Gremory and her group. So, other forms of supernatural creature, then? He didn't know, but he intended to find out.

The walk was silent, as Akihiko didn't know they guy, and had nothing to talk about. Plus, he got that maybe the guy was jealous of him or something. Why, though?

As they got to the door of the Student Council, the blonde knocked on the door and spoke out. "Kaichou... I brought him."

"Thank you, Saji," Sona, the head of the Student Council, said. The now named Saji opened the door and gestured for Akihiko to enter. As he went through, he looked upon the room. It looked to be a very busy office. Several desks were arranged around the room so there would be no distraction. Off to the side was a pair of sofas and a coffee table between them. Sona Shitori sat in one, setting up a chessboard.

She had black glasses, along with a black bob cut, though it was styled a little. She wore the Kuoh Academy school uniform, accenting her physical features. She wasn't stacked as Rias or Akeno, but Akihiko didn't care about that. To him, Sona seemed to be the strict and stern, yet cute nerdy girl.

While she didn't have a big bust, she did have a beautiful face, with purple eyes, not unlike the Fallen Angels that he had seen, which were violet. But her eyes were a different shade of purple. So he didn't rule out the possibility of her bring a Fallen Angel.

All in all, he could see why she was considered one of the Three Great Onee-samas.

Sona glanced up at Akihiko and spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Horiuchi-san."

"Likewise," Akihiko nodded in greeting. "And call me Akihiko. Or Aki. I'm not a fan of being fancy. May I ask why you called me here?" Sona gestured to the chessboard that she had. "I wanted to have a chat with you. Do you have interest in chess?"

Akihiko shrugged. "I know some of the rules," he answered as he moved to the seat opposite her as Sona made her opening move.

Akihiko watched as she made her move, briefly recalling what little he knew of chess and tried to counteract her moves. He was no chess champion, but he'd seen chess been played before.

Akihiko looked up towards Sona. "So you're very interested in chess," he commented, making Sona raise an eyebrow.

"Chess is important to Devils. It formed the basis for the Evil Pieces and Rating Games, as I'm sure Rias has made you aware," Sona countered coolly. Well, this confirmed that Sona was a Devil. Akihiko had his suspicions but now they were confirmed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something?" When Sona nodded, he continued. "Does chess cover the basis of the pieces' abilities and stats? And can the same be applied to the Evil Pieces used?"

Sona smiled a little, as if she was impressed by his question. Her smile quickly faded, though. "No, not necessarily. While it is true that the pieces does specify the skills you possess, as time goes on, that's not the case. Even a Pawn can take down a King if they improve enough."

Akihiko nodded, taking note of the moves Sona made on the board as he tried to counter her. He was slightly failing at it.

Akihiko shrugged as he continued their conversation. "Not to be rude, but video games and RPGs sound much more simpler than chess. To me it feels... rigid."

"Rigid?" Sona enquired, raising her brow and continuing to make her move.

"It just seems like the chess pieces, therefore the Evil Pieces given, are too binding, too stereotypical," Akihiko explained, trying to put what he felt into words. "It's limited in regards to the pieces and forcing servants into their 'supposed' role based on the pieces given to them. This limits their strength and gives them glaring weaknesses."

"Ah, you mean the fact that Rook, Knight and Bishop Pieces only provide different boosts which usually get focused on by there Kings rather then taking care to get rid of the weaknesses they each hold," Sona realized aloud, making Akihiko nod. He took the time to calculate where she was going to go as he remembered the rules and how to apply them.

"Right, it's better to be skilled in some areas rather than focus specifically in one and forget all the others," Akihiko explained

Sona allowed herself a small smile as she looked over the chessboard, she had more pieces then Akihiko did but he was making her work to take them and even picking off her pieces she hadn't noticed become open, her eyes shifting to regard the fidgeting Akihiko before speaking "I must say I was impressed that you were able to handle the Fallen Angels by yourself. Though I do admit that it was a bit reckless."

Akihiko nodded, not even surprised that she knew about that. "Yes. I admit, it was a bit dangerous going alone, but I did it for a friend of mine who... was involved in the whole incident." He picked his words carefully. He didn't want to reveal anything about Asia or the other Fallen Angels. He wasn't going to sell them out like that.

Sona waved her hand. "There's no point trying to hide the fact about the nun, as well as the Fallen Angels that you have allied with." At seeing his shocked face, she elaborated. "I sent several of my peerage members to spy on the antique shop that you usually go to. After seeing Rias coming from the same place, I was curious about what had her so upset. I admit that it wasn't warranted," she added, seeing Akihiko's cross expression, "but, despite her attitude, Rias _is_ my friend. I was just curious about what had her so upset."

Akihiko had a grim expression on his face. While he hated being spied on, as well as the Fallen Angels potentially being in trouble, he could understand why Sona did what she did. Plus, at least she admitted to doing it when she met him, unlike Rias who persisted on doing it even with all the shit he had to deal with the OCR.

"You have nothing to worry about," Sona said calmly with a small smile on her face. "No harm will befall the Fallen Angels from my peerage. If they don't cause any trouble, we will not retaliate. And I already know about Asia Argento's Sacred Gear being the reason she was targeted by the Fallen, though I have no idea which one she has."

Akihiko breathed a sigh of relief at that. That was good, at least. Now he could focus on the chess game they were playing, which he was slightly losing.

"You know Rias has come asking for my help with you…"

Akihiko sighed. Just when things were going right... "Just what the hell does she want now?" he asked, exasperated.

"Let's just say your battle with her peerage, and the news of you killing all the Fallen, has wounded her pride and she doesn't like losing to you especially since you are right. Rias has wronged you since she brought you back and failed to add you to her peerage due to... complications."

"I just hate the idea of her chasing me because I couldn't join her peerage and refuse to do so," Akihiko stated firmly. "No offense to you, Kaichou, but I just don't agree with the Evil Piece system. I know that neither you or Rias are cruel masters, but even so, I refuse to become a servant. I see that you can understand that. Rias, however, fails to do so."

Sona nodded, seemingly satisfied. Then she asked another question. "Why is it that you are only a half-Devil, and are also able to use Light while also being resistant to it?" she asked, moving her Knight piece to counter his.

Akihiko frowned. While Sona seemed friendly, she was also smart and cunning. He wasn't surprised that she already knew of his abilities, as well as his condition. He didn't plan to tell her about him being a Devil of Azaroth's blood, nor of him being of the Towairaito clan. That was a secret that he wasn't comfortable revealing. "Let's just say that it's a... family secret," he said carefully. Sona raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else, understanding that he wasn't going to say anything.

"So how's your peerage?" Akihiko asked to break the tension building. Sona smiled a little.

"They are progressing fine," she answered. "Unlike Rias, I have a full set **(A.N. - I don't know how many members Sona has in her peerage, so just go with it).** I love them all as if they were my own. Though, the new recruit is being quite the handful." Akihiko chuckled at that, wondering if this Saji was being troublesome.

"And that's checkmate," Sona stated, capturing his King. Akihiko sighed at this while she smirked slightly.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was in the backyard, practicing more magic with his mother. She was teaching him another one of the secret spells of the Towairaito clan, Grand Chariot. She didn't show him it, since doing so would bring a lot of attention to them, but she did describe it. And Akihiko was eager to know it.

He had Yamikiri strapped to his waist as he was just wearing casual clothes, while his mother followed the same example.

She was in the middle of explaining the properties of Grand Chariot when there was a pulse of darkness. Both mother and son felt the pulse, and tried to hone in on the source. They looked around, alarmed, as they saw it was coming from Yamikiri. The blade was shrouded in darkness, pulsing with a sort of... evil light. But Akihiko wasn't channeling energy through the energy.

Before his mother could say anything, Akihiko suddenly passed out. "Sochi!" she cried out, reaching for her son. She cried out in pain as, centimetres away from reaching him, black lightning hit her hand. She recoiled, clutching her hand and watching her son on the ground, shrouded by the same darkness as his blade.

 **XXX In the blade's mindscape XXX**

Akihiko gasped as he suddenly appeared out of thin air. He was transported into a black void, pure darkness swirling around space like a hurricane.

"What the hell?..." he muttered, shocked. One minute he with his mum, learning a new spell. And then the next minute, he was suddenly brought here. He couldn't be dreaming. He was awake when he was talking to his mum. So he knew this was real. What was going on?

" **Hehehe...** " a deep voice chuckled, the laugh echoing across the void and making Akihiko flinch. Who was taht?

He looked around, trying to find the source of the laughter, but he couldn't see anything.

" **I'm right here, peasant...** " the same voice spoke in the space in front of him.

Akihiko turned, seeing the darkness solidify and warp to form a large, humanoid figure.

The darkness took shape to form a man, with old fashioned clothes. The darkness bled away, turning obsidian black to a light brown and black colour to form the man's clothes. He wore a black trench coat, with a brown shirt underneath. He wore black slacks and leather shoes.

His skin was pale, like he stayed inside for all his life. His face, however, was inhumanely handsome. He had a sharp jaw and cheekbones, short eyebrows and a short, delicate nose. His black hair, the same obsidian as the void they were both standing in, fell from his scalp in rivulets, carefully platted and cared for. His hair reached his shoulders, with most of it almost shadowing his closed eyes. When he opened them, Akihiko flinched.

His eyes were a sky blue, crystal clear and beautifully pale, but they were full of madness and insanity. Akihiko knew that look; he had seen it in that Freed guy from before. However, this guy made Freed look like a baby psychopath in comparison. The man's eyes literally had spirals in them, originating from his sharp pupils and expanding outwards. He looked like the kind of guy who would set fire to a hospital full of injured people for shits and giggles. Akihiko knew that, even if he was an ordinary man, he wouldn't want to mess with him with that look. And that wasn't counting the overwhelming power he was releasing slightly with his arrival.

" **What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost** ," the man said, his voice sounding like knives running down Akihiko's spine. He chuckled, seeing his reaction. " **What? Don't have the balls to stand my voice? I didn't know my new wielder was such a weakling...** "

Akihiko glared at the mysterious being, not liking being called weak. "And who the hell do you think you're calling weak, you Alucard reject?" he retorted. Though he wasn't actually feeling the supposed bravery he was supposedly projecting.

The vampire wannabe threw back his head and laughed loudly, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. Akihiko refused to show his nervousness, though. " **Hahaha... Oh, it's been too long since I've seen a wielder of me show some guts like that... Huh, that was centuries ago,** " he said the last part thoughtlessly, as if discussing the weather.

"Oi, jackass! I asked who the hell you were!" Akihiko screamed this time, annoyed. He was brought here suddenly, only to meet this asshole? What the fuck?!

The mysterious man cocked his head to the side, a mad grin appearing on his face. His teeth were, surprisingly, human. White and polished to a gleam. Akihiko thought that they were going to be ripoff vampire ones. " **My name? I haven't used it in a long time. Well, peasant, you can call me-** " he said the next part with a hissing, deep sound, as if he was part snake also. Seeing Akihiko's confused expression, he sighed. " **I guess it was too much to hope for a wielder who could speak the tongue of demons. Oh, well. You can call me...** " Before he could say anything else, he blurred. He suddenly appeared in front of Akihiko, making the half-Devil jump in surprise and step back slightly. He couldn't even follow his movements!

In the blink of an eye, the man reached forward, his hands turning into a knife-hand position. He stabbed forward, too fast for Akihiko to follow, and punctured Akihiko's chest, on his left side, right where his heart was.

The boy gasped in shock, pain and panic. His last thoughts were focused on the man's shark-like grin. As his world turned black, he heard the following words, " **You can call me Corvux.** "

 **XXX In the Horiuchi residence, the back yard XXX**

Akihiko gasped in shock as he woke up, looking up at his parents, who were looking worried. His mother kept slapping his face, trying to get him to stay awake. "Aki-kun! Wake up! Seiji-kun, he needs medical aid! Find some sort of healing magic that-"

"Kaa-san, I'm fine!" Akihiko exclaimed, not wanting her to get worked up. "I'm fine, seriously!" As a precaution, he quickly put his hand to his chest where that asshole stabbed him. What was his name... Corvux?

Seeing this, his father put his hand to the spot where his son was stabbed. "Hey, Aki-kun. Are you OK? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Akihiko could see that both of them were extremely worried about him, and he was very thankful for that. However, he needed to consult Hagane about Yamikiri. Akihiko glanced at the blade. It wasn't humming with power anymore, so it seemed normal. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't weary of his weapon.

He turned to his parents. "Look, guys. I'm fine, really. But right now, I need to talk to Hagane about something. Something important."

Both of them looked very reluctant to let him go. Hell, his mother looked ready to hold him down to keep him from going. But in the end, they relented, seeing the seriousness in their son's eyes.

Akihiko smiled. "Thank you, guys. So much." And with that, Akihiko dashed out of the backyard, heading out to meet the Norse dwarf.

 **XXX**

Hagane sighed, listening to Akihiko finish his explanation on what had happened. "I wish that this didn't have to happen," he muttered at last.

They were in the basement of the drwarf's shop. Sitting on the couch were Kalawarner, Miltelt and Asia, who looked worried at Akihiko's explanation. And they were right to be afraid. Who wouldn't be at a sentinent sword that contained a supposed evil spirit?

Yamikiri sat upon a table that Hagane sometimes used for forging. It still wasn't pulsing with darkness, but Akihiko was hesitant to pick up the blade. Before, it was his primary weapon of destruction. Now, he feared to even look at it properly. He almost forgot that the blade was imbued with the owner's hatred and darkness.

Akihiko tore his gaze away from the blade to look at Hagane. "You knew this would happen?" Akihiko asked incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I knew that you would freak out like you are now," Hagane answered sternly, a rare serious expression on his face. "Besides, I _did_ warn you about the dangers of wielding Yamikiri. But _noo_ , you don't listen to me." The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Uh, teenagers."

Akihiko's ears turned pink in embarrassment. He did recall Hagane doing that. And yet he ignored that because he thought that the blade looked cool. And now he was paying for that. He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Does this mean that Aki-san is going to be possessed by the spirit in the sword?" Asia asked fearfully. She didn't want to lose her first friend by and evil spirit. She made a short prayer to God to purify the blade of the spirit, which caused Akihiko to wince slightly at the prayer.

"Yeah, that's what we want to know, too," Kalawarner added. "I don't want to lose my little Aki-kun. I'm not done corrupting him yet." At seeing the deadpanned expressions from the others, she shrugged. "What?"

Akihiko sighed, not bothering to call her out on her choice. "Nothing." He then turned his attention to the dwarf. "Is there anything you know about Corvux that I need to know?" he asked.

Hagane shook his head. "I don't know much about him. What I do know is that he was initially human before he was corrupted by his greed and evil, corrupting the very blade that we see before us. Other than that, nothing."

"Is there any way to purge the blade of the spirit?" Miltelt asked, curious.

"Not that I know of," Hagane answered, a frown on his face. "Many have tried to purge the blade. All of them have failed. It's previous wielders tried to deny the blade, refusing to listen to Corvux's words of power lust and greed. But they became corrupted by Yamikiri, descending into death and madness."

"You know," Akihiko started, his eyebrow twitching. "This would've been good to know the moment I picked up the blade."

Hagane shrugged. "Well, I didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to pick up a _cursed_ blade, much less wield it. Besides, I knew this might happen. I was just waiting for the moment you would realise that using the blade is a bad idea."

Akihikpo scowled. "Dick."

"Dumbass."

"You old piece of-"

"Oi!" Miltelt yelled, covering Asia's ears. Her cheeks were cherry red from all the cursing. "Watch your mouths! We wouldn't want sweet little Asia to be corrupted, now would we?"

"Funny coming from a being who fell from Heaven due to sin," Akihiko retorted snidely, making Miltelt scowl. He turned to Hagane. "So what do we do?"

"We lock up the blade and put it in a safe place," Hagane answered. "We can't destroy it, considering it's indestructible. To remove any chance of it corrupting you, you're going to have to find a new weapon of choice."

Akihiko pouted slightly. "But Yamikiri is so cool..."

"If you want to risk losing your life and sanity to a sentinent and evil blade just because you found it cool, then be my guest," Hagane retorted snidely, making Akihiko scoff.

"Fine, be that way, you ass," he muttered, making the dwarf chuckle.

 **XXX**

"So what do you need from me, Tou-san?" Akihiko asked his father as they both were in their backyard again, a few days after the reveal of Yamikiri. Once he told both his parents about the blade, they forbid him from using the blade again. While he was annoyed at their over-protectiveness, he did understand why they were like that, so he couldn't blame them. They were also angry that he picked up an evil blade without their knowing, and even grounded him for it. Which was completely unfair.

They were thinking on stopping him from learning new magic for a month, but thought that a little harsh. So they basically took away his manga and video games as punishment. Akihiko almost wished they had just decided to not teach him magic for a month.

He was just lamenting on his current sorrows when his dad called him down for something important.

"I just want to give you a little gift," his father explained. "This is a sort of... rite of passage, as a Devil of the House of Azaroth."

Akihiko waited patiently for his father to explain, eager to hear the news.

His father then put his palms together, chanting something under his breath that Akihiko couldn't pick up. Suddenly, his palms flared with a purple magic circle, belonging to the House of Azaroth. He then proceeded to slam his palms under the ground. The magic circle from his palms transferred unto the ground **(A.N. - Think of the process of the Summoning Jutsu in Naruto, with the Summoning Seal being a magic circle).**

The magic circle expanded, lighting the room in a purple light. When the light faded, it revealed a large hound. But this wasn't any ordinary blood hound. This hound was as large as a small truck. Its obsidian black fur was well groomed. Its blood red eyes seemed to stare deeply into Akihiko's soul, examining him, prodding him.

Its fangs were the size of kitchen knives. Its legs were muscled, lithe and powerful. Overall, it made for one intimidating being.

Akihiko looked to his father for an explanation.

"This is a hell hound," his father stated with pride. "He's actually a familiar. The hell hounds have been guardians of the House of Azaroth for centuries. This little guy is one of them."

Akihiko reached forward, gently touching the hell hounds snout. Surprisingly, the creature leaned into the touch, whining slightly. He grinned. Who knew such a large and terrifying creature could be so cute?

"He's so cool." Akihiko turned to his father, stars in his eyes. "What's his name?"

"Skiá, meaning 'shadow' in Greek," his father said. "The hell hounds have roots in Greek mythology, and so have Greek names."

"Cool," Akihiko muttered, still petting his new familiar. "Skiá, huh? I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

 **And done! Whoo. It's been a while, huh?**

 **So, not much action here, but it's another chapter with important dialogue. Akihiko saw some boobs for the second time, met Sona, learned the truth about his blade and got his new familiar.**

 **I hope you liked the bit about Yamikiri. I've been wanting to add it for some time, now. I put it in because it's going to be a big part of the story. Want to know more? Well, sit down and wait. You're going to have to be patient.**

 **For the hell hound as a familiar: the reason I didn't let Aki go to the Familiar Forest is because I wanted to save the encounter with the OCR for later, where we meet Riser. That's going to be so awesome to write. Oh, and I assumed that most familiars didn't stay in the Familiar Forest, and that some were given to Devils as a rite of passage or something. Lemme know what you think about that. The reason I chose a hell hound is because I wanted to have a sort of relationship that Kiba and Akamaru have in Naruto. So the familiar had to be dog-related.**

 **Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed the story. Luv you all!**

 **Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"That's right, Aki-kun, just like that," Masaki instructed as Akihiko held a large ball of his magic in his hand.

It was a couple of days after the revelation of Yamikiri and Corvux. Since then, Akihiko had felt a little naked without Yamikiri by his side. Sure, he knew that it was a cursed blade, but that was his main choice of attack.

So since then, to get rid of the barren feeling that he'd felt over the last couple of days, he'd asked Hagane to contact Masaki for him, to teach him about magic. Akihiko felt more productive when he was actually doing something.

Right now, he was going through with magical and energy manipulation with the witch, who was a master at both arts. While he was at Masaki's house, he learned that she was excellent to talk to when he felt a little lonely. She listened to his plight about his feeling of emptiness without Yamikiri.

Masaki, despite being a huge flirt, was also wise beyond her years, in Akihiko's opinion. She explained to him that some warriors enjoy battle not just because of the thrill, but for their love of their weapons. To part with one's weapon is like parting with a piece of you. It doesn't get easier, she explained, but that many warriors get past it.

Masaki was also helping him with his magical prowess, especially after he begged for the secret to her strength technique. She told him that the technique itself required intense magical control, something Akihiko was positively drooling over to learn.

Now, Akihiko was working on his magic manipulation. Concentrating, he was able to turn the ball of magic into a ball of sparking lightning. A split second later, it transformed into a ball of light, and then into a ball of wind. Finally, he turned the ball back into magic.

Masaki clapped her hands excitedly, causing her large breasts to bounce. Akihiko used his remaining will power not to look at the amazing scene. "Congratulations, Aki-kun. You were able to perform elemental change quickly. That helps you in not only switching between elements much faster, it also grants you better control."

"Thanks," Akihiko said, grinning bashfully. "But I have a question. Could it also be possible to combine other elements to form a brand new element."

Masaki frowned, her previous excitement disappearing. "That's impossible, Aki-kun. Combining two elements is unheard of. Even more so, it's frankly impossible. You can't add the properties of two different elements together. Such an act could cause massively trouble, largely for the caster."

"Well, yeah. But I came up with a different solution," Akihiko said, grinning slightly. "What if I could combine the two elements simultaneously. Make them appear at once in an instant. That way, the collision between the magics wouldn't happen. The magic would stream together in the perfect ratio **(A.N. - If it sounds confusing, think of the way elemental Kekkei Genkai are formed in Naruto).** "

Masaki's eyes widened at his explanation. "T-that could work," she said, pausing for a moment to think. Then she smiled. "Yes, it could work. It could actually work. But like I said before, you'd need very good magical control to perform such feats. And then the entire process would massively drain you as well."

"I agree," Akihiko said. He smirked after a moment. "Though. That won't stop me from trying."

Masaki sighed. "Yes, I know it won't stop you. You young men, so brash and arrogant. But then again," here, she smirk seductively, "that's why I like you."

"Mmmhmm," Akihiko nodded, ignored her blatant flirting. He was partially immune to seduction thanks to Kalawarner's actions. Only partially, though. "Your perverted tendencies aside," she practically squawked at his accusation, though it wasn't wrong, "how's Zmey Gorynych doing?"

"Oh, he's fine," Masaki said brightly, bringing out her Sacred Gear wordlessly. "He usually sleeps most of the time, but he's a real doll."

" **You're not exactly a pleasure to be with in the first place, witch** ," a deep, gravely voice echoed from the Sacred Gear. Akihiko predicted it was Zmey Gorynych.

Masaki pouted at the dragon's words. "Aw~ You don't mean that, do you Gory-chan?" she asked with a cute tone.

Akihiko laughed at the nickname given to the fierce dragon. And apparently, Zmey Gorynych didn't like that.

" **Oh, you miserable wench! Keep talking like that and I'll burn you, you bitch!** " the dragon shouted angrily from the Sacred Gear. But Masaki wasn't hurt from the harsh words. Probably because they had no malice behind them.

"Oh, Gory-chan, you crack me up sometimes," laughed Masaki. And so the witch and the half-Devil continued laughing for the next couple of minutes at the grumbling sounds from the dragon.

 **XXX**

Akihiko let out a shout of glee as he flew towards Kyoto at high speeds, his Devil wings out in full display. Hagane sent him on a mission to clear out some Oni that were wreaking havoc in the area. He was trying to expand his senses to locate where the Oni were. Catching the presence of something foul, Akihiko zeroed in on that location, gaining rapidly.

Adjusting his descent to get closer to the scene. With nothing but a thought, he activated his battle armour from a seal on his right arm. In less than a second, he was shrouded in his armour.

From the air, he saw several red-skinned Oni destroying different areas around the place. The Oni had red skin, large tusks from their bottom set of teeth that jutted up, and had red horns sprouting from the top of their heads. They were a little smaller than the trolls that he had faced on his last mission, but looked more menacing. They wore what looked like loincloths and had a large clubs that looked more like baseball bats, which crushed everything they destroyed on impact.

Strangely enough, Akihiko saw them with a small blonde girl in their hands. Akihiko immediately wanted to rush in and help the girl, but several things stopped him. Namely the exotic features that the girl had. She was dressed in some kind of shrine maiden outfit. Along with that, she also had what looked like fox ears and nine bushy tails.

Akihiko guessed that she was a kitsune, or Kyuubi, a nine-tailed fox youkai that was famous in Japanese culture. What was she doing here? Probably kidnapped for ransom, Akihiko guessed.

Holding out his hands, Akihiko concentrated on his Light spell. "Ama no Murakumo! (Gathering Clouds of Heaven!)" Immediately, a royal longsword out of light appeared in his hands. Akihiko ripped it straight from Kizaru from One Piece. And he had no shame in doing so.

Akihiko whistled, getting the Oni's attention, as if the blinding light didn't already. Moving quickly, Akihiko quickly beheaded the Oni carrying the Kyuubi. Before she could fall on the floor, Akihiko grabbed her, halting her motion.

The girl squeaked in surprise, which Akihiko found cute. He placed her on the ground near what looked to be an abandoned house. Before she could say anything, he pressed his metal hand to her mouth and brought his finger to his mouth, indicating for her to keep quiet. The girl looked scared, but she nodded in understanding.

Leaving her there, because he couldn't fight with a girl in her grasp, Akihiko gripped his Light sword in his hand and starting chopping down the Oni. The demon-like youkai tried to attack him, but he was too fast. He slcied through the Oni one after the other with terrifying ease. A few smart ones tried rushing him in a group, but they later got bisected into two.

He gripped the Ama no Murakumo as he deflected the attack of an Oni who planned to get the drop on him. As he was shielding himself from the Oni, several others attacked him at his back, trying to injure him. They were shocked when their clubs bounced off the armour. Kicking the Oni in his front away, he smirked towards the confused Oni, who now started looking scared.

Wanting to end this quick, Akihiko held his Light spell as he slashed his sword, a golden arc of Light appearing from the slash. The Oni were too slow to dodge the attack and ended up getting beheaded.

Akihiko sighed, dispersing the Ama no Murakumo and looking to head towards the young Kyuubi. Going back near the abandoned warehouse where the kid was, he saw that the Kyuubi was waiting for him, though he did notice the impatient look on her face. Akihiko chuckled. _Well, she_ is _a kid,_ Akihiko thought to himself.

Walking up to her, he bent down, wanting to speak to her face-to-face. "Hey, kid, you alright?" he asked. When he asked his question, though, the Kyuubi looked scared, like he was going to hit her? Why was she- oh. He was an idiot.

"Dusk," he said aloud. The armoured head that he was wearing sprouted down into the neck of his armour, revealing his face. He guessed that the head of the armour was terrifying her. "There," he said, shocking the girl upon seeing his face. "All better, kid."

"My name is Kunou, not kid," the girl snapped, looking annoyed. Instead of being offended, Akihiko just laughed.

"Sorry. My name is Akihiko Horiuchi, but Aki is fine. So, where are your parents, Kunou?"

"My Kaa-san is busy meeting with the other youkai when I was with her. And then those Oni attacked me because I snuck out. I..." Here, Kunou's head went down in sadness. Despite being young, Akihiko could tell that she was a smart girl from the way she spoke. And he really couldn't blame her for sneaking out, she was just a kid after all. He also noted that she didn't mention anything about her father. Not wanting to depress the girl even more, Akihiko decided not to mention the topic to her.

"Well, you don't have to worry, Kunou. I was sent on a mission to exterminate the Oni." Kunou looked shocked at the fact. She suddenly had stars in her eyes. "A mission?! So are you some kind of superhero?!"

"You could say that," Akihiko answered, chuckling. He ruffled her hair playfully, getting her to pout. With her added fox features, she looked freaking adorable. Akihiko refused to call out "Kawaii!" at the image. He refused to lose his manly pride.

"Listen, Kunou. You go home to your Kaa-san. I'll locate the remaining Oni and deal with them."

"But will you be okay, Akihiko-san?" she questioned worriedly.

Akihiko shook his head amusedly. "I got it, chibi. And call me Aki if you want to."

Kunou nodded, but then growled at his words. "My. Name. Is. Kunou. Not. Chibi!" she punctuated loudly, making Akihiko laugh to himself. That just made Kunou even more mad.

Before she could blow up again, Akihiko held up a hand. "I'd like to talk to you more, but I have a job to take care of. Now hurry!" Kunou nodded, running off home.

Akihiko started expanding his senses to locate where the Oni were. Sensing people with his magic was another trick that Masaki had taught him when he was training with her. After a couple of minutes, Akihiko could feel a large mass of foul demonic energy. Guessing that was where the remaining Oni were, Akihiko quickly headed in that direction.

After roughly five minutes of running, Akihiko could see a clearing that had a magical barrier surrounding it. _That_ surprised Akihiko. Since when could Oni be smart enought to summon a magical barrier? And how could he sense where the Oni were if there was supposed to be a barrier shielding them? Akihiko used his senses to confirm his suspicions, and he was proven right. It was the barrier that was emitting the foul energy, not the Oni themselves. Akihiko guessed that because of the crude design of the barrier (something that even he could pick out) it automatically gave off a large demonic presence. Maybe the other youkai were scared or uncomfortable with the large source of power and fled. Either way, Akihiko was still about to finish his mission.

Not knowing enough about the knowledge of barriers or seals so that he could break the barrier in front of him, Akihiko decided to go with brute strength instead. Gathering his demonic power in his hand, he punched the barrier as hard as he could. With the added boost that his armour gave him, along with the strength increase from him channelling his energy in his arm, the barrier shattered under his brute strength.

Seeing the Oni alarmed from his intrusion, Akihiko got ready to act. Some Oni went in front of the crowd of their brethren, and chanted something in warbles and grunts. Dark red bolts of energy erupted from their palms towards Akihiko.

He dodged swiftly, already analyzing how to take the Oni down. Channelling lightning magic to the soles of his feet, he dashed towards the monsters as a blur. The Oni didn't know what hit them, their heads severed from their necks from Akihiko's hands that were coated in lightning also. He glided across the ground like an ice skater, cutting down the Oni one by one.

A few of them tried to crush him with their clubs, but he was moving too fast for them. Channelling more lightning magic to his right arm, his hand erupted in a magnificent display of bright blue lightning. The sound was reminiscent to a buzz saw as his attack formed. "Edge!" he yelled out, shoving his lightning-covered hand through the chest of one Oni. The demon youkai squealed like a pig, and then collapsed in a heap.

The Oni were looking fearful as they witnessed his brutal display of power. Wanting to see the fruits of his training, Akihiko called forth his Devil wings and flew up high into the air. The Oni looked up, curious on what he was going to do. Holding up his hands in a hand sign, Akihiko called out his spell. "Grand Chariot!" Several golden magic circles came to life behind his airborne form. With a grunt of exertion, he sent powerful golden beams which came from the magic circles towards the Oni on the ground, who scrambled in fear to get away from the attack.

Alas, it was for naught, as the attack collided with the Oni, getting them to scream in pain as they were vaporized from the spell. A cloud of smoke picked up in the aftermath of the attack. When the smoke faded, only the burnt remains of the Oni remained.

Akihiko landed on the ground, panting a little. The 'Grand Chariot' spell was something that he already learned from his mother after practising with her for a couple of days on getting the spell down. Needless to say that he could use it with little to no difficulty. However, it did cost quite a lot of magic to perform.

Expanding his senses to locate the rest of the Oni, Akihiko found an energy signature, though it was different from the Oni that he'd encountered. This one felt like... a human. What was a human doing in a field of wild Oni? Was he or she kidnapped? Or in league with them? Akihiko planned to find out.

Deciding to walk briskly this time in order to conserve magic and stamina, Akihiko converged onto the point where he had sensed the human. Passing several large rocks, Akihiko saw the human with his back turned to the half-Devil. The human turned out to be a man, with long, string-like black hair that fell past his shoulders, with a long brown cloak. The man seemed to be muttering something. It sounded like a prayer, Akihiko concluded, using his advanced hearing.

Akihiko was about to say something to the man when he turned around. The man's face was pale and gaunt. Akihiko was about to ask if the man was okay when he took note of his eyes. His eyes were human, but full of hate, malice and insanity. Akihiko knew this since he saw the same look in Corvux's eyes when he met him inside Yamikiri, only Corvux's eyes were much more evil than this man's own. Immediately he knew that he was in league with the Oni, or was in charge of them somehow.

"Well, seems like someone has been exterminating my pets," the man said in an oily voice. Akihiko thought that he was acting like a general cliché villain. And so far, he wasn't impressed.

"So your the one who's been causing trouble in Kyoto because of the Oni," Akihiko confirmed, already knowing he was behind it. "Least I know who I have to kill."

"Such bravado," the man clapped mockingly. "Youth. Something that kills so many people nowadays. You youngsters come in, claiming that you're so _knowledgeable_. So _independent_. So _powerful_. And yet, in the end, you fall short against those who are wise, with true power at their fingertips."

"Better than being a decrepit old fuck like yourself," Akihiko shot back, getting the man to growl. He sighed. "Look, I have a little girl to check up on, money to collect, and about a hundred other things that I'd rather be doing than be here. So let's just skip the whole trash talking part, and just fight." With that, Akihiko held out his palm and shot out a bolt of lightning from his palm towards the old man.

The old man quickly muttered something, and a large red barrier appeared in front of him, negating the attack.

"Well, that's new," Akihiko muttered sarcastically.

The old man then chanted a small incantation. A black magic circle appeared under his feet. Slowly appearing from it was a grotesque-looking Oni that was even uglier than the normal one. This Oni had obsidian black skin, white hair and glowing red eyes that screamed of madness and bloodlust. The Super Oni, as Akihiko had taken to calling him, roared a blood-curling sound.

The man sneered in Akihiko's direction. "Now, boy. Witness the power of my Greater Oni! Fear its power!"

Akihiko just looked deadpanned at the name the old man had given his creature. "Really? Greater Oni? What a shitty title! Hell, Super Oni seems more fitting than what you call him!"

The man looked annoyed that he wasn't terrified of his creature. "You imbecile! A name hardly matters for my-"

"Meteor!" Akihiko called out, using the man's rant as a distraction to attack. Taken off guard, the old man had no chance to react to the high speed that Akihiko was travelling at. The half-Devil lashed out with a curb stomp that would've crushed the old geezer's head in. However, his attack was intercepted by the Super Oni. The creature used his head as a shield, tanking Akihiko's attack with no clear signs of injury.

Akihiko looked impressed. He didn't think that that the Super Oni would be able to block his attack with his head, a feat that surprised and disturbed him. Maybe this one was dumber than his weaker brethren?

Those thoughts quickly vanished when the Super Oni grabbed his leg, trying to crush his ankle. Akihiko thanked Hagane profusely for making his battle armour almost indestructible. He was left dangling from the Super Oni's grip, the beast growling in irritation as it tried to crush him.

The old man cackled, like the clichéd villain that he was. "Do you see the error of your ways now, boy?! No one can stand up to the might of my Grea-"

"Edge!" Akihiko called out, interrupting the man again. His lightning-encased hand shot towards the Super Oni's left eye, destroying it and digging his hand deep into the creature's eye socket. The Super Oni roared in agony as it threw Akihiko away, and instead favouring the destroyed eye it now had. The destroyed eye socket leaked purple blood like a fountain.

Akihiko brought out his wings to maintain his momentum in the air. Thankfully, he stopped himself from being turned into paste from the throw from the air to the ground.

Akihiko panted in relief. He was thankful that he was able to stop his fall, or else he wasn't sure his armour would protect him from the damage done. He tried thinking of a tactic to take the Super Oni down. Physical attacks were out, since it was able to tank his punches and kicks no problem, even with magic and the boost from his armour. He contemplated on whether he should wear his troll ring, but decided that it wasn't worth it. He wasn't sure if he could win in a strength contest or not, and he wasn't sure if he could win or not.

So attacking its vital spots with magic was the best bet so far. Holding out his hand, he mentally summoned a lightning spear. Taking aim, he chucked it at the Super Oni's neck, wanting to see its reaction.

As he predicted, it moved swiftly, dodging the attack at the last minute. Before the old man could open his mouth again, Akihiko appeared in front of the Super Oni instantaneously, channelling lightning magic to his feet so that he could skid across the ground towards the monster. Getting rid of the lightning, he immediately summoned his Ama no Muramuko spell and tried beheading the Super Oni.

The Super Oni brought up his bulky hand to block the attack, but the action wasn't without consequence. When the blade made contact with its skin, there was a small cut made, the wound hissing slightly. The wound opened up even more the longer the Light sword was in contact with it.

The Super Oni roared in pain and anger. Holding out its other hand, Akihiko could see darkness coalesce into a shape, taking the form of a giant axe with wickedly sharp edges **(A.N. - Think of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Arrogante from Bleach).** With one mighty swing, the Super Oni attempted to cleave Akihiko in two. Seeing this, Akihiko disengaged from his former attack, ducking under the axe and narrowly missing the mighty swing that would've chopped him in two. Akihiko knew that, due to the momentum of the axe swing, the Super Oni would have a couple of seconds before he could swing again. Taking advantage of this, he swung his Ama no Muramuko towards the underbelly of the beast, cutting through its black skin and causing a large gash to appear on its chest.

Seeing that his Light sword was stuck in the wound, Akihiko left it there and retreated quickly. He saw that the Super Oni howled in pain, the sword burning into its skin, organs and tissues.

"No!" the old man yelled. "My Greater Oni! You damn boy! How dare yo-" The man was interrupted from his monologue as Akihiko quickly stabbed the man through the chest with his Edge technique, seeing as the Super Oni was distracted. The man coughed up blood from the attack. He gurgled, trying to say something, but Akihiko wasn't going to give him the chance to do that. Ripping out his lightning-encased hand, he stabbed again, this time puncturing the heart instantly. It took a few more seconds, but the man was finally dead.

Akihiko ignored the miniscule guilt that rose in his chest as he ripped his hand from the dead man's chest. He had gotten used to killing, though he didn't enjoy it. At all. As long as he felt when killing another human being, the Oni didn't count since they were monsters, he knew that he would never enjoy killing.

His attention went back to the Super Oni, who had seemed to gather enough wit to try to kill him from behind despite the apparent injury. Dodging the charge, Akihiko decided to pull his finishing move.

Summoning his Devil wings again, he flew up in the air, calling upon all his magic to do the job. Putting his hands into the hand sign, dozens of magic circles appeared above him. With a loud grunt of exertion, the beams erupted from the magic circles, heading down towards the Super Oni. The creature could do nothing as the heavenly beams came into contact with it, disintegrating it with the force of a falling meteorite.

A large dust of smoke, even larger than the previous one, appeared, obscuring his view. He panted heavily, his Devil wings disappearing because he was too exhausted to maintain them. Luckily, his descent to the ground was short enough where he landed gently.

When the smoke was cleared, the sight that greeted Akihiko was of ashy indent of the Super Oni, with its giant axe left behind, slightly smokey.

He sighed in relief. The battle was over. A good thing, too, since the Super Oni was actually damn tough. Walking forward, Akihiko picked up the fallen axe. Hagane might want to study the weapon, and also because it looked cool and he wanted it. He needed a new weapon anyway.

Struggling to pick it up, Akihiko sealed it on a seal tattooed on his arm, so that he could study it later. Sighing, he walked out of the clearing he was in, wanting to check up on Kunou.

He walked out of the clearing and was about to jog to Kunou's location when he heard a formal voice. "Akihiko Horiuchi?"

He turned to see who was calling his name. He saw a small group of armed - what looked to be - tengu youkai who were dressed in traditional clothes. He blinked, looking surprised. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" he asked, his head piece disappearing and leaving his face.

The lead tengu, who looked to be the leader, answered. "Yasaka-sama wishes to meet withyouIf you will follow us."

"Yasaka... you mean the leader of the Youkai Faction?" Why would their leader want to meet with him over a simple extermination mission? Unless... "By any chance, is Kunou the daughter of Yasaka?" he asked, remembering that her Kaa-san was held up in a meeting that caused Kunou to run away. Maybe she was Yasaka.

"That is correct," the lead tengu answered. Akihiko nodded. While this wasn't really part of the mission, it certainly wouldn't hurt. He could still see Kunou again, and put Yasaka to ease about the whole thing.

Akihiko sighed, and then nodded. "Lead the way, then."

The group started to walk,Akihiko looking at all the resident youkai as he walked along side the leader and was lead through Kyoto's streets. It must have been an odd sight, a foreigner walking with what looked to be the royal guard to the household of the people's leader.

As they walked, Akihiko mentally went over what he should say to the leader. She may want to thank him for saving Kunou, which was good. He could gain a good relationship with the Youkai Faction as a whole, which would be beneficial. He didn't see any downsides to talking with Yasaka, but he was still entering unknown territory, so he had to be cautious.

The group entered a small alley, one of the other tengu tapping various pieces of brick in a different formation. Suddenly, the bricks on the wall opened to show a sort of feudal Japanese town. It looked like it did in pictures or on the Internet. It looked beautiful.

The tengu leader nodded when he saw Akihiko's appreciative look. "Yes, it is an amazing sight. Welcome to Inner Kyoto, home to us youkai."

"It's amazing," Akihiko muttered. It looked like a normal feudal Japanese town, only this looked brand new. There were several waterfalls and lakes in the distance. Large crowds of youkai were walking around, going to shops and selling goods, like ordinary people. Some younger youkai were even playing several games, like tag, or hopscotch.

As Akihiko walked with the tengu, there were a few wary glances sent his way from the adult youkai. The kids, however, looked at him in awe as the saw his armour.

"I apologise for their behaviour," the leader said. "We don't usually get foreigners here often."

"It's okay," Akihiko said, shrugging. "I get that they're cautious of me. I can understand that."

The leader nodded in thanks. Akihiko looked up to see them walking to a large traditional-looking estate.

The tengu stopped outside of the fence. The lead tengu opened the gate for Akihiko who thanked him before the pair headed up the path, the door opening as Kunou poked her head out before a smile grew on her face as she rushed out as she called "Aki-san, you did it!"

"Please, was there ever any doubt?" he asked playfully. The young Kyuubi came to a stop before him as the lead tengu asked, "Is Yasaka-same inside, Kunou-hime?"

"Yeah, Mifune-chan!" Kunou said eagerly. Akihiko snickered at the nickname given to the tengu as Mifune coughed in his hand.

"Thank you, Kunou-hime," he said after an embarrassing moment. Mifune walked forward as Akihiko followed him, Kunou walking in his stride.

"I didn't know that you were a princess, chibi," Akihiko said teasingly. Kunou puffed her cheeks into a cute pout, with Akihiko resisting the effects greatly.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled.

"Fine. I'll call you chibi-hime instead."

"Aki-baka!"

"Oh, I'm so wounded."

Mifune smiled a little as he watched the banter between the two. It's been a while since he'd seen Kunou-hime so carefree.

Akihiko let himself get pulled as the door opened to reveal a voluptuous young woman with golden blonde hair and golden yellow eyes, dressed in a shrine maiden outfit with her Kyuubi features out much like Kunou. A kind smile lit up on her face.

 _Damn_ , Akihiko thought, his face a little red at seeing this beautiful woman, no, goddess. She certainly looked like one.

 _No, bad Akihiko,_ Akihiko scolded himself. _Don't turn into Issei! That never ends well for you!_

"Kunou, you shouldn't argue with the guest," Yasaka said, her voice soft and sweet. Kunou looked embarrassed at her mother as she stopped glaring at Akihiko. She was then surprised as Akihiko patted her on the head as he replied with a friendly smile.

"Ah, it's no problem, Yasaka-san. Kunou is just eager to have some fun. I don't blame her, really." Kunou blushed at his compliment as Yasaka's smile grew. the group moving inside to sit down around the low table before Yasaka spoke as she gave him a small bow.

"Kunou told me you protected her from some of the Oni and for that I thank you."

"It was no problem. Destroying them was the reason I came to Kyoto. It was a mission from my boss to take out any of them so they could stop," Akihiko replied with a wave of his hand, Yasaka nodding in understanding.

"I take it that you finished your mission then?" she asked.

"Yes. The man responsible for the whole thing has been taken care of," Akihiko replied. He didn't want to say that he killed him, since Kunou was still there. He didn't want to scare her. Yasaka nodded with understanding while having a reassuring smile on her face. She rested her hand on his armoured one. Akihiko wished that he wasn't wearing armour so that he could feel her soft hand. _No! Behave!_ he scolded himself again.

"That will bring peace back to Kyoto, even if it is for just a while," she said brightly. Akihiko blushed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, and then abruptly stopped doing that as to not embarrass himself. He could see Mifune smirking slightly, amused. That little bastard.

"How did you kill the Oni, Akihiko-san?" he asked. "They aren't very easy to kill."

" I mainly used Light magic," Akihiko answered.

"I didn't know that a Devil could use Light magic. Isn't it harmful to you?" Yasaka asked curiously.

"Half," Akihiko corrected her. "And I'm special. It's a family secret."

Yasaka looked a little suspicious that he wouldn't tell her, but nodded all the same.

"Can I see?" Kunou asked excitedly, stars in her eyes.

"Kunou-chan, that's rude. You can't just-" Yasaka was about to scold her daughter, but Akihiko interrupted. "I have no problem with that."

Akihiko held up his hand and a small orb of Light appeared in his palm. Kunou looked with wide eyes at the orb. "So pretty..." she commented upon looking at the shining light.

Both Mifune and Yasaka were also amazed, though Akihiko guessed that it was because of the fact that a half-Devil was using Light, and not being harmed by it.

"Won't the Angel Faction throw a fuss at the idea of a Devil using Light magic?" Mifune asked.

Akihiko blinked, dispersing the Light ball. He'd never thought of that. He didn't think the Angels would throw a fuss over one Devil using light, but then again, he didn't know. "I... I'm not sure. If they tried to, however, I plan to fight to defend myself if need be." He wasn't going to let the Chruch or Heaven try to do something like hunt him down for using light. Or let them accuse them of being even more unholy than the average Devil or something.

Yasaka nodded with a smile. "We won't tell anyone. We are grateful to you for saving my daughter. Your secret is safe with us."

Akhiko bowed his head slightly in thanks. "Thank you, Yasaka-san."

She smiled, getting Akihiko to blush lightly. He coughed to get rid of his red face. "I-I probably should head back. It was nice to meet you all."

"Aki-san, will you come back someday soon?" Kunou asked, hopeful. Akihiko smiling as he nodded.

"I have no problem with that, unless Yasaka-san doesn't mind..." He turned to the woman, who looked amused.

"I don't mind, just tell us beforehand," Yasaka replied with a smile. Akihiko smiled back in thanks. "Of course." He then turned to look at Kunou, giving a small wave. "Take care, Kunou-chan."

"I will Aki-san!" Kunou replied happily. Akihiko turning to Mifune and Yasaka. "Oh, and just let me know if you need any help. I'll try my best to come over and help as well."

"You are very kind, Akihiko-san," Yasaka said with a bright smile, getting up to shake his hand. "Thank you again for helping us."

Mifune walked forward, shaking Akihiko's hand as well. He returned the gesture as well.

Standing up and exiting the estate, he waved at the group, who waved back. Taking out a pamphlet with a magic circle on it, he activated it. In a flash of light, he disappeared.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was at his home, lying on his bed. He was thinking of several things, namely the lack of a weapon.

Despite his nonchalance about the whole thing, he missed Yamikiri. Sure, it was a cursed blade, and it was also possessed, and the spirit inside it was an ass, but the blade felt like it was a part of him whenever he used it. And while he could create any weapon out of the element that he has, but it wasn't the same.

That was why he was waiting for the axe Hagane was in the process of remaking. Akihiko hoped that the dwarf would make it smaller so that he could wield it. While there were a bunch of other weapons to use from Hagane's shop, and while they were all good, Akihiko just wouldn't feel the same without Yamikiri. He was making an exception towards the Super Oni axe because he needed to stop moping about his loss of a weapon. Plus, it looked badass.

Akihiko was distracted by a flash of light that appeared in his room. He frowned at seeing the Gremory symbol on the magic circle that just appeared.

 _What the hell does that bitch want now?_ Akihiko thought to himself.

Rias appeared from the magic circle, looking a little distraught.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gremory?" Akihiko asked, annoyed.

"Make love to me," Rias said in a desperate voice, moving towards him.

"... The fuck?" Was all Akihiko could say before he saw Rias stripping down and removing her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. Akihiko had a small moment of inner perversion at seeing a hot girl's bra - he was a teenage boy, after all - before common sense registered to his head.

Akihiko jumped off his bed as Rias advanced towards him. His hand was encased in lightning in response to his desire to defend himself."What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you lose more of your sanity or are you just naturally insane?!" Rias stopped her advance, seeing the lightning in his hand.

"Aki-kun, aren't I good enough?"

"That's not the point! You do not got to someone's house and just demand to sleep with them! That's considered attempted rape!" Rias' shocked face told Akihiko that she didn't think of that.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left. If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person that is a good choice who is able to do it with me is you." Rias said, voice laden with sadness.

"You're not making any sense," Akihiko growled, the lightning around his hand increasing in intensity. "You have till the count of ten to explain what the hell you are talking about and why the fuck you are doing this, or I'll skewer you."

"Aki-kun, wait, please calm down," Rias said, holding up her hands as a sign to calm down, but Akihiko wasn't listening. "One, five, te-" he counted, before he was interrupted by another flash of light entering his room. Rias sighed sadly as she muttered, "It's too late..."

Another Gremory magic circle appeared, before a silver-haired woman in a maid dress appeared. The woman looked to be twenty-five, with a voluptuous figure. Her hair was done in braids that trailed past her shoulders. She wore red lipstick, which accented her otherworldly beauty. It was the same beauty that Yasaka shared.

She was about to say something when the Ama no Murakumo spell was held an inch near her throat. Her eyes widened as Akihiko held his Light spell to the unknown woman's neck.

"Aki-kun, wait, that's-" Rias was interrupted from Akihiko's frosty gaze towards her, which shut her up. His eyes then moved slowly towards the mysterious woman, who regained her calm expression, though there was a sign of wariness in her posture.

"It's one thing if you can suddenly teleport into my house uninvited," Akihiko said to Rias without looking at her. "It's a whole different thing when a complete stranger does the same thing."

The woman reacted calmly for someone held at swordpoint. "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The silver haired maid's gaze turned to Akihiko as Rias tried to explain.

"If I don't do things like this, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." The maid replied. Akihiko inched his Light sword closer to her neck, causing her to wince as the close contact with the weapon caused her neck to steam a little. This confirmed Akihiko's thoughts as to whether she was a Devil or not.

"Lady, you don't get to call anyone lowly when I'm inches away from beheading you," Akihiko snarled, his expression furious. "A complete stranger pops into my room, accusing me of participating in sex with someone that I currently loath at the moment. Talk now or die."

Akihiko had to give the woman credit, she didn't flinch at his threat, or at the Light weapon near her, even when her skin was slightly steaming. She stepped away from the Light sword, and bowed in his direction. "My apologies. I did not know what had occurred, as well as barging into your home uninvited. For that I am sorry."

Akihiko blinked, not expecting her to apologise instantly. "Uh... thank you," he said unsurely. Then his expression hardened. "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

The silver-haired woman nodded, looking at him for a moment too long before turning to Rias. What was up with that?

"Anyway, you are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't try and show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." Rias looked a little embarrassed at that. With that, she turned to look over Akihiko before bowing her head as she spoke.

"How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on. Also thank you for stopping Ojou-sama from doing something so foolish."

"It's no problem, Grayfia," Akihiko nodded, looking confused. There was no need to bow to him continuously. Did she take being a maid that seriously. "I wished to take no part in it at all. I'm Akihiko Horiuchi." He said the last part with his hand outstretched, indicating a hand shake.

Grayfia raised her eyebrow at his hand, before slowly reaching out to shake it. She then turned to Rias. "So this is the person who you failed to reincarnate as a Devil." She then looked to Akihiko, studying his features. Her cold expression softened slightly. "He looks just like him..." he heard her quietly mutter. That got him curious. Looked just like who? Who was she talking about?

Rias frowned as she spoke to Grayfia. "Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-Class Devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time." Grayfia spoke with a nod. Akihiko frowned as Rias approached him.

"I'm sorry Aki-kun…"

"Save your apology for when you explain what the hell you were on about," he growled, making Rias more sad. She went back to Grayfia, who activated a magic circle underneath them and transporting them out of his room. Akihiko took a moment to relax before he sighed, releasing his Ama no Murakumo. He fell onto his bed.

"Why do I have to deal with this shit? At least the others, Kaa-san and Tou-san went out for a trip," he muttered to himself.

 **XXX**

Akihiko opened the door to the OCR room, Kalawarner, Miltelt and Asia joining him in entering the room. He wanted to deal with this himself, but the girls insisted that they come with him so that he doesn't accidentally kill all the Devils here. Asia came specifically because she wanted to calm him down.

Inside the room, the mood was deathly quiet; Rias had a disturbed face while Akeno was smiling with a serious intent. Koneko was sitting on chairs in the corner quietly so she wouldn't get involved with what was going to happen and Grayfia raised an eyebrow at seeing Kalawarner, Miltelt and Asia enter behind Akihiko, with Asia holding onto Akihiko's shirt for comfort. Issei looked surprised, and jealous, at seeing the two Fallen Angels and Asia with Akihiko, but didn't say anything due to the mood.

"Why are there Fallen Angels here, Aki-kun?" Rias asked, surprised and a little angry. Her anger faded when Akihiko glared heavily at Rias before the two Fallen could say anything. "Because I brought them here. Where I go, they go. If this involves me, it involves them." The two Fallen Angels smiled at Akihiko protecting them, even if they could handle themselves.

Rias continued to look sad, her previous expression fading. "Looks like everyone is here… Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias spoke seriously. Grayfia spoke up during the pause.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias held her hand up to reject Grayfia's offer, Akihiko finding himself enjoying the fact Rias was nervous.

"The truth is..."

At that moment, Rias was interrupted again by a orange magic circle glowing on the floor that Akihiko raised an eyebrow at, Kiba muttering the name, "Phenex," before flames erupted from the magic circle and showing the silhouette of a man behind them who used one arm to disperse the flames as he spoke.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

Akihiko leaned into Miltelt's ear as he whispered, "I just met this guy, and I already know that he has a stick shoved up his ass."

Miltelt snickered as she tried to control her laughter. Kalawarner and Asia looked confused as to why Miltelt was laughing, but focused on what was happening instead.

The man that just appeared had a gigolo appearance of a casually worn red suit that showed off too much chest and had a supposed bad boy look that he was trying to pull off.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." the man spoke, Akihiko's smirk growing slightly at seeing Rias look back with half closed angry eyes which seemed to be ignored as he continued.

"Then Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." the man grabbed Rias' arm only to lose it as Rias shook him off as she spoke in a pissed off tone. "…Let go of me, Riser."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Issei shouted, finally having enough of being confused. Akihiko, Miltelt and Kalawarner chuckled at his reaction while the rest of the OCR remained silent. The man called Riser looked at him and asked in a displeased voice, "Huh? Who are you?"

Issei turned white as a sheet at the fact that the man looked at him as if he was trash **(A.N. - The way anime characters react when they're shocked, surprised, depressed, etc.)**

"He's my Pawn," Rias answered, still looking frostily at Riser.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Riser replied without a care. Akihiko frowning slightly as he caught the Phenex ogling the Fallen Angels and Asia. His hand tightening its hold on hers.

"What are non-Devils doing here?" Riser asked.

"They're with me," Akihiko answered, glaring at the douchebag. Riser glanced at him arrogantly.

"And you are..."

"None of your business."

Riser looked angry at his remark, and looked as if he was about to say something, but Rias intervened. "It's none of your business why they are here."

Riser scoffed, before turning to Rias. "Whatever..."

Pretty soon, Akeno had tea made ready for their 'guest'. Akihiko just continued glaring at Riser. He was just inches away from incinerating the ass with a Light spell. It'd be so easy too.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb," Riser spoke in between sips of the cup of tea. Akeno had made for him as she replied with a serious smile.

"Thank you very much."

Kiba had informed Issei and Akihiko's group on what was happening. Apparently, Riser was Rias' fiancée. That explained why Rias went to his house the other night. She probably wanted her virginity taken so that she could end the marriage. Akihiko couldn't even blame her. Who who want to marry this guy? That being said, he still didn't agree with how she went about it.

Issei looked like he was about to yell at Riser, but Koneko intervened, hitting him on the head a few times. This got the others to chuckle.

Rias was sitting on a sofa with Riser next to her with an arm carelessly wrapped around her shoulders much to Rias' disdain as she kept shaking it off only to have to fend off other touches from Riser. Akihiko was fully enjoying watching Rias getting annoyed at Riser's antics.

"What's so funny, Aki-san?" Asia asked as to why he was smiling.

"Nothing, Asia. Just thinking of something funny," Akihiko said, amused.

"...Not the time for that" Koneko spoke stoically. Akihiko arched an eyebrow at her.

"This doesn't concern me. I just came to confront Rias as to what she did last night. But now I'm fully enjoying this."

"What happened last night?" Asia asked as the others looked at him.

"... I'll tell you later," he said, deciding on not telling them, if at all. It was something that he wasn't eager on telling them. He wasn't embarrassed by it, but it would be too troublesome.

"Stop it already!" Rias spoke with an angered voice as she stood up, glaring sharply at Riser who was smirking in response. "Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

Akihiko tuned out the rest of the conversation, not interested in listening to it. He was going through a mental list so he could find ways to improve his magic. He was fine as he was but it didn't hurt to be better. He thought about large scale attacks with his lightning and wind magic. Actually, his wind magic was a little underdeveloped, as he focused more on lightning and light. Maybe he should improve on it. He'd like to make large scale attacks with wind, like the Rasenshuriken from Naruto. That'd be awesome. Or maybe he could cause a giant hurricane! He quickly went over methods on how he could apply wind magic to different scenarios.

He returned to his senses as he felt an increase in demonic power in the room as Riser declared, with his flames surrounding him, "I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Akihiko scoffed. The guy's power was slightly impressive, but he'd felt better. Hell, he could give off more than that. Kiba and Koneko looked to be getting ready to fight and even Issei gave Rias a worried look before Rias made a stance against Riser, her red aura coming from out of her body.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it." Grayfia spoke calmly, breaking the intense atmosphere in the room while Riser calmed the flames around him as he spoke.

"…To be told that by the Ultimate Queen, even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters." Rias calmed down soon after. Akihiko pouted. He wanted to see a fight happen! Grayfia checking that there wasn't going to be a fight starting up again.

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort," Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Rias asked confused. Grayfia quickly answered.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the Rating Game with Riser-sama?"

Rias looked speechless at that. Akihiko mentally cackled at the funny expression. He then zoned out again. He needed to stop doing that, by the way. Anyway back to his wind magic. He needed to improve on that, big time. Maybe he could ask Tou-san if he could help. He also needed to check on Skiá. He missed his familiar. He must've been feeling lonely. While Skiá was his familiar, he could still treat him as a pet. He could feed him, walk him, play with him- wait! He had the perfect game to play with. He could start with-

"Hey! Why is that Devil ignoring my cute servants?" Riser called out, annoyed.

Akihiko growled. Why was this guy interrupting his thoughts? Akihiko blinked at that turning to see Riser scowling at him while a bunch of girls behind him frowned at being ignored. He turned and saw Issei, who was crying for some reason.

"He doesn't need all those bitches when he has us," Kalawarner answered for him with a superior smirk, holding Akihiko's hand between her breasts. Miltelt nodded with a smirk on her face as well while Asia blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait, hold up. I didn't agree to anything!" Akihiko called out. She couldn't make decisions like that without his approval.

Issei glared at Akihiko in jealousy. Riser's servants looked angry at being called bitches while Riser glared. "Well, it's to be expected from a lowly being who can't think big."

"Lowly?!" Akihiko removed his arm from Kalawarner and stepped forward towards Riser. "Listen here, filthy mongrel," Akihiko growled out. "The only 'lowly being' here is you. What's the point of talking big with your whorehouse to back you up? What, can't talk without them?"

Issei laughed the insult, while most of the OCR smirked at the insult. Riser's girls glared at him for calling them whores, while Riser roared at him. "How dare you call me a mongrel, peasant? Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed but this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?"

"Do _not_ label me as a servant to Gremory, yakitori," Akihiko said, doing his best impression of Riser's sneer. "I'm my own man. And I don't need to be a raging pervert to showcase how 'manly' I am. Swinging your dick around - which is like, what, two inches? - because you have tons of girls doesn't do shit to me."

Issei couldn't take it anymore as he fell down, laughing madly. The other members of the OCR frowned, not liking the jab they made to Rias. Rias herself glared at Akihiko for his remark, though it did little good. The two Fallen giggled madly at his comeback, while Asia blushed, probably because of his language.

"Yakitori!? You Low-Class Devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-Class Devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!" Riser shouted getting more pissed off by the second as Rias shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Aki-kun isn't my servant... and even if he was, he wouldn't listen to me."

"You're damn right," Akihiko nodded with a proud smirk.

"Mira. Teach this punk a lesson of where his place is," Riser shouted, a short staff wielding girl jumping out of the crowd and twirled her weapon as she replied, "Yes, Riser-sama."

As Mira charged at him, staff raised, Akihiko rolled his eyes. He held out a finger, channelling Light magic to it. Bringing it forward, he shot a beam of Light from his finger, impacting against the girl's leg **(A.N. - Like how Kizaru does it from One Piece)**.

Mira howled in pain as she immediately dropped to the ground, clutching her leg in pain. She rolled in agony as the attack burned her terribly, creating a large hole in her leg. She would've scream even more, but Akihiko moved, kicking the girl in her side and sending her to Riser's feet, who - like his peerage - recognised the property of the beam that hit his servant.

"Clean up your trash, _peasant_ ," Akihiko mocked with a cruel smirk on his face. The whole peerage, Riser included, backed away in fear as Akihiko was bathed in a golden aura, his Light magic acting up. Every Devil, except Grayfia, who tensed, backed away in fear as Akihiko wielded the one element that was deadly to their kind. "I'm not sure you understand, so let me dumb it down for you, yakitori. Your name, your title, your power, is worthless before my gaze. Stop trying to prove you're top dog when there's an alpha standing in front of you. My Devil blood - my own ancestry - makes yours look paltry in comparison. You. Are. Nothing. You're like a small speck of dust that just keeps annoying me, no matter how insignificantly small you are. And I'm going to prove it to you." Akihiko finished his monologue, holding up his glowing finger, ready to shoot.

Riser was sweating and shaking in fear, his life flashing before his eyes. Before Akhiko could shoot, Grayfia stepped in front of him, her aura acting up. His Light aura fought against her icy one, creating tension that unsettled everyone in the room. "Akihiko-sama. I ask that you refrain from killing Riser-sama. I am to act as a mediator, so that no fighting shall occur. If you do not stop, I will not hold back." Akihiko just stared at Grayfia, her expression calm and composed.

Not wanting to get into a fight - especially since he could tell that he was outclassed - he called back his aura and stepped back. "Fine," he grumbled. Grayfia nodded, her aura receding also.

It was silent for a moment, with the exception of the painful moans of Mira. The tension from before made the Devils shake a little. Riser, the arrogant, stupid fool that he was, regained his expression. "Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

Akihiko scoffed. He went back to join his group, ignoring the worried glances he was receiving.

"...Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias asked with a frown. Riser shrugged as he countered. "Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times." Rias kept quiet and listened to Riser's words, Riser putting his hand on his ground and summoning a magic circle underneath his peerage.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Riser turned his gaze to Akihiko and, hiding his apparent fear, smirked.

"I'll make you pay for humiliating, Low-Class Devil." Akihiko didn't respond to his taunt. Instead, he held out his finger, glowing with Light. Riser flinched, as well as the other girls. One of them picked up Mira, who was still in pain.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match." With that Riser disappeared along with his servants.

Akihiko scoffed. "Fucking burnt chicken."

 **And I. Am. Finished! Thank God.**

 **This is a pretty long chapter. So hope you enjoy.**

 **Here Aki did another one of his missions, met a fox MILF, er, I mean Yasaka, learnt Grand Chariot, rejected Rias harshly, and met Riser. Where he gave a verbal ass beating. I'm so proud of my OC.**

 **Oh, and Akihiko will fight Riser instead of Issei. Again, still like Issei, still not bashing him, but Akihiko won't join the Rating Game. For obvious reasons. And of course he's going to fight Riser. Because why not?**

 **What else... oh, the harem is pretty much the same, with some members I plan to add. Who, I won't tell. You'll just have to wait.**

 **Thanks so much to those who favourited, followed, read and reviewed the story. Otherwise I might be so discouraged that I wouldn't write this.**

 **Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Akihiko was going over several katas in martial arts with his dad. He commented on how he'd been focusing on magic more than his physical prowess. Akihiko disagreed and said that he was fine the way he was. A couple of sparring sessions later that ended up with him on the floor in all of them, Akihiko agreed to step up his physical training. That didn't mean he wasn't going to step up his magical training, he just planned to focus on his training in fighting at the moment.

They were now in the middle in one of their daily spars. Akihiko held his fists up in a standard boxer stance, while his father was in a sort of Muay Thai fighting stance, though his posture was calm and relaxed. The two of them circled the backyard that was surrounded by a magical barrier to act as a sort of ring. Both of them were wearing training clothes.

Akihiko broke the tense atmosphere as he quickly charged, going for a right cross to his father's face. His father smirked, slapping away his punch and going for a quick backhand. Akihiko grabbed his wrist, turning it slightly to quickly tilt his body out of the strike. He went for a strong kick to his father's side. However, this was intercepted by his father's risen knee, taking the strike for him.

Akihiko had a moment to feel surprised as his father twisted his entire body, taking him and his son over in the air and successfully slamming Akihiko on the floor, back first. The half-Devil had a moment to catch his wits before he briefly dodged the stomp that was aimed for his chest. The attack connected with the ground, crushing it slightly.

Akihiko went for a quick sweep kick, but his father just jumped, avoiding the attack. Using his Devil strength, he lifted himself off the ground in a sort of handstand, and then pushed himself off the ground with his arms, trying to kick at his airborne opponent, each attack dodged with his father grinning all the while.

They continued to trade blows, being suspended in the air for a moment due to the strength in their jumps from below. Each blow to each other was dodged, deflected, intercepted and avoided. After continuing to perform feats seen in the Matrix, Akihiko's father was the first one to fall to the ground, his son following him. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he lashed out with a side kick to his son, who raised up his hands to block the attack. Akihiko grunted as the attack was strong enough to push him sideways. He ended up hitting the ground, rolling and standing up quickly, senses returned.

His eyes widened when he saw his father converge on him almost instantly. Akihiko took a moment to admire his father's fighting prowess. Despite not fighting for some years, his skill hadn't deteriorated. Those thoughts of admiration left as he had to dodge a high kick to his face. Bending low, Akihiko aimed a snap-fist towards his father's back, going for a weak point. It managed to connect successfully, but Akihiko didn't celebrate his small victory as his father took that time to punch him straight in the face, his guard slightly down.

Both Horiuchi men grunted as they backed away from each other, nursing their injuries. _Holy hell, the old man can punch_ , Akihiko thought with a wince. His father having similar thoughts also.

After recovering slightly, they charged. Both caught each other's punch, kick, strike. As they continued fighting, it was only a matter of time until one of them messed up and broke the cycle. Akihiko continued blocking and deflecting his father's strikes, hoping for a weakness in his strikes. His father grinned again, confusing Akihiko slightly. What was so funny?

It became clear to him when his father attacked quickly and efficiently. His foot kicked his son's ankle, knocking him off balance. Akihiko only stumbled for a second, but that second was all that was needed. His father's fist hit his jaw in his moment of confusion, followed by a strong kick to his knee. That was all that was needed for him to be brought down easily.

Akihiko's world flipped upside down as he landed on the ground, groaning in pain. His limbs were in a lock by his father, who was looking down on him with a bit of pride.

"Yield?" his father asked, already knowing the answer. Akihiko growled at his smugness. Wasn't it the young one that was supposed to have arrogance? Why the hell was it the other way around?

"Fine, I yield," Akihiko growled out in annoyance. After he had admitted defeat, his father released him from his hold, offering his hand. Akihiko took it, being lifted up.

"Don't be so down, Aki," his father said. "You're getting better at fighting with each spar we have. The only thing your lacking in is experience."

"I get that, Tou-san," Akihiko said. "Arigato."

His father smiled. He looked like he was about to say something else, but was interrupted from the sound of the doorbell at the front. "I'll get that."

"No, it's okay, Tou-san. I'll get it," Akihiko offered for his father. Shrugging, he allowed him to go ton the front door. When he reached the door, he opened it to see one person that he wasn't pleased to see: Rias Gremory.

She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. She blushed seeing his sweaty form. It looked like Akihiko had worked up quite a sweat from his spar without him knowing. His training shirt clung to his torso, showing his muscled and defined torso through the torso.

Not wanting his time wasted, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oi, Gremory. You can ogle me later. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes," she said, remembering why she came here in the first place. "I would like to ask you if you can help my peerage with training for the Rating Game."

"Nope." His quick answer shocked her. "Why?" she asked.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "Because it's not my problem. If your so concerned with your peerage, you train them yourselves. Not that you can do much good in ten days with the way you are."

Rias narrowed her eyes at the insult. "We can handle ourselves just fine. And why won't you help us? We're your friends." She paused as Akihiko threw his head back and laughed, like she had just told him a joke. She glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think we're friends," Akihiko said, sneering. "I don't particularly hate you, but I still don't like you. The rest of your peerage I can stand, except Kiba. He's annoying. The same with Issei. And I automatically hate that Riser guy because he's a dick. So I don't plan to deal with either of you."

Rias stopped her glaring and looked desperate. "Please. I know that you're skilled in magic and swordsmanship. You could possibly help Akeno or Kiba or-"

"Let me stop you right there," Akihiko said, holding up his hand and stopping Rias. "Even if I found it in myself to give a damn and help you guys, it still wouldn't help. I frankly don't know how your peerage operates in terms of fighting, so if I were to train them, I would struggle with understanding what they know and how to apply my training. And even if I could do all of that, you have ten days. Unless you can pull off a miracle, you wouldn't learn much. And even with all of that, you would need yo bring Issei up to speed with using his Sacred Gear, as well as his general stats."

"Ise-kun is currently fine as he is. He just needs to work on-" but Rias was interrupted as Akihiko laughed even harder than before. He even had tears coming from his eyes from laughing so hard. "What the hell is so funny now?!" Rias yelled at him, furious that he was laughing at her beloved servant.

Akihiko, after finishing wiping the tears from his eyes, looked at her with a deadpanned look. "From what I've seen and know, his Sacred Gear is an automatic boon. He can boost his power to unknown limits. But his current stats are pathetic. He can boost his power all he wants: if he doesn't actually have any proper physical or magical training, he's not much of a threat. And another problem is his perversion. While I don't care if he's a pervert, the only thing that will ever be on his mind is breasts. He's not properly motivated to become stronger. Hell, I bet that he'll spend all his training time creating a perverted technique."

While it was only a guess, Akihiko would know how right he'd be in the near future.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go inside and rest." With that, Akihiko was going to shut the door but Rias put her hand in front of it to stop it. "What the hell do you want now?!" Akihiko asked, frustrated. Just what the hell did this girl want?!

"Fine, if you're not going to help me with my peerage, answer me this: how are you able to use Light magic?" Rias asked, determined to get her answer.

"That's a secret," Akihiko responded with a frown.

"But you're a Devil? How can you use it without not being killed? And how-"

"Listen, Gremory. You're seriously annoying me now. If you want your questions, then wait until after you've lost your Rating Game." With that, Akihiko now used his strength to slam the door in Rias' face.

Akihiko sighed in relief. He could finally get peace.

"So, I see that Gremory is still harassing you," his father said behind him. Akihiko turned to see him with a frown on his face.

"It's nothing, Tou-san. She's a nuisance, but a somewhat bearable nuisance," Akihiko said, not wanting his father to bother himself.

"Maybe so, but she's stubborn. If it weren't for the fact that we were hiding, then we would-" his father said, stopping himself at the last part.

"What? What do you mean if we weren't hiding?" Akihiko asked, curious. How were they hiding? Was it from the enemies from the Towairaito clan? Or something else?

"It's nothing, Aki," his father said. Seeing his frown, his father sighed. "Look, there's a reason that I don't want to tell you, but don't worry. Everything will become clear in the near future. I promise you."

Akihiko looked to his father suspiciously. He didn't like the fact that an important secret was being kept from him. But he trusted his father. He wouldn't do this without a reason. "Does Kaa-chan know about this?"

"Yes, she does. She and I agreed to the decision. And we do plan to tell you. Promise."

Akihiko continued to look suspiciously at his father, but in the end relented. He sighed. "Fine. But you better tell me what this whole thing is about."

His father nodded. "I will. But in the meantime, I plan to train you in your Devil powers. Specifically, your ancestral powers." Akihiko looked confused by this, but his father continued smiling.

 **XXX**

Over the next ten days, not bothering to note anything on Rias' peerage, Akihiko had been training with his father after school. He was taught about his inherit Devil bloodline. Specifically a magic Azaroth was famous for: the Power of Chaos. Like the famous Power of Destruction that Rias, her brother, and the Bael clan were famous for, the Power of Chaos was the power of absolute chaos. This distorted and warped everything; magic, certain attacks, even reality. Reality manipulation was what the Power of Chaos was famous for. It broke the rules, changed the whole setting of the world, etc.

Akihiko could remember his father teaching him about the Power of Chaos.

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay, Aki," his father said, standing in the backyard. His mother was there as well, insisting on being there to take care of him should he be injured._

 _"This is unlike any training you've done with me or on your own," he instructed. "What I'm about to teach you is a power that made our ancestor Azaroth famous for: the Power of Chaos."_

 _"Power of Chaos?" Akihiko questioned. He'd never heard of anything like this._

 _"Yes. Something like the famous Power of Destruction that the Devils have, the Power of Chaos is the power to manipulate chaos magic. Well, not chaos magic. There's actually no such thing."  
_

 _"Wait, if there's no such thing as chaos magic, then how can there be this 'Power of Chaos' thing?" Akihiko queried. He was immediately bopped on the head lightly_ _by his mother._

 _"Patience, Aki-kun," his mother said softly. "Let your Tou-san explain and then you can ask questions."_

 _Akihiko grumbled, but listened to his mother._

 _His father nodded in thanks to her. "As I was saying, chaos magic isn't really a thing. Such a thing would continue to unravel the magic in a continuous cycle, with no spells actually being able to be performed because of the disruptive nature. No, the Power of Chaos is a birthright that we have that lets us use chaos, the concept, as we see fit. With it, we can bend the laws of nature, warp reality, and cause absolute chaos, hence the name. Azaroth used this magic to kill and destroy millions of Angels and Fallen Angels during the Great War."_

 _His father raised his hand, and a source of red, hypnotic energy danced along his palm. This wasn't red like the Power of Destruction that Rias used, but more of a crimson colour, like blood. The energy kept moving erratically, as if it was alive. It had no specific direction nor a mind of his own. It just moved._

 _"This is the Power of Chaos," his father continued. "You can practically do almost anything with it: rewrite reality, break down and warp incoming spells, almost anything. Unlike the Power of Chaos, which only destroys, there's almost no limit to what you can do with it."  
_

 _Akihiko was awed by what he'd heard. This Power of Chaos was awesome. You could practically become a god with this power. But it sounded too easy, too seductive to think about it too much. "What's the drawback?" Akihiko asked cautiously. There had to be a catch to this. There was no way a power like that could exist without any_ _repercussions._

 _"Complete insanity," his father said simply, dismissing his Power of Chaos. Akihiko blinked at the simple answer. "In exchange for using this power, you lose your mind the more you use it. Why do you think Azaroth was known as the 'Smiling Devil'? It was because he fell victim to the curse as well. It was a miracle that he was able to recover from it. You slowly descend into madness with continued use of this. That is why I say this." This was said with a serious expression. "Be_ very _careful when you use the Power of Chaos. It is a double-edged sword. It has amazing powers, but the price is too great. To you and your friends. Any questions?"_

 _"How do I plan to train with it if I become insane with continued use?" Akihiko asked. He was seriously creeped out from the explanation. He didn't want to become like that Freed guy that he'd killed._

 _"Simple. You don't." Akihiko raised his eyebrows at that. What the fuck was he doing here, then? "You don't train with the Power of Chaos. You just need to awaken it and know how to use it. It's pure chaos, and you can't control chaos. You can refine your control over the power, but that's really it. But be warned. It would break my old heart if you fell victim to the curse."_

 _End Flashback_

When Akihiko had awakened his Power of Chaos, he had been awed. The power and the exhilarating rush had been _amazing_. He felt like he could defeat anyone. But when he awakened it, he could feel the effect on his mind. He felt like he wanted to burn everything down for the sick joy of it. He wanted to kill everything that he'd interacted with for no reason. The scary thing was, he didn't feel bloodlust, like with his meeting Corvux. He didn't feel the need to destroy and wreak havoc for any reason like anger. He felt the need because of the simple reason that he needed to just because. And that was the frightening part. And that was just awakening it. He couldn't imagine the effect with continued use.

His father also mentioned that to increase the output of his Power of Chaos, he would have to kill people. While he had no problem with killing, that was only for enemies. He didn't want to kill innocents.

Apart from his Power of Chaos, he'd increased his skills in magic. In terms of lightning magic, he created something that he'd ripped off from anime, which was the Kirin from Naruto. What he did was launch a ball of highly condensed lightning magic towards the air. Because of the air become filled with a large amount of electricity, there was a sort of magnetic field around the air. Using this, he could use his new axe from the Super Oni, which was metal, as a conductor to capture the excess lightning created. This was used as a lightning rod. The rest was self-explanatory. He renamed the attack from 'Kirin' to 'Kaminari Konpakutona Taihō' (Lightning Compact Cannon).

He was also successful in recreating the Rasenshuriken from Naruto. But instead of the Rasengan as the focus, it was a concentrated ball of intense wind. Plus the attack wasn't shaped in the shape of a shuriken. Rather, it was shaped like a large disk. But the result was the same. He was pretty proud of how fr he'd come in his wind magic.

But the result that he was most proud about was the magical strength increase technique that Masaki had taught him. After several rounds of begging and promises of favours, of course. She was able to come to his training field and guide him on how to go about it. Because of his still perfecting magical control training that he'd done with her before, he could refine the strength technique. It wasn't much compared to Masaki, but he was still progressing fairly well.

Such high-ranking techniques may take a long time to create and perfect, not just in ten days. But since the the last two attacks were based off anime, which already shows the techniques created and perfected, it was much easier since he knew the mechanics behind them.

The others were progressing fairly well also. Kalawarner and Miltelt were training in their use of light. Akihiko taught them how to shape their light into different forms rather than the standard spear. They could shape it into bows, axes, swords, shields, etc. They were also working on physical combat in Hagane's basement, using the same training methods that Akihiko used. Those poor crows.

Asia was working on training with her Sacred Gear and practising on how to heal from a distance. She was like a standard White Mage. Akihiko also got her to focus on magical defence and support. Creating several barriers to protect herself and comrades in battle. Plus creating trap formations using seals. It was a slow process, but Akihiko was proud of the progress she had made.

Now, he was just chilling in his room, resting from a long day from training. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. His axe was sealed into a seal on his left arm.

He was eating some instant ramen from a cup as he was watching his anime on his TV. He sighed, slurping up a noodle into his mouth and enjoying the peace that he was now experiencing. No serious training, no missions to carry out, and best of all, no Gremory to annoy him. Everything seemed just perfect.

So naturally, his peace had to be interrupted from a magic circle appearing underneath him on his bed. Akihiko just had time to see an odd symbol in the circle before he was whisked away.

 **XXX**

 _Underworld, Main Hall_ **(A.N. - Don't know where the event actually happens in the Underworld)**

Akihiko managed to land on his feet as he was transported, having already experienced the feeling of a magic circle. He had just enough time to catch his ramen cup and chopsticks before several swords were held at his neck.

"Freeze, abomination! You have been brought to our attention by Riser-sama!" a man - who looked to be a security guard - shouted to him. His only response was the slurping of a noodle.

Akihiko looked around to see several men and women - who were Devils by the aura they gave off - who were dressed in fancy clothes, as if they were going to a party. A giant chandelier was attached to ceiling of a giant hall. In the centre was what looked to be a wedding alter. Akihiko could see Rias, who was dressed in a red dress and wearing make-up, looking shocked. The rest of her peerage, except Issei who was wearing his school clothes, were outfitted in fancy dresses also.

Akihiko could also see Riser smirking smugly in a fancy tuxedo, with his peerage near the side dressed in nice dresses with equal smug looks on their faces. Akihiko wanted to punch Riser in the face. He could already tell that he was responsible for him being here and interrupting his peace.

"You are under arrest, abomination!" the Devil guard who spoke earlier said. Akihiko was about to kill him when another voice spoke out.

"Stand down, everyone. Now."

Quickly, the guards took away their swords at the voice. Akihiko looked to see a man who looked to be about twenty-five. He had similar features to Rias - same crimson hair and sea-foam green eyes - but was wearing a fancy suit as well. He also radiated power. Akihiko could tell that he was stronger than that Grayfia woman that he'd met last time.

Akihiko immediately knew that he was Sirzechs Lucifer, the current leader and Maou of the Devils, and Rias' brother.

Akihiko went to him immediately. "You. What the hell is going on here? Why am I here? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill all of you right now?"

"How dare you disrespect Sirz-" The guard who was speaking was interrupted by a beam of Light shooting past his cheek, grazing it slighty, which came from Akihiko's finger. Even if it was only a small cut, the guard screamed in agony and held his wound in his hand, collapsing onto his knees.

Meanwhile, the Devils quickly backed away in panic and in fear. Despite how strong they were, they were still fearful towards Light. Seeing it wielded by a Devil made them cringe and retreat in fear. "It's true! He can use Light!" "Kill him now!" "End the abomination, now!" Were what was being shouted by the scurrying Devils.

Akihiko turned to Sirzechs, who was calming the crowd down with little success. "I'll ask again," he said coldly. "What. The. Hell. Am. I. Doing. Here?"

Sirzechs held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Calm down. I understand that you are put in an unwanted situation, but please listen. Riser - " he pointed to the Devil in question, "- has reported that a Devil was able to use Light. As expected, we were in denial. I only summoned you here to confirm our suspicions."

"That's not true, Sirzechs-sama!" Riser yelled out like the pompous ass he was. "He is an abomination against our kind! A Devil wielding Light? Preposterous! We must ki-"

He was interrupted by another beam of Light aimed at his feet. He jumped back in fright like the floor was on fire. Immediately, Akihiko was in front of him, an aura of Light surrounding him. Akihiko's eyes were twin pools of shining suns, which bore a hole into Riser's head. His peerage stepped forward to protect him, but Akihiko turned his gaze to them, halting them in their tracks in fear. He then turned his expression to Riser's terrified face. "I thought I told you, mongrel. That you should know your betters. You think that you're smart, trying to have me killed because I wield Light? I'll be sure to erase you where you sta-"

But before he could deliver his threat, another magical circle popped up. One Akihiko recognised. It was a purple in colour with a serpent head in the middle with eight broadswords sprouting from its head **(A.N. - Picture the chaos symbol with the eight arrows, only with the arrows being replaced by swords and a snake head in the middle)**.

In a flash, Akihiko's father and mother appeared, not looking too happy. Akihiko's father was shrouded in the energy from the Power of Chaos, while his mother was bathed in Light magic. His father was dressed in purple and black armour **(A.N. - Like how Kratos' armour looked in God of War 2, with the red and gold replaced with black and purple)** and his mother was dressed in a sort of shrine maiden outfit.

"Who the hell do you people think you are, kidnapping my sochi!" his mother screamed in rage, getting a few Devils to fall over and back away in fright. Akihiko sweat-dropped at the sight. Damn, his parents were _really_ overprotective.

Akihiko could see Grayfia step forward, her hands coated in ice magic. Several other guards stepped forward in preparation to attack, but trembling with fear.

Akihiko's father turned his furious gaze towards Sirzechs' shocked expression. "So, you are the one who kidnapped our son?" his said in a cold, almost glacial, tone.

"Sir, I assure you-" Sirzechs was saying, but his father interrupted.

"My name is not 'sir'. It is Seiji Horiuchi, officially Seiji Azaroth, head of the House of Azaroth." At that revelation, all the Devils, excluding Issei who looked confused, gasped in shock, fear and awe. "And you have just kidnapped Akihiko Azaroth, clan heir of the House of Azaroth."

"And I am Akira Horiuchi, formally Akira Towairaito, princess of the Towairaito clan," his mother revealed, making some Devils faint in shock and fear. "And mother of the heir of the Towairaito clan."

Sirzechs' mouth gaped, as did everyone else's, at that revelation. He tried to regain his lost composure. "Seiji-sama! I assure you that-"

"I am not interested in your words, Lucifer," Akihiko's father interrupted him. "What I am interested in is the fact my son was wrongfully kidnapped on the word of a bumbling buffoon. That is an insult to the House of Azaroth and the Towairaito clan!"

"Now see here, fool," one foolish elder Devil spoke out. Sirzechs looked to the fool and signalled for him to stop while Akihiko just pitied the fool. "You can't just barge in here and accuse us of false deeds from a false House and a dead cla-" The Devil didn't get to finish his words as a ball of Chaos was launched to him, hitting him and causing him to screech in pain before being erased, with nothing but ashes remaining.

Akihiko's father held his outstretched hand. "Does anyone else have anything to say about us?" No one stepped up, mainly due to fear.

Akihiko held his hands in a time-out gesture. "Wait. Hold up." Every eye turned to him as he walked towards his parents. He glared at them as he reached them. "So... when did you plan to tell me about this whole clan head and heir thing from both sides, huh?"

"Sochi-kun," his mother said gently, her previous rage gone. "We wanted to tell you earlier, but we couldn't find the time. Besides, if you were told the full truth on your heritage, you would've gotten a big head like most clan heirs. I admit that our method wasn't perfect, but it was the only option available."

Akihiko took a while to process that. Truthfully, he wasn't mad at his parents, since the knowledge wouldn't have changed anything. And he could understand why they kept it a secret from him for so long.

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by, unsurprisingly, Riser. "Sirzechs-sama! You can't just let this farce occur! We have to kill this abomination!" He was about to say more when Akihiko's father sent another orb of Chaos towards Riser's feet, getting him to jump in fright as he was introduced to the rage-filled glares of two overprotective parents.

"I'm sorry, mongrel," his father snarled. So that was where Akihiko got the tic from. "I must be hearing things. Did you just call my son an abomination?"

Riser, lost of any confidence, stuttered out, "N-no, Azaroth-sama."

"Really?" Akihiko's father smiled coldly. "I'm pretty sure that you just did. That, along with the fact that you falsely accused my son and had him promptly kidnapped, shows an insult of the highest order to both our families. Which is punishable by death."

A man, possibly Riser's father by the similar looks, stepped forwards with a careful, and fearful, expression. "Azaroth-sama. Surely there can be a way to solve this peacefully?"

"I'm afraid, Phenex-sama, that can't happen. Your son has insulted my son, our family, because of his actions. Unless we are able to receive compensation equal in justification to his death, the solution can't be resolved."

"Then how about something else?" Riser's father offered. "Money? Land? An arranged marriage?"

"No, no and definitely not," his mother answered in order. "Those options are unacceptable. The boy will pay for his actions, as shall someone else." His mother glared at Rias when she said that, causing the girl to flinch. "And don't think you can interfere, Lucifer." She said this to Sirzechs who looked like he was about to speak up. "As Maou, you cannot interfere in clan laws. So the decision is final. The deed will be carried out-" Akihiko's mother was about to continue, when Akihiko held up his hand. "Sochi-kun?"

"Let me carry out the deed, Kaa-chan," Akihiko offered. He explained before she could say anything. "I was the one in question who was insulted, so I get to carry out the deed." His mother looked like she disagreed with the idea, but his father looked like he agreed with the idea. He put his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. In the end, she looked like she agreed. Both of them nodded their heads.

"Wait, hold up. I came here to fight this yakitori to save Buchou and get her virg-" Issei shouted out, before he was interrupted by father, mother and son. The three glared so intensely that if looks could kill, he'd be destroyed with a Holy sword. He gulped in fear and backed down.

Sirzechs sighed and nodded reluctantly. "It looks like my hands are tied. Very well, the fight will commence. The victor will be determined by the death ofhis opponent."

"Sirzechs-sama, you can't be serious!" a woman who looked like she was Riser's mother yelled in panic. Riser waved his hand dismissively.

"There is no need to worry. So long as there are stipulations put in place that will make the fight fair," Riser said confidently. Sirzechs raised his eyebrow. "Such as?"

"My opponent shouldn't be able to use Light, if only to make it fair," Riser said, grinning. Akihiko decided to interrupt.

"You're only saying that because it's disadvantageous to you. That's like saying you can't use your regeneration in the fight. Like that, my Light is a part of my heritage," Akihiko said, glaring at Riser. But then he smiled viciously, making Riser pale rapidly. "But don't worry. I don't need it to wipe your ass off the face of the Earth."

"So it is settled, then. The death match between Akihiko Azaroth and Riser Phenex will commence," Sirzrechs said. Both men nodded. Soon, they were transported to a battle arena.

The remaining Devils were transported to a balcony where they could see the match clearly. Sirzechs, Grayfia, the Phenex family and Akihiko's parents were transported to a top balcony. The younger Devils were brought with the other Devils.

"Before the match can commence," Sirzechs said, "there must be a reward given. Akihiko Azaroth. What prize should you receive should you kill Riser?"

"Sirzechs-sama, this is madness! Not only will my son more than likely die, but the muderer will be rewarded?!" Riser's mother shrieked in anger.

"I understand how you feel, but your son brought this upon himself. And we, following his word, should reward him for his troubles," Sirzechs said. He looked down towards Akihiko. "Well, Akihiko Azaroth. What shall be your reward?"

Akihiko frowned at how he was adressed. By right, Azaroth was his birth name, but he was so used to hearing Horiuchi. He dismissed the thought for later. "I request that on the death of Riser Phenex, his peerage should be free from his hold and choose who they shall serve under."

The Devils looked at him, puzzled. His parents looked like they understood why he was requesting this. Riser's peerage, however, looked outraged, and starting yelling insults down at Akihiko that were promptly ignored.

Sirzechs nodded in response to that. "It shall be done. Now let the match commence." And then he stepped back, watching the fight from below.

Riser smirked. "You've just sealed your fate, fool. It matters not whether you're descended from the legendary Blood Emperor or from a dead clan. You're still nothing against the might of a Phenex. And I'll prove it to you by crushing you in front of everyone here-" Riser was interrupted by Akihiko appearing in front of him in an instant, his feet covered in lightning. His Edge technique flared to life in his hand and with it, he stabbed Riser in the chest, right where his heart would be.

The Devils, except Sirzechs, Grayfia and his father, gasped in shock at the speed that he had disappeared at, while Riser's parents and! his peerage gasped in shock. "Riser-sama!" Yubelluna yelled out in shock.

Riser gasped in shock and pain, coughing up blood. His wound was already regenerating, but with Akihiko's lightning-covered hand stuck in his chest, the healing process was halted, making Riser experience agonising pain. "I'm not here to hear you talk," Akihiko muttered, a grin on his face. "I'm just here to kill you. Plain and simple."

Akihiko clenched his fist. "Burst!" he yelled out, causing the lightning-covered hand to explode outwards, causing Riser to scream in pain as he was electrocuted with thousands of volts of electricity. When his light show was done, he was looking similar to a smoking husk. It was thanks to his regeneration that he was able to even stand upright at all. Akihiko removed his hand before punching Riser in the face, using his normal Devil strength and sending him rocketing towards one of the pillars that looked similar to a chess piece. Riser had just enough time to pick himself up before Akihiko appeared in his sight instantly using his lightning-skate technique.

Slipping on his troll ring that he kept in his pocket in most cases, Akihiko raised his foot before kicking Riser out of his crater and to the ground, sending him skidding across it and scraping and ripping off his quickly regenerating flesh.

Picking himself up, Riser glared at Akihiko, who had a bored expression on his face. "You will pay for that you little insect!" His flaming Devil wings appearing on his back, Riser took to the air and held out both his hands. A giant fireball appeared in his hand. "Feel the wrath of the Phenex!" With that cry, he threw the ball of burning fire down towards Akihiko, who was still standing with a bored expression on his face.

Taking out his axe from his seal, Akihiko sent wind magic through it. Normally, wind magic was pretty useless against fire magic in terms of combat because it usually augmented the flames and strengthened them. But, if you channelled wind magic just right, you could actually cut through fire magic with enough skill. Akihiko was grateful that he'd trained his wind magic intensively for the last ten days.

Swinging his axe towards the incoming fireball, Akihiko sent an axe slice of wind magic directly towards the ball of fire. The slice was clean and sharp, shearing the fire ball in half and heading towards the shocked yakitori in the air. Riser was bisected from the waist down. He roared in pain before his bisected half regenerated from the growing flames.

The fire ball exploded from the clean cut made. Akihiko was lazily swinging his axe with ease.

"Y-you pathetic Low-Class Devil! I'll destroy you! You are nothing compared to me! I am-" Riser was interrupted from Akihiko created a Heavenward Halberd in his hand from lightning. Taking aim, he analysed the distance in the air that Riser was at from the ground. He chucked it towards the Phenex.

"Ha!" Riser was able to dodge the spear in mid-air, the attack sailing past him. "You have to do better than that, low class trash!" He would've continued taunting Akihiko if it weren't for Ravel warning him of the incoming attack. "Onii-sama! Look out!"

Riser was able to look behind him and narrowly evade the Heavenward Halberd that came back to him. "What?! I dodged that! How is it-" He was interrupted by the glowing seal on his chest. "W-what is this?" Riser yelled out in confusion as he kept dodging the lightning spear that kept on coming towards him.

Akihiko smirked. His 'Seal Trap Formation: Tracking Seal: Lightning Requirement' was working. It was something the he'd whipped up when training with Hagane. He'd learned a surprising amount of seals under the dwarf's teachings. And it seemed to be showing in this battle.

Eventually, Riser was worn out from all the flying and got hit by the lightning spear. He shrieked in agony as he was electrocuted severely, his frame lighting up in the shadows of the arena. The attack left him smoking and steaming as his body struggled with regenerating from the severe nerve damage and electrocution.

"Now you're a fried chicken," Akihiko said, smirking. "I think I like the state that you're in. If only I had some sauce to go with my meal."

"Y-y-you f-filth," Riser stuttered out, still spasming from the severe electrocution. He may be healing, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the pain. "I-I'll make you s-suffer."

"Yeah, you do that." Akihiko was walking towards the still form of Riser, holding his axe in a sort of fireman style. When he reached him, he removed the axe from his shoulder and swung down, beheading Riser.

Knowing that the prick would regenerate, Akihiko unleashed his Devil wings and flew up into the air, gaining enough altitude. When he reached an appropriate height, he used the magical strength increase technique that Masaki taught him. His right arm vibrated from the amount of magic flowing through it.

With the increase in strength, plus the troll ring, Akihiko was assured that the attack would be very destructive. He dropped his wings as he fell from the air, rearing his fist back to unleash his strike. Riser's regenerated head had just enough time to witness Akihiko's image before Akihiko's fist made contact with his body.

The resulting strike was simply astonishing to the eyes of the Devils. As Akihiko's fist made contact with Riser's body, a massive shockwave exploded from his fist, hitting the pillars, the arena, even the balcony where the Devils stood. They could all feel the powerful vibrations even from where they stood. The ground underneath Riser, as well as the entire arena, was pummelled with so much physical force that it almost three-quarters of it shattered from the impact of Akihiko's fist **(A.N. - Think of when Sakura struck the ground in the Fourth Great Shinobi War in Naruto, when she gained Tsunade's mark on her forehead).**

Riser's body bent under the force, the image looking comical. His body was able to almost hold out before he was turned entirely into a bloody paste, his body being literally crushed and flattened from the attack. The only thing that remained of him was a few sparking embers, which almost dissolved little by little the destructive shockwave.

When the entire arena stopped shaking, the Devils saw a terrifying site: the entire arena in ruins. Rubble was everywhere, smoke filled the air, and the two combatants obscured.

"Riser!" both his parents yelled in fright and worry. Despite the way he acted, he was still their son. Akihiko's parents just looked on. They knew that Akihiko would take control of the fight instantly. Sure, the ending shocked them, but they were still very impressed by what they saw.

The smoke cleared, and the entire arena came into view. The audience's attention was on the crater where the damage had originated. They could see Akihiko, standing tall and confident, with no signs of damage except his slightly twitching and bloody arm. And Riser... was just a bloody paste with a few flickering embers.#

"No, Onii-sama!" Ravel screamed in sadness and despair. Riser's peerage looked to be the same, some looking in shock and despair while others glared at Akihiko with intense hatred. The Devils just looked in shock at what was left of Riser. It seemed that Riser was punched so hard that his regeneration burnt out completely, the force so great that it destroyed his body and scattered his flames instantly **(A.N. - If you think it's unrealistic, in Marvel comics, Hulk was punched so hard by Zeus that it burnt out his healing factor. Use the same principle here)**.

It seems that Akihiko had done the impossible. He had just killed a Phoenix. Both in terms of Riser being a Phenex and how his family was compared to a phoenix. And he did it with a single blow.

"The victor is decided. Akihiko Azaroth is the winner," Sirzechs announced loudly. No one clapped, as the crowd were all shocked, awed, or filled with despair and sadness. Only Akihiko's parents clapped loudly for their son's accomplishment.

Akihiko raised his working hand up in victory, before walking away from the arena.

 **Yes! Finished.**

 **So the Riser arc is finished. Well, almost. Awesome. Next chapter is the fallout of the match and the results of the fight. Oh, the Devils are going to be in sooo much trouble.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Akihiko basically curb-stomped Riser and did a Saitama in the end, killing Riser and practically destroying him. And also developing in his other areas of magic.**

 **Also, Akihiko's inherit magic is revealed. To be honest, I was contemplating on what his power should be, but in the end I decided on the 'Power of Chaos'. Similar to the Power of Destruction, but with... well, chaos.**

 **Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed the story. Keep it coming and show this story some love.**

 **Thanks. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

As Akihiko was teleported to the hall filled with Devils, he saw Asia running towards him, looking worried. While he was glad to see her, he didn't remember her being in the hall the last time he checked.

Seeing his confused expression, Akihiko's father explained. "I summoned her because I knew that you were going to get yourself injured. And with her Sacred Gear, she'd be more suited to healing."

Akihiko nodded as Asia used her Sacred Gear on his busted hand. "Aki-san, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Akihiko smiled at seeing the concern that she had for him. It warmed his heart.

"I'm fine, Asia. Really," he said. But she didn't listen as she continued to heal his hand.

Akihiko's father smiled at the scene before him, before looking towards Sirzechs and Lord and Lady Phenex, both of whom were looking distraught. "The penalty has been issued."

"You bastard!" Lady Phenex yelled in distress and sadness. She turned her furious and burning gaze to Akihiko, who looked at her with sympathy. "How dare you?! I-"

But Lord Phenex stepped forward and held his wife, who turned to her husband and started crying into his chest. "Dear, please. Calm down," he soothed as Lady Phenex continued crying. Lord Phenex looked up to Akihiko and his father. "Azaroth-sama, I'm-"

"No need," Akihiko's father interrupting, raising up his hand. "I understand the distress that you and your wife are in. And I do apologize for the deed issued. But I could not let it go unpunished. I hope that there will not be bad blood between us."

"I understand," Lord Phenex said grimly, still holding his sobbing wife. "Even if he was my son, Riser had his problems. I only pray - which is ironic - that he will be able to reform."

"Possibly," Akihiko's mother said. Though she didn't look happy about the idea. "Since he is a Phenex, he could possibly reform. But that chance is slim, given the amount of damage he received. But now that that has been settled, let us move onto the case." She said the last part as she looked towards Rias, who looked happy about not having to marry Riser. Though now she looked as white as a sheet at the glare.

"Oi!" Issei yelled, still standing there. "You leave Buchou alone, you old bi-" But he was interrupted as, in a flash, Akihiko held his axe at Issei's neck, ready to cleave him in two from the top. Issei stopped, gulping as he looked at the axe that was too close to him. Though he looked like he was going to shit himself in fear at the glare Akihiko was giving him.

"Insult my Kaa-chan again," Akihiko said in a glacial tone, his eyes almost freezing Issei in place due to the killing intent he was producing, "and I'll _butcher_ you."

Issei nodded so fast that he looked like a bobble-head.

"I believe that I must intervene," Sirzechs said firmly, stepping forward in front of his sister. "Rias can't-"

"Save it, Lucifer," Akihiko said, removing his axe from Issei and stepping forward to look Sirzechs in the face. He didn't flinch as Sirzechs glared at him in overprotectiveness. "As Maou, you can't deal with clan laws. Nor can you help your sister in this case."

"Rias had done nothing wrong," Sirzechs argued. Only for Akihiko's father to step forward.

"Done nothing wrong?" he said dangerously. "Let me remind you, Lucifer, of what your sister has done. Because of her carelessness and greed, she allowed several Fallen Angels to roam in and operate in her territory when she was supposed to deal with them immediately. And then she allowed one of them to kill my son when his Devil blood wasn't awakened. And _then_ tried to resurrect him as her servant. Trying to forcefully bind him. And I will not allow that to pass."

"It wasn't her fault that Akihiko-san was killed by a Fallen Angel," Sirzechs countered. "Nor did she know that he was of Azaroth-sama's bloodline-"

"It doesn't matter!" Akihiko's father bellowed, magic flaring. Rias, her peerage, and all the younger Devils shivered at his aura. While the elder Devils and Sirzechs remained firm. "She should've taken care of the threat immediately! Her lack of foresight shows how careless and arrogant she was! If she had actually done her homework, she would've known that I and my wife were in the area by our aura alone! We weren't even hiding it! But she didn't! And look at where it got her. To try and get out of the marriage contract with the currently deceased Riser Phenex, when she could've had the situation solved long ago! Your favouritism won't save her this time!"

"I won't allow her to pay," Sirzechs said, almost pleadingly. "I understand that she has failed in certain areas, and she will be rightfully punished. But that doesn't call for her death."

"Maybe so, but it does call for her territory to be revoked," Akihiko's mother said firmly, stepping forward. Rias looked horrified by the idea, and tried to speak against that. Only for Sirzechs to clamp his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head in the negative. Many Devils were arguing against the idea, and tried to step forward, but Sirzechs held his hand up, signalling them to stand down. "Please," he begged, looking like he was about to go on his knees. "Spare her. She will be punished accordingly, that I promise you. But please, spare her."

Both Akihiko's parents contemplated the offer, and then decided something. "It is not our place to decide the penalty," Akihiko's mother stated. "But our son's. After all, he was the one in question who was dealt with all of this." And both his parents looked towards Akihiko, who thought about the decision for a moment.

He turned to look at Rias, who had a pleading look on her face. Akihiko could also see her peerage having the same look on their faces. Sure, she was extremely annoying. But that didn't exactly warrant her death. The only reason he expressed glee in killing Riser was because he acted like a douchebag and pissed him off. Then he looked at Sirzechs, and he could see the plea in his eyes. For him to spare his sister. Akihiko could sympathise with the man. He didn't want his little sister to be killed. He was a good sibling, Akihiko could acknowledge that. So he didn't have the heart to crush that hope and love.

Akihiko sighed. "She shall be spared." This caused Sirzechs, Rias, her peerage and several Devils to sigh in relief. "But she will still be punished," he said sternly, causing Rias to gulp in nervousness. "All I'll ask is that she be removed from the co-ownership that she shares with Sona Sitri over Kuoh." He said that part because he wanted to take advantage of the situation.

And Akihiko's mother saw what he was doing and responded in kind. "A fitting punishment," she nodded. "And my son can take the position as owner of the territory."

Rias made to argue, but Sirzechs covered her mouth. "Done!" he said loudly and with relief. He leaned into Rias' ear to whisper to her. "You're lucky you're getting off lightly, Rias. Don't push it."

Seeing that he was serious, Rias nodded nervously.

Akihiko and his parents smiled at this. "Good," his father nodded. "Now, about the conditions..."

 **XXX**

 **XXX Inside Yamikiri's mindscape XXX**

As Akihiko was sleeping, he found himself unwillingly drawn to the familiar black void that was the mindscape of Yamikiri, here Corvux resided. He didn't know how he was suddenly drawn here, but he planned to get to the bottom of this.

 **"Well, hello again. Miss me, peasant?"** the familiar voice of Corvux sounded out across the mindscape. Akihiko remained silent as he waited for the being to reveal himself. **"What are you, mute? Answer me, peasant."**

"Could you at least reveal yourself? If you're going to mock or insult me, I'd rather look you in the face than you to hide like a coward."

 **"Oh? Looks like you gained a** **backbone** , **"** Corvux commented. Akihiko could feel him grinning as he spoke. **"But you should remember your place. I can easily kill you as you reside here. You're connected to the blade. You miss the feel of the power coursing through it. The thrill of using it. The-"**

"Enough of this," Akihiko muttered as he activated his Power of Chaos. It was dangerous to use, but it was the only thing that he could use to escape this. Immediately, the aura of chaos surrounded him, dispersing the darkness around him. For that was it's power. Negating and breaking down spells and power was its job.

Akihiko watched with fascination as the darkness was broken down and looked to be annihilated, little by little.

 **"W-what is this?"** Corvux asked in surprise and shock. **"H-how're you doing this? This can't be possible!"**

"Oh, but it is," Akihiko answered back with a smirk. "I have the power here. Not you. Me. And I know exactly how to deal with you."

Akihiko stepped forward, his aura destroying and negating the darkness surrounding him. He continued walking forward to where he heard Corvux's voice last. Reaching forward, he commanded the Power of Chaos dancing on his arm to grab a somewhat solid body. Pulling forward, he saw the revealed form of Corvux. His eyes widened as he saw what was happening.

 **"No! This can't be happening! I'm the one supposed to be in control! Not you! I am a god. I am-"**

"Nothing," Akihiko answered for him, a mad gleam in his eyes. "I don't know how you managed to connect me to this place via dreams, but this ends now. You are no god. For what is a god to an unbeliever? You are nothing but an annoying parasite that won't stop until it's dealt with. Which I plan to do right now."

 **"No! Stop! Wa-"** But Corvux's pleas fell short when Akihiko covered both of his hands in his P.o.C. With a roar, he stabbed both his hands into Corvux's gut.

"This is payback," Akihiko grunted as, with a roar and flare of P.o.C, Akihiko channelled chaos energy into Corvux's body, before stretching his arms outward. Combining his chaos energy, his physical strength was enough to literally tear Corvux into half. There was no blood or gore from his severed halves. Just inky darkness.

The halves faded away, leaving nothing but the smell of burning sulphur.

"Tribute to Shao Kahn," Akihiko smirked crazily, his gleam never leaving his face. Then inspected the void that he was in. "Time to redecorate and recollect." With that, he spread his hands and channelled his Power of Chaos outwards. Towards the deep expanses of the void.

With nought but a simple desire, Akihiko transformed the world of Yamikiri's mindscape to something of his own creation. Something free of Corvux's clutches.

 **XXX**

 **XXX Real world, Akihiko's bedroom XXX**

With a groan, Akihiko awoke in his bed. He held his head as he mentally shook off the small bursts of insanity from his P.o.C.

Turns out rewriting reality on a small scale did that to you. What a surprise.

It was almost a month since he killed Riser. As promised, Riser's peerage was scattered, thanks to his request and the fact that their King was dead. Or at least regenerating very slowly. The girls screamed for his death, especially Ravel, but they could do nothing but listen to the request. Now, they resided in the Phenex mansion, not knowing what to do. With their release from Riser's peerage, they had absolutely nothing to do. They practically devoted their lives to Riser. With him dead, they didn't know what to do.

Akihiko planned to visit them shortly to check up on them. After all, he was kind of responsible for their situation. Uh, why did guilt have to eat at him?

As Akihiko tossed and turned in his bed, he heard the sound of a feminine moan as his hands unconsciously reached for the other body on his bed. Oh yeah, he kind of forgot about her...

Kalawarner slowly rose from her position in the bed, stark naked. She stretched her arms upwards, purposefully showing her large breasts bouncing. This woman was slowly driving him crazy.

Both her and Miltelt moved into his house. As expected, his parents didn't like that. Hell, Akihiko's mother almost killed them where they stood if Akihiko hadn't intervened. He explained to them about how both of them were his friends that he saved, and how they meant him no harm. It took a lot of convincing, but his parents managed to tolerate the Fallen Angels in their house. However, they did threaten them that if they did something that his parents didn't like, they were dead.

Kalawarner and Miltelt were given separate rooms to sleep in his house. Naturally, Hagane wasn't necessarily happy about that, not having any beautiful girls living in his shop.

Akihiko's thoughts were taken away when Kalawarner pressed her body against his, making sure to push her breasts on his chest. "Good morning, Aki-kun ~" she said with a seductive purr. "Did you sleep well?"

Akihiko looked at her with a deadpanned look, though he did feel his dick harden near her body. Kalawarner smiled feeling this. "Oh~ Guess I don't need to ask you that with what you're packing down there."

"What do you want, Kala?" Akihiko asked, his cheeks slightly red. "Don't you have your own room? Kaa-chan is going to kill you when she finds out that you're here."

"Yes, but there's the _thrill_ of being caught naked," she said, grinning. "Besides, didn't you miss lil' old me? How my body felt against yours every morning before? I thought you loved me." She said the last part with a playful pout.

Though she was surprised as she was grabbed and twisted onto the bed by Akihiko, they're positions being reversed. Akihiko's eyes were alight with lust and desire. Kalawarner shivered slightly in excitement seeing this.

"You're really pushing me, woman," he said huskily, grabbing a hold of one of her breasts. She moaned lewdly at his actions. "You want to get fucked so easily, then who am I to stop you?" he asked with a wide grin. Before she could react, he bent down and stole a kiss from her mouth.

Though surprised, Kalawarner opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Both moaned at the feel of each others tongues. The two pink organs danced in an erotic display inside each other's mouths.

Their hands didn't remain idle, however. Both of Akihiko's hands palmed her breasts, the bouncy flesh spilling in his hands. The Fallen Angel moaned as her hands ran across his muscled body. Eventually landing on his lower area.

But before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door, interrupting their session. "Oi, Aki. You're mum wants you downstairs! And Kala! Stop being horny!"

Miltelt's voice snapped them out of their lust-induced state. Akihiko growled at being interrupted. Kalawarner, though looking annoyed, smirked. "Didn't know you were such a beast."

"Shut up," Akihiko muttered, cheeks red. He got up out of bed slowly, he was regretting his actions as he wanted to continue his previous actions, and headed towards his bathroom. "You head out. I need to take a... very cold shower." And with that, Akihiko stepped into his bathroom, ignoring Kalawarner laughing at him.

 **XXX**

Both Akihiko and his father were in the ORC room, with Rias and her peerage, along with Sona and her peerage, present. Akihiko and his father were discussing the terms of agreement that came with Akihiko's new ownership of the territory of Kuoh. While Sona was able to keep her part of her territory, Akihiko got Rias' previous piece. Making it so that, although she and her peerage could still operate in the area and so their daily activities, anything that she did, both minor and major, was reported to Akihiko first and foremost. This heavily restricted her freedom across Kuoh, but that was the way it was.

Akihiko looked up to meet Rias' annoyed expression. While Rias was happy that he got her out of her marriage with Riser, albeit he helped her indirectly, she was annoyed at having her freedom restricted. But it was either that or death, so it was no contest.

"Are you in agreement, Rias Gremory?" Akihiko asked professionally, using her full name.

Rias nodded slowly. "I agree. I will follow the rules as stated, Akihiko Azaroth."

Akihiko mentally winced at the use of his new name, but nodded. "Good. You will still be able to operate in the Occult Research Club room, but your movements will be watched."

Rias' peerage stood to the side. They were warned by Rias not to act out of turn. She said that especially to Issei, who reluctantly nodded. They had mixed feelings on the arrangements made. While they were thankful to Akihiko for killing Riser and saving Rias from marriage with him, the fact that their King lost her territory and their movements were monitored wasn't really a good pay-off. Issei glared at Akihiko, but he didn't do anything else.

Akihiko's father nodded, looking at Sona and her peerage. "Thank you for coming, Miss Sitri. You have heard the agreements settled. I wish you a good day."

"Likewise, Azaroth-sama," Sona nodded. Akihiko's father smiled. "No need for formalities. Just call me Mr. Horiuchi. I still feel ties to that name."

Sona smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Horiuchi." And with that, her and the Student Council exited the ORC room.

Both Azaroths looked to the remaining group. Akihiko nodded. "Well, we're done here. Good day to you." And with that, both of them headed towards the door, walking out of the room.

When the door was closed behind them, both of them smiled, fist-bumping each other. "That was nicely done, Aki. Though I wish a more severe punishment was handed out."

Akihiko shrugged. "Yeah, but this went just as well. Though having to deal with a territory is going to be hard."

"Maybe so, but at least you won't be alone. Me and your mother will be there to guide you," his father said, clapping his hands on his son's shoulder. "And..." Here he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. For not letting you know of your heritage earlier, when you were younger and of age. Me and your mother decided to keep you ignorant for your own good. And yet it backfired on us. Because of our foolishness, you died at the hands of a Fallen Angel. We-"

"Tou-san," Akihiko interrupted. He smiled. "While I do agree that you should've told me about my heritage earlier, I can't fault you for what happened. You were doing what you thought was best for me. I can't be mad at both of you for doing your job as a parent. Nor can I be mad at you for something out of your control."

When looking into his son's eyes, his father sighed. "Didn't know you were the forgiving type."

"Not a chance, old man," Akihiko smirked to his dad. "Just didn't want you to get a bleeding heart because you were too soft."

"You little gaki..." His father cuffed the side of his head. Even though it was a little painful, Akihiko was smiling. The same smile was on his father's face.

 **XXX**

"You sure about this, kid?" Hagane asked skeptically.

Both Akihiko and Hagane were in the dwarf's antique shop. They were in the basement, standing in front of the locked and sealed case of Yamikiri.

The blade was barred by multiple blocking and containment seals, along with chains that were similar in design and power to the ones Hephaestus used in Greek mythology to chain his mother Hera to her throne. Akihiko didn't know where Hagane got chains like that, and he didn't want to know.

"I'm sure," Akihiko nodded in confirmation. "I destroyed Corvux's spirit inside the blade when he dragged me from my dream to his plane of existence. Using my Power of Chaos, I rewrote reality inside Yamikiri's plane to get rid of Corvux's existence. So the blade if free from Corvux."

"But how can you be sure?" Hagane asked worriedly.

"Because I can be," Akihiko said confidently. "I understand your concern, trust me, I do. But I'm sure of my work. Please, open the case."

Hagane looked into his eyes, seeing his confidence. The dwarf sighed. "Troublesome gaki... fine. But if shit goes sideways, don't go moaning to me."

"Noted," Akihiko said with a smirk.

Stepping forward, Hagane muttered some kind of enchantment. Then he tapped the chains and seals several times in an odd pattern. Glowing brightly, the seals vanished, along with the chains loosening and dropping to the ground.

Moving towards the now free sword, Akihiko held a breath, before reaching for the hilt of Yamikiri. When he touched it, the sword pulsed with darkness. But not the same darkness from before. This was a more calmer, more fluid version of Corvux's darkness that corrupted the blade.

Feeling no more danger, instead a sense of calm, Akihiko removed the sword from the stand, inspecting it.

"Guess that since Yamikiri was originally a blade of darkness, it still retains its darkness affinity. Good thing that you got that leach out of the sword," Hagane said, smiling lightly.

"Yeah..." Akihiko agreed, smiling. With familiar ease, he strapped the blade to his side. He missed using this blade. It felt like an extension of himself. He loved his axe, sure, but Yamikiri was an awesome weapon. "Good to have it back.

 **XXX**

"So, do I get my own Evil Pieces in the future?" Akihiko asked his parents in his house. He came back to the house after recovering Yamikiri. And now he was talking to his parents about his status as heir to the House of Azaroth and Towairaito clan.

"I'm not sure, Aki-kun," his mother commented with a thoughtful frown. "Many High-Class Devils get their Evil Pieces when they reach the status and level of High-Class. And you're a half-Devil, so I'm not sure."

"But I'm already beyond the level of High-Class," Akihiko said. "Doesn't strength and mentality play a factor into it?"

"Maybe," Akihiko's father said. "I never received any Evil Pieces, nor did I want any. I didn't necessarily need them. Are you interested in attaining them."

"No," Akihiko said immediately, making his parents smile. "I just thought about how some High-Class Devils receive their own Evil Pieces. But I'm not interested. I got into this whole situation by one of Gremory's Evil Pieces, and she acted as if she's my master. I'm my own man and I refuse to bend under the whims of another. I wouldn't do the same thing to anyone else if I could do something about it."

Both parents smiled proudly at their son and his conviction. It was good to see that he had those beliefs.

"So... is thereact a clan house for us?" Akihiko asked curiously. Both parents were about to answer but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Akihiko said before his parents. he stood up from the chairs that they were sitting in and walked towards the door.

He opened it to reveal Sirzechs and Grayfia standing at their doorstep.

He was shocked at seeing them. So shocked that he almost missed what Sirzechs was saying. "Afternoon, Akihiko Azaroth. May we come in?"

"What exactly are you doing here?" Akihiko asked suspiciously.

Grayfia still had her neutral expression, whereas Sirzechs held his hands up peaceful. "We're not here for anything drastic, that I promise. We're just here to discuss something."

"Well, this is unexpected, Sirzechs," Akihiko's father said behind Akihiko. He and his mother came from behind their son. "To what do we owe this surprise visit?"

"I need to discuss something with you, Azaroth-sama," Grayfia spoke for the first time. "Something important retaining to your and my family."

Akihiko's father waved his hand dismissively. "No need to call me by that title, ma'am. Call me Mr. Horiuchi."

Grayfia nodded, though she didn't say anything else.

Akihiko stepped sideways to allow them to enter. The two Devils and were welcomed to take a seat.

"Would either of you like anything to eat or drink?" Akihiko's mother said with a smile. This confused Akihiko. When they met, she along with his dad practically threatened Sirzechs. Now she was being civil and polite. Then again, when she first met him, her son was kidnapped.

Before Sirzechs could say anything, Grayfia stood up. "I will handle them. If I may, Sirzechs-sama?"

Sirzechs sighed, like he had expected this. "Of course." He turned to Akihiko's mother. "I apologise. She is a maid for my family, as well as my Queen. She is so used to doing this that - "

"Oh, it's no worry," Akihiko's mother said with a smile. "It will be wonderful to have another set of hands to help. These useless bums can't seem to do anything." She gestured to Akihiko and his father, who looked annoyed by her comments. "I assume that you have the same problem with your King?"

Grayfia allowed a small smile on her face before it went expressionless. "Yes, it is a hassle. Sirzechs-sama acts like a man-child most of the time."

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs exclaimed, looking appalled. Akihiko and his father snickered. "Is that any way to talk to your King?"

"Apologies, Sirzechs-sama," Grayfia apologised, though her words were betrayed by the small smile on her face.

"I already like you," Akihiko's mother said brightly. "Come, come." And so, the two women went into the kitchen.

"Sounds like you have women problems," Akihiko's father said slyly, making his son snort and Sirzechs pout.

Then his expression turned serious. "As much as I do enjoy the conversation, I feel that we need to discuss matters."

"Yes." Akihiko's father's mirthful expression faded, to be replaced by seriousness. "What is it that you have come here for?"

"I'll be very brief," Sirzechs said. "I came here to trade my Queen Grayfia to the House of Azaroth."

Both father and son had wide-eyed expressions. They didn't think that the head Maou of the Underworld would come here to say that.

"W-well that certainly is a surprise," Akihiko's father said, shocked. "May I ask why?"

"I think it would be better if Grayfia herself were to explain," he said.

And at that moment, both Akihiko's mother and Grayfia stepped in, holding a tray of tea cups and a mug along with some biscuits. Grayfia set the tray down and returned to her previous position beside Sirzechs.

When Akihiko's mother came to sit beside her husband and son, she asked, "What did I miss?" When her husband relayed the message, she looked shocked.

"Allow me to explain what Sirzechs-sama has explained," Grayfia said with a neutral expression. "Long ago, during the Great War, I was on the side of the Old Satan Faction, where numerous Devils with bloodlines to the previous Maou battled against the resistance, who opposed them. At the time, that was Sirzechs-sama and the other Maou. My last name, Lucifage, signified that, at the time, I was of the House of Lucifage and my family was in service to the previous Maou Lucifer himself. However, during a skirmish, I was confronted by a lone Devil who held me off while his comrades escaped. That being Azaroth-sama himself." Grayfia paused in her story as she frowned in thought. "He faced me alone to buy his comrades time to escape,while I confronted him. At the time, I thought that I could easily kill him and return to the others. I was foolish. He defeated me effortlessly.

"But instead of killing me, he decided to spare me. I do not know why he did it. Near the climax of the Great War, Azaroth bargained with Lucifer that, should he cease to surrender part of his army in attacking, he would lose the support of the Lucifage family through me. My clan didn't want to lose me, seeing as I was one of their able fighters. So they begged Lucifer to agree to the deal and save me. After contemplating it, Lucifer agreed. Though Azaroth kept me hostage as a way of ensuring that Lucifer upheld his part of the deal. As the Great War was reaching its end, Azaroth took me to the Lucifage clan head at the time and they both made a contract of alliance with each other. They knew that the War was nearing its head, so they did this to ensure their survival and to aid each other. They became allies over time. The agreement was that the Lucifage would come into service to the Azaroth clan in exchange for them to bolster their forces. The Lucifage clan agreed with a clan bond. And the rest is history."

Grayfia's expression turned back to neutral. "I am here to uphold the bond, as I am the last of the Lucifage clan. Therefore I am bound to your clan as a vassal of the Lucifage to the Azaroth, as stated by the clan bond."

After her explanation, Akihiko and his parents were shocked. Not just at the story, but also the clan bond mentioned. While his parents could somewhat understand. Akihiko was still trying to wrap his head around it. "But why are you still following it. If you're the last of the Lucifage clan, then you can technically become the clan head, right? So you can override the bond and-"

"It doesn't work like that," Grayfia said. "The bond is tied deep into my blood and yours. It's too complicated to override, as well as dangerous."

"She's right," Akihiko's father said to his son, who was about to argue again. "This is something to big and dangerous to go around. Unlike different agreements, like a magical contract, or marriage, this is a clan bond. It's tied to blood, to lineage. It's practically impossible to rewrite it."

"But are you okay with this?" Akihiko's mother looked to Grayfia and Sirzechs worriedly. "I doubt my husband or son would want you bound to - "

"I'm not happy about it, but it must be done," Sirzechs interrupted, sighing. "If not, Grayfia could possibly die from this, something that I do not want."

Akihiko balked at this. She was going to die if she didn't serve his family. What kind of barbaric bullshit was that?!

He made to interrupt, but his father clamped his hand on his shoulder tightly. When looking to him, Akihiko saw him shaking his head tersely. He responded to his son's questioning expression by mouthing 'Later'.

"I... I'm very sorry to hear that," Akihiko's father apologized. "I understand that you two are close and-"

"It's not your fault," Grayfia said neutrally, though all could see that there was slight sadness and anger. "I am bound by the bond, so I must go through with it. I will be bound to serve the Azaroth family, as stated."

Akihiko's father sighed, while his mother looked at him, as if expecting him to say something. "Fine," he said finally. Then he smiled lightly. "Then as clan head, I order that you be in service to my son, Akihiko Azaroth, who is the clan heir."

"WHAT?!" Akihiko and his mother exclaimed loudly. Grayfia didn't react, whereas Sirzechs smiled.

"I think that might be a wonderful idea," the Devil King said brightly.

"Are you serious?!" he asked Sirzechs with an incredulous expression. He then turned to his father. "Why the hell are you putting her in my service? Do I even get a say in this?"

Akihiko's mother made to interrupt, but his father leaned into her ear and whispered something. After a couple of seconds, she looked calm, though she wasn't happy.

Then his father turned to him. "I am putting Grayfia in your service because as clan heir, you represent our family. I admit that the revelation of the clan bond between the Azaroth and the Lucifage did surprise me, but there's nothing we can do. Through this, the two clans are bonded due to the agreement made during the Great War which made them allies. You represent our family, so the responsibility falls on you. Besides, while you are skilled as a Devil, you will undoubtedly make enemies as you go on in your life. Enemies that want to kill or capture you due to your lineage, titles or status. Enemies that we might not be able to handle, even as your parents. Grayfia is deemed an Ultimate-Class Devil, almost nearing Satan-Class. She will be able to protect you from harm, and even teach you to become stronger. Besides, do you have a problem with Grayfia herself?" He asked the last part with a raised eyebrow.

Akihiko made to argue, but no sound came from his mouth. Truthfully, he could somewhat understand why Grayfia was given into his service. He did have responsibilities as the clan heir, though he wasn't fully aware of them. And the fact that he would have enemies did catch his attention. He doubted that his little spectacle with Riser would go unnoticed to the supernatural world. That's not even including him being the legacy of Azaroth and the Towairaito clan. He didn't know how strong Grayfia was, but if she was deemed near Satan-Class, then it was a very good bargain. Besides, he wasn't really against the idea. Having what was essentially a maid for him wasn't too bad. And she was very beautiful...

 _No!_ Akihiko mentally shouted as images started forming in his head. Having a sexy maid, working and cleaning for him, servicing him in every way... _No, no, no! Do not turn into Issei, do not turn into Issei!_

Akihiko cleared his throat, coming to a decision. "I... I have come to a decision. I accept Grayfia Lucifage into my services. If she will allow it." Akihiko said this while looking at Grayfia, gauging her reaction.

Grayfia nodded. "I accept going into the services of Akihiko Lucifage. So mote it be."

As soon as she said that, a silvery glow surrounded her. It kept going for a moment before disappearing. This must've signified the clan bond taking effect.

"Now all that's left is to transfer Evil Pieces," Sirzechs announced, though Akihiko could tell that he was very sad. He hid it well though.

He took out an Evil Piece that Akihiko recognised as a Queen Piece, though it did look a bit odd. Must've been a Mutation Piece. "With this, Grayfia could be considered in your peerage for future use and-"

"No," Akihiko said immediately, confusing Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"No?" he questioned. "You deem Grayfia as unimportant to transfer?" He asked the last part with an angry tone.

"That's not it," Akihiko explained. "I don't agree with the Evil Piece System. Grayfia may be my maid and in service to me, but I refuse to see her as anything less than that. I personally hate the Evil Piece System as your sister tried to snare me into her peerage, becoming her servant. Naturally, I refused. I would not want to do the same thing to another. If she will be in service to me, she will be my equal, not my servant." After getting into this because of the Evil Piece mess, he'd be a hypocrite if he accepted a servant using it while also hating it. "The clan bond is enough. There is no need to make her my servant."

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked a little shocked, but also impressed. Well, Sirzechs did, Grayfia's expression was harder to see.

"Alright, then," Sirzechs said, smiling. "Then I relinquish hold over Grayfia and put her into your service. Take care of her."

"I will," Akihiko muttered firmly, reaching out to shake Sirzechs' hand to seal the deal.

 **Finished. Been a while since I posted a chapter for this story. Well, not a while... but still. You get the idea.**

 **So here, Akihiko deals with the revelations of being a clan heir to both sides of his family. Nothing really too extravagant happens. As for Corvux being destroyed, don't worry. He'll come back. I have big plans for him. Oh, and Akihiko got Yamikiri back. Yay!**

 **And Grayfia is being put into his services. I did this mainly to get her and Akihiko together and make it much easier and faster to pair them together, but I wanted to do it with an actual reason and not just because I could do it. Hence, the backstory with the Lucifage and Azaroth clan.**

 **As for harem members, well... the list goes like this:**

 **Members are: Akeno, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Xenovia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kalawarner, Mittlet (think that's how it's spelt. Sorry if I kept misspelling it), Asia, Masaki and fem Vali.**

 **Yes I'm adding fem Vali into the story and the harem because I like the idea. Though she won't be introduced until later.**

 **Next chapter will start the Excalibur Arc. Fun time.**

 **Thanks to all those who favourited, followed, read and reviewed the story positively. Love y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Akihiko was in his house, playing some video games in his room to kill time. It, along with light training, seemed to be pretty much the only things he tried to do for a couple of days. The reason being was that his father became strict on him for his training as the clan heir of the House of Azaroth as well as the Towairaito clan. Not to mention being whipped into ship by his mother, who reminded him about not being lazy just because he had a maid.

It'd been a few days since Grayfia was accepted into his services. When she was accepted, Sirzechs finalized any agreements made, and quickly left, but not before wishing Grayfia luck as well as giving her a hug. Akihiko felt guilty about the whole thing. Despite it not being his fault, he was practically separating two people who cared for each other, just because of a stupid clan bond.

When both of them said their goodbyes, Sirzechs requested a moment alone with Akihiko. His parents were understandably worried and defensive, but Sirzechs swore on his title of Maou that he would not harm Akihiko in any way. With reluctance, the two of them agreed. Sirzechs took Akihiko outside to talk to him about promising to keep Grayfia safe. Akihiko, smiling at the time due to how much Sirzechs cared for her, agreed and told him that he planned on doing that anyway. Sirzechs was relieved, but not before threatening him that if he harmed Grayfia, no force on Earth would stop him from annihilating him.

Gulping slightly, Akihiko told him that he couldn't even hurt Grayfia, due to her being much stronger than him. Nevertheless, he promised and assured the Maou that he would never do such a thing.

Happy at his response, Sirzechs bid him and his family farewell.

Since he'd had Grayfia, she acted like a proper maid. She cooked for the family, cleaned for them, helped Akihiko in his training - which he was very thankful for - and seemed to take care of the house very thoroughly. His mother insisted on helping her, but Grayfia refused, stating that - as a maid of the Azaroth family - it was her duty to do so. Akihiko, not wanting her to do everything for him, ordered her to let his mother and himself help out around the house more often. Grayfia was stumped, but listened to the orders.

While Akihiko had no problem at all with Grayfia, since she was practically a perfect maid, he did find her strict and emotionless facade a bit daunting. He tried to get her to crack a smile, even told her a few jokes, but she didn't respond, only looking at him with a raised eyebrow. That was a personal blow to Akihiko's heart.

Kalawarner commented on how having his own personal maid who was beautiful, and an older woman, had him acting like a perverted beast when Grayfia wasn't looking, but Akihiko just bopped her on her head, causing her to pout.

That was another thing that had to be smoothed over. When Grayfia had encountered Kalawarner and Mittlet, she'd immediately went into action, almost casting an ice spell that would've obliterated them if Akihiko hadn't stepped in. He'd explained to her that the two Fallen Angels were guests and that they should be treated as such. And so he ordered her to not harm them in any way. Grayfia, understandably tense at the sight of two beings who had been the enemies of Devils since, backed down. Since then, she'd treated them as she normally acted to Akihiko, but both Fallen Angels could tell that she was a little frosty with them.

Both of them were surprised that Akihiko got the 'Strongest Queen' in the Underworld, as well as the 'Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation', as his maid. Mittlet commented that he was one lucky bastard while Kalawarner said that he was living a pervert's dream, since he had four women living in his house, one a nun and the other a hot maid.

Akihiko refused to comment on that statement, even if he did kind of agree with her.

Asia didn't mind Grayfia at all, in fact she seemed quite happy. Grayfia herself had no problem with Asia at all. In Grayfia's words, Asia's innocence was a breath of fresh air to her. She even got Grayfia to smile at her one point. Akihiko complained that she never smiled at him, and she was his maid. Grayfia gave a coy smile, before going back to her strict expression, causing Akihiko to drop comically to the floor in depression.

Since she'd been introduced into his service, she'd trained him on using magic. While Akihiko was used to training with magic thanks to Masaki, Grayfia was much more experienced and very stern. She never held back against him, something that he was both grateful and hateful for. If he failed to meet her standards, she would attack him with a volley of ice attacks. She even froze him in a block of ice for failing to meet her expectations.

She told him that, as his maid, she would respect him to the fullest. But as his trainer, she was ruthless and sadistic. Akihiko complained to his parents, but they told him that she was doing nothing wrong, and even supported her decision. Akihiko was practically crying anime tears at that point. He'd suffered bruises and actual frostbite from her tendencies, and his parents were okay with that?! He was living with monsters.

Though he couldn't deny the results of Grayfia's training. His magical control had skyrocketed from before. He could spam spells with no problem and exhaustion now. He could control whether he wanted small-scale to his usual flashy and awe-inspiring spells with no difficulty. And his use of Masaki's magic strength technique had improved. He could now put in less magic than he previously could and achieve the same result that he got when fighting Riser.

Speaking of the dead yakitori, Sirzechs had responded to him before he left that, since he practically killed Riser, he now had ownership over what he previously had. Meaning his peerage and most of his possessions. But since he didn't want a peerage, plus it would be a waste of requesting their freedom and then expecting them to serve him, he denied taking up Riser's peerage. Though he did make a request to Sirzechs about Riser's Phoenix Tears, which were considered priceless. It would really help in having them as well.

Anyway, back to his skills. Grayfia's torture (what she did was _not_ training) had helped him advance in other forms of magic, namely other elemental magic like fire and a little earth magic. Grayfia wasn't as proficient in fire magic as she was with her other ones, but she helped him get the basics down. She also taught him about war tactics and battle strategies. Since she was alive since, and participated in, the Great War, she certainly knew her stuff. Her battle strategies involved her occasionally sparring with him to keep up his physical prowess. Akihiko learned to never underestimate her in hand-to-hand combat ever again. Despite being excellent in magic, Grayfia also excelled in combat. Something his bruises and broken bones could speak for. Though the results were fantastic, so he wasn't complaining.

With Hagane, the dwarf had upped his seal training. He was teaching him different kinds of seals and even helped Akihiko make his own seals. To help with this, Akihiko had ripped ideas straight from fuinjutsu from Naruto. He wasn't even ashamed to admit it. He could now make containment seals, storage seals and small gravity and resistance seals. Akihiko had asked Hagane about the difference between runes and seals. The dwarf responded that runes were powerful, and also more popular and common among groups, as well as more easier to cast than seals. Though runes were more rigid. Seals were more complex but versatile, and could be applied in a number of different ways that runes could never hope to achieve.

Akihiko wasn't only busy with seals, however. He also got back to training with Yamikiri again in Hagane's basement. While he was good with the sword, it felt nice to be able to wield it after a while apart. Plus, it never hurt to train with it even more. Although the main thing him and Hagane were working on was a containment bracelet. The reason was that Akihiko wanted a way to use his Power of Chaos without falling into madness. So Hagane fashioned a bracelet with a sealing matrix applied onto it, to contain and limit the effects of his Power of Chaos. However, it would only hold for a certain amount of time.

Akihiko sighed, pausing his game. He had come a far way in such a short amount of time, and he was proud of his progress. Though he couldn't help but feel that a storm was coming his way, and he was going to need all his strength to combat it.

 **XXX**

"It is good to see you again, Aki-san. I wasn't sure that you'd visit so soon," Yasaka said, smiling at Akihiko who sat across from her.

He came via magic circle visit Yasaka and Kunou and greet them. He needed a chance at relaxation and he decided to spend it with the two of them. Kunou was a delight and Yasaka was nice to talk to.

Akihiko shrugged. "It's no problem for me to visit you. I had free time, so I decided to see you."

"That is very nice," Yasaka said, smiling. Then she frowned. "Although it would've been nice to know that you were descended from Azaroth and the Towairaito clan."

"Ah..." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I didn't know that the information went public."

"It did. As well as your fight with Phenex," Yasaka told him, still frowning. "I don't see why you couldn't have told us. The Towairaito clan was an ally to the Youkai Faction, as well as the Shinto Faction."

Akihiko blinked. "Ah... I didn't know that."

"The clan had Shinto roots, so it was no surprise that it would be allied to the Shinto Faction. And by extension, the Youkai Faction. The youkai were actually the ones who tried to help your clan from being murdered, but the numbers were too large for us to handle."

Akihiko blinked. He hadn't known that. In fact, he didn't even know that his clan had allies. "I'm sorry. If I'd known that, maybe... I-"

"It's fine," Yasaka dismissed. "I do not blame you. Although it now makes sense as to how you can wield Light."

"But still," Akihiko insisted. "Thank you. For all that you, and the Youkai Faction itself, did to help my clan."

"It is no problem, really," Yasaka insisted. "I'm just thankful that the Towairaito clan lives on in you." Changing the subject, she spoke again. "Although, I was slightly impressed as to how you handled Phenex."

Akihiko shrugged. "Nothing really too impressive. I was stronger than the yakitori. So I ended up destroying him."

"Yes," Yasaka said, quirking her lips up slightly at the nickname he'd given Riser. "Well, I was still impressed. Kunou also enjoyed the fight as well."

As if she was summoned, Kunou suddenly materialized out of nowhere. "It was so cool! You beat that chicken Devil with one punch! And all those cool moves! Like, BOOM! And _ching_." She ended up acting out most of the things she'd seen from Akihiko's fight.

Chuckling, he patted her head slightly. "Well, glad you liked it. And I was pretty awesome."

"Comments of praise, aside," Yasaka said, "I am glad that you are alright." Yasaka looked like she was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get that," she said, standing up to go get the door.

Kunou turned to Akihiko with stars in her eyes. "Can you teach me how to use Light the way you do, Aki-san? Also, the lightning and the axe and the strength thing? There a couple of boys at my school that keep annoying me." She said the last part with a pout. Akihiko had to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks and hug her to oblivion.

Rubbing her head, Akihiko smiled. "Maybe when you become more proficient in using your magic. And it's not right to beat up some boys with super strength just because they annoy you." At seeing seeing her angry pout, Akihiko caved in a little. "But maybe I could help you deal with these 'boys' that keep annoying you," he said to cheer her up.

It did its trick. Kunou squealed and hugged his leg, wrapping her nine tails around it as well. Akihiko had to heavily restrict the urge to squeal, as it would be really unmanly. So he settled for nuzzling his hand against her hand, making her vibrate in joy.

"Well, it's good to see that you and my daughter get along well," Yasaka commented with a teasing smile. "I hope that you won't steal her away from me. I wouldn't want to become a mother-in-law so soon."

While Akihiko was stuttering, Kunou wrinkled her nose. "No way! Why would I want to be with this baka?!"

"Right back at you, chibi-hime," Akihiko responded, getting her to growl.

"Yasaka-sama, you're as big of a tease as ever," the person beside her sighed in exasperation. Both Akihiko and Kunou turned to look at who was at the door moments before. It was a woman with blue eyes, waist-length purple hair and had a white ribbon that was partially held around her head. She had a traditional miko attire, with a white hakama, a purple haori along with a sash and wooden sandals. At her side was a normal looking katana with a white sheath and a black hilt.

"Akihiko, meet Ayame Mika," Yasaka introduced.

Akihiko held out his hand in greeting. "It's nice yo meet you, Ayame-san."

"Likewise, Akihiko-san. It is an honour to meet a member of the Towairaito clan," she said with a smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her smile, Akihiko asked, "I take it that you were familar with the members of the clan?"

"No," Ayame replied. "But my father was. He was a sort of guardian to the clan. It was a family tradition that he immediately followed and carried out till the... massacre." At the last word, her smile seemed to turn into a small frown.

Not wanting her thoughts to linger on the past, Akihiko decided to say something else. "So, you work for Yasaka?"

Ayame's smile returned. "Oh, yes. I have been in Yasaka-sama's service for years."

"Ayame is one of my best guards," Yasaka complimented with a smile. Ayame smiled bashfully. "She's been in my services for five years."

"Yasaka-sama..." Ayame whined with an adorable pout that made Akihiko chuckle.

"Teasing aside, was there something that you needed from me, Ayame?" Yasaka asked, serious.

Ayame's face turned serious too. "There have been reports of several youkai reported to have been... driven insane with rage."

"Rage?" Yasaka raised a delicate eyebrow. "Can you elaborate?"

"Dozens of tengu and inu youkai have started brawls a few hours ago. At first, it was nothing noteworthy. Me and Mifune-sama assumed that they were drunk or something. But then, as if a haze, more youkai started fighting. They started showing signs of anger, violence and words of hate towards each other. At the moment, we have been unable to identify the cause."

"Could it be a drug?" Yasaka questioned, worried. "Or perhaps a certain spell?"

"That is what we thought as well. But we have been unable to fully identify the source. The only thing noteworthy that we've recorded is that it only occurs in small bursts."

"That is extremely worrying," Yasaka said with a frown. "Youkai attacking each other out of rage? For no apparent reason? There must be foul play at hand." Yasaka's expression shifted from a worried expression to a furious one at the thought of someone manipulating her people like that.

Seeing Yasaka's distress, Akihiko decided to step forward. "I could help if you want-" Akihiko started to offer, but Yasaka shook her head.

"No, it is okay Aki-san. While I am thankful for your aid, this is a matter for my attention. It is fine." Akihiko made to argue but Yasaka smiled at him beautifully, despite the distress she was hiding. "Please. You are my guest. I would not wish to trouble you with my business. Besides, you helped me last time. Let me handle this."

Akihiko nodded, blushing from her smile. Yasaka's smile brightened, making Akihiko blush even more.

"Kaa-san and Aki-san are in love ~" Kunou teased mischievously, making both her mother and Akihiko blush heavily.

"Kunou!" Yasaka yelled, embarrassed.

"Not so funny when the shoe's on the other foot, huh, Yasaka-sama?" Ayame went along with the teasing, happy to get revenge.

Both Kunou and Ayame found joy in mocking the blushing two, almost forgetting the dire situation.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was in a separate room that was directly opposite of the ORC, dubbed the 'Otaku Club'. Simply put, it was a club where its members were able to watch anime, read manga and make drawings of anime characters. It was also a disguise for Akihiko to operate in the school for any supernatural business. So not only did he have a base of operations but he also had a cover that worked perfectly for him.

Currently the only members of the Otaku Club were Kalawarner, Mittelt and Asia. Other humans were welcome but when any supernatural matter came up, they had to leave. Surprisingly there were a lot of people eager to join. Sure, he knew that there were otakus in the school, but he didn't think his club was that popular.

The half-Devil shook his thoughts on his club away and instead focused on the news that he had received: two Exorcists from the Church were coming to meet with him about an issue with Excalibur. Thankfully, Akihiko knew about the issue with Excalibur thanks to Hagane giving him a book labelled 'Guide to the Supernatural for Dummies'. His eye twitched in anger just thinking about it. He mentally told himself to pay a _painful_ visit to the dwarf later.

And that wasn't even the worst part. Rias and her peerage came as well due to the situation affecting all of the Devils. Akihiko didn't see why Sona didn't come instead, since she'd be the better option, but she declined. And just when he was getting used to not seeing her and her peerage's faces.

Banishing the thoughts from his mind, he instead focused on Kalawarner, who looked distressed about something. Her distress had started since she'd received notice of a letter that had come from the Grigori. Apparently, she still had contact with the Fallen Angel Faction, even after being separated for so long. She seemed worried and afraid, but of what, Akihiko wasn't sure.

Standing up, he went towards the Fallen Angel, getting her attention. "Kala-chan, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Kalawarner waved her hand dismissively. "Me? Don't worry your cute little head, Aki-kun. I'm fine," she said with a smirk, but Akihiko could still see the concern in her eyes.

Not wanting to leave her alone, Akihiko took hold of her arm. "Well, I'm not convinced. You're telling me, Kala-chan. I'm worried. Come on." With that, he dragged the Fallen Angel away, ignoring the jealous gazes that Mittelt and Asia gave Kalawarner.

The half-Devil and Fallen Angel made their way out of the Otaku Club. Wanting to give themselves some privacy, Akihiko applied some silencing seals upon the door. "There. Now you can talk. What's eating at you?"

Sighing, Kalawarner adopted an unusually serious expression. "Fine. It has something to do with the information that I had received from Grigori. Something to do with our Exorcist guests that are coming shortly."

"Which is?" Akihiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you. If you kiss me first," Kalawarner offered, her serious expression turning into a sultry one.

Smirking, Akihiko took hold of her chin and leaned forward, their lips meeting. Akihiko planned to give her only a chaste kiss, but the Fallen Angel wouldn't have it. She grabbed his face and held him to her lips, getting him to grunt in surprise. That didn't deter Kalawarner as she poked her tongue into his mouth, probing at all spaces inside.

Not wanting to let her dominate so easily, Akihiko grabbed her by her waist and pulled her forward, mashing her large tits against his chest and fondling her large ass, making her moan into the kiss. After a while, the two separated, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"I thought that you were a boob man," Kalawarner commented with a smirk.

Akihiko shrugged, grinning. "Who says I can't be both?" He slapped her ass in response, making the Fallen Angel moan.

"As much fun as I'm having now," she said with a sigh, "let's get back on topic."

Akihiko sighed in annoyance as he let go of her ass. "Fine," he whined with a pout.

Kalawarner giggled, before she got serious. "Kokabiel has stolen three of the Excalibur swords from the Church. It was broken during the Great War and re-forged as seven new swords, each with their own ability… Anyway, Kokabiel was never happy that Azazel-sama pulled out of the war first and, Azazel-sama thinks, that with the theft of those swords that he will want to start a new war…"

"Kokabiel?" Akihiko asked in surprise, recalling the name from the Bible. "So he's the one behind all of this. But why would he want to start a new war?"

"Simple. Because he wants to," Kalawarner answered simply. "Kokabiel is a war dog who would do anything to start a war. He feels that the Fallen Angels are the superior race and that they should rule over all. And this spot is perfect for his plans-"

"-Because of the fact that the two younger sisters of the Maou would be a perfect target for him," Akihiko finished. "He'd be able to pull the Devils into a war if the Church doesn't start one with Grigori in the first place." He was shocked as to hear that war would be caused by one man simply because he wants to. But then again, mad men like Kokabiel didn't need a reason to cause mayhem. They just do.

Kalawarner shook slightly in fear. Akihiko wrapped his arm her in comfort, which she nodded gladly to.

"Is the reason you're so troubled because Kokabiel would come after you and Mittelt, as he would think that you both went rogue?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes," Kalawarner nodded. "Kokabiel wouldn't hesitate to kill us for essentially betraying the Fallen Angels, even if we can go back to the Grigori. And I have good reason to be afraid of him. He survived the Great War and is a Cadre-class Fallen Angel. He'd annihilate us."

"Then I'll protect you," Akihiko said automatically. This made Kalawarner look at him incredulously.

"Aki-kun, he's a ten-winged Fallen Angel, just behind Azazel-sama slightly in terms of power. He's not an opponent you can easily defeat. I know you're strong but-"

"But nothing," Akihiko interrupted. He cupped her cheeks in his hand and made her face him. "Look, Kala-chan. I don't care if he's a Cadre. Or if he's a war maniac. I'd fight anyone to keep you guys safe. I'd even go fight Lucifer and God Himself if it means keeping you safe."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened at his words, and then her eyes watered. Akihiko made to say something but she interrupted him by kissing him again, more passionately this time. Understanding why she was doing this, Akihiko held her softly as he kissed her gently. After a while, both of them separated, yet Kalawarner still looked teary-eyed.

"Thank you," she whispered, making Akihiko smile. "You're welcome," he replied back, helping wipe away the tears on her face. He was about to say more but became alerted when his signal seal went off on his forearm, alerting him of someone entering his part of his territory. It was something that he had installed so he would know when any visitors or threats entered. "The Exorcists are coming," he warned Kalawarner. She nodded, furiously wiping away her tears so as to not show anyone else what had transpired.

Both of them entered the club room, meeting its occupants. Mittelt looked like she was about to say something snarky, but paused at seeing Kalawarner's tear-stricken face. She made to say something, but the elder Fallen Angel only smiled, shaking her head. Meanwhile Asia looked nervous at seeing Akihiko so serious. He put his hands on her shoulder and smiled in an attempt to calm her down, which did the trick.

As the group got settled, there was a knock at the door. When Akihiko spoke "Enter", instead of the two Exorcists, Rias' peerage came in. Akihiko and the Fallen Angels sneered at the group, having preferred the Exorcists to come in instead. And Rias' peerage wasn't exactly excited to see their group either, with the exception being Rias. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Issei gave the two Fallen Angels glares, though Issei looked at them with a perverted expression but still glared, but backed off when Akihiko glared at them back with an insane gleam in his eyes. "I would honestly avert my gazes, if I were you," Akihiko said sharply at the group. "You aren't even supposed to be here. It is only by my permission that you are even involved in this case. Look at my charges in that way again and I will make you regret it."

Reluctantly, the group backed off. Rias gave a reprimanding look towards them before looking towards Akihiko. "Thank you, Azaroth-sama-"

"It's just Akihiko, Rias," Akihiko said with a roll of his eyes. "Titles mean nothing to me. And keep your peerage in line."

Rias nodded quickly. She looked like she was about to say more, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Putting his 'game face' on, Akihiko spoke out loudly, "Enter."

The door opened, and in came the two Exorcists. They wore white robes with hoods over their heads and had long objects in the shape of swords strapped on their backs wrapped in cloth. All of the Devils, save Akihiko, shivered at the tense atmosphere the Holy Swords brought to them.

"Hello," the one in front spoke, lifting up her hood. It was a girl with blue hair and green highlights. She had a stern expression and seemed to glare at each resident in the room with her amber eyes. "I am Xenovia. I thank you for seeing us, heir of Azaroth."

The other one removed their hood and revealed a girl with brown hair and pigtails. She had innocent violet eyes and a cheerful expression, which was the stark contrast to her partner. "And I'm Irina. Nice to meet you."

Akihiko caught the look of recognition on Issei's face as he looked at Irina. He must know her from somewhere. He then studied the two Exorcists. The one called Xenovia looked stern and suspicious, which he couldn't fault her for, since she was on enemy territory from her perspective. Although she seemed to be glaring at Kalawarner and Mittelt, who both glared back at her. Irina however seemed to stare at Issei wih recognition as well, and seemed naive.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen," Irina started before Akihiko could say anything. At Issei's and Asia's confused look, Akihiko and Rias simultaneously explained to the two about the deal with Excalibur.

Rias turned to the Exorcists as she gave a brief detail about Excalibur. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at Rias' request before adding, "Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this," Xenovia spoke as she removed the cloth from her weapon to reveal the long sword with an axe shaped guard as she added, "This is Excalibur."

Akihiko could feel the holy aura being released the moment the cloth had been removed. He noticed the shiver that ran suppressed through the rest of the Devils in the room. He wasn't affected from the aura as, due to his mother explaining to him, the Towairaito clan had an affinity for Holy magic and powers as well as Light magic.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago," Irina continued. "The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into seven swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is [Excalibur Destruction]," Xenovia explained. "It's one of the seven Holy Swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." She wrapped the sword up in cloth again. Akihiko mentally dissected the information given to him. From the name, [Excalibur Destruction] seemed to... well, destroy objects. Rather basic, but it seemed like a powerful weapon.

Irina took out a long rope, which Akihiko arched an eyebrow at. It moved like it was alive before changing into a katana as she spoke with pride. "Mine is [Excalibur Mimic]. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

Rather versatile. That seemed like a convenient and very useful ability.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these Devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia spoke slightly annoyed before Irina retorted confidently, "Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

"You seem rather confident," Akihiko noted, noticing the rise in killer intent from Kiba as he stared at the Holy Swords. He filed that away for later. "Is that all you came with? Only two Holy Swords? The Church must place a lot of faith in you two."

"Are you doubting our skill?" Xenovia questioned, annoyed.

Akihiko smiled pleasantly. "Not at all. I'm just saying that you seem rather short-handed to retrieve the other Excaliburs. So what does the stolen swords have to do with this country located in the east of the world?" He already knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from them.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine," Xenovia said. "The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"And who was it that stole the Excaliburs?" Akihiko asked.

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori," Xenovia spoke, sending an accusing look to Kalawarner and Mittelt which Rias and the others did as well. "On that note, may I ask why you have two Fallen Angels here?"

"That is none of your business," Akihiko replied calmly.

"I deem it my business when the culprit is in association with the two. Are you in league with the Fallen? Then that would make you just as guilty-" Xenovia accused, but Akihiko had had enough.

"You are in no position to accuse anyone of anything, Exorcist," Akihiko spoke coldly. "You are in _my_ territory. As such, I would appreciate if you could keep your accusations and assumptions to yourself. We are in fact not in league with the Fallen Angels, but that is still not your business."

"Then you wouldn't mind letting us take the two for interrogation," Xenovia said, grabbing her clothed Excalibur.

Akihiko glared at her, his body bathed in his trademark purple colour that was associated with the Power of Chaos. "You will not. They are under my protection. Touch them and I will strike you down where you stand."

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt looked relieved that he was defending the two of them.

"Is that a threat against the Church?" Xenovia asked, glaring at Akihiko.

He scoffed. "I doubt two measly Exorcists would affect the Church. And besides, remember you are in my territory. I can easily remove you from this place and deal with the problem myself. Then you can go back to the Church and report to them that, because of your foolishness, you failed in your assignment."

"How dare you?!" Xenovia shouted in anger. Irina looked angry as well.

Akihiko just looked at them with distaste. "You expect to make demands and expect me to listen to you? No, that's not how it works. Know your place, Exorcist, and remember who you speak to. Just pissing me off will have you either removed or destroyed."

Before the situation could escalate, Rias stepped in. "You said that the Grigori was involved. Do you know who the main culprit is?"

"Yes," Xenovia said while still glaring at Akihiko. He just sneered at her. ""We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible," Rias spoke, shocked.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed," Xenovia said. "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"You are really testing my patience," Akihiko said, his eyes changing. "I just told you, you have no right to demand anything of us. We will intrude whenever we like. This is the territory of Devils and, as such, any threat that seeks to destroy it or us shall be met with equal force and resistance. You, who is nothing but an errand girl, have no right to command us whether we can interfere or not."

"... The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels," Xenovia said suddenly. "We were ordered as [If the Holy Swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy], right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. If you were to form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we shall eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou and heir of the House of Azaroth." With that, Xenovia unsheathed her sword, Irina following her actions.

Before the other Devils could react, Akihiko stood up, the Power of Chaos dancing along his form. His eyes had an insane gleam in them. "Follow through with your threat, girl. I dare you. But know that if you do so, I will wipe you from existence, along with your precious Excaliburs, and tell the Church to fuck off. You come to threaten me?" he chuckled in a manner similar to a deranged person, sending shivers to run down the spines of everyone in the room. "You better pray to your God for mercy, because mine is quickly running out. However," Akihiko dismissed his aura, eyes back to normal, "you both can still be of use to me. You can investigate the issue with Excalibur. You'll just make it easier for us. If you fail and die, we can easily pick up from where you left off, and deal with Excalibur. You'll merely be doing most of the work for us?"

All of the Devils, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Asia looked in shock at his idea, but Akihiko ignored them. It was a solid plan, and made their job easier.

"You would use us to your advantage, for your own gain?" Xenovia looked at him with disgust. "You really are a filthy Devil."

Akihiko shrugged. "It's in the job description, sweetheart. Now, if you want to retrieve your swords and die by fighting a Cadre, get your self-righteous asses out."

Irina looked like she was about to argue, but Xenovia put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "Fine," she said bitingly. "We shall leave. Let's go, Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you," Rias spoke. Akihiko merely laughed at her offer, while Xenovia declining her offer with her hand. "I don't need it."

The pair made to leave, before they looked in Asia's direction. Akihiko mentally groaned as he could feel a migraine coming.

"When I entered I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this," Xenovia spoke. Akihiko scowled as Asia shook. Irina asked, "Are you the rumoured "witch"? The former Holy-Maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you would hang out with Devils."

Akihiko's hand twitched as he controlled his anger. _Don't kill them. Don't kill them._ "…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia spoke, unsure how to react as Mittelt hugged the blonde as Irina continued. "It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Asia looked perplexed at Irina as Akihiko growled.

"But to be associated with Devils. The one who was called a "Holy-Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked with distaste.

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God," Irina spoke amazed as Xenovia continued with sharp eyes.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her," Xenovia said.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?" Irina asked even more interested than before.

"For your information, I am not a Devil. And I still believe in God. I have for my whole life," Asia said with surprising sternness and boldness. Kalawarner, Mittelt and Akihiko looked in pride, knowing how usually shy the girl was.

Upon hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia as she spoke "Is that so…? And yet you associate with Devils. Then you are a heretic, fraternising with the enemy. You should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you are a sinner, our God will forgive you."

However, before she could move, Akihiko quickly moved between her and Asia. He pushed away the Excalibur with no visible sign of injury or pain and grabbed Xenovia by the neck. He pushed her against the wall, cracking it slightly with his strength. The girl gasped in shock and pain as she let go of her Excalibur, choking.

"Xenovia!" Irina cried out, alarmed. She made to attack Akihiko, but he interrupted her. "Come any closer and I will crush her throat and destroy you." She looked like she was going to strike, but struggled, hearing the threat.

He then turned to look at Xenovia, who was uselessly kicking at his chest to free herself, but Akihiko did no such thing. "You just lost any chance of mercy from me, Exorcist. You were allowed to walk away freely and yet you took the chance to insult someone close to me? Your arrogance and stupidity surprises me. What right do you have to call Asia a witch?"

At her choking, Akihiko chuckled cruelly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Speak up, my patience is diminishing." He choked Xenovia even harder, almost crushing her neck and making her face turn blue. She looked like a squabbling chicken at this point.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" Irina shouted out, alarmed.

"It's her fault. If not for her arrogance, then she could have walked away freely," Akihiko argued against her. He then glared at Irina, making her gulp. "Matter of fact, when I'm done with her, you're next."

"Aki-san, stop it! Please!" Asia said, stepping forward towards the half-Devil.

Akihiko looked at her incredulously as he continued choking Xenovia, who was on the verge of passing out. "Why should I? She insulted-"

"I know," she said, looking pleadingly at him. "But that doesn't mean that she should die. Please, she didn't know any better. It is not her fault. She was taught that way. Please." Asia held his arm that was choking the girl. At this point, Xenovia's eyes were closed and she passed out due to fear and lack of oxygen. "Please, spare her." Asia was almost in tears at this point. She was sad to see her friend and saviour act so cruel and heartless. "This isn't you, Aki-san. Please."

Akihiko looked at her for a moment, wondering as to why she was so insistent on trying to save someone who insulted and threatened to kill her. But then he realised that that was the kind of person Asia was. So, with a reluctant sigh, he let go of Xenovia, who dropped to the ground ungracefully and started coughing and breathing heavily. She held her bruised neck and looked at Akihiko warily.

Seeing this, Asia stepped forward and healed Xenovia's bruised neck. At her incredulous look, Akihiko spoke. "Remember this, girl. It was the same 'witch' that saved your life and is even healing you now. If it were up to me, you would be dead with your body destroyed, along with your sword destroyed. Remember the mercy that the Holy-Maiden has given you. Hopefully, you'll see that you were blind and foolish in your words."

Xenovia nodded slowly, as if she was unsure about the words. "I... I see. T-thank you, A-Asia," she apologized to Asia nervously. Asia smiled. "It is no problem," she said happily, not bothered by what had transpired.

Xenovia picked herself up carefully, then looked at the gathered group cautiously. "I apologize for my rude behaviour and ignorance. We shall go now. Let us go, Irina." Irina looked angrily to Akihiko, who responded by looking at her with a raised eyebrow, daring her to start something. In the end, she decided to follow her partner.

"Wait," Kiba said, stepping forward. Akihiko actually groaned at all the interruptions that were happening. Practically everyone could feel the anger and killer intent rolling off of Kiba. "There is something I would like to propose: a match with me as your opponent."

"No," Akihiko shot down before either Exorcist could do so. "You will not fight them."

"What?!" Kiba whirled towards Akihiko, anger blazing in his eyes. "This is not any of your business! This is for my sake! You have no right inter-" Before he could say anything else, Akihiko appeared in front of him instantly and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall and cracking it.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted, alarmed. The others made to go to the Knight but Akihiko called out, "Wait."

"Why?" Rias shouted out, furious. "You attacked one of my servants!"

"For good reason," Akihiko said as he walked towards Kiba, who was coughing harshly due to the strong kick to his stomach. He made to attack Akihiko, but the half-Devil held his wrists, pinning him down. "Do you know why I did that?" Akihiko asked, no anger or annoyance in his eyes or tone. Just calmness. "Because you were going to lose if you had challenged them."

"You don't know that!" Kiba retorted, struggling to remove himself from Akihiko's grip. "I have to! I have to destroy Excalibur!"

"With the way you are now?" Akihiko asked rhetorically. "You have no chance. You're too clouded by your anger. I don't know what your problem is, Kiba. But it's apparently strong enough for you to risk your life to destroy something at the cost of your life, if you go through with it. Because that's what you intended to do, right? Destroy the missing Excaliburs." At Kiba's shocked look, Akihiko continued. "I don't know the reason why you are so driven, nor why you have a grudge against Excalibur itself, but I won't ask since it's none of my business. I'm not stopping you, but do your task with your head clear. Otherwise you'll end up dying, and I'll receive hell for it later." He said the last part jokingly, but Kiba didn't react, pondering on what he was told.

Removing his grip from the Knight, Akihiko turned to the two Exorcists. "Leave," he said simply.

The two of them nodded, walking out of the room quickly.

Akihiko sighed, turning to look at Rias. "Control your servant, Rias. Otherwise he'll wind up being dead." At Rias' slow nod, she quickly realised that her Knight was still injured. "Kiba, are you alright?"

"Yes, Buchou. Although, may I be excused?" he asked with a fake charming smile, still looking rattled.

"O-Of course," Rias answered unsurely as Kiba slowly stepped out of the room, pondering on something.

Akihiko shook his head. "This is going to turn into one giant clusterfuck, I just know it." Shaking his head, he said to himself, "Well, time to get my ass in gear."

 **Finished. It's been a while since I've updated this story, hasn't it?**

 **Anywho, not much action here. All we got was Grayfia's intro, meeting Yasaka and a mysterious issue among the youkai (for those who actually care about the fact, it will play into a big event in the near future) and meeting with Xenovia and Irina. And that meeting was _spectacular._**

 **As for the fight with Kokabiel, I'm going to make it play out a little differently. It'll include a replacement of Freed (still love that bastard) and the addition of several other Fallen Angel that Kokabiel will convince to join him. The reason being is that I never got why Kokabiel didn't recruit other Fallen Angels to join him in restarting the war. And I refuse to believe that he is the only one who feels the same way he does among the Grigori, as it doesn't make sense to me. Hence the additions. They might not be Cadre, but meh. I'll make new OCs.**

 **And, uh... that's it, really. Nothing really much to say.**

 **Thank you to all those who f, f, r, and r the story. And those who saw it last time know what the letters mean.**

 **Still feeling festive, soooo... Happy New Year! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Akihiko was at his home, informing his parents and Grayfia of the situation with Kokabiel. Suffice to say, his parents weren't pleased.

"You're not participating," his father decided once Akihiko had finished speaking. "It's too risky, plus Kokabiel is beyond your level of strength. You are not fighting him."

"And I don't plan to," Akihiko argued, frowning at his father making the decision without his input. "But you can't expect me to do nothing. This is all happening in my territory. And I have Grayfia and you two to handle any high-ranking Fallen and Kokabiel himself."

"Even so, it's still too risky," his mother said. "And you aren't ready for this yet."

"Then when am I going to be ready?" Akihiko asked, angry. "Was all the training and guidance you gave me all for nothing? I know my limits. I don't plan to fight Kokabiel myself, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to participate on this."

"If I may," Grayfia interrupted the argument between the family. All eyes turned to her. "Pardon me, but I think that Akihiko-sama is ready for this. During training, he has shown excellent promise and skill. And I don't plan to leave him alone. If need be, I will fight Kokabiel myself to protect Akihiko-sama."

Akihiko smiled at Grayfia's words. Truth be told, he was glad to have a super-powerful maid at his side. Now if only she could smile a bit more.

Akihiko's parents looked at each other, then at Grayfia. They obviously didn't agree with this, but couldn't fault the maid's words and truth.

Akihiko's father sighed. "Alright. I don't like this, but we'll put our faith in you. But on two conditions." Akihiko almost groaned at this, but nodded. "One: if the situation is too much to handle for you, your mother and I will step in." Akihiko nodded, having no real problem with this. He didn't know how powerful his parents were, but he knew that they were around Ultimate-Class. "Two: I train you in unlocking you're Devil blood."

"My Devil blood?" Akihiko asked, confused. "You mean training more in my Power of Chaos?"

"Well, that and unlocking your true Devil form," Akihiko's father said.

"... I have a Devil form?" Akihiko asked in excitement. His mother chuckled while his father sighed.

"Yes. Although I doubt we'll get enough time to do the whole process, though, so you won't get to fully master your Devil form. It's easy to activate, though." His father looked him in the eyes. "All you have to do is meditate and bring out your demonic power."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" If it was that easy, then he could do it right now.

"It's easier said than done," his father said. "First, you have to have enough power to even unleash it. And then there's the problem of maintaining that level of power while in your Devil form-"

"Devil Trigger," Akihiko interrupted.

His father blinked. "What?"

"Devil Trigger. That's what I'm calling my transformation," Akihiko told him with a stern nod.

His father looked at him for a moment before facepalming, getting his wife to giggle and Grayfia to smile lightly at his actions. "I will never understand your obsession with those stupid games," his father said in exasperation.

"They aren't stupid!" Akihiko defended.

"Anyways, maintaining the level of power needed for your Devil form-" At his son's glare, he almost pulled his hair out of his head. "-fine. Devil Trigger, then. It's very hard and requires a lot of focus. And another problem is your Light powers."

"Is it because of the two opposing powers?" Akihiko guessed.

"Yes. Your [Adaptability] makes your Devil body immune to Light and your blood from the Towairaito clan makes you immune to Holy attributes, the two opposing powers could create a backlash that could possibly destroy your body. That is why that - if possible - do not use your Light powers when in your Devil Trigger."

Akihiko nodded at all the information. "Alright. So when do we start?"

"Right now," his father answered, standing up. "Follow me." Akihiko stood up, following his father to the backyard to train.

 **XXX**

Akihiko was sitting in the school library, reading a book. He wasn't really here for studying, though. He was trying to concentrate on maintaining his Devil powers to a certain level. On his bicep was a bracelet courtesy of Hagane. It was made to limit the insanity that came with using his Power of Chaos. So he could use the power to an extent without having to worry about the incoming insanity. However, it could only contain the insanity for so long before it was destroyed.

The small training that he was taught from his father came into his mind. Basically, what he was instructed to do was raise his magic and demonic power as high as he could and maintain that level for long periods of time. It sounded simple in concept, but was almost impossible in execution. He was already tired and exhausted, and he was only taught this an hour ago.

The final method of unlocking his Devil Trigger could happen in two ways: he could experience powerful emotions and desires and unconsciously call upon his demonic power, or he could just power up as much as he could and will himself to transform. Both methods were extremely taxing and boiled down to luck, something that he didn't want to rely on. And the second method was almost impossible. So the first option was what he had to go with, even if he didn't like it.

"So this is where you are," Issei spoke suddenly, walking up to Akihiko. The half-Devil was surprised, though he didn't show it. He'd been so caught up on maintaining his power that he hadn't been concentrating on his senses. He quickly schooled his features. "What do you want Hyoudou?" he asked.

Issei looked around to make sure no one was listening before whispering. "I… I want you to help the Exorcists to get the swords back."

"And why should I do this?" Akihiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "I already have to deal with the Kokabiel shit, and now you want me to help two Exorcists that I have no interest in seeing or helping? No way."

"Please," Issei pleaded, looking desperate. "I-" He hesitated, then got down on his knees, shocking Akihiko. "I can't let Irina do this even if she's willing to die, she's my childhood friend… I know that you don't like them or me, but I'm begging you. Please." Akihiko frowned at seeing how far Issei was willing to go for his friend. He never knew that he was cared so much.

Akihiko decided to test his loyalty. "You do know that if I agree to this, you'll be involved and held responsible for your actions. And Rias won't be happy about this."

"I don't care about the punishment from Buchou," Issei said firmly, a fire in his eyes. "I just want to protect my friend."

Akihiko looked at him in a new light. "You're surprisingly loyal to your friend, Issei."

"I care for her. Plus, she's filled out nicely…," Issei replied with a perverted smile. Annoyed, Akihiko stamped on his foot. Issei cried out, the action making him tear up in pain and getting shushed by the librarian.

"If we do this," Akihiko warned once Issei quieted down, "then you are to pull your own weight and not drag others behind. Got it?"

"Yes," Issei wheezed out, still holding his foot in pain.

Akihiko nodded. Then he put back his book and told Issei to meet him in an hour in front of the shopping mall.

 **XXX**

"Thank you so much for helping me," Issei spoke as he walked on Akihiko's side. The half-Devil rolled his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet. First, we have to find the Exorcists. Do you have anyone else to join us in our search?"

"Yeah, I do." Then Akihiko saw Saji from the Student Council and Koneko walk towards them. Akihiko looked at the Red Dragon Emperor with a deadpanned look. "Really?"

"Yeah. They were the only ones available," Issei informed him. Akihiko looked at the glaring Saji and emotionless Koneko. He sighed. "Well, we'll have to make due."

"What's that supposed to be, bastard?!" Saji exclaimed angrily. He was shut up with Akihiko glaring at him. "Watch yourself," Akihiko warned. "Just because you're helping me in this doesn't mean that I won't hurt you."

Saji nodded quickly, knowing that he was outmatched against the half-Devil.

Akihiko sighed. "Let's go."

The group walked through the town of Kuoh, trying to locate the Exorcists. Akihiko kept his senses open, trying to hone in the holy energy of their swords. After a couple of minutes, he finally located them. "Got them," Akihiko announced, alerting the others. They then followed Akihiko's movements as he guided them to where the Exorcists were located.

Ten minutes of walking later the group were surprised at what they saw.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb!"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

The two Exorcists praying on the road while getting odd glances from the people walking by them as Xenovia spoke, "How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Irina shot back.

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting," Xenovia spoke as she pointed at the painting.

Irina frowned as she countered. "What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't," Xenovia argued back. Irina took a few moments to decide who the painting was.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this," Xenovia shot back only for Irina to counter.

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

Akihiko facepalmed. Hard. "Their stupidity will kill them faster than any Fallen Angel will," he muttered. Meanwhile, the trio continued looking in shock at what was going on.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you… God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia spoke with a sigh, lowering her head.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you," Irina replied, annoyed.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What?! What's wrong?! It is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?" The two girls continued to argue, banging their heads together before a loud rumble from both of them broke them out of it.

Having enough of their stupidity, Akihiko walked up to the two girls and spoke sternly. "What the hell are you two doing? Don't you have an important mission to do rather than begging for money?"

"What are you doing here, Devil?" Xenovia asked with a scowl, though she had a hint of fear in her tone. Akihiko frowned as he signalled to Issei.

"I'm here because this dumbass-" "Hey!" "-wanted me to help you dumbasses, even though I heavily disagree," Akihiko spoke while Issei looked annoyed at being called a dumbass.

"Ise-kun!" Irina spoke, surprised. She jumped up to hug her childhood friend. Issei then spoke up. "Let's get you something to eat first, though"

"Yay!" Irina called, hugging him tighter as Akihiko, Saji and Koneko looked over to Xenovia, who looked annoyed.

"Come on Xenovia! Ise-kun is going to get us some food!" Irina spoke, excited.

Akihiko, Saji and Koneko moved their heads simultaneously to Issei. "You're paying," the spoke with emotionless tones. Issei's spirit was visible and clearly in despair.

 **XXX**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Xenovia and Irina spoke after filling their stomachs,. Akihiko chuckling at how they had probably been thinking that they had sold their souls to the Devils. Or something along those lines.

Issei was silently weeping over his now empty wallet. He'd warned the guy, plus it was his idea. He did feel pity for him, though.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil," Xenovia spoke, bringing the attention back to her.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Issei spoke, annoyed.

"And you wonder why I was so reluctant to help them," Akihiko spoke with a lazy drawl. Xenovia turned to Akihiko.

"And why are you helping us? You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with us."

"And I would've ignored you and let you die with no regret," Akihiko said with such ease that shocked his fellow Devils. "But he-" he pointed to Issei "-wanted to help his childhood friend. Plus, I wanted to get started on the whole Excalibur case, so I might as well start somewhere."

"Ise-kun," Irina said. "You came for me?"

Issei blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "O-Of course! I couldn't just let you fight Kokabiel by yourself!"

"He also forgot to mention that he wanted you in his harem," Akihiko added. The kick to his side was so worth it.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Issei exclaimed. Akihiko just chuckled.

Irina looked shocked while Xenovia seemed confused.

"Anyways, we can accept your help. Maybe if you can make sure your identities aren't revealed. We don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia replied after a moment of thought. Issei's mouth dropped open.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's a Devil, you know?" Irina asked.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us." Xenovia countered.

"You have sense. I'm shocked," Akihiko muttered sarcastically. Xenovia glared at him.

"I know that," Irina said. "But..."

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely," Xenovia continued.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line," Irina said.

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice," Xenovia agreed.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina questioned. Xenovia shook her head.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!" Irina spoke, surprised.

Xenovia shrugging as she replied, "I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"… You are not wrong. But..."

"Then think of it as getting help from a Dragon and the Towairaito clan. I have Ddraig and Akihiko is the clan heir," Issei spoke up to counter Irina's concern. He was then bonked on the head by Akihiko. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!"

"That's not something that you can just say freely or use as an excuse!" Akihiko spoke, annoyed.

"You agreed to help me! Plus, I don't see why you have a problem with me saying it!"

"The one time that you use your actual head instead of your lower one, and you choose now?" the half-Devil hissed. Issei spluttered as Saji laughed.

"Too crude," Koneko said in her usual tone.

Akihiko scoffed. "You guys aren't babies. A little crudeness won't kill you."

Xenovia looking seriously between them before settling on Issei. "He's right… I never thought that I would meet the Red Dragon Emperor in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see the dragon power within you is rather strongly present. I think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

She then looked to Akihiko. "Then I believe that I have the aid of the Towairaito clan, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Akihiko bit out, glaring daggers at Issei, who gulped.

"Ce-certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a dragon or a clan heir of the Towairaito clan… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina replied confused only to be silenced as Xenovia spoke up.

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. Issei is your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon and the people of the heavens will help us."

All the Devils nodded, satisfied. Then Issei remembered something. "Oh, yeah. We need to get Kiba in on this."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Akihiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "He still hates Holy Swords, Excalibur in particular. How do you know that he won't give into his anger and try to destroy Excalibur during the mission?"

"I'm not sure," Issei answered, frowning. "But I have to try. Kiba's my friend. I have to try to help him. This seems to be the best route to follow."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Akihiko said. "I'm just saying that you should watch Kiba if he decides to help us. So let's go find the pretty boy."

 **XXX**

"I understand the situation," Kiba spoke after being filled in about the details after his arrival. The blond's gaze turned to Akihiko.

"Are you sure we should be doing this seeing as Kokabiel will attack sooner or later? And didn't you warn me about getting involved in this?"

"Like I've said before, it was his idea," Akihiko stated, pointing at Issei. "He was the one to suggest this. I admit that I have to disagree with him. Not that I have any problem with you, but I believe that you're not in the right state of mind at the moment."

"I understand your concern," Kiba said, nodding. "But I assure you, if it's to help Issei and Buchou, then I will do my best. Also, I believe I should warn you: I found out about an accomplice of Kokabiel's."

"Another Fallen Angel?" Saji questioned.

"No," Kiba answered, shivering slightly. "Worse. I couldn't tell if he was an Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel at all. The best way that I could describe him would be to call him a vampire."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Issei exclaimed. "A vampire? Like, a real life vampire?!"

"No, I said that he could be described as a vampire," Kiba corrected. "He had the scent of blood all over him. And he had an Excalibur, but didn't use it. Instead he used an odd-looking scythe with three blades instead of one."

Akihiko grew cold at that piece of knowledge. "Kiba. Are you absolutely sure about the weapon? It had three blades?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know of the man?" Kiba asked curiously and with slight fear. The Devils and Exorcists looked at Akihiko, wondering as to how he knew of the man Kiba had encountered.

Akihiko licked his suddenly dry lips. "N-No. But I probably know what he is. Did he have a symbol of an upside triangle with a circle around it?"

Kiba frowned as he tried to remember. "Yes, actually. I didn't focus on it too much, but he had a necklace with the symbol that you just described. Why?"

Akihiko's eyes dilated in fear as he suddenly grew nervous. "It can't be... How are you alive right now?"

"Okay, Akihiko. You're scaring me now," Issei spoke up nervously. Saji nodded in agreement while the Exorcists continued to look confused.

"Excuse me, but do you know of this man, Aki-san?" Irina asked.

Akihiko paused, breathing in deeply. This was not good. Where the fuck did Kokabiel find a guy like that?! "I know what he is. He's a Jashinist."

"A what?" Saji asked, confusion ringing in everybody's minds.

"A Jashinist is someone who follows the evil god Jashin, Shinto god of pain, death, and destruction. I learned about it from Shinto religion. And he's... it's best not to actually explain it," Akihiko said, looking a little green at the end. "The best way to describe his followers, from what I've read, is that they are devoted, insane and love killing and blood. They make Devils look almost like saints in comparison." **(A.N. - I know that this isn't how Jashinists are like today. They're more peaceful in their methods, I know that. However, the above info. is how old Jashinists and the way of Jashinism was previously)**.

"Hmm, so they follow a false god. However, they're nothing compared to the might of God Himself," Xenovia scoffed, only for Akihiko to glare at her.

"That kind of thinking will get you killed," he hissed. "It doesn't matter whether you believe Jashin or his followers are inferior or not, if you're arrogant against them, against any kind of opponent, then you die. After all, doesn't it say in the Bible, in Proverbs 1:7 the same thing? Half of it's text is 'fools despising wisdom and instruction'. I believe that you should take your own advice before you get killed."

All the Devils were shocked at Akihiko's knowledge, though small, on the Bible. Although all of them did wince at the pain of God's name being said.

Xenovia paused for a minute, thinking on what was being said. After a moment, she nodded slowly. "Fine. Then what do you suggest that we should do?"

"Approach this mission with new levels of caution," Akihiko warned. "If you see this Jashinist that Kiba had encountered, run. Use diversions, tricks, I don't care. Just run. Chances are that, at the level of strength that we're at, you shouldn't face him in battle. At all."

"Are Jashinists really that terrifying?" Saji asked fearfully. The way Akihiko was making them out to be made it seem like they were at the level of, even surpassing, most High-Class Devils.

In battle, yes. They're immortal, blessed by Jashin to never die. That doesn't mean that you can't trap them or blow them up. And do not let them cut you or do any damage to you. Chances are your injury will be even worse if they do any ritual. Stick to ranged-combat." Akihiko then turned to Kiba. "By the way, how are you alive if you know of the Jashinist?"

"I didn't fight him in combat," Kiba admitted, thankful. "Which I'm grateful for. His aura was... frightening."

"Maybe we should tell Buchou and Sona-sempai about this…?" Issei spoke nervously, Akihiko arched an eyebrow at him.

"Getting cold feet, ero-kainu? You were the one who wanted to help your childhood friend. Don't change your mind just cause you didn't realise how big things were." Irina blushed at hearing that while Issei tried to reply only. He was intercepted by Kiba who had a stern look on his face.

"What happened to the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project?"

Xenovia raised an eyebrow, but answered the question. "Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop". He was charged with heresy for that project and now he is one of the people on the Fallen Angels side." Kiba clenched his fists.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba spoke to himself.

"And die in the process," Akihiko added, making Kiba lose some of his determination. He still looked stubborn, though.

"We need to come up with a strategy, though," Issei said.

"The second time you're using your brain properly... who are you and what have you done with Issei?" Akihiko asked jokingly. Issei sputtered and grew angry at the same time while the others chuckled.

"He's right, though," Xenovia agreed. She took out a pen and wrote on a memo pad before handing it to Akihiko.

"If something happens, call this number," she offered.

"Thanks. Here's mine…," Akihiko replied, writing his own number down and handing the pad back to her.

"Oh Irina, you should have my number," Issei spoke up.

"We already received Ise-kun's number from Oba-sama," Irina replied with a smile. Issei looked surprised.

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?" he shouted in shock.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Red Dragon Emperor," Xenovia said to Issei. Then she turned to Akihiko. "Thank you for your aid." Akihiko nodded as Xenovia and Irina got up.

""Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina spoke up with a smile and giving her childhood friend a wink.

After the two girls left, the remaining Devils took a moment to trade phone numbers before they went their own ways for the rest of the day.

 **XXX**

The next day after school, Akihiko, Kiba, Koneko, Saji and Issei headed out to a secluded park after their normal duties, starting to discuss their plan.

"So I guess we better start searching," Issei spoke. Akihiko nodded while pulling his phone out as he dialled Hagane's number.

(Hey gaki…Nice to see you again! How ya been? You don't call, you don't text... I'm wounded.)

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Oh, can it, you old dwarf. You know why I'm calling," Akihiko said, drawing curious looks from the Devils.

"I need you to tell me where the strongest location of Holy energy in the city is, aside from the two Exorcists."

"Wait, who are you talking to?" Kiba asked, but Akihiko shushed him.

(Aside from those two, the nearest location of holy energy is…) Hagane started. Akihiko waited a moment or two before he got his answer. (…at an abandoned warehouse on the outer edges of the town, from what I can tell an Excalibur fragment is there and also... whoa, I'm getting a serious amount of bloodlust from some psycho!)

Akihiko nodded. "That's our resident Jashinist."

("Wait, Jashinist?!") Hagane asked, shocked. "You mean to tell me that one of those sick fucks are here as well? And you didn't tell me?)

"Later, Hagane!" Akihiko told the dwarf, now impatient.

("Little shit... fine. But be careful.)

"Got ya," Akihiko nodded, cutting the call. He looked to the others. Let's go."

 **XXX**

As the Devils ran to the abandoned warehouse, they got prepared. Akihiko brought out Yamikiri, Kiba created a demonic sword and Issei activated his [Boosted Gear]. Saji activated his own gear that looked like a small purple-and-black dragon head on his hand. It was similar in design to Issei's Sacred Gear, but sleeker.

The Devils entered the abandoned warehouse. Akihiko and Kiba taking the lead with their swords ready while Saji, Koneko and Issei was a few steps behind them.

Akihiko expanded his senses, trying to pinpoint either the bloodlust of the Jashinist or the holy energy from the Excalibur. His senses blared at him, making him look up quickly.

"Get back!" he shouted, making everyone jump back to avoid getting hit by a three-bladed scythe. The blades of the scythe were blood red while the handle was black. Strangely, the scythe had a long and thick wire attacked to the end that retracted back to a figure standing on a ledge.

The figure was a man in his late twenties, with slicked black hair and odd purple eyes that glowed with insanity. He wore a cloak that left his bare chest open, showing that he had a good amount of muscle on him. He had sandals on his feet, along with the necklace with the symbol of Jashin on it. [Excalibur Rapidly] was strapped on his back.

"Oh~ It seems like one of you has a good head on his shoulders," the man taunted, looking at Akihiko. "Then again, I'd expect nothing less from someone who's a Towairaito."

"Nice to meet you too," Akihiko spoke. He held his blade at the ready. "May we know the name of our resident Jashinist?"

"So you even know who I am?" the man asked with a drawl in his voice, smirking. "That makes it easier. The name's Zatsu, shit stain. And - sorry about this - but I'm going to have to murder all of you shitty Devils. No hard feelings."

"My, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Akihiko taunted.

"Nah. I carved out her womb and cut off her tits, so I won't get any chance at kissing. Unless I'm desperate."

At his words, all of them looked at him in shock and disgust, not even able to respond to that. They were so shocked that they were almost bisected in half from a lazy swing from Zatsu. "Aw, come on! Don't make this harder for me! I hate having to work for a kill!"

Akihiko blocked the swing that folllowed after that, and Kiba responded with an attack. Even without his weapon, Zatsu was able to dodge be distorting his body at a very odd angle, making something crack in his body. Everyone winced as they heard the sound.

"This guy is fucked up," Issei whispered.

"Now would be a good time to boost!" Akihiko shouted to him, pushing the Jashinist away. Zatsu responded by giving a wide swing with his scythe. Both Akihiko and Kiba ducked, avoiding the weapon.

Akihiko kicked at his hands, dislodging the weapon. Pointing out his free hand, he channelled lightning to it. "Railgun," he whispered. A small but powerful lightning projectile was launched at speeds faster than the eye could track. The attack slammed into Zatsu's chest, destroying part of his cloak and burning his chest, almost creating a hole. "You little fucker!" he shouted, amazingly still standing and alive. "I'm gonna cut you up and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama you little-"

"Close your eyes!" Akihiko warned the others. Following the command, all of the Devils closed their eyes as Akihiko called out another attack. "Solar Flare!" he called out, producing a large amount of light from his front that blinded Zatsu, almost burning his retina. Even with their eyes closed, all the Devils shivered as the light was felt from their eyes and bodies.

With him blinded, Zatsu roared. He swung his scythe in a crazy manner, not bothering with coordination. "Seriously?! A fucking flash bomb?! Who the hell has that shit anymore?!"

With him distracted, Issei was able to transfer some power from his Gear to Kiba and Akihiko, while waiting on standby. Nodding in thanks, Akihiko and Kiba rushed forward, hacking and slashing into Zatsu, avoiding the scythe. Akihiko chopped off his arm and leg while Kiba went for his vital organs.

Amazingly, he was still alive. Just still cussing at them. "Fuck you! All of you, just fuck you!"

As both of them made to attack, they had to duck. They barely managed to avoid the incoming scythe that managed to nick Kiba's arm slightly.

Akihiko's eyes widened as Zatsu grinned, feeling his blade nick some flesh. "No!" Akihiko shouted, trying to stop him, but he was too late. Zatsu was able to chant something quickly, and Kiba yelled in absolute agony. He dropped his weapons and collapsed, convulsing in pain. His screamed, clutching his arm and leg.

"Kiba!" Issei shouted while Koneko and Saji looked alarmed.

"Got ya, you little fucker!" Zatsu whooped in glee. He made to bisect Kiba but Akihiko blasted him with another lightning attack. Just as he hit him, Kiba screamed in more pain again as his chest smoked slightly. The flesh was slightly charred.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Issei warned, making Akihiko recall the attack and understand what was wrong. Zatsu probably used Kiba's blood as a conduit to perform a curse. Whatever pain he feels, Kiba feels the same thing. And since the bastard was immortal, he could give himself fatal wounds and be fine. Kiba, however, wasn't immortal.

"Hahaha! What now, fuckfaces? You're so scared for your little friend that you can't-" Before Zatsu could say anything, a purple line reached from behind the others and wrapped around Zatsu's good arm. "What the-"

"If we can't attack you, then we'll just bind you!" Saji shouted victoriously. "[Absorption Line] in action! Take that, bastard!"

"Another Sacred Gear?" Akihiko asked, confused. He wasn't complaining, though. They couldn't attack the Jashinist, but binding him seemed to work.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Zatsu yelled, trying to cut the line off, but with no visible effect. The Devils could see a light travelling from Zatsu towards Saji. Akihiko had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Saji's Sacred Gear was [ _Absorption_ Line], so... His eyes went wide when he came to a conclusion. "Cut the line!" he roared to Saji, surprising him and the others. "Now!"

"Why-" Saji started to say, but couldn't finish his sentence as he screamed, suddenly feeling agonizing pain. His entire body exploded in agony and numbness. His eyes and mouth were suddenly bleeding.

"What the hell?!" Issei exclaimed, shocked. Koneko looked alarmed.

Akihiko channelled magic into his blade and severed the line, halting the absorbing process. Saji collapsed, passed out with a couple of spasms.

"Hehehe..." all of them - except Kiba, who was still convulsing slightly - looked to see Zatsu chuckled. "It looks like the fucker got a taste of my energy. And it ain't pleasant."

"What did you do?" Akihiko growled at him.

" _I_ didn't do anything, dumbass. The kid got a taste of my energy, my power. And I'm in constant pain." Zatsu's eyes turned red and his insanity grew as he talked about himself. He seemed to be in a daze. "You would not _believe_ the amount of pain that I'm in almost everyday. I love Jashin-sama, and am also a sadomasochist - but a person can only take so much. It's like getting kicked in the balls at times, along with getting your heart crushed and your lungs blocked. Then there's being castrated - oh, that's the worse one! But not as worse as getting lemon juice and acid on your wounds! That's-"

"Fūinjutsu: Jūryoku Jinchi! (Sealing Technique: Gravity Encampment!)" Akihiko called out. His hands went to using his magic and energy to write on the air briefly. Several kanji were produced in blue ink. In the space that Zatsu was, the air shimmered. Suddenly, the Jashinist yelled as he was forced down onto his back, the gravity increasing in magnitude around him.

"Wh-What the fuck is this?! Why the fuck can't I move?! You bastard, I'm going to kill you-" But Zatsu was interrupted by Akihiko walking forward and placing a hand on his stomach. "Oi! Are you gay are somethi-"

"Fūinjutsu: Keiyaku Inkan Shūryō . (Sealing Technique: Contract Seal Termination.)" Akihiko said calmly. Several kanji started to appear on the Jashinist's chest from Akihiko's hand. The seal used was able to remove any binding technique or spell that Zatsu had over anyone, namely Kiba. And magic had no specific resistance to Fūinjutsu, so the seal was set.

Kiba stopped convulsing and twitching. His heartbeat wasn't visible on his chest, which was worrying.

"God... fucking... dammit!" Zatsu yelled out, struggling to move his body. His struggles were useless. "When I... get out of this thing... you're going to be sorry!"

"Uh huh," Akihiko nodded listlessly. I'll just take this..." He bent down to narrowly pick up the Excalibur from Zatsu. He could give it to Hagane to study, or get it destroyed. Much easier that way.

"Give that back!" Zatsu shouted, uselessly trying to move.

"How pathetic. I told you that using the Excalibur would've guaranteed you victory, fool," a voice spoke out. All the remaining Devils turned to look at an old man stepping out of the shadows wearing priest clothes.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking heathen!" Zatsu screamed from his position.

"Hmph," the old man sniffed. "It goes to show that a useless abomination like you, serving a false god, would fail."

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT WHILE JASHIN-SAMA TORTURES YOU-"

"I presume that you are Valper Galilei?" Akihiko asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Why, yes I am. And I see that a number of you Devils have gathered together." Valper then took a look at the Excalibur in Akihiko's hands. "Oh? Is that one of the Excaliburs? I'm going to need you to hand that over."

Akihiko sneered. "You mean this thing?" Akihiko threw it up. He then sheathed Yamikiri and coated it in darkness. Getting into his laido stance, Akihiko unsheathed his blade and swung at blinding speeds, allowing streaks of darkness to follow his blade and cutting the Excalibur up into little pieces. He sheathed his blade, the Excalibur destroyed. "Ooops," he sarcastically apologised.

Valper's confident expression shifted into a furious one. He glared heavily at the half-Devil. "I'm going to make you suffer, you meddling brat," he snarled.

Akihiko scoffed. "Uh huh. Sure. An old man like you is going to hurt lil' old me. I'm scared."

Valper made to say something, but held his tongue. His lip curled into a sneer. He looked to Zatsu. "Come, abomination. We must leave before we anger Kokabiel-sama any longer. The boy has already screwed up our plans."

"Alright, fine," the Jashinist grumbled. "Fucking asswipe."

As the Devils were wondering how Zatsu was going to escape his trap, his figure was turning into black smoke. Shocked, Akihiko made to attack, but it was too late. Zatsu had disappeared.

Before Akihiko could curse out loud, a voice called out, "I won't let you escape!" Xenovia suddenly appeared. moving fast and trying to strike down Valper. Suddenly, Irina spoke up as she entered the warehouse. "Yaho! Ise-kun!"

"Irina!" Issei replied, surprised before focusing on the exiled priest.

"Freed, Valper Galilei. Rebel. I will cut you down in the name of God!" Xenovia shouted out. Akihiko scoffed.

"Great timing, you guys. Just superb," he responded sarcastically.

"I guess there's no other way," Valper replied with a sigh. He then brought out a ball of light and threw it down, blinding everyone.

Akihiko was the only one not affected. He darted forward, lightning crackling on his outstretched arm. Before he could pierce Valper, the old man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke similar to Zatsu.

"Damn it!" Akihiko yelled out in frustration.

"We are going after them Irina!" Xenovia yelled to her comrade.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!" Irina responded.

"Irina, wait!" Issei yelled out, but it was too late. Both of the Exorcists ran off. Cursing, he turned to Akihiko. "What's the plan, now?"

"We wait," Akihiko responded, looking at the unconscious forms of Saji and Kiba. "We can't do much now and there's no point running out blindly. Just be happy that no one died." Suddenly, he was able to pick up two familiar auras coming their way. He growled as he recognized them, and wasn't happy at one of them.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…" Rias asked as she approached the trio alongside Sona.

When Sona looked at the unconscious Saji, her voice grew angry. "What is the meaning of this, Azaroth? Explain."

"I don't answer to you, Sona," Akihiko said coolly. "If you want to catch the ones responsible for this, you're going to have to wait. They'll reveal themselves soon enough."

"Wait just a second!" Sona exclaimed when Akihiko went walking past them. "It is obvious that you are in charge of this little group. And you know more of what is going on. Not to mention that one of my peerage members is unconscious."

Akihiko turned to glare at the Sitri heiress, making her halt her speech. "I don't have time for this," he growled angrily. "If anything, you are also at fault because - as a High-Class Devil - you should be more aware of the territory that you reside in. And Saji is a big boy. He can handle himself. If anything, it's you that can't control your peerage better. Do not shift the blame onto me just because you are angry."

With his piece said, Akihiko unleashed his Devil wings and took flight, leaving Issei and Koneko to face Rias and Sona.

 **XXX**

That night Akihiko, Asia and Kalawarner woke with a start at feeling the enormous pressure from outside. The half-Devil jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the window as he growled at who he saw in the street outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akihiko responded to seeing Zatsu again. He looked to be healed of all his injuries from the last time they fought. The Jashinist smirked sickeningly at him and the others. Akihiko was about to attack but stopped at Kalawarner's gasp. When he turned to her, she gestured above. "Fallen Angels," she whispered fearfully.

All of them rushed out of the house, Mittelt, Grayfia and his parents joining them. Grayfia was prepped in battle clothes, along with his parents. Akihiko's mother wore her traditional clothes while his father wore his battle armour.

"Yaho! Fuckface. Whore-tan. And cute maiden. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is one of specialties," Zatsu called over to Akihiko, Asia and Kalawarner.

"I'm going to kill you," Akihiko threatened.

"Oh, so angry! You really must've been deep in the throes of passion! Did I cock-block you?" Zatsu continued to taunt.

"Jashinist," Akihiko's mother whispered in shock, seeing his weapon and necklace.

"What do you want?" Kalawarner asked. Zatsu just threw his head back and laughed. Akihiko taking a moment to search around with his senses for the Fallen Angel only to catch Rias and her peerage - who had suddenly appeared due to the heavy presence - along with his parents and Grayfia looking up. Akihiko followed to see a man with ten black feathered wings and dressed in a black robe. Along with him were several others, also having black feathered wings of varying numbers. One had eight. Another had ten. One seemed to even have an uneven set of wings: two pairs and one lone wing on his back.

"Kokabiel" Kalawarner spoke with restrained anger to the one in the front. Kokabiel smirked at seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit," Kokabiel spoke with hatred. His gaze turned to the others. His face showed slight fear as he saw Grayfia and Akihiko's parents. "Ah," he spoke with false arrogance. "How nice to see the Strongest Queen, and the descendants of Azaroth and the Towairaito clan. A pleasure."

"Kokabiel," Akihiko's father said with indifference. "What do you want? Are you planning to attack our homes?"

"Oi, Kokabiel," one of the Fallen Angels said behind him. "You gettin' cold feet? Didn't take you for a pussy?"

"Silence, Kane!" Kokabiel shouted, his power flaring and reminding the others of his strength. "Watch your mouth or you'll personally suffer by my hand!"

Kane grumbled, but backed down.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use." Rias replied. Akihiko's eyes widening as he noticed Kokabiel was carrying a body that was covered with a bag.

"This is my gift to you. It was originally from our fellow Jashinist, but he allowed me to wrap it up and gift it to you," Kokabiel said, dropping the bag. Raising an eyebrow, Akihiko, his parents and Grayfia walked forward carefully, inspecting the bag. It was in the shape of a person, and seemed to be stained red.

With a sick feeling in his gut, Akihiko helped his dad open the bag. And what they saw disgusted them so much that they threw up, no shame in their actions.

It was Irina. Or what was left of her. She didn't have her head; she was beheaded, with her severed head resting on top of her body. Her face was promptly stuck in an expression of horror and agony. Both of her breasts had been removed, and in their place, were stubs that were still sprouting blood. Her breasts were nothing but slashed up chunks of flesh. Further, Irina's feet had been cut off, and both chunks of flesh were jammed tightly in her vagina. Finally, on top of all the other lacerations and abrasions that littered the girl's body, her womb had been slit open, and a cross was sticking out of the opening.

Overall, the Exorcist was dead. And she had died in absolute torture, anguish and suffering.

Everyone looked disgusted, horrified and aghast. Akihiko suddenly felt light-headed, wanting to almost pass out. The coppery stench had hit everyone, but the view paralysed them with horror. Akihiko's mother looked incredibly sad, pitying the girl who had undergone a Jashinist ritual. Grayfia's stoic mask cracked a little, showing sadness and rage. She didn't show any other emotion, though.

Rias' hand went to her mouth in shock, stumbling a little at the scene. Akeno was there to catch her, looking shocked herself. She was a sadomasochist, but this was way too much even for her. Kiba and Koneko almost passed out, their legs failing them. And Issei...

He didn't react, which was worrying. He just stared blankly at Irina's remains. His eyes were hollow and emotionless. He stumbled towards her body, moving like a robot.

Akihiko was there to keep him back. He didn't like the pervert much, but he admitted that he didn't want him to suffer watching his childhood friend in this state.

Even the Fallen Angels looked deeply disturbed. Sure, they were sadistic to a point, but this disgusted even them. Zatsu giggled, a disturbed gleam in his eyes.

"Aw, don't you guys like my fucking art?" he asked, giggling like a demented child. "I'd say that I did pretty well, all things considered. It's not my best piece of work, but I was pissed at the shitty Devils from last night, so I was in a rush. Thankfully, Jashin-sama was satisfied. So it wasn't a total loss. Oh?" He looked at Issei's still form. "Do you want to join her? I'd happily help you, no problem."

Issei didn't hear him. He brushed past Akihiko, muttering, "Irina... Irina... N-No, it can't be..." over and over again.

Everyone looked at him with pity. They knew that this was heartbreaking for him, and no one deserved to be in this state. None of them were Christians, but they hoped that Irina's soul was at rest from such a horrific experience.

"Oi!" Zatsu exclaimed, annoyed. "Are you ignoring me, shit stain? That's rude, ya know?! And I don't like to be-"

"UWOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud sorrowful shout startled everyone. All of the sudden, Issei's body began to be covered by Red Dragon Armour with green jewels. It didn't stop there, as he now possessed claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet.

"Everyone, move!" Akihiko's father warned everyone as they moved. Suddenly, as Issei was transforming, he started chanting something.

"I, who am about to awaken,

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God

"I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination

"And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"

And with that transformation, Issei gave off a dragon's roar filled with rage and sorrow.

 **Finished. And might I say... damn. Just damn.**

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter and the intro. of Zatsu the Jashinist. Obviously, I based him off of Hidan from Naruto. Same abilities, along with a few... add-ons.**

 **So Aki's learning how to unleash his Devil Trigger and- oh, Irina died. Very, very painfully.**

 **Not going to lie, that was probably the only part that I didn't like writing that much, but I put it there because since Zatsu is a Jashinist (not a modern one, mind you) he was bound to kill her. And also in a gory fashion. And Issei also underwent Juggernaut Drive. Self-explanatory as to why. Not sure whether to let Irina be revived or not. And if she was - possibly - how is she going to come back properly since she's not... well, whole.**

 **Next chapter, confrontation with Kokabiel and his fellow Fallen Angels.**

 **Thanks to all those who f, f, r and r the story. Luv y'all.**

 **Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Issei roared in his transformed state, the shockwave produced making the trees fly away and the nearby houses to shake and crater, crumbling down. A hazy red dragon aura surrounded him as his emerald green eyes bore into a nervous looking Zatsu. Dragon wings protruded from his back.

"UWOHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared as he sailed towards the Jashinist, chomping down on him. With a quick motion, he ripped Zatsu's top half of his body from his bottom half. His legs twitched for a moment, with blood sprouting like a fountain, before it fell down.

Issei chomped down on Zatsu's body savagely, crushing bone and flesh with ease. Rias' peerage looked in horror and promptly threw up at the gruesome scene. The older Devils, human and Fallen Angels looked with a disturbed expression, but didn't react. Akihiko looked a little green, but steeled his stomach. Bastard got what he deserved, anyway.

Finished with his meal, Issei struck the ground where Zatsu's lower half was, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet and made the Fallen Angels in the air wobble slightly. Everyone watched as he destroyed the ground with rage and mindless anger. With each strike, Issei roared. Letting everyone hear the despair and agony that he was going through.

Everyone on the ground that picked themselves up looked at what was happening with pity and sadness. They knew that Issei was hurting, and probably wouldn't stop even if Zatsu was dead. Before they could do anything, Issei was bombarded with dozens of Light spears. He roared, furious at being interrupted. Everyone looked up to see the Fallen Angels attacking Issei relentlessly.

"Keep going!" Kokabiel ordered, a fearful but excited look on his face. "If we let him continue, he'll ruin all of our plans! We won't be able to have our vengeance or battle we want!"

All of the rogue Fallen cheered in response to this, and kept on attacking. The Light spears didn't really hurt Issei, but they did annoy him. He roared at the Fallen, his dragon aura rising.

"We have to stop him before he continues on his rampage!" Akihiko's father called out, gathering his magic.

"But can't we just leave Issei to deal with the Fallen Angels? It'd be much more easier for us to leave them to him and then deal with him," Akihiko said.

"Sochi-kun, I don't think you understand the dangers of Juggernaut Drive," his mother warned, using this chance to take out some Fallen Angels.

"Juggernaut Drive? What the hell is that?" Akihiko asked, using Heavenly Body magic to deal with any incoming Fallen Angels.

"It's a forbidden technique, used only by those who wield the Boosted Gear, or its counterpart, Divine Dividing. It temporarily unleashes the seals placed on the Gears, allowing the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, to let their hosts use their full powers," his mother explained.

"The downside is that the longer that it's used, the more your life-force is used to sustain it," his father finished for him.

"So wait, you're saying that..." Rias started to say, afraid of finishing her sentence.

"Yes," Akihiko's father nodded. "The longer Issei uses Juggernaut Drive, the more likely he is to die from it. Not to mention the mindless state that he's now in."

"Then we have to help him!" Kiba exclaimed, Sacred Gear out.

Kalawarner looked at him incredulously. "You want to stop the kid when he's like _that_?" She gestured to the attacking Issei shooting blasts of energy from his mouth. The Fallen Angel snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Unfortunately, that's the case here," Grayfia interjected, casting ice magic that actually managed to freeze Issei for a few minutes. She also managed to destroy a few Fallen Angels along the way in one attack. Such was the power of the Strongest former Queen of the Underworld. "We are likely to be attacked and end up dying if we do nothing."

Akihiko sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He looked serious, now. "How are we going to go about this?"

"Bind him or cripple him!" his father ordered. Issei broke free from the ice, now actually the size of a dragon, wreaking havoc upon the environment and the Fallen.

Above, Kokabiel scowled. "If I'm going to plan to take on the Red Dragon Emperor, I won't have you annoying ants in the way!" He clicked his fingers, and darkness started to bend to his direction. What came out of the shadows were three triple-headed dogs that were ten metres tall and had glowing red eyes.

"... Cerberus!" Rias spoke in disgust.

Akihiko grinned. "So he wants to play with dogs, huh?" Clicking his own fingers, he summoned his familiar, Skiá. The hell hound was vastly different from before. Where as before he was the size of a small truck, he was now up to the Cerberus' neck. Not only did he grow in height, he was also meaner, bigger and more deadlier. The reason for his growth was because Skiá was a special familiar. He was tied to his master so deeply that he was able to respond to Akihiko's magic. Meaning that the stronger Akihiko's magic was, the stronger the hell hound became.

Akihiko gestured to the Cerberus'. "Skiá, sic 'em."

The hell hound howled in response to the command and leapt towards the trio of dogs, spinning in a spiralling cone. It was similar to a tornado. He drilled into one of the three heads in quick succession. The other two Cerberus' backed up slowly, growling at the new threat that was presented in front of them.

"Gremory, you can take care of the other Cerberus," Akihiko said to Rias. "Your peerage would help Skiá."

"But we need to help Issei!" Rias exclaimed, annoyed.

Akihiko gave her a deadpanned look. "You really think that you can help him? You'd be more of a liability. We need to restrain him while also dealing with the Fallen Angels. You want to die, you can try and take them on, though they do have wings of eight to ten. But be my guest."

Rias glared at him, but Akihiko ignored her. He looked to Grayfia. "Grayfia, can you help in restraining Issei?"

"Of course," she nodded.

He then turned to the two Fallen Angels on his side. "Kala-chan, Mitt-san, you guys help take care of some of the Fallen."

"Are you serious?!" Mittelt exclaimed. "They have eight wings and up! And we have only four! How the hell are we going to be much help against them?!"

"Because I'm telling you," Akihiko answered firmly. "I'm not asking you to confront them, just snipe at them when their guard is down. My parents and I will be able to help you."

Mittelt made to argue but Kalawarner put her hand on her shoulder. "We can do it, Mittelt," she said evenly, though she gave Akihiko a worried look. He responded by squeezing her hand gently.

"You won't die," the half-Devil said firmly. "I won't let you. I promised you, remember?"

Kalawarner nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Aki, you and Grayfia do your part in binding Issei and trying to restrain him and get him back to normal," Akihiko's father commanded. "Injure him enough to the point where he has no choice but to revert back to normal. Unfortunately, we don't have any Dragon-Slayer weapons, so you'll have to make due."

"Got it," Akihiko nodded. He turned to the silver-haired Devil. "Let's go."

Grayfia nodded. Unleashing their Devil wings, both of them flew up and headed towards the rampaging Red Dragon Emperor. Meanwhile, Asia took the bag containing Irina's body - after trying not to gag - and carried it away to safety.

Their bodies brimming with power, both Grayfia and Akihiko casted their respective magics. Grayfia sent ice to practically encase Issei's dragon body while avoid Light spears sent from the Fallen that were quickly intercepted by Akihiko's parents and their own Fallen. Akihiko went for full-on restraining.

"Fūinjutsu: Adamantīn Baindingu Kusari! (Sealing Technique: Adamantine Binding Chains!)" he shouted. From his back, black chains sprouted and wrapped around Issei's limbs, restraining him. Akihiko put more power in his chains as Issei struggled, making it harder for him. "Grayfia, you're next!" he grunted.

Before Grayfia could do anything, Issei's chest piece and a cannon sprouted out. Both Devils' eyes widened as energy started gathering in it. "[Longinus Smasher!]" Ddraig's voice called out from the Gear.

"Akihiko-sama, move!" Grayfia called out as both of them moved as a powerful green blast shot from the cannon. The blast was shot with a powerful shockwave, shooting up into the sky and parting the trees. There was a large explosion as everyone felt the aftershock.

Akihiko scowled. "Okay. If he's pulling out the big guns, then so am I." The half-Devil recalled his chains and called out his next Fūinjutsu. "Fūinjutsu: Jūryoku Jinchi!" Gravity shimmered, before Issei crashed down to the ground with a massive BOOM! He roared in defiance, but couldn't do anything as he struggled.

Not stopping for even a second, he launched a ball of condensed lightning into the air. After a couple of seconds, the sky darkened, with thunder clouds forming rapidly. His hand crackling with electricity, Akihiko brought his hand down. "Kaminari Konpakutona Taihō!" he shouted.

It was silent for a moment, before a thin but powerful beam of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Issei in the head. He roared in pain as electricity ran across his body, paralysing him. He screeched as he couldn't get up, the gravity still crushing him.

Akihiko sighed. "I hope that the others are having an easier time than me."

 **XXX With the others XXX**

"I'm going to kill him!" Mittelt screeched as she narrowly dodged Light spears from their enemy.

"Will you shut up?!" Kalawarner yelled out, returning fire and launching multiple Light weapons at the Fallen Angels, who dodged the attack.

"Oh no, missy! Just because he's you're you're boy toy doesn't mean that'll save him!" the shorter Fallen Angel called out.

"All this yapping is starting to annoy me," an eight-winged Fallen Angel taunted as he kept on attacking the two. "Bitches like you are only useful for sucking dick."

Both of them narrowed their eyes at him. Together, they unleashed an assault that started to press him.

"Haha! That's more like it!" he yelled in crazed glee. "How about instead of killing you, you two come back to my place and we fu-" He was interrupted as he was suddenly beheaded with a Light sword. Both Mittelt and Kalawarner looked to see Akihiko's mother using her Meteor spell, a Light sword in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes. "Less talking, more killing." And with that, she flew off to deal with the other Fallen.

Both looked at each other, scared slightly. "Remind me to never insult her son when I'm around her," Mittelt requested with a shiver.

"Agreed," Kalawarner nodded, before moving on to attack the others.

The battle was a spectacle. Akihiko's mother was using several Heavenly Body spells that lit the sky like stars, while his father used lightning and fire magic to ward off and destroy every Fallen Angel that came after him. The younger Fallen Angels appreciated the elders' battle skills. No wonder Akihiko was so skilled if he was trained by his parents.

Looking down, Kokabiel sneered. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to wage his war along with the fused Excalibur and kill the little sisters of the Maou. Instead, he had a rampaging Red Dragon Emperor, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, and the descendants of the Blood Emperor and Towairaito clan. And their damned spawn! Even for a battle maniac like him, this was too much!

If only the Jashinist hadn't provoked the kid. Then their plan wouldn't be in even more shambles! At least the psychopath was dead.

The Cadre sighed. Looks like he'd have to use his 'secret weapon'.

He snapped out of his thoughts in order to dodge a blast of PoC. He sneered, looking down on the Devil beneath him. "What's wrong, crow?" he mocked. "Getting cold feet? I thought a war monger like you would be the first to die."

Kokabiel's red eyes narrowed in hatred while he sneered. "Nothing of the sort. I just wanted to test out a little trinket of mine." Well, no time like the present. He quickly brought out a device with odd symbols that he strapped onto his arm.

Before Akihiko's father could do anything, Kokabiel's form was shrouded in darkness. The aura was so powerful that it sent both Akihiko's parents, Kalawarner, Mittelt and the survivning Fallen away from him. The elders managed to regain their flight while the Fallen fell to the ground.

Kokabiel laughed through his maelstorm of power. "T-This power is glorious!" he cackled. "So this is the power of the Artificial Sacred Gears. Azazel, you bastard! You hid such a treat from me."

"Artificial Sacred Gear?" Rias questioned, having finished off the Cerberus along with Skiá.

Kalawarner growled. "It's something Azazel-sama has been developing after studying Sacred Gears for years. Like the name entitles, instead of the Sacred Gears being created by God, Azazel and a bunch of other Fallen helped make Artificial Sacred Gears. Though, none were completed so far and could only be used in one short burst..."

"Except a particularly new one that bastard invented and withheld! Sin's Demise! The ultimate Sacred Gear that will win the war for me!" Kokabiel called out madly. The aura of darkness faded, revealing Kokabiel... who looked vastly different. Darkness rose from his form. His eyes turned from red to purple. He looked like a vampire reject, only the aura made him actually dangerous. The Fallen Angel inspected his new body. He held out both of his hands and saw that both Light from his powers as a Fallen Angel and Darkness from the Sacred Gear gathered in his hands.

Kokabiel chuckled, before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. "Hahaha! With this, no one can stand in my way!"

All of the Devils and Fallen Angels stared at him. Before, he was a Cadre-Class. Now, he suddenly hopped to Ultimate Devil-Class instantly. They knew that he used a Sacred Gear but the sudden rise in power was still shocking. And it was slowly rising.

"What exactly does Sin's Demise do?" Rias asked, fear creeping into her tone.

Kalawarner's face turned dark for a moment before returning to normal. "Sin's Demise brings out the evil desires in someone's hearts and translates that to power. It turns it into darkness. Basically, the more negative and sinful desires you have, the stronger you become."

"... What kind of bullshit is that?" Akihiko asked, having heard the description. "How could such a Gear have been made? In fact, why the hell would Azazel make such a thing?"

"Azazel-sama forbid Sin's Demise from actually being fully created. He didn't know what he was doing until he heard about the results. Apparently Kokabiel finished the production of the Sacred Gear and is now using it," Mittelt answered.

"Doesn't matter. We still have to defeat him," Akihiko's father said. "Because at the rate that he's going... he'll destroy the entire town."

"Hey, Kokabiel!" one of the Fallen Angels on his side. "Let's gang up on them and defeat them! Together, we can-"

But he was interrupted by a wave of darkness consuming him. In fact, all of the remaining Fallen Angels were either consumed or destroyed by the darkness.

Rias' peerage stared in shock at what was happening while Akihiko, his parents, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Grayfia either frown or were emotionless at the display of betrayal.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Rias exclaimed, shocked. "They were your comrades!"

Kokabiel just laughed. "Comrades?! Why would I need the help of weaklings when I have all this power?!"

"At least our job was made easier," Akihiko muttered, only to hear the growling and slowly rising form of Issei. " **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] Boost]**!" Issei's Sacred Gear shouted out.

Akihiko scowled. "Damn. Forgot about that."

"Aki! You take care of Issei! We'll take care of our maniac Fallen Angel!" his father called out to him, getting him to nod. With a shout, Akihiko's father exploded in a wave of demonic energy, making the rest step back. When the wave of power died down, what was revealed was his Akihiko's father, shrouded in an armoured state and shrouded in power. **(A.N. - Same design as Arkham when he first wielded Force Edge in DMC 3)**.

Unleashing his Devil wings, he flew ahead, meeting the charge of Kokabiel. When both powerhouses clashed, there was a loud BOOM that shook the surroundings.

Not wanting to be left out, Akihiko's mother used her Meteor spell to join in on the fight. Kalawarner and Mittelt stayed behind, knowing that they were outclassed.

Seeing no enemies to face, Rias turned to the rampaging Issei. "Ise! Come back to us! To me!" she shouted, her peerage joining her in her shouts. All Issei did was roar in rage.

Akihiko scowled as Issei kept on Boosting and was preparing to preform another Longinus Smasher. "Screw it," he muttered, deciding to go in for the kill. Hands spread, they lit up with his Power of Chaos. Mentally ready to use his powers, Akihiko pointed his hands towards the approaching Issei. " _Revert,_ " he commanded.

Issei paused in his movements, and then roared. Not in anger but in surprise. Suddenly, he was enshrouded in a purple aura, identical to his PoC. Suddenly, reality shifted as Issei shook.

"What is he doing?!" Rias exclaimed, trying to run forward but was held back by Akeno. "Akeno, let go of me!"

"Buchou, wait! You don't know what he's doing!" Akeno told her King, who kept on struggling.

"Your friend's right," Mittelt noted, getting eyes on her. "Just be patient or you'll ruin everything."

Akeno narrowed her eyes at the Fallen Angel. "And how would you know what he's doing, _crow_?"

Before Mittelt could retort, Kalawarner scoffed. "Kinda ironic, since I can tell that you aren't as _half_ as bad as a simple _crow_." Akeno's, as well as the others, eyes widened at the mentioning of her heritage. "However, we know what Aki-kun's doing because we live with him. Satisfied with that?"

Akihiko ignored the conversation as he kept trying to revert Issei to his normal state. His bracelet glowed as it strained to contain the amount of power Akihiko was using. Issei's dragon body was slowly shrinking. From full-grown size, to whale-sized, then to the size of a bear, and then finally to his normal shape. His draconic armour and features receded to his Boosted Gear that was on his arm. The gem in the Gear faded and Issei passed out, unconscious.

"Issei!" all of Rias' peerage shouted as they ran to the passed out boy while Akihiko panted, dropping to one knee. Grayfia was by his side instantly. "Akihiko-sama! Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," he panted, trying to regain his strength and magic. "T-That took a lot out of me." He inspected his bracelet, which had a small crack in it.

Suddenly, all of them noticed Asia running forward with a familiar figure. It was Xenovia, wearing her battle suit and now wielding a very large blue sword with gold highlights **(A.N. - I'm too lazy to describe Durandal. You guys know how it looks like)**.

Akihiko grunted. "Oh, great."

"Asia, what is _she_ doing here?" Mittelt asked the former nun with a stink eye towards the Exorcist.

"I brought her here because we may need the extra help," she explained.

"I am also here to avenge Irina," Xenovia added, a furious look on her face.

"You're too late. Dragon boy over there already killed the guy who did it. Guess you were too late," Kalawarner mocked. Sure, it was kind of harsh to mock her with Irina's death but she didn't like the Exorcist. At all.

Xenovia turned to glare at Kalawarner, gripping her sword tightly. "I know that," she bit out. Then her expression calmed down a bit, though retained a hard look. "Unfortunately, I was held up by some Fallen Angels that kept attacking me. I defeated them, but more kept on coming like a swarm. However-" she hedted her sword on her shoulders "-I will aid you in any way I can."

There was a loud explosion in the air, making the others look up and witness what was going on.

Kokabiel panted, his aura having been weakened slightly but still growing. He held a Light spear in one hand and a sword made out of darkness in the other. On the other side, Akihiko's parents were in the air, panting slightly. His father was still in his Devil form, but had wounds that hissed slightly due to some Light attacks. His mother looked the least damaged, but had some rips in her battle outfit.

Despite their best efforts, they couldn't kill Kokabiel. His power was steadily rising even after their confrontation due to Sin's Demise using his desires as strength. Not only that, but he was using his Darkness attribute to send attacks through portals of Darkness at both of them to distract them from using their trump cards.

"You know, I'm surprised that both of you are able to stand up to me, even after gaining this power boost," Kokabiel spoke, still grinning madly.

Akihiko's mother scoffed. "Don't act so cocky, crow. You're weakening. You're burning through your power faster than it can increase. Eventually, you'll be out of power."

The Fallen Angel clicked his tongue, knowing that she was right. Then he grinned evilly. "You know, I forgot how annoying it was to deal with a member of the Towairaito clan. Probably a good thing that they're practically extinct."

Akihiko's mother's expression shifted. She had a furious expression on her face. "Honey," her husband tried to stop, but it was futile.

"Oh, yes. I remember killing a couple of members. It was _sooo_ magnificent, killing and butchering them. Watching the light leave their eyes. They were a troublesome bunch, I'll give them that. But in the end, they died like the cockroaches that they were."

"Wait!" Akihiko called to his mother, but she didn't listen. She charged forward, roaring with rage. She intercepted Kokabiel, striking against his Light spear. He took the time to slash at her with his sword of darkness, but the attack bounced off her. Her [Adaptability] kicked in at the right moment.

Taking advantage of this, Akihiko's mother slashed at Kokabiel's surprised face, taking out one of his eyes. He roared, disengaging from the lock and clutching his destroyed organ. She kept on advancing, not giving the Fallen Angel any reprieve. Affected by his lack of sight, Kokabiel could do nothing but try to endure the onslaught of attacks.

"This will finish you!" she roared with rage. The Towairaito woman held up her hand. Dozens upon dozens of golden magic circles formed instantly in the air, signifying her Grand Chariot spell.

After a second, she brought down her hand, allowing heavenly beams to erupt from the circle, heading towards Kokabiel. Just as they were about to connect, Kokabiel grinned.

A loud explosion ensued, smoke obscuring the Fallen Angel's form. Gale winds formed from the powerful attack, and the others were waiting for the smoke to be removed to reveal Kokabiel's damaged form.

Akihiko's mother was panting, dismissing the magic circles. Just as she let down her guard slightly, she was stabbed in the back by what looked like a sword made of Light and Darkness.

"Noo!" Akihiko yelled out in fury and alarm while the others were shocked. All of them were wondering what had happened and how Kokabiel suddenly appeared behind her. Stunned, they looked to where his mother had launched her spell, and were confused as to see Akihiko's father in Kokabiel's place. How...?

Suddenly, Grayfia's, Akihiko's, Mittelt's and Kalawarner's eyes widened as they figured out Kokabiel's manoeuvre. He had used a portal of darkness to switch places with Akihiko's father and himself. Then struck when his mother's guard was down.

His father was falling, the amount of Light dealt to him weakening him. The Grand Chariot would've wiped out a mid-Ultimate Class Devil with ease. He was lucky that he managed to shield himself in time. He hit the ground, falling out of his Devil form. He could do nothing but weakly watch as his wife was stabbed by Kokabiel.

Kokabiel chuckled, twisting his dual-elemental sword into Akihiko's mother's back, making her groan in more pain. "I'll admit, if that had hit me, I'd be dead. You Towairaito members truly are fearsome. Which is why I'll take great pleasure in exterminating you all, starting with you." Pulling out his weapon, he watched as the woman was falling, to weak to sustain her Meteor spell. He dived after her, going to behead her.

"NOOOOO!" Akihiko roared, seeing the image in slow motion. He-He couldn't allow his mother to die! He couldn't! She couldn't leave him! Leave him and his father! He wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't! He wouldn't! He WOULDN'T! HE WOULDN'T! **HE WOULDN'T!**

Like a switch, his mind flipped. In one second, his body exploded with a large amount of demonic energy that knocked everyone off their feet! Two seconds, he underwent a transformation that drastically changed his appearance. Three seconds, he was moving at speeds that were almost on par with him in his Meteor spell. Four seconds, he reached his mother quickly enough and held her gently. Five seconds, he grabbed the dual-elemental sword with his right hand.

Everyone was shocked at what occurred. Holding his mother in his hand and clutching Kokabiel's sword in his hand was Akihiko, but he looked drastically different. Like his father, his body was covered in black armour that had high shoulder and knee guards. Upon his head were large horns that curved so much that it reached the back of his head. Across his body were blue tribal tattoos that glowed menacingly, along with blue lines that ran across his body like a spider web. His eyes were pure purple that glowed with insanity. Upon his back were eight Devil wings that were displayed proudly.

Growling, Akihiko snapped Kokabiel's sword, shocking him. " **UWOOOOROOOOOGH**!" he bellowed with an inhumane roar and punched Kokabiel in the face. The force was so powerful that it produced a small shockwave and sent him sailing slightly, before righting himself in the air with his wings.

Clutching his mother protectively, he dropped her down near her father, letting her recover. " **Asia**..." Akihiko rasped, scaring the girl slightly. He turned to her, the girl flinching from the pure insanity running through his eyes. " **Heal them**..."

"H-Hai!" she managed to get out. Quickly, she rushed towards them and used her Sacred Gear to heal them.

Kokabiel glared down at Akihiko, then grinned. "I don't know what you managed to do, brat. But I don't care. You just might be more interesting than your parents."

Akihiko just looked at Kokabiel, not saying anything.

"What? Too scared to speak?" Kokabiel was getting annoyed at the silent treatment. "I said-"

" **Shut. Up** ," Akihiko rasped. Holding out his hand, he summoned Yamikiri to his hand. Inspecting his blade, he decided to spice things up. Using the Power of Chaos, he ran the power across his sword, warping it. Cracking slightly, the blade had a purple glow run along the cracks, before shifting, being affected by the reality-warping powers. When the purple glow faded, a new sword was held in his hands. It was a Masamune sword. The hilt was black, adorned with rough leather. The guard was gleaming gold, and the blade was seven-feet long and beautifully crafted.

Kokabiel's eyebrow raised looking at the spectacle, unimpressed. "Do you think a little makeover will save you?"

Akihiko didn't say anything. Instead, his Devil wings spread, ready to take flight. He flew into the air, meeting the Fallen Angel, who made a sword made out of Light and Darkness to counter his opponent's sword.

The two began an intricate dance of blades, sparks flashing through the air. The others watched with bated breath, stunned at the display.

As Akihiko fought Kokabiel, he noted that the Fallen Angel had a slight edge against him in swordsmanship, due to his experience. He was able to handle his Masamune very well with no drawback, but the edge still stood. Deciding to break it, he channelled lightning to his sword. Instead of striking, he used the remaining energy from his Kaminari Konpakutona Taihō. Immediately, a bolt of lightning that came in the form of a powerful beam. The attack was too fast for Kokabiel to defend against or dodge, so he was struck in the back with the attack.

The Cadre roared in pain, shaking slightly as the attack was paralysing him. He tried struggling against the effects, but he wasn't given time to recuperate. Akihiko advanced, using his Meteor spell to move at speeds that Kokabiel couldn't follow. He was slashed, cut and battered all in one go. The movements were too fast for him to follow.

Getting annoyed at the fact that he was being slightly overpowered, he released a wave of darkness that halted Akihiko's assault. He commanded a blast of darkness to shoot towards the Devil, but he managed to dodge. Taking a different approach, he formed several portals to form arround him. Black chains shot from the portals, sailing towards Akihiko. He tried dodging and moving out of the chains' trajectory. This went on for a couple of minutes before one chain managed to ensnare his leg. Pretty soon, more chains started to trap him.

Seeing this, Grayfia made to attack. However, she was interrupted by more chains sprouting from other portals and ensnaring her and the others, shocking them. And since Kokabiel's strength kept on rising, it was a difficult task to break the chains.

"Oh, no!" Kokabiel laughed, one eye still lighting up in sadistic glee. "No interference! I'll deal with the brat first, then get back to you!"

Seeing no other choice, Akihiko discretely used the Power of Chaos to make the chains vanish, which they did. He also used it to make him stronger than Kokabiel currently was by a large margin. His Devil Trigger increased greatly, stunning Kokabiel and the others.

"How is he becoming so powerful when he wasn't at the same level of strength before?" Kiba asked, shocked at what was going on.

Mittelt shrugged. "He has a hax ability that let's him warp reality."

At the shocked faces of Rias' peerage, both Fallen Angels did their best not to laugh.

Using Masaki's strength technique along with Meteor, Akihiko's body glowed with power. His power was beyond that of an Ultimate-Class Devil and nearing Satan Class. However, the drawback was that his body was trying to put up with the strain of all that power when he never used it in the first place.

Focusing on the fight, he disappeared. Kokabiel only had a millisecond before he felt pain in his abdomen. He coughed up blood and saliva as he was sent sailing towards Kuoh Academy. The force was so powerful that a sonic boom was produced due to the speed at which he was sent sailing.

Appearing along the path that Kokabiel was flying, Akihiko punted him towards the ground, producing another sonic boom and making a large crater appear where the Fallen Angel was launched. Kokabiel didn't even have a moment's rest as he was being pummelled to the ground due to the punches that he was receiving. Finishing his combo, Akihiko grabbed him by his wings and started going in a circle, building up momentum. And then he threw him across the sky.

Immediately following after him, Akihiko got his sword out and sliced him in half. Where the two halves of Kokabiel were, darkness was spewing instead of blood. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on his senses, trying to sense any illusions. A few seconds later, he blocked an attack with his own sword that made his arms buckle slightly.

"You damn brat!" Kokabiel snarled, his fake fading away into darkness. His power was increasing sharply, his rage at being beaten by a young Devil giving him more strength. He was now on the same level of strength Akihiko was.

The power output both beings were producing shook the earth slightly. All the occupants could feel the power of the two rolling off of their skins. The younger Devils and two Fallen were more shaken up than the others. They were completely unaware of the situation at hand. They had never seen two beings with the same level of Akihiko and Kokabiel fight in such a way. The reality was now hitting them.

The two airborne beings continued their fighting, forgoing their swords and using their fists instead. At first, Kokabiel had the advantage. Now, he was slowly being pushed back by Akihiko, who was adapting to the fighting. The Fallen Angel disengaged and used the darkness and light to his advantage, attacking Akihiko relentlessly. While the light weapons didn't bother him, the darkness ones did. However, using this to his advantage, he allowed himself to be hit by a few weapons, building up his immunity to darkness. After a couple of weapons to the chest, he was now immune to darkness, something that Kokabiel noticed with a snarl.

Now able to tank his attacks, Akihiko's body glowed brightly with energy. "Solar Flare!" he called out, flooding his body with Light and causing it to externally explode with light. The result was a blinded Kokabiel in one eye while the other Devils on the ground cried out in pain as the light made their skins hiss. Even Grayfia was a little uncomfortable with the amount of light.

His technique successful, he cancelled the light-show and started to perform another spell that he had created. He launched several balls of Light around Kokabiel, making them surround him **(A.N. - Similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade from DBZ)**.

Making them stay where they were, Akihiko put more power into his Meteor spell and began one of his newly invented attacks that he had created. "Mirror World!" he called out, zooming towards one of the light balls that flattened to look like a mirror. Akihiko bounced off it quickly and slashed Kokabiel with his sword, making him roar in pain. Before he could attack, Akihiko bounced off another board of light and flew up instantly and slashed at him again. This kept on going as Akihiko moved, abusing the Meteor spell to move at speeds that made the younger Devils think that he was moving at the speed of light **(A.N. - He's not** **)**.

Over and over again, Kokabiel was slashed at by Akihiko as he kept on moving at almost supersonic speeds. He couldn't even move because the attacks were so fast, essentially trapping him in the zone of light. Kokabiel's body was being littered with cuts and wounds, so quickly that he was slowly being overwhelmed. One particular lucky strike managed to destroy the Artificial Sacred Gear on his arm, making him lose his current form.

Without the protection that Sin's Demise gave him, Kokabiel's body couldn't hold up as he was assaulted from everywhere. First, his arms went. Then all of his Fallen Angel wings. Then his head was severed. Along with half of his body being cut in half. Now essentially in pieces, Akihiko stopped his assault and held up his hand, producing the Power of Chaos and blasting Kokabiel's body, destroying him from this world.

A loud BOOM ensued, shattering Akihiko's Mirror World and blowing him away slightly. He managed to right himself in the air, his Power of Chaos fading away, along with his Meteor spell, Strength Technique and Devil Trigger form.

On the ground, the others were released from Kokabiel's chains. Kalawarner looked at the sky with a slightly happy expression. "He did it," she muttered to herself, wiping away a small tear that went away quickly. Grayfia looked at Akihiko with a proud expression, along with his parents.

Akihiko panted, his body exhausted beyond belief. His magic and stamina were practically non-existent. So many high-level techniques, along with a powerful transformation, tool its toll on him. He was only held in the air by his eight Devil wings. Huh. Maybe they upgraded due to his Devil Trigger making his demonic heritage more prominent.

Just as he was about to descend to the ground, a voice from above spoke. "Interesting."

Everyone looked up to see a figure flying in the air. The figure was wearing white dragon-themed armour with blue gems on it. From their back, white and blue dragon wings that glowed with power protruded from there.

The figure descended, inspecting the falling ashes of Kokabiel. "Azazel is not going to be happy," the voice said again, crossing their armoured arms. "Then again, with the trouble that he caused, I guess that he might not be too pissed."

"Who are you?" Akihiko croaked, struggling to get into a defensive posture. He knew that it was futile. He was in no position to defend himself.

The woman - because the voice coming from the armour was feminine - looked at him, inspecting him careful. Akihiko didn't know why, but he could feel that the woman was smiling. "You know," she said, amused. "I should kill you because you just made my job harder. But for you, I'll make an exception."

" **[Are you ignoring me, Albion?]** " Ddraig spoke from the Boosted Gear on Issei, who was still unconscious. Everyone's attention was drawn to where the dragon spoke.

" **[So, you were awake, Ddraig?]** " a voice spoke from the armoured woman's dragon wings. They glowed as the being spoke. " **[Due to your host reckless entering Juggernaut Drive, I assumed that you would be asleep]**."

" **[You were wrong** **]** ," Ddraig spoke. " **[We finally meet, but in a situation like this huh? Things like this happen but I'm surprised that I can't feel much hostility from you like before]**."

" **[Heh, you can talk, your hostility is incredibly low as well]**."

" **[Look's like we both have things that interest us more than fighting then. I guess our fight can wait for now. It's not bad to meet calmly like this Ddraig]**."

" **[True… See you next time Albion]**."

"It is slightly disappointing to see my rival unconscious. But I guess it can't be helped. Hopefully, he'll get stronger to provide a challenge for me," the woman spoke in the white armour. She made to take off, but Akihiko interrupted her. "Wait!"

She turned around to look at him. "What is it?"

"H-Have we met before?" Akihiko asked, confused. Her voice, it sounded familiar to him. Probably someone he knew long ago. But he didn't know, since the voice was older.

The woman turned to face him. She was silent for a few moments, before speaking. "We'll meet again. Until then, get stronger, Aki-chibi."

The nickname made his eyes widen. Before he could say anything, the woman spread her wings and flew away.

"Hey, wait!" Akihiko exclaimed, but it was too late. She was already gone. Suddenly, his body started to feel heavy. His eyelids were slowly closing. Akihiko could hear the cries of the others as he fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

 **XXX**

Akihiko's eyes opened slowly, rising from the bed that he was in. He looked around quickly, seeing that he was in his house. He tried remembering what had happened that made him pass out.

"I see you are up, Akihiko-sama," Grayfia said from her spot sitting beside him in a chair. Akihiko quickly turned to her.

"Grayfia? H-How... How did I end up here?" he asked, his sluggish mind struggling to recall what had happened.

"You don't remember? You fought and killed Kokabiel, Akihiko-sama. Along with meeting the White Dragon Emperor," Grayfia said, rising from her seat and inspecting him for any injuries.

As this was going on, Akihiko's eyes widened as it all came back to him. Fighting Kokabiel. Watching his mother almost die. Using Mirror World on him. And finally meeting the White Dragon Emperor. As the last part entered his mind, his eyes widened.

"Are you alright? Are you still tired? I would advise that you rest more, Akihiko-sama," Grayfia fussed, trying to push him back to the bed. Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts to look at his maid appreciatively. She was really good to him.

"Grayfia, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. A bit stiff, but fine," Akihiko reassured. Then a thought came to him. "My parents! Where are they?! Are they alright?!"

"They're fine," the maid answered calmly. "They are simply resting. Asia managed to attend to them." She gestured to two beds to the side. Both of his parents were sleeping there, wrapped in bandages.

Akihiko sighed in relief. "Thank Go- ehh, thank goodness," he managed to say. He lied back on his bed, relieved.

"Do you want me to inform them of your recovery?" Grayfia asked. Akihiko shook his head, feeling suddenly sleepy. "No. Let them rest. They've earned it. I'll just - *yawn* Damn, I'm really tired..."

Akihiko shifted to his side, quickly falling asleep. Grayfia looked at him, smiling slightly. She lifted the covers over him, making him snuggle into them. Pretty soon, he was snoring.

 **And done. Pretty short, but I liked how it came out. The reason it's so short is because the only stuff I could add would be the aftermath of the battle, in which I could skim over in the next chapter.**

 **So here, we see the others battle Kokabiel and the other Fallen Angels. Kokabiel uses an Artificial Sacred Gear that I made up, tricked and defeated Aki's parents, and having Akihiko kill him in the end. You guys knew it was going to happen, but I hope I did a good job.**

 **The reason I added the Sacred Gear is because, despite being strong, Kokabiel couldn't battle Akihiko's parents, Grayfia, Akihiko himself and Rias' peerage all at once. Even with the numbers. So I put it there to even the odds.**

 **God's death wasn't revealed, so Xenovia won't join Rias' peerage. The news will be revealed during the Three Factions meeting.**

 **And it seems Vali - now Valerie - seems to know Akihiko. How would that be? Do you really want to know? Well... you're all going to have to wait.**

 **What else? What else? Uhhh... actually, nothing really new to add. Except the end of the Excalibur Arc. Oh! I almost forgot. Kiba will achieve his Balance Breaker through training, and not the canon way.**

 **Anyways, thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. I'm so thankful to y'all!**

 **Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

A week had passed since since the incident with Kokabiel. Many things had happened. Some good. Some terrible for some.

First, Xenovia returned to Church with with the four Excalibur fragments along with the corpses of Valper and Irina. Valper's corpse because the Kiba and Xenovia hunted down the mad Archbishop and put an end to him. In fact, Kiba was the one to do the deed, and the process wasn't quick. He practically tortured Valper before killing him. It was quite out of place for Kiba, given his attitude, but his vengeance had driven him to end Valper's life. He broke down crying, calling out for the loss of his friends while Xenovia was able to retrieve the remaining Excaliburs. She wished the Devils a farewell, as well as thanking Akihiko for killing Kokabiel for them. Which was a completely different attitude to her original behaviour. But Akihiko didn't blame her.

She also reported that the Church has informed her to pass on a message to the Devils. Specifically about the recent incident. Xenovia's words were: _"We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this"_. They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past.

The Devils had given their condolences about what happened to Irina. Xenovia was heartbroken, but refused to break down in tears. When asked why, she responded: _Irina was killed while doing the work of God. Nothing else would've made her more satisfied. Even if her death was gruesome... I will not mock the memory that I have of my partner_. _Besides, the person behind it is dead. So there was nothing to be sad about._

All of them could tell that she and Irina were close. They admired the fact that she was willing to still stand strong. Before she left, she apologised to Asia, who accepted it without any trouble.

From Kalawarner, Akihiko noted that Azazel had clarified that the theft of the Excaliburs was done by Kokabiel and the rogue Fallen Angels only. The other leaders didn't know about it. Because Kokabiel tried to start another war and was stopped by him, the Fallen Angels sent their thanks for killing the Fallen Angel.

There was also talk about a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently, there was something Azazel wanted to talk about. Neither of the Devils or Fallen Angels were sure, but there were suspicions that Azazel wanted to apologise. Kalawarner and Mittelt agreed with this, saying that all Azazel wanted was peace. Though Rias and her peerage were skeptical, the rest were willing to take their word for it.

Another thing about the meeting is that Rias' peerage was invited to it, along with Akihiko and his parents. That was obvious, since they were involved and Akihiko was the one who killed Kokabiel.

Then there were discussions about the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Apparently, The White Dragon Emperor (or Empress, since it was a woman) was on the side of the Fallen Angels. Kalawarner and Mittelt did know about it, but didn't feel the need to say anything, since before it wasn't important. It was also reported that she was the fourth or fifth strongest member of the Grigori, including the Cadre and Azazel. And she already unlocked her Balance Breaker. Akihiko pitied Issei right now.

Speaking of which, he was able to recover from entering Juggernaut Drive, though only slightly. Turns out that, while Asia was healing him, she noted that his life-force had diminished slightly. Akihiko's father explained that the requirement for entering Juggernaut Drive was the users life-force. It was a good thing Akihiko brought him out of that state. And while Issei was able to recover slightly physically, it was his mental state that was a problem. Ever since he'd woken up, he had a dull expression, which was a contrast to his usual breast-loving self. He acted like a zombie most of the time, doing his contracts and failing them, zoning out of school, not talking to his friends. Even Aika Kiryuu didn't bother Issei, knowing that he was completely out of it. Not even when Rias flashed her tits did he react. Now they knew that this was a problem. Irina's death must've hit him hard. No one blamed him.

When his parents questioned why he was like this, Rias had to explain that it was due to Irina dying, though she said that it was in an accident rather than what actually happened. Issei's mum wept while his father tried to comfort his son. But it was no good.

Akihiko honestly felt bad for the guy. Not only did his childhood friend die a brutal death, but he had a rival that would completely annihilate him in the future.

Speaking of the White Dragon Empress, Akihiko honestly felt like he knew her. Her voice, and that nickname, were all too familiar to him. His thoughts had went to a close friend of his when he was younger. The rowdy and energetic Val that he had known when he was younger... was now the wielder of [Divine Dividing]. It was a big shock to him.

Akihiko and his parents had also recovered from the entire ordeal. His mother was ashamed of herself for falling for Kokabiel's trap, though he and his father did their best to comfort her. Both his parents were proud of his accomplishment of defeating a Cadre Fallen Angel, and even more when he was bordering the level of a Satan. Grayfia expressed her congratulations... by acting in a typical Grayfia-fashion. That being to blankly nod and pat him on the back while saying in the most emotionless tone, "Good job." Honestly, it was like talking to a robot at times. Akihiko swore that he would get that woman to smile more. He swore it on his name as the heir of the House of Azaroth and the Towairaito clan!

The Fallen Angels had thanked him profusely, which Akihiko waved away and saying it was nothing.

While his parents were proud of him, they forbid him from training during the week, something that annoyed the half-Devil to no end. But he knew that they were worried about him. And he knew that it wasn't a good idea. His magic coils and energy had taken a large strain being forced to extreme lengths. Even the Power of Chaos didn't have drawbacks apart from the insanity. Hagane's bracelet managed to help a lot though, even if it was now broken. Speaking of the dwarf, he had congratulated him on a job well done. He also reported that Akihiko was getting quite famous along the grapevine, due to both his heritage and accomplishments. Due to him killing Riser, a High-Class Devil and an immortal Phenex, along with killing Kokabiel, he had earned a reputation as a fearsome warrior. At least in the Norse pantheon. He was even given a title: Chaos' Nephilim. Or the Nephilim of Chaos. Nephilim due to his heritage as half-Devil, half-Towairaito. The Towairaito clan were considered as the 'descendants of the heavens'. Some even speculated that God even blessed them. Honestly, the name was badass.

Another good thing that happened was his stock of Phoenix Tears, as per Sirzechs' request. Since he practically owned all of Riser's possessions, he received his collection of Phoenix Tears, share of money and riches, porn collection (he kept that only for Issei. He needed it anyway, to snap out of his funk), statues of himself - in which he turned to rubble - the maids that belonged to him, and his peerage. Honestly, the only thing that he even wanted was the Tears, riches, and several techniques that on wind and fire magic that he found.

He explicitly told Sirzechs that he didn't want Riser's peerage. He could meet them and even get to know them, but not as his peerage. The stress of dealing with the whole peerage situation was getting to him. Even when dead, the yakitori was causing problems for him.

Akihiko sighed, now in his room, trying to relax. He was just relaxing for the evening, having finished his homework from school. As he rested, his mind kept on drifting to the White Dragon Empress. Who he had to meet. And soon.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. Looking up from his bed, Akihiko called out, "Come in."

Not really knowing who to expect, he was not surprised to find Kalawarner who had come in. Although he was surprised about how she had entered. Ever since she and Mittelt had come to live with him, she had taken the liberty of sneaking into his bedroom and sleeping in his bed. It got annoying the first couple of times, but he had gotten used to it. She mainly tried to seduce him most of the times. It worked most of the time, leaving the two to kiss and grope each other. They would've gone further, but they were always interrupted.

Kalawarner was wearing a blue turtleneck that showed her cleavage very well, along with grey sweatpants. She usually wore casual clothes around the house, or sometimes less revealing clothing. It had gotten her in trouble with his parents a lot.

"What's up, Kala-chan?" Akihiko asked.

The Fallen Angel shrugged. "Nothing much. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For killing Kokabiel." At that, Kalawarner's shoulders slumped in relief. "You have no idea how it felt with the bastard acting like a shadow over me and Mittelt. Always had us worrying whether he would hunt us down."

"Well, you don't have to worry." Akihiko got up and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Is that all you wanted to do? Thank me?"

"Yes, but I've already used my words." At the end of her sentence, Kalawarner's voice became husky. She quickly stepped forward and kissed him. Not even surprised by tihs, Akihiko responded in kind. Just as it was getting serious, Akihiko stepped back, irritating her. "What is it?" she snapped.

Akihiko frowned. "You don't have to try to seduce me to thank me. Your gratitude is enough."

"I know." Here, Kalawarner's anger faded. "But I want to. Is that so wrong? I'm sick and tired of the interruptions! I'm a fucking Fallen Angel who fell from Heaven due to Lust. I have bedded and seduced hundreds of men! And yet I can't even fuck you without your mother acting like a chicken all the damn time! I just want some sex! Is that so hard to ask?!"

 ***LEMON WARNING***

"Not at all," Akihiko grinned, his voice turning husky. Deciding to say 'Screw it', he stepped forward and grabbed Kalawarner's face, pushing her lips to his own. Her surprise at the action allowed him to push his tongue forward, navigating her wet mouth and exploring it.

Surprise quickly turning to lust and excitement, Kalawarner wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. She started kissing back, her experience aiding her greatly in quickly dominating. Although they have kissed a couple of times, she still had more experience than him.

Angry at losing the battle, Akihiko decided that he would not lose the war. He ripped her top, noting that she wasn't even wearing a bra. Meaning that her huge tits bounced. Akihiko took the moment to appreciate them. They were large, bigger than Rias' and rivalling Akeno's in size. And to top them off; her nipples were stiff and pointy, just enough to pinch, suck and do a bunch of other things. Another thing he loved about them were that they did not sag at all. It was like some ero-god decided to bestow all supernatural women with big boobs of unnatural proportions.

Akihiko took every bad thing he had said about Issei back. The guy may be a huge pervert, but he was onto something when he kept on ranting about the glory of oppai.

"Well?" Kalawarner asked slyly, loving his reaction. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to be a man and take what's yours?"

"Gladly," he growled. "But first." With speeds faster than any Knight, he went to his bedroom door and placed a couple of silencing and barrier seals upon it. This way, no one would interrupt them and could enjoy their activities.

"Now..." His eyes immediately drawn to her huge jugs, Akihiko didn't waste any time and practically leapt forward, his mouth latching onto one of them. Kalawarner moaned loudly as Akihiko began sucking on the boob in his mouth while caressing the other one. His callused hands kneaded, groped, jiggled and did all kinds of things. Meanwhile, his mouth was busy, sucking on the stiff nipple that he toyed with. Reluctantly removing his mouth, Akihiko grinned perversely as he bunched up the breasts together, mashing them up.

"Ara~" Kalawarner smiled a seductive smirk. "Does someone like my tits? Does he like playing with them like a dirty young boy?"

"Yes," Akihiko said, distracted.

Snaking her hands to his pants, she pulled them back and started caressing his cock, already rising to attention. "And what a big boy you are!" Kalawarner cooed in joy, liking what he was packing. "I guess that you aren't a dirty young boy. You're a dirty big boy!"

Growling lustfully, Akihiko pushed the Fallen Angel to his bed, making her fall on her back. This also had the effect of making her breasts bounce and flop like balloons. Not wasting time, Akihiko hopped on top of her stomach. She groaned at the added weight, but was excited at him removing his pants to reveal his 8-inch cock. The head was glaring at her with all the lust a hormonal teen could have. Veins travelled along the skin, making the organ look slightly menacing, slowly turning red. Pubic hair sat on top of it.

No words were said as Akihiko grabbed her soft tits and wrapped them around his cock. They were so big that they practically enveloped it. Akihiko hissed in pleasure at the extremely soft sensation of boobs wrapped around his cock. His hands sank into them as he held them around his cock. In a haze, Akihiko thrusted forward, the tip poking Kalawarner's cheek. He kept on thrusting, not even bothering to slow down. Nothing but lust and desire was on his mind as he was experiencing his first titty-fuck.

Opening her mouth, Kalawarner sucked on what she could of the thrusting dick. She moaned at the feel of a hot cock creating friction between her breasts, the vibrations making Akihiko groan and thrust even harder. The slapping sounds rang across the room, along with both of their moans.

"Does Aki like his titty-fuck?" Kalawarner asked, the dirty talk turning her on. "Does he like using his innocent Fallen Angel's boobies? I can tell."

Despite his lust, Akihiko snorted at the 'innocent' part, and almost laughed at the so-called innocent look on her face. Though it was ruined by the sinful gaze she was giving him. Akihiko said nothing but continued grabbing her tits and driving his cock between them in a repeating motion. He fucked those two jugs with force, as if he was punishing them.

Despite his lust, Akihiko had no prior experience to sex. So his release was slowly approaching. Knowing this, he kept on moaning as he increased his pace, beating the breasts against his thighs as he roared, cumming. It was like a hose, firing rope after rope of cum on Kalawarner's face and tits. Removing himself, he stroked his cock rapidly, aiming at her tits. He panted as his ejaculation came to a close, slightly out of breath but still full of energy.

Kalawarner cupped her breasts, licking up all the white substance on them. She moaned as she did this, purposefully doing it to return Akihiko to full mast. It did its job.

She grinned at his eagerness, putting a hand up to stop him. "Wait," she said, hearing his impatient growl. "Let me lead."

He wasn't happy, but he complied. Kalawarner finished licking up his cum from her breasts and face and stood up, pushing him down into her previous position. She discared her pants, bending down in front of him. This exposed her now revealed ass. It was large and supple, jiggling with every movement the Fallen Angel. Looking at her entire body, Akihiko could tell that her body was made for fucking. Large breasts, fat ass, long legs, wide hips... if it weren't for her telling him to be patient, Akihiko would've jumped up and devoured her.

Kalawarner walked forward, swaying her hips. She crawled on the bed, purposefully rubbing her body against his and creating a sensual feeling as she moved. She angled and turned her body so that both of them were in the classic 69-position. She craned her head to grin at Akihiko. "If you want to be lucky, it's good to be attentive to the woman as well. Now, let me educate you, my young student..."

Looking at his cock, Kalawarner grabbed it, stroking it slightly. She spat on it, lubricating the organ. Then she lowered her head, taking it into her mouth. She took about 6 inches before she gagged slightly. She started bobbing her head up and down while fondling his balls.

If the titty-fuck was satisfying, then her blowjob made his mind explode in pleasure. The warm, wet and soft mouth that enveloped his cock almost made Akihiko want to grab her head and slam it down. But he withheld. Remembering her words, Akihiko turned towards her pussy. It was pink and puffy, and leaking like a fountain.

Diving in, Akihiko assaulted her pussy with his tongue. He was no expert, but he damn sure that he wasn't going to disappoint. His tongue arched and danced while he lapped up her juices while licking inside. The Fallen Angel's moans made her blowjob more awesome. Wanting to gain an edge, Akihiko continued eating her out. His face was buried into her crotch, not letting up in his actions. While not pleasuring him, he quite liked eating out a woman. It was slightly strange, but welcome. It was actually really tasty, as weird as it sounded. And the scent of sweat and her pussy dripping drove him crazy.

Both of them were enjoying the oral sex, with Kalawarner succeeding in making him approach his release quickly. She simply had the most experience, and was using it damn well. Not willing to lose their little game, Akihiko decided to cheat. He channelled lightning magic to his tongue, which felt weird. Nevertheless, it had the effect that he desired. His tongue vibrated and sparked slightly, not hurting him. It also had the effect of making Kalawarner scream in pleasure.

She removed her head from his cock and screamed slightly. "More!" she encouraged. "Lick and suck on it like you mean it!"

Both of them were nearly at the edge, with Akihiko close to winning. He dove his head further as his vibrating tongue brought the Fallen Angel closer to her release. She practically screamed on his cock, finishing Akihiko off. Both of them had their orgasm, Kalawarner's pussy spurting like a fountain as Akihiko lapped up her juices like a starving man, while Akihiko shooting his seed. Kalawarner sucked it all like a pro and didn't let a single drop out. After a few moments that felt like eternity to them, their orgasm finished, leaving them exhausted. Kalawarner's cheeks puffed out, swallowing the cum. Akihiko finished gorging himself on her pussy, wanting to get every last drop of female juice.

They were panting harshly, loving the actions and eager to continue. Looking into each others' eyes, they knew what to do. Kalawarner got off of him as she lined herself on the bed, her body sweating and creating a sheen that Akihiko found extremely sexy. Quickly getting onto the bed, Akihiko lined up his cock against her entrance, slowly pushing forward. Both of them moaned as they were connected, enjoying the sensation.

Akihiko wasn't surprised that he met no resistance, already knowing that Kalawarner had had sex before. Kind of common among Fallen Angels. It made it easier for both of them. He took pride in the fact that he was now no longer a virgin anymore.

Grabbing her thighs, Akihiko thrusted forward, making both of them moan. "Fuck me," Kalawarner almost begged, the sexiness in her tone spurring him forward.

Going slowly at first, Akihiko hammered into her. He wanted to get a feel of her first before fully fucking her. She didn't seem to mind. Bending forward, Akihiko nuzzled his head into the valley of her tits, enjoying the smoothness and soft feeling.

The two moaned, content with the pace. Then Akihiko sped up, slapping his thighs against hers as he rocked the bed, making it shake.

"Fuck me!" she shouted in deranged lust. "Fuck me, you bastard! Pound my slutty pussy!"

"As you wish," Akihiko smirked, before doing just that. His hips were a blur, only the slapping and squelching sounds ringing in the air along with both of their moans and screams. Taking a tit in his hand, Akihiko practically squeezed it, the flesh spilling across his fingers and having the result of looking like a squeezed balloon. He kept on fucking her like a man possessed, enjoying the joyful look on her face.

Wanting to enjoy this as much as possible, Akihiko released her breast and slapped it, making her shriek. "You like that, you dirty slut?" he whispered. The only answer he received was a moan.

Growling, Akihiko's hips blurred as he slapped her tits. "I said do you like that, you slutty Fallen Angel?" he growled out, enjoying the actions.

"YES!" she screamed in ecstasy. "I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SLAP MY TITS! ABUSE ME! PUNISH THIS SLUT!"

"As you wish!" Akihiko yelled out. The half-Devil continued slapping her tits and thrusting into her as she screamed. "I'M CUMMING!"

Akihiko could feel her shuddering as she orgasmed, her juices coating his dick and flowing out of her pussy slightly. Meanwhile, Akihiko still hadn't cum yet.

Flipping her over, Akihiko had her lying on her stomach, her ass in the air. He didn't stop his thrusting. In fact, he increased it.

"AHHHH!" she screamed loudly as Akihiko was now pummelling her pussy with force, as if he hated it.

Looking at her jiggling ass with glee, Akihiko raised a hand and spanked her ass. Hard. Her screams turned from moans to ones of pain. Akihiko kept on thrusting and spanking her ass. The flesh of her ass was slowly turning red as he kept on spanking each cheek, watching it ripple.

Nearing his end, Akihiko roared as he gripped her legs tightly and came. He fired ropes of cum into her pussy, seeming like it wasn't going to end. His cum mixed with her juices, overflowing and slowly seeping out of her well-used pussy.

The result of having cummed in her made her wings pop out in shock. Akihiko calmed down slightly, groaning and slowly removing his softening cock out. His cum now dribbled out of Kalawarner's pussy like a fountain. Both of them panted harshly, feeling exhausted.

Her hair a mess, Kalawarner slowly turned to him, breathing heavily. "That... was amazing."

"Yeah," Akihiko nodded, a shit-eating grin on his face. He landed in a heap on the bed, sweating like a pig.

"... You want to go again?" she asked, wiggling her ass at him.

While Akihiko wanted to say no, his cock did that for him. Even after all of the sex, his cock was slowly hardening.

"I can see that you agree," Kalawarner smirked, pointing at his cum-covered dick.

"... Fuck it," he shrugged, tackling her to the bed and continued their activities.

 ***LEMON END***

Akihiko groaned, sunlight shining in onto his eyes. The sunlight didn't irritate him like normal Devils. Which was good. He tried to move his body, but found that he couldn't. Looking at his chest, he could see why.

Kalawarner lay sprawled on his chest. Her hair was messy. She was sleeping heavily, exhausted from their activities last night.

Smiling, he gently shook her awake. "Kala-chan." She grunted, trying to turn to the side. Akihiko chuckled. He held her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Kala-chan. Wake up."

"Don't wanna..." she mumbled cutely, making Akihiko almost laugh this time.

"No more sex, then..."

"I'm up! I'm up!" she exclaimed, getting up in a flash. This also had the effect of exposing her body to him, not that he minded. She winced slightly at her movements, feeling aches on her body. The good kind, though. Akihiko could see the effects of their fucking like animals had. There were bite marks on her breasts and close to her nipples. Her thighs had red bruises, and her ass had red hand prints on them from all the spanking.

Feeling the effects, Kalawarner wobbled and landed in a heap on the bed. Akihiko laughed while she glared at him.

"It's not funny!" she yelled at him, making him laugh even harder. He turned to look at her, and he had a happy and excited feeling bubbling in his chest. Last night, they explored every inch of each other's bodies and passed out after their fourth round. He didn't even know he could last that long. Though he did have to thank Grayfia for that. He had to have a large amount of stamina to withstand that hellish training.

He leant forward and kissed her gently, getting her to reciprocate. He ended it, leaning back. "How was it?"

"It was amazing," Kalawarner complimented with a slightly dreamy smile. "Trust me. I've had a couple of partners, but you stood out. A little more practice and you could make any woman lucky."

"Good," Akihiko nodded, grinning stupidly. Just then, a thought came to him. "We should get up. The others will be concerned. And hopefully Kaa-chan doesn't grill us on what happened."

"Doubt it," she muttered. She then smirked. "You know, we should-"

"No, we're not taking a shower together."

Kalawarner balked at that. "But why?! And how could you resist such sexiness?!" She gestured to her naked form.

"Because if we did, we wouldn't leave, nor would we actually shower. And while I want to..." Akihiko gave a longing look towards her body, "... we wouldn't leave each other alone."

She pouted. "Fine. Then enjoy bathing without a sexy Fallen Angel like myself to keep you company." With a huff, she got off the bed and walked towards his shower, her hips swaying as her ass jiggled.

Akihiko watched the view for a moment, before he growled. "I'm probably going to regret this... Fuck it." Akihiko jumped out of his bed and quickly joined her in the shower.

 **XXX**

Akihiko and Kalawarner made their way downstairs, Kalawarner almost falling over without Akihiko holding onto her. Apparently, Kalawarner still hadn't managed to get feeling back into her legs. Every time she tried to walk, her nether regions stung. Akihiko could've asked Asia to heal her, but he didn't want to explain why she was healing Kalawarner. While she was slowly improving, Asia was still very innocent.

Just as the two got to the kitchen, both of them gulped at the looks they received. Specifically from his mother. She gave both of them a burning glare, focusing more on Kalawarner. His father tried to look stern, but ended up grinning and giving his son a thumbs up. Akihiko responded in kind.

Asia had a clueless look on her face, curious. Mittelt was burning holes into Kalawarner's head.

Akihiko's mother didn't waste any time. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't skin you where you stand, crow." She didn't even let Kalawarner talk. She just produced a really large Light sword.

Kalawarner prepared herself as Akihiko stepped forward, frowning. "Kaa-chan, that's enough!"

"But-" "No!" Akihiko cut her off. "I am _not_ a little kid! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and do what I want! If I can kill a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, train to survive and take on missions that grown men piss themselves over, I can damn well have sex with anyone I like!"

Everyone looked stunned at his outburst. Asia, getting the idea, turned tomato-red. Steam poured from her ears.

Akihiko's mother made to argue, but his father stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Akira-chan. He's right. He's old enough to make his own decisions. Besides, if he's old enough to be able to do the things that he can do, then he's old enough to have sex. Although..." He turned to his son. "I do hope that I don't have grandchildren along the way so soon."

Both Akihiko and Kalawarner blushed, making him chuckle. "Oh, so I do?"

"No!" both of them shouted, embarrassed. This made Akihiko's father laugh.

 **XXX**

"So, you're ready to get back into the swing of things?" Hagane asked Akihiko. Both of them were situated in his shop, discussing the missions that the dwarf had to offer. "You do know that you don't have to take missions anymore, right? You're already at the level of an Ultimate-Class Devil, right?"

"That's only true if I'm in my Devil Trigger form," Akihiko corrected. "My base form is still at the level of a really, really strong High-Class Devil. Besides, experience in battle and missions can help me much better than training can."

"I agree," Hagane nodded. Then he narrowed his eyes. "But more importantly, who did you fuck?"

W-What?" Akihiko spluttered, shocked at the random question.

"Oh, don't try to hide it! I can tell that the grin on your face is the one of someone who's gotten laid! And I'd know!"

Akihiko's face turned tomato-red. Well, he was grinning slightly... mostly due to the experience of no longer being a virgin. "Th-That's none of your business!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hagane had an incredulous expression on his face. "This is my business! I'm seeing a young boy mature into a man! I'm so proud of you!" Now, anime tears were streaming down his face as he clenched his fist in pride. "The joy of seeing the ways of sex in a youth's life is ground-breaking! And it was due to my interventions and teachings! I'm so proud that I feel like popping a bottle of Dionysus edition wine!"

"Shut up, you perverted bastard!" the half-Devil bit out, embarrassed. He honestly wished that he could die right now!

"So who was it? Yasaka? That sexy maid that you have at home? Gremory - actually, that's a bad guess, so no. Hmmm? How about one of those Fallen Angels that you have?" At Akihiko's growing blush, Hagane grinned. "It is, isn't it? Was it the bluenette? Good catch. A nice rack to go with a nice as-"

Having enough, Akihiko yelled and started beating Hagane up out of embarrassment.

 **xxx Two minutes later xxx**

Akihiko panted in anger as he stood over the beaten form of Hagane, who had massive lumps on top of his head, along with his face being jacked up.

Akihiko crossed his arms. "Stupid pervert."

"Oh, so he can annoy you to the extreme, too?" a voice asked behind him. Turning, he saw that it was Masaki, wearing her regular witch-themed outfit. Akihiko was glad that he was able to look at her properly without blushing. Or at least, get a bloody nose.

"Hi, Masaki. And yes. Apparently he can do that to anyone," Akihiko told the witch, who had an amused expression on her face.

"Good to see that you noticed. And before you ask why I'm here, I'm here on a mission. Hey, dwarf!" she shouted to the beaten dwarf.

Hagane suddenly shot up, all injuries healed. "Right!" Neither questioned how he was suddenly okay. "I have it right here." Holding up a flyer, Masaki snatched it out of his hand and inspected it. After a few moments, she looked at Hagane, raising an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

Hagane nodded. "Yep. I can tell that it's something someone of your strength can tackle. And while you're at it, why not take the kid with you? He'll need the experience."

"Uh, that's be cool, but I don't know what the missiom is," Akihiko interrupted, wanting to know what mission he was being sent on before agreeing.

Masaki handed him the flyer, and he inspected it. It had the words:

 **A Cry For Help!**

 **Thor, Norse God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard, needs aid in dealing with Frost Giants from Jotunheim!**

 **Requirements: Ultimate-Class Devil level.**

 **Rewards: Several barrels of mead and ale, along with trophies given by Thor himself!**

Akihiko sweatdropped at the information given, mainly the rewards, and looked at Hagane with a deadpanned expression. "Okay, despite the weirdness of this job, I have to point out the elephant in the room. How is it that Thor, one of the contenders for the Top Ten Strongest Beings, has trouble with a couple of Frost Giants?"

"Good question. Apparently, the head-honcho Odin instructed Thor to seal most of his power. Thor mainly agreed because he was a battle maniac and wanted to enjoy the thrill of battle," Hagane explained.

"Then why does he need someone to aid Thor if he can simply unleash his power and crush the Frost Giants?" Masaki asked, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts upwards.

"Because Odin knows that Thor, while powerful, is brash, cocky and prideful. And while he's being groomed to be the heir of Asgard, he prefers battle over speech. Plus, the Frost Giants are more than likely the guards of Ymir," Hagane answered.

Akihiko frowned, something on his mind. "Wait, why do the requirements say 'Ultimate-Class Devil level'? Did Odin expect Devils to accept the request?"

"No," Masaki answered this time. "It's just a way of classifying one's strength. It doesn't necessarily mean that a Devil should take on the mission. For example, Yasaka is considered to be on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, and she's a youkai."

Akihiko nodded, absorbing the information given. "Okay. Quick question: how strong are these Frost Giants?"

"You know Attack on Titan?" Hagane asked.

"Yeah," Akihiko answered, surprised the dwarf even knew of the anime. "Why?"

"Think of the Beast Titans, but much bigger and more dangerous. And capable of defeating Ultimate-Class Devils with ease."

At Akihiko's pale face, Hagane laughed. "Don't worry kid! Your Devil Trigger will help you! Isn't that the whole point of picking the mission?"

The half-Devil glared at Hagane. "You do know I can only hold that form for roughly five minutes? And that's if I'm at full strength."

"I know! Isn't that great?!"

Akihiko did his damnedest to not strangle the dwarf. He really did.

 **XXX**

"How did I find myself dragged into this?" Akihiko asked Masaki, both of them walking across the icy paths of Jotunheim. Both of them were wearing cloaks with heating seals and strengthening seals.

Jotunheim was nothing but a desolate wasteland of ice. Cold winds blew that almost froze the two and made their hoods flap. There were ice pillars, ice spikes... there was a lot of ice. On the one hand, the environment helped in case he wanted to cast any ice magic. On the other hand... it was cold. Simple as that.

Masaki shrugged. "I don't know. Hagane can be convincing at times."

Akihiko scowled. "And now we're going to be fighting some Frost Giants and dealing with an idiotic god."

"Oh cheer up!" the wielder of Blazing Fang cheered with a grin. "Think of the excitement! The thrill! How many people can say that they slayed Giants? Not many, I tell you."

Akihiko looked at her with an incredulous look on his face, before scoffing. "Why do people with Dragon-based Sacred Gears battle maniacs?" he asked, thinking back to Valerie, when she was younger. Thank Go- Maou that Issei wasn't like that, or else he'd go insane.

" **[We Dragons love battle and would do almost anything to attain fights that suit us]** ," Zmey Gorynych said from Masaki's Sacred Gear that suddenly manifested. " **[Those traits pass onto wielders of Dragon-based Sacred Gears. Though not to all wielders]**."

Akihiko groaned. "Joy."

"Thinking of a certain White Dragon Empress?" Masaki teased, getting Akihiko to blush slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody of your little crush?"

"It's not a crush!" he snapped. "I just know her. We're friends."

"Oh, _friends_." She nodded. "Sure, that clears everything up. Though I don't think a lot of ladies would like that."

Before Akihiko could reply, a loud roar echoed across the icy wasteland.

"That might be the Frost Giants," Masaki muttered, a with a growing grin on her face.

Akihiko sighed, knowing that he'd have no chance of convincing her otherwise. "Let's go, then."

"Whoo!" Masaki cheered, grabbing Akihiko by the neck and trapping him between her impressive bust. She ran to the roar, dragging him like a rag doll. Akihiko wanted to complain about his situation - namely the lack of oxygen - but he gave up. It wasn't a completely bad sensation.

The two ran past the ice pillars and high ground to a large expanse of ice, snow and blizzards. What greeted them was the sight of giant beings. The Frost Giants were massive, roughly twenty feet tall. They had broad shoulders, flowing white beards and ice-blue eyes. Their skins were pale blue. Some of them wore armour fit for their sizes while others wore simple loinclothes, revealing their muscular physique. In their hands were varying weapons.

The Frost Giants seemed to be trying to swat something that looked like a fly. With Masaki's and Akihiko's (who was now free from his confinement) eyesight, they saw that the 'fly' was actually a man. He had long, flowing blonde hair along with sky-blue eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a chain mail armour that seemed fit for his large stature. He had leather boots and black tights on his legs. He wore a war helmet that seemed to have large bronze wings on them. Held in his hand was a hammer with a massive head - almost as big as the Frost Giants' heads - with a rather small handle. The hammer flashed with lightning that lit up the sky and struck one of the Frost Giants, stunning them.

"Looks like we found Thor," Masaki said gleefully, a wide grin appearing on her face.

Akihiko sighed. "Please, don't-"

Masaki roared, summoning Blazing Fang and - producing Dragon wings of all things - flew to meet the rest of the Frost Giants.

"Charge at them recklessly," he finished lamely. He palmed his face. "I'm going to die. I just know it." With that, Akihiko transformed into his Devil Trigger form, the process taking less than a second. He brought out his Devil wings and Yamikiri, and flew to meet Masaki.

Both of them flew to meet one of the Frost Giants. Seeing them, the Giant raised his axe to crush the two. Akihiko dodged while Masaki kept on flying towards it. She grabbed the blade-part of the axe, utilizing her super strength. This slightly shocked the Frost Giant, allowing the witch to wretch it out of his hand and - with a loud roar - brought the axe down upon his head, splitting his skull open and killing him. Brain matter, bone and blue blood flew in a heap and trailed downwards, along with the body of the Frost Giant.

Akihiko focused on his own Frost Giant, who roared and shot a hail of ice from his mouth. Thinking quickly, Akihiko sent a large fireball from his palm to intercept the hail of ice. Both elemental attacks collided, creating a large amount of steam and vapour. Akihiko used that to his advantage, barreling through the steam and channeling magic through his blade. His body glowing with power, Akihiko roared as he neared the Frost Giant's torso, cleaving through him using all of his strength.

The result was that the upper half of the Frost Giant was literally blown upwards due to the force of the swing, with blue blood and bits of its spine still in contact with it. Akihiko sailed past the two severed pieces of the Giant, getting covered in blue blood. **(A.N. - Identical to Zoro's Billion-fold World Trichilliocosm against Pica)**.

"Now you're getting into it!" Masaki yelled to Akihiko with a wide grin on her face. Akihiko grunted, equipping his battle armour. The result was him becoming more bulkier and bestial as he wore it along with his Devil Trigger **(A.N. - Think of Dante's Majin Form in Devil May Cry 2)**.

The two of them continued to combat the Frost Giants. A few were dispatched of easily, being taken down either with Akihiko's swift sword strikes to areas like the neck or Masaki's brute force method. Others were smarter than their brethren. They were able to use their weapons to ward the two away. Thor, seeing this, paused in his actions to take notice of the two, observing them while he fought.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere above, Akihiko tried to go below. He dropped from the air, landing on the ground. He dropped from his Devil Trigger form after five minutes, still wearing his armour. He panted, conserving his strength and going for a different approach. Slamming his hands down on the ground, Akihiko manipulated the ice around them to either break or crumble. Using ice against Frost Giants was foolish, so he planned to use it in a different way.

Soon enough, a couple of Frost Giants stumbled without the support of the ice to hold them. This allowed some of them to stumble and fall, allowing Masaki to burn some of them with her flames. The ones that were spared, Akihiko made sure to kill swiftly.

As Akihiko moved, he was suddenly blindsided by a giant club from one of the Frost Giants. He was sent flying, heading towards one of the standing ice pillars. He smashed through it, being protected by his armour. Thankfully, nothing was broken, and he wasn't bleeding. Which was good. Oh, and he was able to access Devil Trigger again. Which was very good.

Akihiko flew out of the hole he'd created, Devil Trigger unleashed and holding a swirling disc of wind in his hand. "Arashi Reiji! (Tempest Rage!)" he yelled, throwing his attack to a couple of Frost Giants who were trying to get up. They tried to move, but they were too slow. The attack connected, and a violent maelstorm of wind erupted from the attack, initially severing parts of their bodies before detonating.

Akihiko flew towards the remaining Giants, Masaki and Thor joining in on the fun. While Thor didn't know them, he didn't care, thinking that they were fellow warriors. With the aid of the God of Thunder, they managed to finish off the rest of the Frost Giants with no problem.

As soon as they were done, Akihiko dropped out of his Devil Trigger form, panting. Thankfully, he received no wounds, but his body was wracked with exhaustion. Masaki looked slightly tired, but had a wide grin on her face. Battle-hungry psycho.

Thor landed next to them, grinning madly. "That was fun!" he yelled boisterously. Then his smile faded a little. "But I must ask: who are you two?"

"We're just a couple of mercenaries who were offered a request," Masaki spoke, doing her best not to tell the whole truth. "The assignment was helping you with the Frost Giants, a request from Odin."

Thor's quizzical face shifted into an angry one. "... Why does Father insist on interfering with my actions?! I'm the strongest god in Asgard! I do not need protection!"

"Maybe because he's your dad, and he's worried about you?" Akihiko pitched in, sick of his arrogant attitude.

Thor narrowed his eyes while Masaki sucked in a breath sharply. "And what do you mean by that?" Thor asked, furious.

Masaki was frantically shaking her head at him, but Akihiko spoke anyways. "I mean that, instead of having your head stuck in your ass, you should also be more attentive. You're the Prince of Asgard, as well as Odin's son. You really think that he'd take your 'fights' with a smile on his face? Guess you really are a meathead."

"Watch your tone, boy," Thor snarled. Lightning crackled along his form. "I am Thor, God of Thunder, and-"

"I already know who you are. And I don't care. There's no need to repeat who the hell you are to make you seem important. If you can't see the reason why Odin is so concerned for you, then you're clearly a lost cause. I don't care if you're the strongest Norse god. You're nothing more than an arrogant asshole. I didn't waste my time coming here and almost getting frozen to hear you complain like a bitch."

Thor's pupils were practically slits as he stalked forward, his hammer Mjölnir at his side. He was much taller than Akihiko, and was easily able to glared down at him. The sight was very intimidating. Akihiko stood firm, not buckling even when he knew that he was outclassed. Thor snarled, then had a contemplative look on his face. He then looked down at the half-Devil. "I credit your bravery, Devil," Thor said, respect and curiosity in his voice. "None have spoken to me so brazenly. Maybe that is why I'm considering your words. If what you say is true, then maybe there is reason behind Father's actions." Thor nodded, his mind made up. "Very well. I shall enquire about Father's reasons. In the meantime, you both have my thanks in aiding me in battle. And are also very skilled, from what I saw." He grinned. "You shall join me in celebration! Warriors of such strength and valour should join me in Asgard! You shall receive many praises from Father and other Asgardians! Maybe a spar afterwards?!"

"Uh, no thanks," Akihiko denied, not wanting to die. Masaki, however, was nodding eagerly.

"Nonsense! A being with your courage and strength should enjoy a glorious battle. And I shall give it to you! But let us go to Asgard, first! I shall talk with Odin about your rewards!"

And so Thor gave Akihiko a bearhug while Masaki was grinning like a maniac, laughing slightly. Then, both God and witch flew across the skies of Jotunheim, Masaki following Thor as Akihiko was screaming in defiance and protest.

 **And finished! Good. Very good. ... Moving on.**

 **Here, we have the aftermaths of the Excalibur Arc, along with everybody's reactions. As expected, Issei is grief-stricken from what happened to Irina. He'll slowly recover, but he won't be as perverted as he is. He'll be more motivated to grow stronger. This is mainly because I want Issei to grow as a character due to his traumatic experience. That would change anyone.**

 **And we have my first lemon. Let me know what you guys think. Personally, I thought it was okay, but you guys may think differently. Don't expect that many lemons. I'll write them, but having to write every future lemon would get a bit tedious.**

 **Next chapter will be another filler chapter, with Aki dealing with the Youkai Faction.**

 **Now, Guest reviews. There's only two, so this should be quick:**

 **1) This is long overdue, but I have two words for you: look elsewhere. If you don't like my story, fine. I'm not forcing you to read it. But if you're not going to say anything useful and just say that a story is bad, I pity you. So I won't waste precious time and words on you.**

 **2) Serafall and Tsubaki are in the harem. That hasn't changed. And I was thinking of adding Amaterasu to the harem, though not sure about Aphrodite or Freyja. Let me know what you think.**

 **And with that, I thank each and every one who f,f,r and r the story. You guys are awesome, and I'm so very thankful. Said it millions of times, still gonna say the same thing. No flamers, please.**

 **Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Akihiko sipped his red wine calmly as he watched the Asgardians party. He still wore his battle armour, and was consciously avoiding all of the madness happening. He did his very best, but he was unfortunate.

It turns out that the Norse knew how to party. They weren't like the Devils, who had extravagant balls and wore elegant dresses or suits, and had the best food, or showcased their arrogance unnecessarily. The Asgardians were loud, brash and really expressive in their joy of partying.

One thing that the Devils and Norse shared, though, was their flashiness. The party room that they were in on Asgard was _immense._ Everywhere that you looked was majestic and covered in either in gold or silver. Not only the dining hall, but the eternal kingdom was also amazing. The technology here surpassed Earth. The view of the palace took Akihiko's and Masaki's breath away. Before, when Thor took Akihiko hostage (although the god laughed it off and denied it) and Masaki flew with the two, the witch and Devil were able to witness the gate of the Bifrost, the bridge that the Asgardians used to travel to other worlds. And it was a beautiful sight. **(A.N. - Asgard looks exactly like it does in the Thor movies. Sorry for the brief description, but meh).**

Akihiko downed the rest of his glass, not eager to taste more of the crates of mead that they had. Not only was it too strong, but it tasted quite awful. Well, he thought so. The Norse gods enjoyed it a lot. Akihiko could even see Tyr - Norse god of war, justice and law - swimming in a bath full of mead, laughing like an idiot while others cheered him on. Akihiko rolled his eyes.

Silver-haired Valkyries flew around the dining hall, serving cups of mead, meat, and other kinds of food. One particular Valkyrie landed beside him and offered him a tray of meats. Smiling, Akihiko took a couple and nodded in thanks to her. Blushing, the Valkyrie nodded and flew to meet her Valkyrie friends, who giggled at her expression.

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko took a bite out of the food, moaning slightly. Say what you will about the Asgardians, but they had good food, aside from the mead.

"Thought you'd be more happy at a party," Masaki said, walking up to sit at his side. Her cheeks were flushed, the usual sign that she was drunk.

Akihiko shrugged. "Not really feeling the vibe here. Plus, it's more of Thor's party anyways."

"True," the witch agreed, downing a cup of mead as she observed the god of thunder partying with his fellow gods and warriors. "He seems happy," she noted, seeing him bashing heads.

"Mmmhmm," Akihiko nodded. "Not even five minutes after introducing us, and he just left us to party."

"Don't mind him," a voice said behind them. Both of them turned to see a beautiful blonde-haired woman with brown walking towards them, joining them at the table that they sat at. She wore silver armour that hid her curvaceous figure. "Thor has always been like that. Even if Ragnarok commenced, he'd still find the time to act stupid and get drunk."

"You seem to know him well," Masaki noted, taking a swig of mead, before smacking her lips. "Soooo... who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Sif, Thor's wife. It is nice to meet the ones who aided my husband during his battle."

Akihiko rose an eyebrow. "He's your husband? That's... uh, an experience."

Sif chuckled. "Yes, he is quite boisterous. But, although he may seem that way, he's a total sweetheart. I even have him wrapped around my finger." She put her hands on her cheeks, smiling and thinking about all the times that she _persuaded_ her husband to do her bidding.

"Joy," Masaki mumbled.

"But enough about Thor." She then smiled normally. "He and I are not the only ones that are thankful for your actions, despite him not needing it. The Allfather is also extremely grateful."

"Odin?" Akihiko queried. "Why? Thor was obviously able to handle himself. Hell, he didn't even need our help."

"True," Sif nodded. "But you were able to break Thor out of his stubbornness and allowed him to actually apologise to Odin. Something that I cannot remember seeing him do. Clearly, you convinced him through your words, which is amazing. Only I am able to sweet-talk him into doing something."

"Yep," Masaki nodded. "Brass balls, this one." She slapped her hand onto Akihiko's back, making him grunt and glare at the witch.

Sif laughed. "Oh, I like you. But nevertheless, I'd like to thank you."

As Akihiko was about to say that it was nothing, Thor came lumbering. He was obviously drunk, given the heavy smell of mead and his rosy cheeks. "SIF!" he bellowed, trying to wrap his arm around his wife. Only for Sif to move quickly and grip Thor's ear. And then she twisted it.

The mighty god of thunder went down like a sack of bricks. "Ow, ow, ow! Sif, stop!"

"Now, Thor, dear," Sif said sweetly, a menacing aura surrounding her. Akihiko and Masaki backed away quickly. "Is that any way to greet your beloved wife? Even when she's greeting the guests that _you_ brought in."

"I'll be good! I'll be good!" he whimpered, all signs of being drunk gone.

"Good!" she responded cheerfully, letting go of his ear. Akihiko and Masaki would've laughed if they weren't scared of her.

And so the two followed the couple to join the dancing Asgardians. Both of them laughed, drank and danced stupidly with them. Masaki was able to convince Akihiko to take a couple of drinks of mead. With great reluctance, of course. Akihiko danced with several goddesses and caught the eye of a few. A good example was Freya, Norse goddess of love. She had the appearance of a black-haired woman wearing a revealing dress and had massive breasts, the biggest that he had ever seen in his life. Akihiko didn't remember most of the encounter, but he could only faintly recall becoming intoxicated due to the mead and her presence. So much so that as he was dancing, the two ended up kissing. And not the romantic kind of kissing, where it was all sweet and slow. No, this was raw, dirty and involved swapping spit.

The crowd cheered at the action, but the two didn't care. They only focused on each other, trying to see who could remove each others' clothes quickly. Due to Freya's simple dress, Akihiko won.

 _(Next Morning)_

Akihiko groaned, his head pounding. It felt like someone brought an axe down upon his head. Actually, that seemed very likely, given what happened during the party.

He opened his eyes, staring up at a ceiling. So, he was in a bed. Did he pass out while drunk? Then where was he-

He froze, taking in several factors. One, his limbs and lower body were trapped in a prison. A very familiar, fleshy prison. Second, his body ached all over. Specifically around his lower region. It was like someone punched his balls repeatedly, making him slightly whimper. And finally, he could hear a feminine moan as he moved his arms slightly.

He closed his eyes again, as if it would save him from this horrid revelation. _Getting drunk is one thing. Having sex while drunk... Kaa-chan is going to kill me!_ He might as well kiss his life goodbye now.

A moan broke him out of his thoughts. He turned slightly to see Freya, slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes. She turned to look at him, only to be slightly shocked. However, that expression faded quickly in place of a smirk. "My, my, I didn't expect you to be so rough." She did nothing to hide her figure. She had a body that even older female Devils would be envious of.

Akihiko sighed. He didn't even want to see who the other girls that he slept with were. However, a small - okay, very LARGE - part of him was cheering at the fact that he had sex with a goddess. A goddess of love, at that. "Too bad I can't remember most of it, though," he admitted, ignoring his pounding headache.

"Yes, such a bad thing," Freya pouted. Her appearance shifted, going from black hair, to blonde hair, to brown, and so on. Her eyes also changed colour as well. The only thing that didn't change about her - which Akihiko was really grateful for - was her bust size. "How about we make memories that we _can_ remember?"

Akihiko grinned. "Gladly." As he reached forward to share a kiss, he was interrupted by a rather loud, and familiar, voice. "Oh, so you aren't even going to attend to your favourite witch? I'm hurt."

Akihiko froze, his movement stiff and robotic as he turned to look at who had spoken. He saw Masaki slowly getting up, yawning widely. She was also completely naked, her voluptuous body exposed.

He sighed, not even trying to act surprised anymore. Apparently, he did random and stupid things when drunk. Which was obvious. Still, he wasn't complaining.

"Ugh," Masaki groaned, rubbing her temples. "I have a killer headache. Remind me not to drink that much ever again."

"You'd probably ignore me and just drink again," Akihiko muttered.

Masaki made to argue, but stopped, not wanting to embarrass herself. "Yeah, that's true." She then narrowed her eyes. "You know, I thought you'd be more embarrassed. From your reaction of your sexy times with your Fallen Angel, I thought you'd be a stuttering wreck."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "I just had a drunken foursome with the Norse goddess of love, a sexy witch-" Masaki grinned at that "- and...", Akihiko inspected the sleeping figure, "... a Valkyrie. My embarrassment is _looong_ gone."

And at that moment, the Valkyrie took that moment to wake up. She groaned, slowly getting up. Her confused expression while blinking was positively adorable. Which didn't suit her beautiful face. Her silver hair spread out across the bed, her blue eyes slowly opening and closing.

"What happened?" she mumbled, only to take in a few factors. Like Akihiko, she knew that several things were wrong. She was naked. She was laying in a bed. Slowly turning, she looked at Freya, Masaki and Akihiko, who gave her knowing looks.

The Valkyrie blinked a couple of times, before yelling. "E-EEEEHHHHH?!"

Akihiko nodded. "See, that was the reaction I was expecting."

"Y-You! Why did you... How did you... Ahhh!" She broke down, landing face-first on the bed.

All three of them sweat-dropped. "I know that her reaction's understandable... but this is too much," Masaki mumbled, looking confused.

Freya sighed. "She's always been like this. Little Rose has always been shy and easy to tease. Very capable Valkyrie, though. One of the best."

"... Really finding it hard to believe," Akihiko muttered, looking at her expression.

 **XXX**

The four eventually had to get ready and change. Though not before trying to sort out their situation. Akihiko learned that the Valkyrie's name was Rossweisse. He also learned that the girl got quickly flustered when teased, as Freya continually ribbed her non-stop about the fact that she was no longer a virgin. Apparently, Rossweisse was very self-conscious about the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend. Odin teased her constantly about it.

Rossweisse eventually told them that they had to get dressed quickly to meet the others. And the others listened... right after Freya dragged Akihiko and Masaki to the bathroom and had sex there. Something that neither of them complained about. Akihiko was slowly loosing his embarrassment at having sex with random girls, and he loved it. Rossweisse almost fainted out of embarrassment at that fact.

After a while, the three of them headed out of their room to head towards the dining hall, where most of the Asgardians sat. A few of them were still eating, drinking mead and bashing head, but a couple were just sitting, turning their attention to a man that sat at the centre.

The being in the centre was a one-eyed old man with grey hair. He had a long white beard that reached the floor and wore a single robe instead of extravagant looking clothes. In his hand was a staff but everyone there knew it was not for his back.

Akihiko and Masaki knew who this being was, as evident by the Divine aura that he gave off. This was Odin, the Allfather of Asgard.

Standing by his side was his wife and son, Freya and Thor respectively. Freyja was a very beautiful woman, with long brown hair, a golden crown adorned on her head, extravagant robes like her husband, and a warm aura around her. Like many of the goddesses, she had a voluptuous figure, and large breasts.

Thor grinned. "My friends. It is wonderful to see you again!"

"Uh, likewise," Akihiko nodded, Masaki tilting her head only slightly.

Odin turned his one eye to the group. His brow was raised as he looked at Freya, who looked normal. He grinned perversely, shocking and horrifying Masaki and Akihiko. "Oh, oh. I see that you young brats had some _fun ~_ " He giggled in a similar manner as another pervert did.

Akihiko facepalmed as Masaki blinked. "Dear Maou. Another one."

Odin continued to giggle until his wife pulled his cheek. Harshly. "Now, now, dear," Freyja spoke sweetly, scaring every male present. "What have I said about about acting out?"

"N-Not to!" he squeaked, struggling to escape her grip.

"So we shouldn't be seeing anymore of you _acting out,_ right?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Freyja spoke normally, making Odin catch his breath. She let go of his cheek and turned to the group. "It's very lovely to meet the ones who helped my son **(A.N. - I know that in the myths, Thor's mother was** **Fyorgyn, the earth goddess, not Freyja. But it wasn't spoken about in DxD. So for simplicity's sake, just think that she is)**. We are in your debt."

"Uh, it's okay," Akihiko responded. He cleared his throat. "I mean, it's not a problem, really."

"Yes, but you still have our gratitude," Odin spoke, now serious and kind. "Asgard offers you its thanks, Nephilim of Chaos."

Akihiko smiled lightly. "Thank you, Odin-dono." He nudged Masaki in her side. "Uh, yeah. Thanks," she responded lamely.

"Oh, it's no problem," Odin nodded away, staring at the witch with perverted eyes. A slap to the head knocked him out of it quickly. "Ahem, yes. Well, yes. I am thankful that you managed to get through my son's thick head." Thor coughed at that slightly. "So, as an extra reward, I will have your dwarf friend Hagane, supply you with a large amount of Uru, along with blueprints on some of our finest armour and weapons. This," he said just as Akihiko was about to speak, "is something that I insist on. You are wearing your own armour and have your own weapons, as I can see. Think of this as extra insurance."

Akihiko sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue. "Thank you, Odin-dono."

"Bah, no need for that formal nonsense," the Allfather waved off. "You are considered our allies. There's no need to address me with such a formal title."

"Odin-sama!" Rossweisse exclaimed. "You can't act so casually with guests! You need to show respect!"

Odin laughed, making many sweat-drop. "Oh, Rossweisse! How you crack me up! Say, are you finally happy that you've found a boyfriend? Or that you're no longer a hopeless virgin?"

Rossweisse squeaked at that, tears pooling at her eyes. "WAAAH!" She collapsed onto her knees, crying. Everyone, including Odin, sweat-dropped heavily at the scene.

Akihiko turned to Freya. "Like I said, really find it hard to believe."

 **XXX**

Akihiko was walking inside the Phenex Manor in the Underworld, trying to talk to Ravel. It had been a few days since he'd gotten back from his Norse trip. Hagane had gotten the Uru that Odin had gifted him and thought about adding it to his battle armour, along with making a couple of more weapons. Akihiko didn't know what the dwarf had planned, but whatever it was, it was bound to be awesome.

Now, he was in the Underworld to meet with Riser's peerage and sort things out. He damn well didn't want a peerage or maids, and he was going to solve this issue.

"Akihiko-sama, how are you?" Ravel asked meekly, a drastic difference to how she acted before. Her arrogance and haughtiness was replaced with a large amount of fear.

The half-Devil sighed for the fifth time. "As I've said before, Ravel. You don't have to call me that. Just call me, Akihiko. Or Aki."

Ravel blinked slowly, but nodded. "Akihiko-sa- uh, Akihiko. So, you want to check up on the other girls?"

"Yes," Akihiko nodded. "We need to get this sorted. I don't want them as a peerage, or servants, or whatever. I'm totally against the Evil Piece System anyways."

Ravel looked at Akihiko as they entered Riser's room in confusion and a little awe. Before she could say anything, Akihiko knocked on the door. "Hey. Can I come in?"

There was some shuffling inside the room, before the purple-haired, alluring form of Yubelluna opened the door. Instead of what she was wearing the last time Akihiko had seen her, she wore a simple purple nightgown that displayed her voluptuous figure.

Her mouth made a small ring in surprise, before she bowed her head deeply. "My apologies, Akihiko-sama. I did not know that you were coming."

Akihiko sighed. "For the sixth time, now, Yubelluna. You don't need to call me add 'sama' to my name. Just call me Akihiko. Or Aki. Please."

Yubelluna was surprised by this. With Riser, he insisted on nothing more than absolute respect and servitude. With Akihiko - after just properly meeting him - he seemed to despise being respected or served. It was a surreal experience.

"O-Of course, Akihiko," Yubelluna nodded, stiffly this time.

Akihiko nodded in thanks. "Thank you. Now, I just came to check up on you and absolve this whole peerage thing. Can I speak to the rest of the girls, please?"

"Yes, of course." Yubelluna stood aside as Akihiko entered the room. Since Akihiko had either claimed or destroyed most of Riser's belongings, the room was almost barren. The only thing that remained was a wardrobe, a shower, and a large bed big enough to fit fifteen people on it. Occupying the room were Riser's former peerage. All of the girls' eyes turned to the door as it opened, only to recoil in shock at who had come in.

As this went on, Akihiko mentally went over who was who from the information he had gathered. Xuelan - the Chun-Li wannabe - was a Rook. She sat with the two twin Pawns, Ile and Nel, and chatted with them casually. Mira - who sat beside them - was another Pawn, and the one that he had crippled earlier. The Devil flinched when she looked at him, and hid behind Karlamine, one of Riser's Knights.

The remaining girls looked at him wearily. He sighed, knowing that he was going to struggle with this.

"Uh... hello. As you already know, I am Akihiko Azaroth. I'm here to talk to you about... our arrangement."

Mira raised her hand, like a child in school. Akihiko felt silly whilst looking at her. "Uh, yes?"

"Are... will you be our new master?" she asked meekly. He couldn't blame her. He did cripple her a while back. The other girls flinched at this question.

Sighing, Akihiko shook his head. "No. I don't want a peerage. At all. I'm only here to tell you that you won't have me as a King. Despite what others might say, you aren't property. You're people, just like me."

Like Yubelluna and Ravel, the girls were shocked at his words. They were all so used to the oppressive natures of Devils such as Riser that they had immediately accepted the likelihood of them being owned by a cruel Devil. And yet, here was Akihiko, proving them wrong.

"Are... are you serious?" Karlamine asked, stunned. She winced as the other girls glared at her for that question. Akihiko took note of this, frowning.

"Of course," he answered. "I wouldn't be joking about something like this. I don't want a peerage, or any Evil Pieces. They were the very things that caused me a lot of trouble with Rias. It'd be hypocritical of me to use them for myself. But first, I want to ask you something." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "From your expression, I assume that Riser was an obviously terrible King to you all?"

All of the girls, aside from Ravel, flinched at this. Yubelluna looked ready to cry slightly at this. Seeing this, Akihiko grit hit teeth. He actually felt angry at Riser all over again. Hell, he wished he could revive the yakitori and kill him all over again. "So that answers my question. What exactly did he do to you?"

He knew that this question was hard for them, but if he didn't get to this, none of them would be able to grow at all.

Yubelluna was the first to step forwards. "Riser... was violent at times. He didn't make it a habit of his, but... when we... had sex... h-he was abusive. And he also loved to humiliate us and even... even pass us on to others..."

A look at the girls told Akihiko all that he needed to. Akihiko really, _really_ wanted to revive and mutilate Riser, just so he could die and then revive him again. He breathed in calmly, controlling his anger. _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead..._

"Okay," Akihiko said, struggling to remain calm. Though the girls could see the strain on his face. "I know it's hard, but forget about anything Riser did to you. It's not going to happen, ever again. You have my word. Now," he clapped his hands, snapping them out of their pasts ,"here's how it's going to go. You all will be put under the protection of the Azaroth clan. No one will be able to claim you as theirs. Furthermore, you will be protected by me. I will come to your aid when you need it, just as you will come to my aid when I need it. For this, all of you are going to train. And I mean _all_ of you." Akihiko's eyes swivelled to Ravel, who made to protest.

He turned to the other girls. "I've seen your recordings of each of your Rating Games. You all are good, but you need to be better. If you probably didn't know already, I defeated Kokabiel, a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel. You need to be at that level and beyond to help me. So will you?"

Each of them had looks of uncertainty on their faces. They remembered clearly the power Akihiko had displayed while facing Riser. And he had gotten much stronger than before. They had never even thought of getting stronger, merely satisfied with where they were at. Eventually, one of them stepped forward to meet Akihiko's gaze.

"I'm in," Yubelluna spoke, determination clear on her face. "I won't be a burden to you. I will serve you until my dying breath."

"Again, not looking for servants," Akihiko reminded her. "Maybe allies, or even friends." Nevertheless, he still smiled. He turned to the other girls. "So, what do you say?"

One by one, they all nodded slowly, including Ravel. They wouldn't be burdens. They wouldn't be some whores for any person ever again. They would actually do something with their lives.

Akihiko grinned. "Awesome. Let's get to work, then."

 **XXX**

"Bye, Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" Akihiko shouted as he and Asia were about to go to school. He hadn't seen Kalawarner or Mittelt anywhere, which left him a bit worried. He knew that the two could handle themselves, but he was still worried. Nevertheless, he pushed his worries to one side as he conversed with Asia along the way. They discussed different matters, like how Asia was settling into school, her training, etc. It felt nice for Akihiko, just to kick back and relax, talking about normal things. It felt like a long time since he had done so.

Akihiko winced in pain as Asia again prayed for the third time. Asia panicked seeing this. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Akihiko-san."

"It's alright, Asia," he mumbled, his head slightly stinging.

Asia looked like a kicked puppy, continuously apologising for praying, but Akihiko waved it off. She scrambled for something to make it up to him, and came up with one. "Uh, I wanted to tell you about something!"

"What is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Rias invited us to come to the pool today!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He was basically Rias' superior, so she couldn't plot against him like she did last time. He still kept his guard up. "And why did she invite us?"

"She said that it's a thank you from Kaichou and the Student Council for defeating Kokabiel... after she and the ORC clean it up." She frowned slightly at seeing his face. "Do you not want to go?"

"No, it's just... well, actually yes," he nodded. "I don't trust Gremory. Even if she's learned her lesson from before, I still don't fully trust her."

"But why?" Asia asked innocently as they walked. "She's already shown forgiveness, so shouldn't she receive it? It's the right thing to do."

Akihiko winced at the innocent look on her face. Oh, sweet, innocent, gentle Asia... "It's just... Look, I just can't okay? I understand that she's already tried to make up for the shit that she's put me through, but-"

"But nothing," Asia interrupted. She stopped, looking at him with a determined expression. "You can't keep holding a grudge forever. So you have to let it go."

"But-" Akihiko made to say, but Asia looked into his eyes. "Please," she begged, her innocence shining.

And he immediately caved in at seeing her eyes. Those eyes were a weapon, he decided. A Holy weapon! That could smite even the most powerful beings.

He sighed. "Fine." Immediately, Asia brightened, looking extremely happy.

Akihiko grumbled. She must've learned all of her tricks from Kalawarner. Where else would she get them?

 **XXX**

Akihiko was in the male changing room of the pool, putting on his dark blue swimming trunks. He had eventually agreed with Asia's pleas and accepted Rias' invite. Truthfully, he didn't mind being here. He got a chance to relax without having to worry about the stress from training and sex. The last one was something that was new to him. Ever since he got back from his trip to Asgard, Kalawarner had been relentless in having sex, particularly after _mysteriously_ hearing about his foursome with the Norse goddess of love, Masaki and a Valkyrie. Something that he'd cherish with him for a long, _long_ time.

Oh, he loved having sex with the Fallen Angel the first few times. Then it got a little bit out of hand with her forcing him to have sex four times a day each week. Even with his Devil body sand stamina, it was insane. Hell, training with Grayfia was less tiring than sex with Kalawarner.

He could mentally hear Hagane crying about how he should enjoy the experience with no hesitation. The old dwarf _really_ needed a girlfriend. Or he could go to a strip club.

Akihiko sighed, catching the attention of the other male occupants. "Are you alright, Akihiko-san?" Kiba asked, putting on his swimming trunks.

The half-Devil turned to look at the Knight, who had a concerned look on his face. "It's nothing," he answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Right," Kiba nodded. He then turned to look at Issei, who was still somewhat in his funk.

Akihiko looked at him too, looking a little concerned. He leaned towards Kiba, whispering, "He's still not over it, is he?"

Kiba shook his head sadly. "No. I can't really blame him. Irina's death had a huge impact on him. He hasn't been the same. I don't even think that he's peeked at anyone, or even asked to see Buchou's breasts."

If he didn't feel sympathy for Issei, Akihiko would sweatdrop at how casually Kiba could say that last part. He sighed, standing up and walking towards the Red Dragon Emperor. "Oi, ero-kainu."

Issei didn't respond. He was still sitting their dispassionately.

Akihiko sighed. "Boobs. Big, glorious, succulent boobs in your face."

Issei still didn't say anything, merely twitching.

The heir of Azaroth tried to go with a different approach. Placing a hand on Issei's shoulder, he sent a small spark of lightning through his fingers, zapping him. Issei's body twitched and spasmed slightly. He yelped slightly, jumping upright and shaking slightly.

Akihiko nodded. A little extreme, but it got the job done. "Glad to see that you can still scream like a girl."

Issei stopped shaking and pointed at Akihiko accusingly. "Y-You shocked me!"

"I did."

"Why?!"

"Because you need to get out of your funk." Before Issei could say anything, he continued. "Look, Issei. I know that Irina's death was... horrible. I know that you're still grieving. But you have to move on."

Heavily frowning, Issei spoke. "How can you expect me to move on?! Irina-"

"-Is dead, Issei," Akihiko finished for him, eyes narrowed. "She is dead. I'm sorry for her death, and I know that you're hurting inside. But you have to move on. It is in the past. Don't forget Irina or her death," Akihiko spoke quickly seeing Issei's increasing rage," but move on from it. You've already killed the one responsible, so there's no need to cling to it."

Seeing Issei's shoulders sag, Akihiko placed his hands on them. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll help. I'll give you Riser's old porn stash. Hell, you have bikini-clad girls outside, waiting to be ogled." The half-Devil choked out those words, since peeking wasn't his thing. Still, this was to help Issei, so he'd bear with it. "Okay? You want that?"

Issei was quiet for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I would like to see some oppai. At least to forget."

Akihiko sighed in relief, seeing Kiba's smile and thumbs-up. "Good. Then let's go."

Finally, all three boys stepped out of the changing room. Rias was waiting for them, worried.

"There you are," she said, wearing a white bikini. Issei was immediately ogling her figure. The two boys sighed. _And he's back_ , they both thought in unison.

"I was getting worried for you all," Rias continued. "You were taking a long time to change."

Seeing Issei still ogling, Akihiko whacked his head slightly, snapping him from his trance. "Ugh!" he grunted, glaring at Akihiko, before turning to Rias. "S-Sorry, Buchou. J-Just taking care of some stuff."

"Alright," Rias accepted, nodding. "If you're alright." Then she smiled, posing slightly. "So ~ how does my swimsuit look?"

"Fantastic!" Issei exclaimed, blood shooting from his nose. Kiba didn't comment, only smiling. Akihiko shrugged. "Meh. I'd give it a six."

"A six?!" Issei shouted in horror while Rias frowned, pouting.

"Ufufu ~ I didn't know there was ranking," Akeno giggled, walking out as well. "By the way, how does my look?" She posed in a red and blue bikini.

"Whoooo!" Issei fell onto his back from the force of the blood shooting from his nose. Akihiko looked at him.

"Must've been suffering from withdrawal," Akihiko muttered, before inspecting Akeno. "Hmm. A seven."

Akeno hummed while Rias was frowning. "Hey, why does she get a higher ranking?" she asked, puffing her cheeks like a child.

Akihiko shrugged. "Simple. She's got bigger assets. And while you have the 'sexy princess' vibe, she's a 'succubus' kind of girl."

"I also fit the role for a dominatrix," Akeno supplied with an innocent smile, making Akihiko shudder. Although it was a good kind of shudder.

"Oh ~ Then how do I rank, Aki-kun?" a voice spoke from the girls changing room. Akihiko looked, only to pinch his nose to stop bleeding. Issei, who had recovered from before, now shot a geyser of blood, fainting.

Kalawarner walked out, wearing a skimpy black bikini that was even more revealing than Akeno's was. There was only enough cloth to cover the important parts. Her large breasts bounced with each step, and her sinful curves were on full display.

The half-Devil groaned, still pinching his nose. "An eight. Although I'm a bit biased."

Now both Rias _and_ Akeno were glaring at the Fallen Angel, who smirked victoriously.

"A-Aki-san, I came after changing as well," Asia said shyly. Akihiko looked to see both Asia and Mittelt, wearing school swimsuits.

"... Ten," he muttered, blushing slightly. "Simply a ten. They're so cute."

His comment had both girls blushing and the other three girls glaring.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Aki-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well," Asia spoke with a smile, Koneko looking slightly embarrassed, walking out in the same swimsuit as Asia and Mittelt.

Akihiko could've possibly squealed at the amount of cuteness in front of him, he really could. But he held it in.

"Ah... could you possibly help us with swimming, Aki-san? W-We're not very good at it," Asia responded sheepishly. Mittelt and Koneko made to argue, but held their tongues.

"I'll help!" Issei offered eagerly, before crying out as Akihiko flicked his ear. "You can help Koneko, since you've known her longer," Akihiko spoke. "I'll help Asia and Mittelt."

Both Issei and Koneko weren't happy for obvious reasons, but soon relented. Just as the others were about to go to swimming, Rias walked up to Akihiko. He tensed, but Rias shook her head.

"You don't have to be so tense," Rias said sadly. "I wanted to thank you for coming here, along with helping Ise-kun with his guilt with Irina's death."

Akihiko shrugged. "It was nothing. I just felt bad for him."

Rias smiled. "And that's what makes you a good person. I... I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess. Trying to revive you as my servant, lying to you, confronting you about Riser..."

Akihiko sighed. "It's fine." Rias blinked, shocked. "A friend told me that I shouldn't hold a grudge forever. I'd just be doing myself a disservice. And truthfully... despite your methods, I get why you tried to do it. That doesn't mean I agree with you, though."

"So... we're good?" Rias asked hopefully.

"We're good," Akihiko nodded, making her smile.

With that, the two separated and went about enjoying the pool. Issei held Koneko's hands, helping her with her feet-pedalling exercises. The two were in one side of the pool. "Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2."

Meanwhile, Akihiko was helping Asia with her breast strokes. "That's it, Asia! Keep it going!" he kept on calling out, encouraging her.

"Awa!" she breathed out, every time she rose for a breath.

"You're doing great, Asia-chan!" Mittelt called out encouragingly. Kalawarner sat at the side, sunbathing. Though she kept her eyes on the swimming nun, smiling.

"Thank you for helping me, Aki-san," Asia managed to say whilst smiling. Akihiko smiled. "No problem." He felt his back hit the end of the pool. This caused Asia to bump into his chest, making him wrap his arm around her to make sure that she was alright.

"Aki-san is very kind..." Asia muttered shyly, making Akihiko pat her on the back and look to a jealous Mittelt.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked the Fallen Angel, "Do you want your own turn?"

Blinking, Mittelt smiled, quickly nodding.

 **XXX**

"…Aaaaaah, I am tired," Asia spoke with a sigh as she lay on the vinyl sheet spread out, her eyes slipping closed as she drifted to sleep. Akihiko smiled as he sat next to her while Koneko sat on her other side with a book in her hands, Issei seemed to be relaxing on his own sheet, and Mittelt and Kalawarner were playing around in the pool with a beach ball.

Akihiko was laying down on his own sheet, having applied suntan lotion on his front. He didn't know how long he laid there, but as he was resting, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at Akeno, bending down.

"May you help me apply this lotion to my back, please?" Akeno asked in a seemingly cute tone.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "You're a Devil. You don't get burnt at all from the sun."

"Yes, but this is a special lotion, to help with my skin." Seeing Akihiko still frowning, she pouted cutely. "Please?"

Akihiko sighed, giving in. "Fine." Akeno smiled brightly, bringing her own sheet to lay down quickly. She removed her strap, allowing her bountiful breasts to be squished against the mat.

Akihiko took a long, hard breath at the action. Slapping himself, he poured the lotion onto his hands and bent down, placing his hands on Akeno's back. Immediately, he could feel how smooth her skin was.

"Oh ~" she moaned loudly. Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "I barely even started."

"Yes, but your hands are so rough. Plus, I can feel my back tingle from the contact."

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko continued rubbing her back, getting Akeno to moan again, but this time in appreciation. His hands went up to her shoulders, then travelling down to the middle of her back, and then to her hips.

"Hmmm," Akeno moaned. Pushing herself upwards, she turned to look at Akihiko. "Thank you, you managed to get everywhere. Would you like to rub my front as well? I want to be _completely_ covered."

Akihiko dashed away the incoming fantasies that came and instead narrowed his eyes. "You really like to push me, don't you?"

"But I want to reward my kouhai," Akeno responded. "Is that so wrong? Plus, I can tell that you like the idea of rubbing lotion all over your senpai. I wonder; should I be worried?"

Akihiko stared down at the girl. She was really pushing him, and was possibly as blunt as Kalawarner. And he remembered how _that_ particular meeting went.

Smirking lightly, Akihiko decided to play along. "Oh, Akeno. You should be _very_ worried. I want to rub lotion on your chest. In fact, I want to rub it _all_ over you."

Shivering, Akeno kept on smiling, eyes lighting up. "I fear for my own chastity, then. I fear that my kouhai will become a ravenous beast and devour me."

Akihiko grinned widely. "That's right." Scooping her up in his arms, she cried out in surprise. As he held her bridal-style, he went to whisper in her ear. "This is payback for trying to tease me." With that, he went to the equipment room with the Devil in his arms.

 **XXX**

Seemingly alone, Akihiko pushed Akeno against the wall and started rubbing her flat stomach, the lotion still on his hands.

"Ara ara ~ Didn't you say that you will devour me? I'm starting to think that- Kyah!" She suddenly screamed as his hands moved from her stomach to her bikini-clad breasts, squeezing them so tightly that both the fabric and flesh spilled in his hands.

Glaring at her, he smirked. "Oh, I'm going to make good on my promise. But first..." He looked at her covered breasts, frowning playfully. He then pinched her nipples through the fabric of her top.

"KYAHH!" Akeno practically screeched, a pleasured look on her face. Confused, Akihiko frowned, and then his eyes widened.

"You... get off on this... don't you?" he asked. That practically meant that most of what he had planned was useless. Unless...

Akeno nodded, blushing heavily and a lustful look in her eyes.

Smirking, Akihiko decided to go for a different approach. Leaning towards her, instead of going for her lips, he went for her smooth neck. He started planting small kisses on her neck.

Akeno moaned, not expecting this. "Aki-san... we can't..." He still continued, moving to her collarbone and breathing heavily. "You say no... and yet your body is saying yes..." With that, he moved his head up, still kissing her neck along the way.

When the two were eye-level, Akihiko leaned in, going for an actual kiss. Akeno closed her eyes, lips puckered. A second passed. Then two. Confused, Akeno opened her eyes to see Akihiko grinning widely. "Got ya ~"

Akeno blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "What?"

Stepping back, Akihiko was still grinning. "Payback's a bitch. That, by the way, was for teasing me earlier."

Akeno was still confused, until her eyes became wide. "E-Eh?!"

Suddenly, the door opened with a click. Both of them looked at the door to see Kalawarner standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I see. You weren't content with me, so you had to look for another woman elsewhere. I'm very disappointed in you." Even though all of this was said with a smirk, there was anger in her eyes. "How bold of you."

"A-Aki-san, what are you doing to Akeno-san?" Asia asked innocently. Everyone else was able to get an idea of what was going on.

Issei clenched his fist in envy as tears streamed down his face. "You lucky bastard! I'm so jealous!"

"Wait, hold on." Akihiko tried to take control of the whole situation, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, yes." Akeno butted in, a devious look in her eyes. "He was ravaging me until I broke, unable to even scream. H-He was so devious, using my body to satisfy his wicked desires." She placed her face into her hands, sounding like she was crying. "I-I couldn't do anything! It was too much!"

Akihiko's eyes went wide as everyone gave him disapproving looks. Well, except Issei and Kalawarner. Issei because he was too envious, and Kalawarner because she could see through the act. Nevertheless, she still played along.

"No, wait. It's not what you think-" Akihiko tried to get his side, but no one listened to him.

"Akeno-san seems to be ahead..." Mittelt muttered, looking down at her own body and then at Akeno's in envy. "I must catch up. Maybe then, Aki-san will..."

Rias had power rolling off of her. Akihiko wasn't scared of her, but it was the sweet smile and disturbed expression on her face that unnerved him. "I can't believe you... using an innocent maiden for your carnal desires. It seems Ise-kun has been spending too much time with you."

"... Detain the lech," Koneko spoke, stepping forward towards him. In fact the others were doing the same thing.

Blinking, Akihiko looked back at Akeno, who had a grin of her own on her face. _Payback's a bitch_ , she mouthed to him.

Growling, Akihiko punched a hole in the wall behind him, using that as his exit to escape. He ran through it, Rias, Kalawarner and Koneko running after him.

Soon, the entire pool ground shook and lit up with the Power of Destruction, a volley of Light weapons, and experienced a small series of earthquakes, followed by a loud scream. If there was any good thing for Akihiko, it was that his [Adaptability] kicked in, making him adapt and immune to female fury.

 **XXX**

"So this is where you heard reports about the possible person behind the 'rage' incidents?" Akihiko spoke through a magical circle, walking with Ayame through Kyoto in the night. Both of them were equipped in their own armour. Ayame wore her own armour that looked almost like a standard samurai suit, though this one was snug on her figure.

Akihiko was wearing a different set of armour than his usual. It was still the same armour, but now composed of Uru metal that Hagane forged from the ores Odin provided. Norse runes were secretly and magically carved into the armour, allowing it to be more resistant to magical and physical attacks. Spikes lined the shoulders One awesome function was that he was able to fire a powerful concussive blast from the head of the armour **(A.N. - The armour is similar to the Destroyer from the Thor movie, but with the extra detail from the original armour)**.

"Yes," Ayame answered, a chokuto held in a black sheath strapped to her hip. "I admit, they have been extremely annoying, but we have been able to pinpoint their location."

"Good," Akihiko nodded. "We should then be able to deal with the problem. How difficult do you expect this to be?"

Ayame gave him a small smile. "I consider every battle I have to be difficult. So I put in my maximum effort into each one, no matter the opponent."

Akihiko smiled. Ayame was a bit of a no-nonsense girl, always focused on the mission. Something that he liked about her.

The two were now walking through the dense forest. The trees looked a little menacing in the night, a stark contrast to what they looked like in the day. Both of them gripped their weapons, scanning their surroundings. Every footstep on the grass irritated Akihiko, his ears filled with the crunching of grass.

Eventually, as Akihiko and Ayame were walking, there was a loud whistle in the air. Immediately, Ayame was the quicker of the two and and immediately unsheathed her sword, deflecting what looked to be a gigantic axe covered in red strips. Akihiko immediately thought that Ayame's sword would break, but he was surprised. With a yell, a burst of energy erupted from the sword, sending the axe to swing in another direction. Into the waiting hand of a person that suddenly appeared in front of them.

Akihiko and Ayame looked at the person, who was shown to be a woman, in front of them. She had long red hair that reached her lower back, followed by azure blue eyes. She was dressed in a black battle armour that covered her voluptuous figure. Getting a good look at the weapon in her hands, Akihiko and Ayame felt slight revulsion at the sight. The 'red strips' that were on the weapon were actually strips of wet human flesh and organs, covering the weapon and holding the blade together. The blade itself was serrated and sharpened, gleaming wickedly.

Ayame stepped forward, sword drawn. "So you are the cause of all those youkai attacking each other?"

The woman smirked. "Was it that obvious?" Her voice had a sharp and cruel tone to it, with a hint of mocking attached.

Akihiko felt that something was wrong the longer he looked at the axe in the woman's hands. He felt the power flowing from it, seeping into his skin and building up emotions inside of him; bitterness, resentment, anger, hate. But more importantly, he could feel a hint of familiarity.

The woman grinned, insanity gleaming in her eyes. "So are you pansies here to accuse me of things that I've clearly done, or..." She raised her axe forward, aimed at the two. "... are you going to dance?"

Immediately, the axe was shining with a crimson light. And then hissing erupted from it. But it wasn't hissing like from a serpent, but something... older. Evil.

Akihiko's eyes went wide as he figured out why he felt familiarity from looking at the axe. It was speaking the tongue of demons. He could never forget the way Corvux had spoken in the same deep sounds and hissing.

He was so stunned from this that he almost didn't see the blade swinging his way. Thankfully, his reflexes kicked in and he rolled away just in time, the axe whistling past him.

The woman was planning on swinging her weapon again, but Ayame intercepted this time. Her sword was aimed at the woman's face, only to be parried by the handle of the axe. Grinning widely, the woman swung her weapon again with surprising ease, striking against Ayame's sword once again. This continued on for some time, sparks and _clangs_ dancing and sounding through the air.

The two were so focused on their strikes that they didn't see Akihiko creep up behind the red-haired woman. Her eyes went wide in surprise as Yamikiri sailed towards her. However, her reflexes were so inhuman that she was able to push back Ayame's sword and only narrowly avoided the attack, only getting a cut on her cheek.

The woman inspected her wound, frowning. Then she grinned, swiping the trickle of blood from her cut and placed her finger on her tongue, licking the blood. She grinned widely. "Who would've thought that I'd get to see another piece of the Armoury of Sin."

One of Akihiko's eyebrows went up in hearing the name. "Armoury of Sin?"

The red-headed woman kept on grinning. "Oh yes. I'm surprised that you haven't heard the term, considering that you wield a piece of it. But I can tell that you've tampered with it. It feels... odd." Her smile faded away into a frown. "It looks like my sweet Bloodrend will have to carve you up and take it back to where it rightfully belongs."

"Enough of your useless banter," Ayame interrupted, sword raised. "After all, weren't you the one eager to shed blood?"

The unknown woman hummed, before nodding. "You're right. I can tell that Bloodrend isn't affecting you as much as I'd like. You're emotions aren't filled with rage. You're not attacking each other. Which is good. Means you're not as weak as those pitiful youkai I controlled." Here, the woman's face split into a wide smile. "Which means I can actually have some _real_ fun."

And without any hesitation, the woman raised her axe up and stabbed herself on one side of the blade, the tip protruding from her back. Blood flowed freely from the fatal wound, landing on the grass.

Before Akihiko or Ayame could question the obviously insane action, the woman screamed, her eyes a crimson hue. Suddenly, red thin lines produced from the weapon lodged in the woman and spread across her body. The axe was now sinking into her skin.

Ayame wasn't about to allow any of this, and so dashed forward, Akihiko hot on her heels. However, before they could get any further, red lightning erupted from the slowly sinking axe, shocking both of them and pushing them backwards.

Just as they landed on the ground, the woman screamed again and the surroundings were blown back, the air alight with red. Ayame sprung up onto her feet along with Akihko, inspecting the sight before them. Eventually, the red light died down, revealing the woman in all of her glory.

Her red hair had become a vibrant crimson. Her eyes were nothing but pools of hate, red and anger. The red lines that looked like veins were all over her body, being largely revealed by her battle armour being ripped apart. Only her modesty managed to be covered, along with her breasts. Her muscles had expanded, looking as if she had been taking steroids.

Grinning like a madwoman, she roared, stomping on the ground and causing a powerful tremor. Then she dashed forward, being surprisingly fast for someone of her size.

Akihiko was able to push Ayame out of the way and activate his head guard in time before getting clotheslined. Thankfully, his armour managed to absorb a large portion of the impact. He was knocked into several trees, tumbling and turning until he came to a stop.

He groaned, his head ringing. Luckily, he sustained no wounds. He looked up to see the woman charging at him again. Not wanting the same thing to happen again, his head guard glowed. The Norse runes etched on the armour glowed, allowing a gold laser to shoot from an opening in the head guard, hitting the woman in the stomach and pushed her back considerably.

The woman growled, stomping forward with nothing but pure rage. Ayame, having recovered, slashed at her heel. While there was no visible wound, this did startle her. Akihiko's laser beam was able to push her even further, sending her tumbling through a lot of trees.

Akihiko ceased his attack, already moving. He knew that his blast did nothing but stun her. And he was right. The two got on the defense as a powerful bellow sounded from where the woman was.

The clearing was blown away by pure force alone. The woman was back on her feet, her stomach scorched a little. She grinned psychotically, laughing. "This is wonderful! Just look at my physique!" She pointed at Akihiko, cackling. "And you, boy! After I'm done with the girl over here, I'll rip that sword from you and keep you as my slave! We're going to have so much fun!"

Akihiko scowled, though it couldn't be seen through his armour. "Woman, trust me. You are the last person I'd want to be with."

"Oh?" the woman asked, a little curious. "Is someone jealous that I have bigger muscles than him? Do you even lift, boy?!"

"No, but at least I don't need to gain muscle to make up for my lack of femininity."

The woman lost her grin for a moment, and Ayame looked at Akihiko incredulously. It took him a moment to realise why. "Oh shit."

The insane woman howled, her anger rising as well as her power, climbing up to the level of a High-Class Devil, and still rising rapidly. She raised her hand, tendrils of red flesh sprouting from her palms. Akihiko and Ayame swung their swords, cutting the tendrils and ribbons into pieces. This gave the woman ample time to punch Ayame, hard. She was sent flying away like a ragdoll.

Turning to Akihiko, she swiped down at where he was at, forcing him to roll away and for the ground he was previously on to crumble. He sent multiple bolts of lightning at the hulking woman, but they fizzled out as they connected.

Akihiko didn't get the chance to curse as he used Meteor to narrowly avoid getting pummelled. Rising into the air, he summoned magical circles before him, initiating his Grand Chariot spell. With a grunt, beams of concentrated magic zoomed down upon the woman, hitting her directly. Not waiting to see the results of his attack, he flew to where Ayame was.

She was hiding under most of the foliage, breathing sharply. Thankfully, her armour protected her from the woman's attack, though it looked crumpled.

"You okay?" Akihiko asked, landing beside her.

"I'll live," she grunted, gripping her sword. "Now where-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as two tendrils of flesh burst through the foliage, ensnaring the two of them. Ayame yelped as they were both dragged through and across the ground, into the waiting grip of the insane woman. She grinned with glee as the two were drawn into her palms, gripping their necks tightly. Ayame choked, kicking uselessly at the woman. Akihiko was fairing a bit better, though he was still struggling.

The woman cackled. "Look at you two, floundering like weaklings. When I'm done with you two, I'll move onto those pathetic youkai, and slaughter them one by one! Starting with that bitch, Yasaka!"

Ayame grunted, anger seeping into her eyes. The woman saw this, and grinned.

"Oh? Is the bitch someone important to you? Don't worry. You'll join her when I'm done with both of you!" She used her immense strength to headbutt Ayame, brutally. There was a crack as she cried out in pain. The woman cackled, planning on doing it again, when Akihiko burst with power, unleashing his Devil Trigger. Quick as a flash, he took Yamikiri and swung it towards her neck.

The woman screamed in pain, dropping the both of them as she clutched at her wound. Akihiko removed his sword from her neck and dragged Ayame to safety, this time far away from the scene. She was still dazed from the headbutt, so Akihiko laid her down gently and ran back to engage his opponent.

Unleashing his Devil wings, Akihiko activated Meteor again, flying at the woman at high speeds. She went for an overhead strike, but he narrowly avoided it, slashing at her back. Growling, she went to attack again, but Akihiko avoided it this time, swinging his sword down across the woman's face, right where her left eye was.

She howled in agony, gripping her now bloody and ruined eye socket. As her anger and pain increased, so too did her rage. Akihiko just realised this as he narrowly avoided her charging at him, flying away quickly.

As she charged like a bull at him, Akihiko only flew higher, noticing something. "I don't know if I should be worried or ashamed when a woman's pectorals are bigger than mine," he muttered, trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't fly higher, that would just increase her rage, which would then increase her power. And with Ayame in critical condition, that wasn't an option.

He tried to formulate a plan, but had to put it on hold as he felt his leg being pulled, and then he was falling towards the ground very quickly. He only had time to know that the woman had jumped an incredible distance to catch him, before he felt both his arms and legs being grabbed, his world sideways at the moment. He stared at the woman, furious, as she tried to drop him on her knee, trying to break his back.

There was only a loud _thud_ as she growled, not hearing anything break. Akihiko had to thank Hagane a lot after this. If it weren't for his armour, his spine would've broken for sure.

Growling, the woman tried again, but with no visible result. She tried to do it again, but Akihiko activated his gold laser from his face-plate, shooting her straight in the face. Snarling, she let go of him to grab her face, allowing Akihiko to move away.

Before he could do anything else, a sword sliced at her back, cutting into her flesh. She roared, swinging wildly behind her. Ayame jumped back just in time, avoiding the strike. Blood leaked from her head as she jumped back, avoiding each attack.

To buy her time, Akihiko used his Kaminari Konpakutona Taihō, the lightning cannon striking the psychopath in the back and causing a powerful explosion to occur. This pushed Ayame back slightly, but she managed to land on her feet, recovering quickly. Looking up at Akihiko, she nodded in thanks.

The explosion and smoke cleared slightly, revealing the woman with black burns on her back. She knelt down, too exhausted to sustain her rage.

Landing on the ground, the two of them decided to finish it. Ayame quickly chanted something, raising her sword to the air. Akihiko's sword was wreathed in light, shining intensely. The sky rumbled with thunder. Suddenly, lightning shot down from the sky, landing directly towards Ayame's sword. The lightning became focused, building up inside of her weapon.

Nodding towards each other, the two charged at the downed woman. She raised her hands weakly to defend herself, but it was futile.

"Radiance Cutter!/Gigaslash!" both Akihiko and Ayame yelled simultaneously, swinging their weapons directly at the woman. Both of their attacks cut through her like a hot knife through butter. The woman's eyes went wide, unable to even scream as her body exploded with golden and crimson lights.

Both of them were pushed back from the aftermath of their attack, landing on their backs. They managed to recover quickly, looking at what was transpiring before them. Through the smoke and debris, they could faintly see the dead body of the woman they had been fighting. She was severed in half, now that they could completely see her. Neither of them visibly reacted to the blood, the burnt flesh, the ruptured and destroyed organs, none of that. They were just glad to get the job done.

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded the dead body, putting both of them on alert. Suddenly, a red pillar of light emerged from the body, with an orb of light rising up within. It shot up in the sky, lighting it up in a crimson hue. After a few seconds, the light faded away, and the sky returned to a normal colour.

After a few minutes, both of them were still tense. But seeing that nothing was going to happen, they visibly relaxed.

"Let's go," Ayame said in relief, wanting to fall down and rest but her training didn't allow her to. Akihiko nodded, deactivating his Devil Trigger. The two managed to walk away and disappear through a magic circle. As he was teleported away, Akihiko could hear the insane laughter of Corvux and the woman, along with the hissing from the axe a while ago.

 **And I'm done! It is awesome to write up for this story again.**

 **To fans of this story, so sorry for taking so long. Decided to update my other stories, had life problems, you know the drill. But I'm back writing for this story.**

 **Gonna keep the usual reviewing and stuff short. Just a couple of things to point out:**

 **1) Akihiko will be kind of a slut in this story. Meaning that he'll sleep around with most of the woman in the harem (read back if you don't know who's in it) before actually falling in love/having feelings for them. Why? It's DxD. Why the fuck not?**

 **2) Issei _will_ grow more as a character rather than simply just being the Red Dragon Emperor or Rias' Pawn. I'm determined on that. This will also include him finding the truth about how he was revived (which isn't anything new, I know, but meh).**

 **3) The Armoury of Sin. This is actually a crucial name for the story, featuring a plot that I'm going to love writing. I will not spoil it though. Gotta keep you guys on the edge.**

 **4) I'll probably update Technopath Madness next, then see which story I'll spend most of my time on. For me, I just update randomly with a chapter for each story and don't really have a clear schedule. Imma have to fix that. Probably play Spin the Wheel, see where I go.**

 **5) A lot of fanfic readers have a Discord account set up. Obviously, I don't, but I do plan on making one. I'll put it on my profile, so you guys can see it.**

 **6) Highschool DxD Hero is... FUCKING AWESOME! At least so far. Yep, that's all.**

 **7) Love to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed the story. Oh, and read it as well.**

 **And with that, I bid you all ado. Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Issei sighed as he walked towards the school campus. He was still reminiscing over the pool fun that he'd had yesterday. Though he growled as he recalled how that bastard Akihiko had some fun with Akeno.

 _It's not fair!_ Issei griped mentally. _That bastard gets to have sexy fun with Akeno-senpai, has his own sexy Fallen Angels, along with that cute nun! Damn him to Hell!_

" **[... Shouldn't you have your priorities straight, Partner?]** " Ddraig commented from the depths of his mind.

 _Of course I have my priorities straight,_ Issei confirmed, nodding firmly. _Oppai! Sweet, glorious, bouncing oppai!_

" **[Dear God, why?]** " Ddraig practically weeped as he lamented his position. " **[Why did I have to get sealed into this worthless pervert? I'd rather be sealed back in one of my previous hosts?]** "

 _Weren't most of your hosts power-hungry and monsters?_ Issei mentally asked.

" **[Yes,]** " Ddraig answered, unashamed.

 _You bastard!_ Issei raged while Ddraig chuckled. Suddenly, Issei blinked as he caught a glint of silver at the school gate. His eyes grew wide in surprise - and lust - as he focused on the foreign young girl with silver hair who looked to be about his age. She was stunningly beautiful, and had her hair tied into a ponytail, and clear blue eyes, along with possessing a rather voluptuous figure. She wore a dark green V-neck shirt, giving view to her generous cleavage, with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, and black leather chaps, with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

Issei was practically drooling at the total babe in front of him. He made to say something perverted and stupid, until he felt Ddraig mentally slap him upside the head. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"... It's a nice school," the girl commented, inspecting the campus.

"Uh, yeah," Issei managed to say, trying to understand why the girl was here. Not that he was complaining, though. Not at all. Suddenly, his left arm burned. He clutched it, groaning in pain. _Ddraig, what's going on?!_

The dragon didn't answer, something that worried him.

The girl walked towards him, and suddenly Issei grew incredibly nervous. "I am Vali, the White Dragon Emperor. Or Empress, in my case. Pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou."

A chill went down his spine as recognised the girl in front of him. His eternal rival, the one he was destined to fight. While Issei was considered as such, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that this girl outclassed him by a mile.

"I figured I should properly introduce myself after last time. What, with you being unconscious and all," Vali replied with a shrug. Issei nodded slowly as his rival gave him an dangerous smile.

"Interesting… You're tense, fearful. I like that. I wonder what would happen if I do this." Vali moved her hand close to Issei's nose. He flinched, just as two swords were suddenly being pointed at the her neck. Issei glanced at Kiba, noticing that his swords were emitting intense auras while the [Knight] stared pointedly at Vali.

"I don't know what you plan to do, but don't you think your joke went too far?" Kiba spoke with narrowed eyes at Vali, who grinned.

"You know, it's fine to boast but not knowing the difference between between you and your opponents' strength will be your downfall. None of you stand a chance against me. If you couldn't handle Kokabiel, there's no way you could handle me."

"Still running your mouth like usual, Valerie?" a familiar voice called out from the campus. All three of them turned to look at Akihiko, walking towards the group. Vali - also Valerie - looked hurriedly at the voice, all cockiness in her voice dropped.

"A-Aki-chibi..." she muttered to herself, eyes wide. Akihiko smiled, small tears in his eyes despite himself.

"Hey, Vali-chan..." Akihiko greeted. He was about to say more when a silver blur impacted against him, gripping onto him for dear life. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt. He could feel himself crying a little as well.

"I missed you... so much," Akihiko muttered, clinging to Valerie like his life depended on it. "Why? Why did you leave?"

"Because I had to," Valerie hiccuped, nuzzling into Akihiko's neck. "I had to. But I'm here now. I'm here."

Sensing that Rias and the others were approaching, Akihiko opened up his Devil wings and flew elsewhere, carrying Valerie with him. Issei and Kiba were left stunned at what they had witnessed. When Rias came and questioned them as to what was wrong, they struggled to reply.

Akihiko quickly landed on the school roof, releasing Valerie. She still had some tears in her eyes, but was progressively smiling. Akihiko walked towards the door, planting a silencing seal, along with an avoidance seal layered on top of it.

Sighing, he walked back to Valerie. He tried for a smile, but ultimately failed. "Why did you leave?"

Valerie sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to escape this. So she gave in. "My grandfather?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. When he was with Valerie, he'd never heard of her having any other family member. All she had was Uncle Zaz. So to hear that her leaving was due to her grandfather was shocking. "Your grandfather?"

"Yes," Valerie said with a scowl. "I... loathe him."

"I can see that," Akihiko nodded, sensing her hatred for him.

"He was a sick bastard. He... tortured me when I was younger. Used to get me to do disgusting things." Valerie shivered, visibly disgusted at having to even think about what had happened. Seeing this, Akihiko went over to her and hugged her gently. She happily melted into the hug. It was just like old times, whenever Vali was sad (although she'd never admit it), Akihiko was always there to hug her, to offer a shoulder to cry on. It seemed like nothing had changed for them.

"While we saw each other, I saw him again. Uncle Zaz wasn't with me at the time. I assume that he did something to get me alone." Vali could still remember the maniacal laughter ringing in her ears.

 _"Aw! Little Vali-chan got herself a family to love! I'm jealous!" a man with silver hair, the same shade as Vali's. He_ _appeared as a middle-aged in his forties with shoulder length spiky dark silver hair, a small beard and hazel eyes. The man was wearing Maou Lucifer attire which was dark silver in colour. The man had a cruel smirk on his face as he stared at the quivering child in front of him._

 _"W-What d-do you w-want?" Valerie stuttered, trying to put on a brave face but ultimately failing._

 _The man smiled widely, insanity written across his features. "Why, I want you, Vali-chan! You went and got yourself new friends and family, replacing me. A new mother, a new father, possibly a new boyfriend..." The man sighed dramatically. "I must admit, running after boys at your young age, I must admit that I've failed you. Looks like I'm going to have to pay this 'boyfriend' a_ visit."

 _"You leave Aki-chibi alone!" Vali yelled, wanting to attack her grandfather but thought better._

 _His face lighting up, the man scooped Vali into a large hug, hugging her affectionately. At least, that's what it looked like. "Oh, Vali-chan! I wouldn't dare!" Leaning in to whisper into her ear, he added, "That is, of course, if you don't leave him."_

 _"W-What?" she said, trembling._

 _Grinning widely, the man's eyes glowed menacingly. "Oh, yes. You see, I have plans for your little boyfriend. Plans that I don't need your interfering head in. Of course,_ you _are also special to me, Vali-chan! Don ever forget that! I have plans for you as well. So, I can't have you interfering with those plans. Now, while I don't_ need _the boy alive, he's much better as he is now. So, if you don't leave them and run away, I'll kill your little boyfriend, his mother and his father. Oh, it will be so fun! I'll make you watch as I gut the boy! Hopefully he squeals like a pig - kids his age usually do, I should now."_

 _If anything, the man's eyes got brighter, looking like stars. "Then I'll kill the father, but not before making him watch as I... spend some_ time _with his wife. I won't bore you with the teeny tiny details, but I'm sure even someone young as you can understand. Now, do we have a deal, my dear sweet_ granddaughter _?_ "

 _The man's laughter was all that was in her ears, crying as she knew the choice that she had to make._

Valierie snapped out of the memories and her explanation as Akihiko held her tightly, not letting her go. "It's okay."

With that, she wiped away her already forming tears, sad that she had to leave the only family that was kind to her. That she had to leave her best friend. Akihiko separated from the hug, looking deep into Valerie's eyes. He smiled sadly. "I wish you had told me. We could've-"

"You couldn't have done anything," Vali cut in bluntly, making him wince. "If I'd told you, you would've gotten involved with him. And I didn't want that. That was the reason why I left you. I couldn't let you get caught up, in that... _monster's_ plans."

"So why did you come now?" Akihiko challenged, trying to find a way to help her. "If coming back could've killed us, why now?"

"Because I'm strong now," Vali answered, all her fear gone and replaced by determination. "I'm not the same weak girl that he'd torture and mock. I'm strong and I plan to kill him one day. That is but one of my dreams. My ambition."

"And what's the other?" Akihiko asked.

Vali smiled thinly. "That's something for a later date. Now," holding his hand, "I just want to spend time with you."

Smiling, Akihiko decided to do just that. But one thought kept on coming to his mind. One that wouldn't go away. "Vali, your grandfather. What is his name?"

Frowning, Vali looked at him. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"This bastard threatened to kill my parents and me," Akihiko responded, looking the girl deep in the eyes. "Not to mention that he's also responsible for giving you hell throughout your childhood and causing you to leave me. You think that I'm not going to prepare to meet this guy and kill him?"

"Killing him is _my_ job," Vali snapped, before calming down. "Fine. I suppose it's only fair. His name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

 **XXX**

Akihiko smiled as he sunk into the hot bath, his eyes closed as he replayed the meeting with Vali earlier. After the two spent more time talking and hanging out together, she eventually had to go. Akihiko was a little sad; after all, he'd just gotten Vali back into his life. But he eventually understood, he was just glad to have her in his life again.

Akihiko snarled as he remembered her grandfather, the one plotting behind the scenes. _Rizevim...,_ he mentally snarled, fist tightening. He had threatened him, his family, and Vali, along with screwing her life over. Screw what Vali had said, he was going to gut that son of a bitch.

 _Although the fact that he's a Lucifer complicates things,_ Akihiko thought to himself. If he was directly descended from the original Lucifer, then he must be crazy powerful. Probably ranks at Ultimate-Class level easily. Or beyond.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to step up my training,_ Akihiko thought to himself. Just that moment, Grayfia stepped through the door, wearing her maid outfit. She paused in her actions, no surprise written across her face.

"Good afternoon, Akihiko-sama," she bowed, as if walking in on him in the bath was normal. "I did not mean to disturb you. I will leave now."

"Wait!" Akihiko called out, stopping Grayfia from going. "I'm not bothered. Uh, actually..." looking at the towel next to him, he quickly grabbed and stood up, covering his lower body the moment that he rose. "You weren't disturbing me, Grayfia-chan. I'm fine."

"I see. That is good," was all the maid said.

Sighing, Akihiko contemplated on what to do. He didn't want to dismiss Grayfia. He could see that he was slowly wearing down her walls, getting her to show a tiny bit of emotion. Nodding, he decided to ask something that's been on his mind. "Grayfia, tell me a little bit about yourself."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything, really," Akihiko shrugged. "Likes, dislikes... actually, speaking of which, I saw you working on the garden yesterday. You like greenery?"

Grayfia smiled at the ploy, but nevertheless answered. She sat down at the side of bath. "Yes, I suppose you could say I do. Ever since I was a little girl I've always had an interest in them- Do _not_ ask me how long ago that was." Her eyebrow twitched as Akihiko paled at the glare he received at wanting to ask that question.

"Anyways, with the Great War that took place, there really wasn't a time to enjoy these little things. What with all the destruction and all. With me being a prominent force in that war that of course meant I was more of a target so I couldn't afford such distractions. But even after the war with the duties I had I wasn't able to tend to the Gremory's plant life as much as I would have liked to. Plus tending to a garden under the sun or the human moon is so much more beautiful than the constant red skies of the underworld. No sun sets like in the human world either that monotonous kills your interest."

Akihiko nodded, smiling at having learned a part of Grayfia's life, even though it was a small part of it. "So I had to divert my interest to other things," she continued. "Cooking came easily, and I particularly love baking. I took up ice sculpting at one time as a hobby but when you get as good as me with ice magic that gets boring fast and of course I didn't have the kind of time to sculpt a more tedious way."

Akihiko grinned as she kept rambling. Her voice had nostalgia as she reminisced over her past. "It sounds nice. So that's why you're an amazing cook. If you like, Kaa-chan can make a bigger garden, she's always going on and on about wanting to improve it."

Grayfia smiled a small but grateful smile. "I'd like that."

Thinking of a slowly forming idea, Akihiko said, "Grayfia, would you join me for the parent-teacher day? Tou-san and Kaa-chan would like that."

Grayfia had a confused look on her face. "But why? Do you not have your parents for that."

"Yeah, but..." Akihiko scratched his cheek, blushing. "You're practically family to us. Kaa-chan adores you, and Tou-san is grateful for having you over. And I... like that you're here. With us."

Akihiko thought it was a trick of the light, but he could faintly see some red on her cheeks. He mentally cheered at that, happy. She then nodded slightly. "If that is what you wish, I will be there." Standing up, she turned to exit the bathroom. "And Akihiko-sama...," she turned to smile at him, "Thank you."

With that, she exited the bathroom, leaving a happy Akihiko.

 **XXX**

"Hey, Tou-san?" Akihiko asked once he went downstairs, seeing his father. His mother and Grayfia had gone out to get some supplies, so the two males were left in the house.

"Yeah, son?" his father asked, looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Do you a man named Rizevim Lucifer?" he asked, going for the direct approach. He could see his father's stunned face as he dropped his book in shock.

"H-How do you know that name?" his father asked with suspicion and fear. Akihiko frowned. Just who was this guy to make his dad scared?

"I met Valerie earlier," Akihiko said, explaining as to how he'd met the White Dragon Empress. Akihiko's father took in every detail that was explained.

He sighed. "It's nice to finally meet Vali-chan. I could tell that you had gotten so depressed without your little girlfriend." Akihiko snarled as his father laughed a bit. His face sobered a little. "The fact that Rizevim is involved worries me, though. Poor girl, having to deal with him as a grandfather."

"So I'm guessing that you knew about what that sick bastard did to her?" Akihiko questioned, glaring at his father.

"Just that he and she were related. Although the signs were there," his father said in thought. That just made Akihiko frown deeper.

"And you never thought of telling me about this as I grew older?" Akihiko snapped, annoyed at, yet again, something being hid from him.

"It wasn't our place to say," his father insisted. "Your mother and I loved Vali like a daughter. While we didn't know ourselves why she ran, it hurt us, just as it hurt you. Revealing Valerie's heritage to you wasn't something that we thought would help you."

"Wasn't that the same thing you thought about my heritage, leading me to die?!" he bit out, causing his dad to flinch. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm... sorry, Tou-san. I'm just... annoyed. Valerie was... _is_ my close friend. The fact that she left hurt me. The fact that it was because of us..."

"I know, son," his father sighed, agreeing. "I admit, like keeping your heritage a secret, it wasn't something that we thought through properly. And for that, I'm sorry. But I want to make something clear." He looked at Akihiko with a steely look in his eyes. "Do _not_ engage Rizevim. If you see him, flee."

"I don't plan to confront him _now_ ," Akihiko stressed, crossing his arms. "Just, when I get strong enough."

"While I'm glad you're still thinking clearly, remember that Rizevim is a Super Devil for a reason."

Akihiko blinked. "Wait, he's a Super Devil?"

His father nodded. "Yes. Him, Sirzechs and Ajuka are the only Super Devils alive. So, believe me when I say that under _any_ circumstances, if you see him, run."

Sighing, Akihiko nodded. "Fine." He walked away, having a lot to think about.

 **XXX**

Akihiko and Asia went to their classroom to stand around while they waited for the teacher and the parents to show up.

"Is your Tou-san and Kaa-san coming?" Asia asked. Akihiko nodding as he replied, "Yep. They're so eager to see how well we're doing in school."

"This sort of thing is a first for me so I am really excited," Asia spoke with an excited look on her face. Kazuhiko patting her on the head, smiling.

Once class started, the door at the back of the classroom opened to let the parents come in. Akihiko's father and mother, Grayfia, and Issei's parents came in. All of the boys hooted and hollered at seeing Grayfia walk through the door, who - to her credit - didn't change her expression.

"Woah! Check out the babe!" Matsuda yelled out, steam pouring from his ears.

"103-63-90... Jackpot!" Motohama cheered, blood dripping down his nose as his glasses shined.

Issei, the only one of the Perverted Trio who _knew_ who Grayfia was, frantically warned his friends. "H-Hey, guys? Maybe w-we should stop!"

"No way!" Motohama exclaimed, as if Issei had said something sacrilegious. "It is our sworn duty to peek at any and all forms of flesh! Tits, asses, curves, everything! Do _not_ deny us this!"

By now, all of the school girls glared at the boys with disgust. Even the teacher and parents looked at the boys in surprise and disdain. Asia, however, looked at Akihiko worriedly. The reason being was that he had a dark aura surrounding him.

"A-Aki-san..." Asia whispered in worry. Akihiko glared darkly at the boys. He knew that the boys were sad and pathetic. Issei was... somewhat of an exception, but was still lumped together with the two boys. Now, after hearing those comments about Grayfia... he was understandly very _livid_.

Sitting up and moving from his seat, he slammed his fists into the back of Matsuda's and Motohama's heads, making them drop to their tables and smash them, fists still lodged there. The entire class was shocked, however his parents looked on in approval.

Dragging the boys by their collars, he looked at their pained and bloody faces. Akihiko glared daggers at them. "That 'babe' is a dear friend of mine, dipshits. So here's the deal I have for both of you." He had a sweet smile on his face that practically _oozed_ malice. "If you _ever_ disrespect her, or any woman at all in my vicinity, I will destroy what makes you a man, and _bury_ you into the ground, shoving every inch of your pathetic selves deeper and _deeper,_ until you're nothing but corpses. Do you understand, you disgusting _dogs?_ "

The two boys' heads were nodding so quickly that they looked like bobbleheads. There was a large wet stain on their crotches, signifying that they had pissed themselves.

Dropping them like a sack of potatoes, Akihiko moved back to his seat, much more calmer. He could feel the eyes of the parents and students on him, but he didn't care.

Horiuchi-san, that was uncalled for! For you behaviour, you will receive deten-" the teacher started, only to freeze at the anger pouring from his parents.

"Uncalled for?" Akihiko's father said questioningly, eyebrow raised. "He simply defended a woman from being harassed by the two boys. A woman who is quite dear to me. Are you saying that you allow that kind of rude and disrespectful behaviour? Or worse, endorse it?"

The teacher was now sweating at the rest of the parents looked keenly at him. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Then my son was in the right, was he not?"

"O-Of course he is! M-My mistake!" Turning to Akihiko, he waved his hand nervously. "N-No worries about the detention, Horiuchi-san! Well done!"

Akihiko did his best to withhold a smirk. "Of course, sensei."

Once the boys were escorted towards the school nurse, the lesson continued. Although Akihiko had to deal with the occasional glances of admiration and respect from the girls and parents. Of course, he didn't mind this, so he took it in stride.

Each of the students was handed some PVC clay to mold. "Try making something you like with the PVC clay I just handed you now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about right now. Try making it into a shape." The teacher walked around, inspecting the students.

Akihiko looked at the clay in his hands, unsure as to what he wanted to create. Nothing came to mind for the moment, so he was stumped. He glanced at Asia to see how she was doing, only to see her mumbling, "I-It's difficult."

"You can do it, Asia-chan! Come on, sochi!" his mother cheered, making the two look at her. She held a camera out, recording the two of them as his father watched proudly, smiling. Grayfia was also recording the two of them, her face still blank. "You can do it," she said unenthusiastically, making those around her sweat-drop.

"Maybe I should go for something simple..." Akihiko decided, wracking his mind for anything to pop up.

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun..." the teacher spoke, shocked. Everyone's attention was drawn to see what Issei had made. He had made a statue of a fierce-looking dragon.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, impressed. _Must've been thinking of Ddraig... that or the dragon must've taken control of his hand to make it._

He sighed, wondering what to make. The only thing that he could properly think about was Valerie. Maou, that girl was on his mind a lot recently. She had changed so much. The fact that she was the White Dragon Emperor (Empress, he mentally corrected) stunned him initially. Though he did have to admit, seeing her Balance Breaker armour after the fight with Kokabiel (because what else could it be?) was badass. He smiled stupidly at the thought.

"H-Horiuchi-san..." the teacher stuttered, shocked.

Akihiko blinked, seeing the image that he had created: that being Valerie in her Balance Breaker form, only it seemed sleeker and more feminine on her body. It seemed to hug her curves nicely, something that confused him.

"Woah!" everyone exclaimed, awed. All of the girls were impressed and awed that Akihiko could create something like this. The guys, however...

"That looks like a fem-mecha!" one boy in the back exclaimed, stars in his eyes.

"A-Amazing! Something l-like this... inconceivable," another one said, mystified.

"Will this be auctioned in the Otaku Club, Akihiko-sama?" a girl asked excitedly.

"Are you still going to create those Akihiko/Kiba yaoi manga?!" another screamed with... what was assumed madness.

Akihiko blanched. Wait- _what_?! Where the fuck did those-those _monstrosities_ become a thing?! _When_ did those become a thing?!

"Wait, hold on! Hold on!" Akihiko shouted, trying to push everyone who was suddenly crowding him back. "J-Just wait! I said wait, dammit!"

He could hear his and the other parents laughing at him. That didn't make the situation any better.

 **XXX**

"Ara ara ~ I didn't know that Ise-kun and Aki-kun were such talented artists," Akeno commented, Rias standing beside her. It was after class and so they were out in the hall. Issei and Akihiko were walking out from class and met the two girls along the way.

Rias inspected the two sculptures, looking at Akihiko's in particular. "This is an amazing likeness... are you, perhaps, close to the White Dragon Emperor?" she asked curiously.

Akihiko nodded, knowing that hiding the information would be pointless. "Yes."

"And how close would that be exactly?" Rias inquired, narrowing her eyes.

Akihiko frowned. "That's classified."

"Akihiko, we need this information. The White Dragon Emperor has ties with the Grigori, meaning that she sides with the Fallen Angels. With the Three Factions Summit coming up soon, we need this information. This could be detrimental to us."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Akihiko finally said. "While I see where you're coming from, my business with Val- the White Dragon Emperor is _mine_ alone. I'm not keen on sharing it with you, as it's my personal business. I will deal with the matter of her by myself."

Rias made to argue, but seeing the look in his eyes, sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Fine. But if the situation turns dire, you _need_ to be willing to give us the information. This could affect each faction in a negative way."

Akihiko just grunted, not giving a proper answer.

"What _I_ know is that the White Dragon Emperor is a total babe!" Issei proclaimed, a goofy look on his face. That changed when Akihiko gave him a dark look that sent shivers down his spine.

"She's also your eternal rival and could kill you faster than you could blink," Akihiko said, still glaring at him. "So, unless you want to die, you should get your ass in gear and actually train yourself instead of actually acting like an idiot."

"Hey!" Issei yelled, offended. Akihiko turned to Rias with a knowing look in his eyes. She sighed, knowing what he was trying to say. "I understand where you're coming from, but Issei's progress is... slow."

"More like stagnant," Akihiko corrected. "Does he even know anything about his Sacred Gear? Its strengths and weaknesses? How to control it? Because if not, you're going to be down a servant."

"My progress is just fine, thank you very much!" Issei rebutted, annoyed at his dressing down. "I know how to use my Sacred Gear, as well as how to control it! I don't need your help, you harem-stealing bastard!"

"What, like you could control it when Irina died?" Akihiko reminded with a sneer on his face, causing Issei to flinch and the two girls to frown. "Because if I remember correctly, you acted like a rabid dog that needed to be put down."

"That's low, Aki-kun," Akeno frowned. "You can't blame Issei for reacting like that."

"I don't," Akihiko refuted. "What I _am_ saying is that a situation like that can be solved if he could control his Sacred Gear. The only reason that the fight with Kokabiel was slightly in our favour was because of Issei entering that [Juggernaut Drive]. What if Issei needs to use his Gear, and [Juggernaut Drive] isn't enough? If he has to become a beast with no sense or control? He could become a liability rather than an asset."

" **[He's right, Partner,]** " Ddraig's voice called from the green light on his arm. " **[While the spawn of Azaroth's words are harsh, they are still true. Since you've awakened your Sacred Gear, all you've managed to use is the basic "Boost" ability. It's a miracle you've survived up till now, with the enemies your peerage face. If you were to face the White Dragon Emperor as you are now, you'd be annihilated within seconds.]** "

Issei's shoulders slumped at Ddraig's words. Rias made to console him, but couldn't find the proper words. Akihiko sighed, seeing his guilty expression. "Look, Issei. I'm not saying Irina's death was your fault. If anything, [Juggernaut Drive] helped us through the battle. All I'm saying is to apply yourself, so that you don't be a burden." Before he could say any more, his attention was drawn to a large group of people run by them towards the gym. "What's up with that?"

Rias blinked when she kept hearing the phrase 'Magical Girl' shouted several times. "Don't tell me that _she's_ here?"

 **XXX**

When the group arrived at the gym, they saw men holding cameras, photographing someone who was standing on the stage. Akihiko saw Kiba and Asia join the group, curious and following the group. What surprised Akihiko, however, was seeing Hagane among the photographers, taking pictures and hollering and hooting. He sighed, not even surprised.

Standing on the stage was a young woman in a Magical Girl outfit, twirling a stick around and posing for the cameras. The fingerless gloves that she had were a good touch to her dress. Her body was childlike, yet she also had large breasts that looked even bigger on her because of her proportions. Her long black hair was tied into twin tails.

At the moment, Saji came up on the stage and got everyone to leave for being disruptive. The crowd booed as they dispersed. Hagane in particular was crying, yelling and cursing at the boy for ruining what was a precious moment. Finally, the cameramen left the gym until Rias' group, Akihiko and Asia remained.

"You, too. Please don't wear that costume. Wait, would you be a parent, perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome," Saji spoke sternly.

"Eh? But this is my uniform," the woman replied. Saji grit his teeth at that. He then noticed Rias with her peerage. "Oh, Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama."

"Maou-sama?" Issei queried, confused. Turning to her servant, Rias explained, "That is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Yondai-Maou and Sona's Onee-san."

"That's a Maou?" "She's Sona's sister?" both Issei and Akihiko asked at the same time, befuddled. Looking closely at the cosplaying woman, Akihiko could see the resemblance between this Serafall and Sona, but their attitudes were a stark contrast. Sona was strict, stern and quiet. This woman seemed loud and carefree.

The side door to the gym suddenly opened up, revealing one Sona Sitri.

"Saji. what's with all the commotion in here?" Before Saji could speak the Magical Girl cosplayer noticed Sona and beamed.

"Ah finally! I found you at last Sona-chan!"

The council president flinched as she recognized the girl. Despite himself, Akihiko grinned at the scene, wondering how it'd play out.

"Woah! A real life Magic Girl," Issei said in awe, eyes sparkling. It wasn't because of the woman's brea- actually, it was definitely because of her breasts. Definitely.

Hearing this, Serafall smiled. "That's right! I am Serafall Leviathan, a Magical Girl! But you can call me Levia-tan." She spun around and winked at them as she did her intro. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight. Akihiko could have sworn he saw random lights and sparkles surround her.

Serafall ran over to Sona who nervously took a step back as she gushed over her. "Sona-chan I'm so happy to see you it's been forever! What's with the frowny face? Aren't you happy to see your loving big sister again? Come on show big sis some love! You should run into my arms and hug me and give me a big kiss as you tell me how much you missed me. And then I'll say oh So-tan I missed you too and then I'll kiss you back and then you'll counter it and then it will turn into an all out steamy make out session. Wouldn't that be hot?" She started to hug herself and blush as Sona kept silent the whole time sweating a little.

"... I feel sorry for Sona," Akihiko said in awe, looking at Serafall. "If she has to deal with _that_ , I commend her for being mentally stable."

Rias had a pitying look on her face as she nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Serafall was within their vicinity, shocking the group. "Rias-chan! I hope you're at least glad to see me?!"

"Yes Serafall-sama. It's very good to see you. Thank you for asking. Did you come here to see Sona?" Serafall pouted as Sona looked away.

"Yes I did but I had to find out on my own from Sirzechs-chan because Sona-chan didn't tell me! That hurt my feelings so much I almost attacked Heaven out of frustration!" She pointed her magical girl staff up to the sky dramatically causing others to look at her oddly.

 _Why do I have the feeling that she would actually go through with her threat?_ Akihiko mentally asked himself, worried for the woman's sanity. Were all powerful figures this insane or was it just her?

Rias nudged Issei and Akihiko. "Ise-san, Aki-san, greet her."

"I'm not your servant," Akihiko snapped, before turning to look at Serafall... who was suddenly too close to his face. He jumped slightly, surprised.

"You're that 'Nephilim of Chaos', right? The one who's descended from that cutie, Azaroth?" she asked eagerly.

Akihiko flinched in disbelief at having his ancestor being called a 'cutie'. He didn't know if he should be offended by that or not. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Serafall-sama."

Pouting, Serafall bopped him on the head with her stick, getting him to grunt. "No 'Serafall-sama'! Call me Levia-tan!"

"I-" At Serafall's increasing glare, he relented. "Fine. Levia-tan."

Immediately, she brightened. "Good! Now, I have a request for you!"

Akihiko felt a shiver crawl down his spine, even if he didn't know what the request was. He knew that offending a Maou wasn't good, but he still wasn't sure if she was sane or not. "What is it?"

Immediately, Serafall placed her hands on his shoulders, a large smile on her face. "Can you join me in my TV show?!" At his stunned face, she continued. "It's called Magical Girl Levia-tan! It's suuuper popular, and I was wondering if you can join me! Your cutie of an ancestor, Aza-chan, was such a hit with the kids! So if I got his descendant to join me, my ratings would go through the roof! Not to mention that I could put you in as a supervillain, who fights the amazing Levia-tan! Oh, oh! A twist could be added! There could be a love interest involved, where the big bad Nephilim could fight Levia-tan, and then they end up kissing, and then it'll turn into a steamy make-out session! We could even get Sona-chan to join in! Wouldn't that be awesome?!"

At this point, Akihiko was being shaken like a ragdoll. He didn't even know if he even wanted to join in on her TV show!

"S-So-me-body s-s-sa-ve m-m-me," he managed to get out, almost on the verge of passing out.

Everyone looked at him in pity. Well, almost everyone. Issei bit his bottom lip in jealousy as he looked at the scene. _Damn bastard! He even has the hot oppai loli fawning over him! Why is he so damn lucky?!_ he mentally cried out, imaginary tears flowing from his eyes.

"S-Serafall-sama, maybe you can let him go," Rias suggested, seeing Akihiko's state.

Looking at Rias, then at Akihiko - who she had stopped shaking - she sighed. "Alright." She dropped the half-Devil, who landed in a heap on the ground. Asia immediately checked up on him. He mumbled out moans, swirls in his eyes.

"So?! Do you accept my offer?!" Serafall asked excitedly.

Akihiko couldn't answer, only mumbling out nonsense.

Sona finally had enough of the antics as she rose her voice.

"That's enough! I am the president of the student council and we have rules here. It doesn't matter if you are family, your attire is inappropriate at this school and you're going to have to change!" The Maou gained a look of depression at her sister's tone and whined.

"Why do you have to be so mean Sona-chan?! I don't ask for much all I ever wanted to be was a Magical Girl!. And with my magical staff I will destroy all the Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Can you act your age for once! You are one of the Yondai-Maou! If you mess around you'll destroy a country in minutes!"

"They have quite the unique sibling relationship don't they?" Issei noted, looking at the scene in front of him in confusion.

Akeno just gave Issei as smile as she giggled. "Yes, their relationship is unique. You could say she has a deep sister complex for Sona-chan bordering on obsession. If she had known about the Kokabiel fight, she would have likely started a war right then and there for her sister being in danger."

"Oh..." was all Issei could say, wondering how powerful and crazy Serafall had to be to go through with that threat.

The group continued to watch Serafall overanimatedly dote over Sona until finally the poor girl had enough.

"Enough I can't take this anymore!" She cried as she ran away, stressed and embarrassed. Serafall chasing after her, worried.

Akihiko could be heard mumbling 'crazy oppai lolis' over and over, making the group concerned. They wondered if they needed to take him to the school nurse.

 **XXX**

Akihiko sighed as he walked home, his mind already a jumbled mess after today. First, his classmates badgering him about his real-life sculpture of Valerie. Then having to deal with the craziness that is Serafall Leviathan. Not to mention mulling over the information of Rizevim Lucifer. His mind needed a break. Away from the drama, plotting and insanity. That was why he was going to bed and just sleep.

As he headed towards his home, he suddenly stopped, tensing as he could sense someone inside his home. His parents and Grayfia were still out, talking to some of the parents and supernatural beings there. Meaning that the intruder was waiting for him.

Narrowing his eyes, he got out Yamikiri, tip-toeing towards the door of his house. The person was good at concealing their presence, but his senses weren't lying to him.

Snarling, he kicked down the door, sword raised and just a moment away from entering Devil Trigger. Though all motion ceased as he saw who had come into his home.

"Yasaka-chan?!" he exclaimed in shock, seeing the kitsune smiling sweetly at him, wearing her usual miko outfit. She had some luggage bags packed beside her.

Yasaka had a sheepish look on her face, still smiling. "Aki-san, it's so wonderful to meet you. Would you mind if I stay here with you for a while?"

 **Finished! Wow, this chapter actually seems small compared to the ones I've done for this story.**

 **Reason for that - along with taking so long to update - is that my personal internet is down for the moment, so I had to use my laptop at the library. A bit sad, but at least I've updated.**

 **So, Akihiko meets Vali (Valerie) and discovers that Rizevim is the reason why she left when they were both younger, along with having threatened his family and himself if she didn't leave. Rizevim's part in all of this (along with the Armoury of Sin bit, as that's important) will be revealed pretty soon, as I want it to be long and complicated. And worthy for his character.**

 **And Akihiko meets Serafall... what else can I say? Well, she's one of my all-time favourite characters, and the interactions will be fun. And crazy. Very crazy.**

 **Review time!**

 **1) I'm writing it like an anime because... well, it's based off an anime. If anything, I find that really good, to be fair. Though I can see where you're coming from about the powerful guys being whipped and the female fury bit. I just find it funny.**

 **2) I agree with you on the harem size, so the current amount (if you don't know who's in it, review or check the last couple of chapters) is the final amount. And thanks!**

 **3) Gin... your praise aids me so much! If you like my style, my stories (and possible future ones) are for you, pal!**

 **4) There needs to be cock-teasing... wow, that sounded wrong, but still. There needs to be.**

 **I probably didn't respond to ALL reviews. I'll check the review list to make sure if I have. If I haven't, review or PM me, as I find it appropriate to respond to reviews. Just something I like doing.**

 **I'll be closing the poll for Markus' titles for Arcane Chaos. Looks like 'Leviathan' won. Which is awesome, since I like the title.**

 **Anywho, remember to f,f,r and r. I love all of you (readers, reviewers, flamers, etc.).**

 **Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"B-But why are you here?" Akihiko exclaimed, still stunned upon seeing the Youkai Leader in his house.

"I invited her over," Akihiko heard his mother call out, coming into the room with a smile. Yasaka greeted the woman with a bright smile as she nodded towards her. She responded in kind, before looking at her son. "Yasaka called me the day before and asked whether she could stay over. After listening to her about how you two are such good friends, I allowed her."

Akihiko frowned, not sure how to feel about this. He had no problem with Yasaka staying over with him, if only because he was wondering about the other women who lived with him, and how'd they react. Grayfia would still go about doing her duty, Asia would be okay with it, Mittelt would shrug and be okay with it as long as she wasn't bothered, Kalawarner... yeah, maybe he should keep the two away. She would probably either tease him relentlessly, or somehow end up getting jealous. Neither option was good for him.

He looked towards Yasaka, who still had her sheepish expression on her face. "There was really no point in asking me to stay, was there?"

"No, but I did want to be polite to you," she admitted. "You've been so good to me that I didn't want to be rude and barge in on you."

"Okay, but why are you actually here?" he asked, getting on point.

Yasaka's smile faded a little as she spoke. "I'm here for the Three Factions summit that's coming up very soon. I extended an offer to join, and was accepted."

Akihiko blinked at that. "Really? I don't know about the Angels, but I didn't think the Maou would be okay with it."

"Usually, that'd be the case," Yasaka said, a thoughtful frown on her face. "However, many of the other pantheons and factions, like the Norse and Shinto, have decided to extend an olive branch. The Norse are actually on even terms with the Three Factions, the same with the Shinto. So it'd make sense that they would try and resolve things peacefully."

Huh." Akihiko blinked, absorbing the information. "Okay. But don't you think that many other people are liable to attack the summit? So many high-class figures coming together for peace isn't something that everyone will agree with."

"True, but there have been precautions about that," Yasaka informed him. "I have offered to sanction different youkai to guard the summit while it's taking place. In addition, Odin himself has promised to sanction his own Valkyries to do the same."

Akihiko nodded slowly, though he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. There was definitely something big going to happen in a few days, and it wasn't going to end well for anyone. Nevertheless, he quickly hid his worries. "A-Alright."

Yasaka frowned at his stutter, but didn't say too much on it. That was when Akihiko's mother piped in. "Dinner's ready!"

At that, Akihiko quickly moved towards the table, Yasaka following him.

 **XXX**

Turns out that his predictions were correct. While Grayfia was initially alarmed, she quickly got over it and went about her duty, which Akihiko was glad for. Mittelt didn't give a shit, only teasing him about having another woman to his harem. Asia greeted Yasaka warmly, not bothered one bit.

Kalawarner was... quite fiery when Yasaka came. When she first met her, she greeted the youkai with a blank look, looking her up and down. After that, she walked away, not even bothering to greet her. A few hours later, the Fallen Angel dragged Akihiko towards his room to have sex. He was thankful for the fact that he had managed to hastily place silencing seals on his door beforehand, otherwise everyone would've heard.

Other than that, his day had been going normally. Another thing he took notice of was the fact that his parents were invited to Issei's house, as that was where Sirzechs was staying until the meeting. And while he didn't want to go, he reluctantly followed while bringing Grayfia with him. He wanted his maid to meet with the person that she was close to, as she'd been working all day.

Though, Akihiko didn't find himself regretting to come, as he laughed at the scene before him. That being a video Rias' father had taken while she was in class.

"Awww~ Look at Ria-tan!"" Sirzechs spoke with a smile as he and Grayfia watched the video his father had taken. Rias was sitting red faced at one end of the table, trying to endure the embarrassment. Akihiko's laughter wasn't helping, as the girl glared at him each time he did.

His own parents sat beside Rias' father, who did his best to distract himself with the video. Which was understandable: they were the ones who had threatened his family and almost allowed their son to kill his daughter. Still, the adults were civil and polite with each other, so there was that.

Akihiko saw Issei turn red from embarrassment as he saw the adults talk about his clay sculpture. He would've smirked, if he didn't see his parents coo at the lifelike model he had made of Valerie in her Balance Breaker. "Aww~ How cute!" his mother gushed, his father chuckling beside her.

Akihiko groaned, particularly when Rias started laughing deliberately at his own suffering. Turnabout was fair play, he guessed.

"Oh! She got the question correct!" Sirzechs noted, pointing at the screen like a child. Rias paused her laughter as she groaned. Her body was shaking and her face completely red. "This is... A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...".

 _I'm so thankful that most of these videos don't include me_ , Akihiko thought, sighing with relief. After Sirzechs and her father continuously commenting on Rias raising her hand and answering the questions, she had enough. "I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Rias ran away from the house with her hands covering her face.

Grayfia sighed, immediately smacked Sirzechs with a paper fan. Akihiko chuckled, drinking some water as he did so.

"B-Buchou, wait!" Issei yelled, standing up to follow Rias.

"Ufufufu! Young love, how adorable!" Issei's mother commented, a hand on her cheek. Akihiko's mother chuckled alongside her.

"True. I still remember how Seiji-kun hopelessly chased after me, pining for my affection like a cute puppy!" she said, laughing at the memory. Sirzechs, his father, Issei's father and Akihiko himself laughed at his father's red face. He grumbled a bit, shuffling in his seat. This just made everyone laugh. He desperately searched for an escape, and he found it. "So, Akihiko. How is it going with you and Vali-chan?"

Akihiko's laughter stopped as he immediately glared at his father. _Traitorous snake!_ he hissed in his mind, seeing his father grin at him.

"Ara ~ That's right, Aki-kun. What _is_ going on with you and Valerie?" his mother asked, a gleam in her eye. "You just met each other so soon. You haven't talked, texted each other... And you were all over her when you were younger."

"I was not!" Akihiko denied heatedly, blushing up a storm. He did _not_ need this right now.

"Oh, but you were." Turning to Issei's mother, she whispered, "When he never saw her for a while, he cried himself to sleep. Worrying frantically about where his 'bestest friend went'. How inseparable those two were. Always talking about marrying each other as they grew older-"

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" her son yelled, slamming his hands on the table. At this point, everyone was laughing at him. Even Grayfia, who chuckled to herself. Great, the one time he was somewhat able to make her laugh, and it had to be about this?!

"But seriously, son; why don't you call Valerie and hook up?" his father asked, his chuckles subsiding. "Go out on a date, catch up on lost time... it's likely that she's missed you immensely."

Akihiko was about to shoot the idea down, but thought about it. Truthfully, the idea didn't sound bad. It had been a while since he had he'd talked with her, and their last encounter ended on a depressing note. Plus, she had grown up into a beautiful woman...

He sighed, giving up. "Alright. I'll take her on a date. Happy?"

"YES!" his parents cheered, standing up to raise their hands in the air. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, my boy! Don't use too much of your charm on her!"

"Screw you!" Akihiko retorted, face cherry red.

His father's grin turned sly. "I'm happily married, thank you very much. Save the bedroom action for your girlfriend."

"DIE!" Akihiko yelled, launching himself at his dad and ending up in a scuffle. The others laughed loudly at the scene before them.

 **XXX**

After school the next day, Akihiko, Asia, Mittelt and Kalawarner joined Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei and Kiba in standing outside a room on the ground floor of the old school building that looked sealed and had a large 'Keep Out' sign on the door.

"Remind me why we're here again," Akihiko said, frowning.

Rias turned to look at Akihiko. "Onii-sama gave me permission to release my [Bishop]. He said that it was risky to do so, seeing that I don't have the appropriate people to control his power. However, because troubling times are coming, the need for his power is evident. So, I would need your help in controlling it."

"Right. But _why_ did I come?" Akihiko asked again, annoyed at having been convinced to come. He still needed to prepare for his date with Valerie. He had called the half-Devil earlier, and asked her on the date via phone. While she was initially surprised, she was extremely happy that he had asked her. The two were trying to find a way to hang out like they used to, but couldn't get the chance. This date would allow them to clear the air between them and reconnect.

"Because I thought it'd be interesting," Kalawarner asked, shrugging.

Akihiko looked at the Fallen Angel. "And how'd you manage to convin- Oh. Ooh." He nodded, remembering last night and how she'd manage to get him in a good mood to agree to come for the next day. He grinned. "Could you do that trick with your tongue again?" he asked eagerly.

Issei gained a nosebleed at the mental image, Asia, Rias and Kiba blushed, Koneko had a disgusted look on her face and Akeno smiled widely.

Kalawarner patted his head like a dog, annoying him. "Only if you're good."

"Ara ~ will I have to fear for my chastity around you, Aki-san?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

Akihiko scoffed. "Please. If anything, it's me that has to fear for my own chastity around you."

She pouted at hearing that, her tone turning sultry. "But I found it so fun to bully you."

"... I need an adult," Akihiko muttered, a little uneasy.

"I'm an adult," Kalawarner added with a smirk.

"... Okay, I need an _actual_ adult, and a restraining order." That got him two glares from the Fallen Angel and Devil.

"Anyways," Rias said, annoyed at getting off topic. "We need to open the door."

"Wait, the Maou decided to seal this guy just cause you couldn't control him?" Mittelt asked, frowning. "How in hell do they expect you to actually help him control his power if he can't get the chance to train with them?"

"They didn't want to risk the chance of one of the Pillars being destroyed. With the loss of half of the Pillar Clans from the civil war, the Maou have been wary in regards to servants with uncontrollable powers," Akeno supplied helpfully.

"That's right," Rias confirmed. "They were worried that if his power went off at the wrong time it could make trouble for my peerage and those around." Akihiko crossing his arms in thought as the redhead and Akeno moved to start taking off the tape.

"All day, that [Bishop] lives here," Rias added. "For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias knocked on the door before starting expanding her magic circle so she could release the seal.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?" Issei asked, looking at Rias.

She nodded while letting out a sigh. Kiba removed the tape, while Akeno helped Rias removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants," Akeno said. She noticed Akihiko raising an eyebrow, Asia looking concerned and Kalawarner intrigued. Issei looked confused. "Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"Interesting," Akihiko noted dully. "Can I go now?"

"No," Mittelt, Asia and Kalawarner said as one, making him frown.

"Now then," Rias announced, "I am opening the door!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Akihiko's eye twitched at the loud sound, while the Fallen Angels and Asia winced, holding their ears.

Rias didn't look surprised but sighed and walked in with Akeno. "Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" A young voice asked.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno said gently.

"Noooooooooooo! This place is gooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeee!" The person shouted.

"Someone shut him up," Akihiko growled, lightning sparking off of his form. "Before I do."

Kiba was smiled bitterly and Koneko let out a sigh. Asia looked concerned, while Kalawarner and Mittelt looked annoyed. "It's okay Akihiko-kun. You'll get used to it," Kiba said, trying to reassure him.

"Tch," he grumbled out.

"Go," Koneko said, pushing Akihiko to enter in the room along with the others.

Upon entering the room everyone noticed the curtains were tightly shut close with the room decorated to look like a girl's room with a coffin in the corner of the room. Looking further they saw an androgynous-looking person with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. With the person's hair styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over 'her' forehead, and 'her' has pointed ears wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

Akihiko frowned. The person looked cute, but something was wrong. He looked at the 'girl's' chest, looking for a sign of breasts, only to fall short. 'She' could be like Koneko, who was as flat as a board, but even Koneko had indents on her chest.

"Oh dear Maou," Akihiko muttered in horror, backing away slightly.

"What's wrong, Aki-san?" Asia asked worriedly.

Akihiko sighed in relief, but then went wide-eyed at the fact that he was checking out a guy. "A trap," he said simply. "A dangerous, evil, twisted trap. Something only reserved for the most evil of people."

Asia was confused at what that meant, but Kalawarner - who got what he was talking about - chuckled.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Issei said, a perverted grin on his face. Akihiko, Kalawarner and Mittelt laughed silently, waiting for Issei's reaction to the truth.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy," Rias said, shocking everyone who didn't know.

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou! ...Eh? Seriously?" Issei shouted looking at her. The three who knew the truth laughed at this, making Issei blush in embarrassment.

"Issei, look at his chest real closely," Akihiko stated in between chuckles.

Issei looked closely at his chest for a few moments, causing the person to fidget and cover his chest with his hands.

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes," Akeno said calmly.

"... That is just wrong," Akihiko shivered, reeling in disgust at the thought of not knowing the truth. He thought that a young boy was cute... he needed serious mind-bleach.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Issei shrieked, causing the others to cover their ears.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyy!" The blond shouted due to all of Issei's shriek and the disgusted look on Akihiko's face.

"Tone it down!" Akihiko barked, his ears hurt from all the screaming.

The boy flinched and shook as the others glared at him.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Issei held his head with his arms and crouched down still screaming in shock, bringing attention back to him.

"Okay, this is kinda funny," Mittelt chuckled.

"Yeah. We finally found someone with your own body type! A match made in Heaven!" Kalawarner joked, earning her a fierce glare from the other Fallen Angel.

Issei suddenly spoke up in a depressed tone, "Is it alright to have such a cruel story... .He perfectly looks like a bishoujo... for him to be a man... for him to have a penis on him...".

"Genetics," Akihiko answered simply.

"...Talking about vulgar words is prohibited," Koneko spoke looking at Issei.

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone?!" Issei shouted.

Practically everyone sweatdropped at the scene before them, while Akihiko shook his head in disbelief.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute," the boy said, stuttering.

"Don't say things like super cuteeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!" Issei exclaimed. He then yelled in pain as Akihiko jabbed him in the ribs at the mention of Asia, while the girl in question blushed.

"... Writings and dreams of people are transient," Koneko spoke.

"Koneko-chaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke! Wait, Akihiko, you put a beautiful image of your sexy Fallen Angel! Put it back in my head!" he pleaded to Akihiko in a desperate tone.

Kalawarner's eye twitched as Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "No, because the image includes my penis as well." Issei blanched. "But look on the bright side; at least you didn't hit on the boy."

Issei cried for a moment before nodding. "Y-Yeah, there is that."

"But imagine if you did. That would make the rumours of you and Kiba a bit more accurate," Akihiko said with a smirk.

"Aaaargh! Shut up Akihiko!" Issei yelled as his eye twitched at the reminder.

"B-B-B-By the way, who are these people?" The blond said pointing to all the new faces.

"Akihiko Azaroth, half-Devil," Akihiko introduced.

"Kalawarner," Kalawarner greeted with a wave.

"Mittelt," Mittelt said with a peace sign.

"A-Ano, I'm Asia. It's nice to meet you," Asia greeted with a shy smile.

"And this is my new [Pawn], Issei," Rias said, gesturing towards Issei. "Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssss!" the boy shouted, his body trembling.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside," Issei said, grabbing on to his arm as he tried pulling him.

"Eeeeeek!" the boy yelled out. Suddenly, everyone blinked, having felt that something was amiss.

"This is strange. Something in this moment...," Asia said, looking surprised.

Akihiko turned around, frowning. "What just happened?"

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeee!" The boy yelled, sounding frightened. He went back into his box to hide.

"It's his Sacred Gear," Rias explained. "He can stop time." At that, everyone's eyes widened.

"... Say what now?" Mittelt said, shocked.

"That's bullshit," Akihiko immediately said, awed. He looked at the boy stuck in the box. "That little kid can stop time... forget Issei's Boosted Gear, or Kiba's Sword Birth, that's completely broken."

"Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed," Akeno added as an afterthought.

Rias hugged the boy from behind and spoke, "This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my [Bishop]. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's first year. Also, before being reincarnated, he was half human, half vampire."

"Vampire... can stop time-" Akihiko's eyes widened at the revelation. "Holy shit, he's basically a girly, weaker version of Dio Brando!"

Rias' eyes went wide in realisation, along with Issei, while everyone else was confused. "Who?" Mittelt said, confused.

Akihiko whirled towards her, startling her. "Dio Brando! JoJo's Bizarre Adventures!" At their blank looks, Akihiko looked like he was about to faint. "Please tell me someone sees this!"

"Holy shit, you're right!" Issei exclaimed, eyes wide.

Akihiko turned slowly towards Rias, a look of glee on his face. "Rias..."

"Y-Yes?" Rias said, suddenly fearful of her precious [Bishop]. Gasper shivered, scared.

"I want him," he said bluntly, a small grin on his face.

"... Wow, coming out of the closet already?" Mittelt teased, his wording having a number of different meanings. "And to think of all that time you spent with Kala-chan, only for your desires to come to light."

"... I'll get you for that later," Akihiko said to her, before looking forward. "Anyways, I want to _mould_ him into my own personal vampire- Say another word about my sexuality, and I'll triple your training regimen!"

Mittelt's mouth snapped shut quickly, paling at the threat.

"What?! No!" Rias yelled, hugging Gasper closer to her. "You can't just take Gasper from me!"

"Yes, I can!" Akihiko said, a gleam in his eyes. "I can help him gain control of his Sacred Gear... as well as get him a new change in wardrobe."

"N-Nooo!" Gasper denied, snuggling closer to Rias, scared for his life. "I like my super cute clothes! I-I don't want to change them!"

"Too bad!" Akihiko said, stepping forward. "Rias, think of the memes! Think of the memes, Rias! It'd be hilarious! Not to mention that I can whip him into my own Dio! Dio!"

"I don't care!" Rias defended heatedly, standing up to glare at Akihiko. "You're not kidnapping Gasper and that's final!"

Akihiko looked at Rias blankly, scaring her and the others. "Watch me."

So scared, Gasper temporarily stopped time and ran out of the room, releasing his hold unconsciously after a few minutes. Everyone blinked at seeing the blank space where Gasper previously occupied.

"... Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Akihiko chanted, already dashing out of the room and using Meteor to chase the half-vampire.

"After him! Don't let him capture Gasper!" Rias ordered. The others followed, except Kalawarner, Mittelt and Asia, who both laughed and looked worried and confused.

 **XXX**

Akihiko stood outside in the local Kuoh park, waiting for Valerie to show. It was close to midday, and he was a nervous wreck. He kept checking his watch, waiting for his... date to come.

After... _acquiring_ (kidnapping sounded wrong) Gasper and bringing him home, he had Asia stay with the boy to calm him down. The two had a lot in common; they both were ostracised mainly due to their Sacred Gears at a young age, and were innocent wallflowers. So, it was a no-brainer to have Asia around the half-vampire.

Kalawarner teased him about having a thing for little boys, in which he almost sliced her apart with wind, but enough about that. He didn't need anyone criticising his fantasies... oh, God. That sounded wrong. Maybe he could see where people were coming from when they saw him acquire Gasper. He shivered at the mental image.

Luckily, he had something to break him out of his stupor. "Sorry, I'm late. I got held up," Valerie's voice rang. Akihiko turned to look at her, and gawked openly.

Akihiko knew that his friend had grown up into a beautiful woman, but it was only now that he could fully see it. Her long, silver hair poured down her shoulders, looking like a sea of shining silver on her back. She wore casual clothes, a leather jacket that fit her curvaceous form very well, a pair of blue jeans that clung to her legs, and a T-shirt of some band on it. It was simple, yet showcased jaw-dropping features, like her large bust (he swore that it rivalled Akeno's) and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. Not to mention that her figure was toned and lean, a testament to her own training and fighting experience.

Vali smirked, a small blush on her face. "So I'm guessing I look good?"

"Very," Akihiko added, finally able to close his mouth.

"You look nice, too," she noted, looking at his grey hoodie and black jeans. While simple, it was something that Vali liked. She didn't like extravagant dressing or expensive things. It was the simple things in life that mattered.

"Well, I did comb my hair," he noted, moving a hand over his now neat hair.

She snorted. "Yeah, an improvement from the bird's nest it was."

"I can see your attitude hasn't changed over the years."

"And neither has your boring nature."

The two looked at each other, before laughing as one. "Let's go," Akihiko said, managing to get his laughter under control. "There's this great restaurant down the street. It's got all sort of pasta and risotto."

Vali's eyes gleamed slightly. He knew that she had a love for Italian-style foods. "Good. We'll take my motorcycle."

"... You have a motorcycle?" he asked. Vali gestured towards a badass white motorcycle, parked next to a random statue.

"Wow, that looks awesome," Akihiko noted, walking up to it and running his hand over it, inspecting it. "I suppose the colour was intentional."

"Actually, it was a mistake of the manufacturer," Vali corrected, shrugging. "Just never bothered to change it."

Akihiko snorted as Vali swung her leg over the motorcycle, hands at the handles. "Get on."

Akihiko did just that, sitting right behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked back towards him, grinning. "Looking to get to second base already? You sly dog."

Akihiko chuckled. "Just an innocent gesture. Will I get to go beyond?"

Vali turned around, looking at him with a smouldering look. "Play your cards right and you'll find out."

After that wonderful exchange, the two were off, the roar of the engine filling the air. Hiding behind one of the nearby statues, someone asked, "Is it _really_ necessary to stalk them while they're on a date?"

"Yes!" Kalawarner said, now fully visible. "Why are we now just hearing about this hussy?! All we know is that she's some 'childhood' friend, but we all know that she's just some girl trying to get into his pants!"

"Wow, didn't know you crows could get so jealous, fufufu ~" a teasing voice came. Kalawarner turned to glare at the person beside them.

"Stuff it, fox!" she hissed. "And why are you even here?! You're just some cougar that is trying to seduce him!"

"Isn't that what you did?" Yasaka asked rhetorically, eyebrow raised. She huffed. "Besides, I'm still new to Kuoh, so I'm hoping to take in the sights, and get a feel of the place."

"Yeah, like we're going to ignore the fact that you're just a jealous cougar," Mittelt scoffed. She backed away at Yasaka's fiery glare.

"Enough of this! They're getting away!" Kalawarner exclaimed, getting their attention. With that, the trio stalked the two half-Devils.

 **XXX**

The two arrived at the restaurant, Vali parking her motorcycle by the side and dismounting. They went inside, and upon sitting down, they were surprised to see a lot of couples sitting with each other. While that didn't bother them, Akihiko was comparing the couples' closeness with his and Vali's. Did they look like a real couple? Should they act like boyfriend and girlfriend? He shook his head, banishing those thoughts.

 _You're just going to complicate things,_ Akihiko told himself. _Just calm down._

Vali looked around at several of the couples in the room and immediately looked down, embarrassed. "This place looks nice."

"Hopefully… I've never been here before," he replied as he stole a few glances at nearby couples.

"Hey, Akihiko." He turned to look at Vali, who was... nervous? "Thanks for going with me today. It means a lot to have someone to go to these things with," she said, rubbing her neck. "Especially with the Summit coming up very soon."

Akihiko shrugged, trying to play it cool. "No problem. Things are going to get a little hectic, so why not enjoy ourselves? Live in the moment?"

A smile appeared on her face, her nerves somewhat eased. That was good.

Eventually, a waitress came to their table. "Hello, are you two ready to order?"

The two ordered their food and once the waitress was gone, they lost all momentum from the previous conversation.

Akihiko frowned. _Dammit, think! You've been eager to see her for so long! Say something!_

"So... how's it like being the White Dragon Empress?" he asked, only to cringe. _Not what I wanted to ask._

Vali looked at him, only to smile a little at having a topic to discuss. "It's awesome, really," she replied confidently. "It makes things interesting. I get to fight strong opponents, what's not to love?!"

Akihiko shook his head. "I don't get being a battle-maniac. How can you love fighting so much? What's the point?"

Vali looked at him as if he had committed blasphemy. "How can you say that?! The rush, the thrill, the sound of blood roaring in your ears!"

"Uh, speaking of roaring, maybe tone it down a little," Akihiko advised, gesturing to the eyes on them from the shouting.

Vali blushed. "Uh, right. But anyways, I just love fighting and battling strong opponents. Don't tell me that you've never gotten a rush during fighting?"

"Yeah, that was adrenaline. I almost died in most of the battles I've fought."

Vali scoffed, a playful gleam in her eyes. "Then that means you're just weak."

Akihiko's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Least I don't have an overgrown lizard inside of me," he muttered, only to grunt at the kick to his shin. And while Vali acted all annoyed, he could see the smile on her face.

A good distance from them, Kalawarner hissed as she sat at a table, hiding her face with a menu. "Look at them, acting all cute. I bet that girl doesn't care about him one bit."

"Would you relax?" Mittelt begged, swallowing some pasta. "You and Aki aren't even dating. Why does it matter to you if he's on a date with another girl?"

"Because it just does, okay?!" Kalawarner growled.

"Aww ~ Jealousy is unbecoming of you," Yasaka teased, eating her own meal.

"Bite me!" she replied heatedly.

Yasaka grinned, her sharp canines glinting. "Be careful of what you wish for ~"

Before Kalawarner could say anything, she saw the waitress bringing their food. She grinned. "Oh, goodie!"

"Kala-chan... don't," Mittelt warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything... much." Standing up quickly, she covered herself with a wig, glasses and a hat, moving past the waitress and use magic to confuse her. The waitress stumbled, dropping the food in her hand on Akihiko, who was surprised at seeing his hoodie soiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the waitress apologised frantically. "I-I don't know what came over me! Here, let me-"

"It's alright," Akihiko waved away, removing his hoodie. He looked at his jeans, frowning. "Great."

"It looks like you shit yourself, and wore it on the other side to look discreet," Vali chuckled, amused.

Akihiko glared at her. "Hahaha. Laugh it up. I'll go change."

"Again, I'm really sorry," the waitress apologised. Akihiko waved it away, standing up to use the bathroom. The waitress went to go back to collect more food.

Meanwhile, Kalawarner was being chided. "Why did you do that?" Yasaka asked, frowning. "You could see that they were both enjoying themselves. You're taking this jealousy thing too far."

"I am _not_ jealous!" she denied.

"You totally are," Mittelt informed, grinning. Her friend glared at her, but this didn't deter her. Kalawarner looked towards the waitress bringing another tray of food. She grinned, holding up a piece of bread to throw at her. Just as she was about to launch it, she was tackled by Yasaka. "That's enough out of you!"

The piece of bread ended up hitting a man with his girlfriend. He yelped, turning around. "Who threw that?!" he bellowed. Standing up, he glared as he saw another man turn around behind him. "It was you, wasn't it?!"

"What?! No!" the other man exclaimed, but he couldn't say anything else as he was tackled.

"Darling!" the man's girlfriend cried out. Eventually the two men collided with other tables, drawing more people into their fight. Eventually, food was being thrown everywhere. Vali used her reflexes to duck and dodge each piece of food, while also catching some out of the air and eating it.

"See what you did?!" Yasaka yelled to Kalawarner, annoyed. "You've practically ruined their date! I hope you're happy!"

Kalawarner made to say that she was, but paused as she thought about it. Akihiko was definitely not going to be happy, especially since he was looking forward to this date.

"I..." Kalawarner face fell. "I'm not."

Throughout all the chaos, Akihiko managed to walk towards the table, dodging each and every projectile. "What happened?" he asked Vali, the two of them dodging.

"Dunno. A food fight suddenly started," she explained. Akihiko frowned at that. Seeing this, Vali held his hand. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm actually having fun."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

Vali nodded. "It's been... bizarre, but I'm glad I'm able to spend time with you. I even managed to get my meal in, so that's something."

"Good thing the date isn't over yet," he promised, making Vali raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Really." He looked at the time, seeing that it was 8:30. "We'll hopefully make it in time for the movie."

"Movie?" At his nod, she grinned. "Then let's go!"

The two quickly exited the restaurant, the others seeing them go. "Quick, they're getting away!" Mittelt exclaimed.

Kalawarner frowned, seeing them go. "You guys go ahead. I... I'll go back home."

"Are you sure?" Yasaka asked gently, making the Fallen Angel nod. "Then I guess we'll follow you as well. There's nothing for us to do." With that, the three walked home, a lot on their mind.

 **XXX**

After leaving, they quickly made their way to the movie theatre. They both chose an action film that they had wanted to see.

"I can't wait to start this movie!" Vali exclaimed excitedly, making Akihiko smile as they sat in the middle row. The trailers came on, and the two were quick to ease themselves where they were. After a minute of contemplation, Akihiko moved his hand slowly, making it land on top of Vali's own. She looked at him for a moment, before smiling. She allowed the hand to rest on hers.

As the movie started, they - along with the rest of the audience - oohed and awed over the whole thing. Even if the two had seen real-life action, that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy a good show. Every laugh from Akihiko brought a smile to Vali's face. Every facial expression she had was etched in his mind. Even while they enjoyed the movie, their thoughts were mainly on each other.

When it was time for the movie to end, Akihiko and Vali stood up, making their way to the white motorcycle. "That was amazing," Vali complimented, smiling widely. "Did you see how that final battle went?!"

"Yeah," Akihiko said with a smile. "Action was a bit wonky in some cases, but overall, I enjoyed it."

"Me too," she agreed. She looked at the time, frowning. "Great. Have to go back to the Grigori."

"Uncle Zaz still gives you a curfew?" he asked, amused. Memories of meeting the perverted old man that he and Vali had bonded with in their youth flooded his mind.

Vali scoffed. "At least I don't still live with my parents."

Akihiko's smirk faded from his face. "Touché."

The two got onto the motorcycle and drove, Akihiko watching the stars in the night sky. He smiled, having enjoyed himself throughout the date. He came to the realisation that he wanted to keep that. "Vali?"

"Hmm?" she hummed while driving.

"Whatever happens, I promise that I'll do my best to protect you." The meaning behind his words weren't lost on her.

A look of sadness flashed on her face. "You can't keep that promise."

"Maybe not as I am, but I'll get stronger for you," he promised. "I don't plan on anything making me let go of you again. Never again."

The ride was silent as the two drove to an apartment. Vali had already explained to Akihiko that she was given the place as a gift, a temporary home away from home. As the two dismounted, both looked into each others' eyes. From Vali's, Akihiko could see sadness, regret and fear. Something that he had seen before when describing Rizevim. For Akihiko's, Vali could see worry and large amounts of fear in his eyes. Fear for her.

It was silent between the two. Then Vali leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Eyes widening, Akihiko couldn't respond quickly as she separated, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Akihiko. I enjoyed myself." She gave a wink, even though both of them could tell that she didn't mean it. "I'll see you later."

With that, she walked towards her apartment, Akihiko's eyes following her as she closed the door.

 **XXX**

"Hey, Azaroth! Stop day dreaming!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Akihiko blinked, seeing Saji in front of him. He frowned. "The hell do you want this time?"

Saji's eye twitched as he glared at him. "Kaichou wants to see you."

"Did she say why?" Akihiko asked. Seeing him shake his head, he frowned. _What would Sona want to talk to me about?_ "How do I know it's important?"

"Of course it's important! Why else would I be here?!" Saji exclaimed.

Akihiko shrugged. "Because Sona said so, that's why."

"... Smartass," Saji remarked with an annoyed expression.

Akihiko smirked. "You did ask."

The two then walked towards the Student Council room in complete silence. Saji turned towards the half-Devil and saw his bored expression. After a few minutes, they arrived at the door.

"We're here," Saji said, knocking on the door and speaking. "Kaichou, I brought him with me."

A simple "Come in" was heard by the two. Saji opened the door and walked in with Akihiko. He looked around and saw that the Student Council room was filled with paperwork on the deck, causing him to let out a low whistle. "Busy season, Sona?"

"You could say that," Sona said. She turned towards Saji and nodded. "Thank you Saji. You're dismissed."

"Do you need any help with the paperwork, Kaichou?" Saji asked, his eyes widening after seeing all of the paperwork.

"No, I am okay. I'll see you tomorrow Saji," Sona stated as she sorted out a column of papers.

"Yes, Kaichou." Saji then turned towards Akihiko. "Don't do anything to Kaichou."

Akihiko simply rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer.

Saji's eye twitched at that but left after closing the door to the Student Council room. Akihiko crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "I assume you didn't call me just to see how I was doing. So what is it?"

Sona raised an eyebrow. "I see you're very straightforward and to the point."

"That's not answering the question."

Sona simply stacked papers as she continued. "What is your connection with the White Dragon Empress?"

Akihiko's eyes sharpened at the question. "I assume Rias told you." His voice was low.

Sona gave him a serious expression. "Yes, but there has also been visuals of you spending time together yesterday. As well as your reaction to meeting her while she was on school campus."

"You were spying on me?" he hissed, eyes narrowed.

Sona's own eyes narrowed. "We have a potential enemy around Kuoh, who has made it clear that she's aligned herself with the Fallen Angels. Do you think I would not be cautious."

"My _connection_ is none of your business," Akihiko said, almost growling. "As well as my private life. You had no right to do such a thing!"

"Did you not listen to what I said?" Sona asked, frowning. "Your connection with her could be used against us! From my observations, you haven't seen each other for a long time, only just now reuniting. She could be a completely different person compared to long ago. If you're not careful, she could easily stab you in the back and-"

" _Enough!_ " he hissed, the Power of Chaos wafting off his body. Sona paused, seeing this. "Not only do you presume to stalk me and Vali, but you make presumptions based off nothing. She'd never do such a thing!"

"How do you know?" she asked, making him fall short of answering. She sighed. "I understand that she is close to you. I understand that you seem to be developing feelings for her." Akihiko blushed at that, but didn't deny anything. "But you can't argue with the facts. I'm only trying to protect the school and do my best to make sure that this Treaty succeeds."

A child-like voice was heard. "Aw, So-tan! You're making your Onee-sama proud!"

Both of them flinched. "Oh, no..." they both muttered.

Serafall appeared instantly beside Sona's desk, shocking them. Her entrance involved sparkles surrounding her form, while wearing her Magical Girl costume.

"O-Onee-sama. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Sona asked, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"I wanted to get away from work for a little while." Serafall then turned to Akihiko and grinned. "How are you doing Aki-chan?"

"Uh... fine," he said, shivering as he remembered the last time he had spoken to her.

"Have you still thought about joining me on Magical Girl Levia-tan?!" she exclaimed, suddenly in his face. Akihiko jumped back in fright. "Levia-tan and the Nephilim of Chaos working together, it'll make an awesome duo!"

"Uh... about that..." Akihiko's eyes moved to Sona's, screaming 'Help!'

"So, Aki-san. What do you think about the meeting for the treaty between the Three Factions?"

Akihiko sighed in relief at having the topic changed. "Truthfully, I'm thankful for it. It'll get each of the Factions to get their acts together and stop all skirmishes. Not to mention that the addition of Odin and Yasaka will be nice."

"Are you close with Odin-sama and Yasaka-sama?" Sona asked, curious.

"Well, more the latter," he admitted. "I'd say that me and Odin are on good terms, but I wouldn't say close. I just helped out."

"That's amazing, Aki-chan!" Serafall exclaimed. "You're already helping us! With you there, you'll be able to help mend our relationships with each faction!" She gave him a massive hug that made him wheeze. "Thanks so much!"

"Air!" he croaked out, her strength almost crushing his spine. _Although,_ he thought to himself, enjoying her breasts mashed up against his chest, _I guess it isn't so bad._

"Onee-sama, control yourself!" Sona scolded, making her pout and release him. Akihiko collapsed on the ground, panting harshly.

"Oh, sorry, Aki-chan!" Serafall apologised.

He shakily got up, standing a good distance away from Serafall. "T-That's g-good," he said nervously. "So, I'm just gonna... bye!"

With that, he dashed out of the Student Council Room, stunning the two sisters. Serafall blinked. "Wait, Aki-chan! You never gave me your answer about the TV show!"

She ran after him, making Sona blink. Taking advantage of this, she quickly closed the door, getting back to her seat. "I don't know what happened, but I'm just going to enjoy myself," she said to herself. She grabbed a cup of coffee from a nearby coffee machine, drinking it gently.

"Get away from me, you crazy woman!" Akihiko's yell echoed from the hallway. There were loud crashes and bangs, along with cries from students.

"But Aki-chan! Levia-tan needs you!" was Serafall's response, followed by other bangs and loud noises.

"... Saji can take care of it," Sona said after a moment, sipping her coffee. "Along with Tsubaki - dear Maou, this coffee is amazing..."

 **And on that note, this chapter is done!**

 **I know, I know. For those that love the story, I'm so sorry! Only excuse I can give is that I was focused on my other stories. Still, three months is a while. But I'm back, bitches!**

 **So, this chapter gave us Yasaka's intro., Gasper's abduc- _acquiring_ and eventual moulding into a different (and hopefully better) character - the Dio bit was a joke, but really, it'll lead to Gasper growing a spine - Akihiko's date, and the meeting with Sona and Serafall. Fun times!**

 **Now, some people are confused as to who's in the harem, which is fine. So, I'll just list the members:**

 **Definitely in: Akeno, Kuroka, Yasaka, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Yubelluna, Xenovia, Gabriel, Masaki, Valerie (fem. Vali), Mittelt, Asia, Serafall, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Amaterasu, Freyja (WIP)**

 **Maybe: Rias, Sona, Venelena, Jeanne (WIP).**

 **No: Koneko, Ravel, Kunou (WIP).**

 **Obviously, more girls can be added, though five is the maximum. And I won't say yes immediately to the choices, as I have to think that they're good.**

 **Now, Guest review time:**

 **1) It's an anime. If there wasn't cliche power-up, I'd be surprised.**

 **2) They're hostile to Rias because she 'resurrected' him without permission, with the intention of making him her servant. Even if she did save his life, that's not something to easily let go. Need I remind you that IT IS AN ANIME! That's the sort of shit you expect!**

 **Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you with my Japanese? Because if you're willing to complain about it, make an account and offer to be a beta. If that's not going to happen, don't bitch.**

 **... Dear Lord-how does having him faint from blood loss from seeing a nearly naked woman make me a child? Enlighten me, because unless you write your own story (which I highly doubt will be good, mind you) I don't see what's wrong.**

 **Point's already been addressed. And the progression of characters' strength is supposed to be quick. The fact that each major event is literally weeks/months away, it'd make sense for the progression to be quick. If you didn't expect to see plot holes and mistakes, a) why are you reading the story if you have to bitch about it, and b) I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. That doesn't mean I'm going to change them, as I want to keep them.**

 **If _you_ (note how I put 'you', as in you not caring about him) are so hacked off, then leave. It's simple. If the story was so bad for you, go read something else or make your own story. I'm not forcing you to read. Bitching about it (I say that because you're just complaining, not actually providing substantial reasons for your complaints) is just going to make me think that you're childish and complain about a story not following how _you_ want it to be.**

 **Your last review was actually decent (I couldn't stand reading the rest as they hurt my eyes reading them). Having my OC be an unlikable dick _in the beginning of the story_ is completely fine. Since the story's still going, there's room for improvement. His arrogance will eventually be curbed, something that was plainly obvious.**

 **Anyway, whatever. Either write a decent story (I know you can't, you know you can't, hell everybody knows you can't), or go elsewhere. I make mistakes. My stories aren't perfect. That's completely fine. Wanna know why? Cuz they're my stories. I write because I like writing stories I like and go back reading over them with fondness. Reviews, follows and favourites aren't my motivation. I love all the support each of my stories have gotten, and will continually thank each and every person who does so because they like/love my stories. But I write. For. Me. End of story.**

 **3) Got you!**

 **Now, after that doozy, I'd be signing off. Keep cool, all y'all. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story. God bless.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Akihiko groaned as he fluttered his eyes, struggling to wake himself up. Usually, he felt stiff and tired after waking up, but now he felt oddly comfortable. Like he had taken a nap with the greatest pillows in the world. Speaking of pillows...

He frowned at the warm feeling of bodies pressed against him. He didn't have sex (thank Maou, as his mother would kill him), but he could feel his dick was trapped between something soft. Not boobs or pussy, but more like thighs. Thick, luscious thighs. The feeling would be sensational if he knew what the hell was going on.

"Morning, Aki-kun," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Akihiko sighed as Kalawarner leaned against him, her large breasts pressing against his chest.

"Morning," he responded, nuzzling into her neck as he held her close. "We didn't have sex, did we?"

"Oh ~ I wonder why you sound so disappointed?" she teased, a playful pout on her lips.

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm a horny teenage boy. We've established that." He frowned. "Although, I have to ask - who are the other people with us?"

"Ano..." Both Akihiko's and Kalawarner's eyes went wide at hearing the familiar voice, whirling around to see Asia, lying on the bed next to them. Her face was tomato-red as steam poured out of her ears. She was still fully clothed - thankfully - with her white bra and panties covering her body.

"Should I... join in?" the nun asked, making the two blink. "M-Mittelt said that... to get close to Aki-san... I'd have to start... sleeping in the same bed as you. A-Also, Aika-san from school said something about how b-boys like this kind of thing?"

"Asia," Akihiko said seriously as he reached forward and held her by her shoulders, making her squeak. Ignoring the admittedly cute sound, he continued. "Don't listen to _anything_ Aika says to you. At all. Understand?"

"B-But-" "I'm serious," the half-Devil continued. "She's more dastardly than any Devil you'd meet, and will ruin any sense of innocence you have in your body. I'd warn you about Mittelt, but she's tame compared to Aika."

"Oi!" an annoyed voice called out, making Aikhiko, Asia and Kalawarner turn to see Mittelt raise her body up, also wearing her own bra and panties. "How dare you?! I'm much more dastardly and evil than some pathetic human!"

Kalawarner sweat-dropped as she looked at her friend. "I don't think that's something to be proud of."

"Says you!" the midget Fallen Angel yelled to Kalawarner, fuming. "I've been spending God knows how long trying to corrupt my cute little Asia, and that stupid bitch is succeeding more than me! Me! A Fallen Angel who fell from Heaven due to the Sin of Lust!"

"I'd have thought it'd be Envy..." Akihiko muttered to himself, only to jump as Mittelt turned her glare to him.

"I heard that, asshole!" she screeched. "And why the hell would I fall due to Envy! I have nothing to be jealous of - utter one word, you cow-titted slut, and I'll wedge my Light spear straight up your cunt!"

Kalawarner promptly shut her mouth once Mittelt finished her threat, smiling slyly.

"What's with all of the ruckus?" another familiar voice asked, getting everyone to stop and look to the one who had spoken.

Yasaka yawned, stretching her arms above her head and jutting out her gargantuan tits, making them bounce hypnotically. Asia 'Eeped' and turned away, face burning crimson, Akihiko had a large amount of blood trickle from his nose as he gaped at the massive mammaries only centimetres from his face, and Kalawarner and Mittelt stared at them in envy.

The Youkai Leader's blonde hair pooled down her back like a waterfall, giving her a casual, yet sexy appearance. Her fox ears had seemed to have popped out as well, along with her nine fox tails jutting from just above her ass, giving an exotic and feral look to her that only added to her beauty. And while most of the occupants of the bed appreciated this, they had to address the elephant in the room.

Clearing his throat, Akihiko used his finger to plug his nostril to halt his bleeding. "Yasaka...," he said slowly, breathing in and out deeply. "I need to ask just one thing... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

Blinking, Yasaka had a sly look on her face as she answered. "Why, you don't remember?" Akihiko's paling face was her answer, so she elaborated. "Apparently, you were running across a good majority of the town, apparently escaping from a demonic psychopath wearing pink..." Akihiko's face paled even further, "... and so you ran to your room and Sealed it, grabbing your Fallen Angel friends, myself and... Asia, was it?" At the blonde nun's nod, she continued. "Yes, all of us were grabbed to help shield you from said psychopath. But you were too tired to set up any defences, so you fell asleep, eventually leading us to do the same."

"I... I see," the half-Devil nodded, almost hyperventilating at the thought of facing Serafall again. Cute and somewhat sexy she may be, she was also bat-shit insane. "B-But, why are you naked?"

Yasaka blinked. "You didn't know? I like to sleep naked sometimes. It helps feel natural. Why? Didn't I tell you before?"

"NO!" Akihiko yelled, not remembering an instance where she'd said that.

"I don't know what the problem is. What, are you getting aroused?" She purred slightly at the end, making Akihiko shudder pleasantly at her tone of voice. He jumped as one of her tails caressed his thigh sensually. "I can feel your 'eagerness' pressed up against my legs. You naughty boy... you couldn't even wait before trapping me in bed for you to channel your lust at me?"

"W-What?! No, I-" Akihiko tried to deny, but Yasaka continued with her teasing.

"Oh? So you aren't attracted to me?" Mock sadness crossed her face as she covered it with her hands, fake sobbing. "C-Could it be that you think I'm too old for you?! I know I'm out of your age range, but that doesn't mean that I'm not beautiful! Oh, how my heart bleeds at your thoughts towards me! Uwah ~ !"

"Are you done?" Akihiko asked with a twitching eyebrow, the other girls beside him giggling at the act before them.

"Oh, drat," the fox youkai pouted, dropping her act. "You're no fun." She would've said more, but the door was busted down, Grayfia bursting through.

"Akihiko-sama, I tried opening your door, but it was Sealed! Are you alrig-" She paused, seeing the situation that he was in. All but Yasaka acted like deer in headlights, with the youkai giving Grayfia a playful wave.

The silver-haired maid didn't say anything for a moment, surveying the situation. She sighed, sounding disappointed.

"At least say something!" Akihiko yelled, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. He wasn't a virgin, dammit! Why the hell was he feeling like he was?!

"I see that you are participating in carnal acts, Akihiko-sama," Grayfia noted in her normal emotionless tone. "I will leave you now." She promptly closed the door, leaving an awkward silence to fill the room...

"That maid needs to get laid." ... Until Kalawarner practically destroyed it with that sentence, leaving Akihiko to facepalm.

 **XXX**

"Again, Gasper," Akihiko ordered, watching the half-vampire stand in the backyard of his house. He grinned and rubbed his hands like a clichéd villain. He grinned even further as he saw that Gasper was dressed exactly as Dio Brando from the anime, clothes and everything. He had even convinced him to dye his hair blonde and spike it while slicked back. Why he had an exact copy of the character's clothes was... a secret that he'd keep to himself. It wasn't like he had his own version of the costume and recite the memes from online while looking in the mirror and posing. ... Absolutely not.

Clearing his throat, Gasper got into his pose, grinning maniacally. "Haha! You were probably expecting Gasper - but no, it is I - DIO!"

"Again!"

"Haha! You were probably expecting Gasper - but no, it is I - DIO!"

"Again!"

"Haha! You were probably expecting Gasper - but no, it is I - DIO!"

"Now call out your Sacred Gear!"

" _ZA WARUDO!"_

Instantly, time stopped. At least, in Akihiko's perspective. Gasper gritted his fanged teeth as he did his best to hold the length of time he could stop time. One minute, Two minutes. As he reached the third minute, blood started to drip from his nose. He gasped, allowing time to resume as he fell onto his back.

"Excellent work, Gasper," Akihiko noted as Asia - who was standing at the side - came to heal the half-vampire. "How long did you last?"

"T-Three minutes," he wheezed, feeling some of his strength returning.

Nodding, Akihiko grinned. "Good. Here's your treat." He reached into his pocket and brought out a lollipop for him to eat.

"Yay! I love those lollipops!" Gasper exclaimed as he caught it and opened it up, popping it into his mouth and happily sucking on it.

As Asia smiled at him, Akihiko mentally congratulated himself for adding drops of his blood into the lollipops that he kept buying for Gasper. It was an ingenious way - if he said so himself - to get Gasper to drink blood, as the boy initially couldn't stand the sight of the liquid. And all of his queries about how he suddenly felt stronger confirmed that his idea was working.

Akihiko wondered if it was okay for him to give his blood to Gasper, as it was chaotic. But his father explained that their blood was a great medium for Gasper to ingest, as it helped regulate his thirst. Akihiko didn't understand how, but he decided to not question the idea too much.

"Alright, let's go again with some target practice," the half-Devil suggested, getting Gasper to nod.

"Well, well. Glad to see you little kids are hard at work," a familiar voice commented, making Akihiko whirl around to see who had spoken, only to widen his eyes.

"It's you," he muttered to himself, seeing the figure sitting on the top of his house with a smirk. He was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. However, Akihiko got a clue about his race due to the twelve jet-black feathered wings that grew out from his back, the colour being obsidian.

This was Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels. However, Akihiko knew him as someone else.

"So, you're Azazel, huh?" Akihiko asked, reducing his oncoming magic that he summoned out of reflex. He knew that - while he was powerful - he'd be no match for Azazel as he was now. "You look different from that 'Uncle Zaz' guy I met with Valerie all those years ago."

Azazel chuckled, his voice smooth and chill. "In hindsight, that name didn't really do much to hide my identity. Of course, it fooled you."

"Yes, but not us," Akihiko's mother pointed out as she, her husband and Grayfia stepped out into the backyard. "Azazel, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I'd be lying."

"Akira-chan, how lovely it is to see you again," Azazel greeted, jumping off the roof to land on the ground. He had a flirty look on his face as he held her hand, leaning down to kiss it. "I know I haven't aged, but hopefully my dashingly good looks are able to sway you to go on that date with me." However, just as his lips were about to touch her hands, another hand intercepted and blocked Azazel's kiss.

"Well, I'd think her _husband_ would say differently," Akihiko's father interjected, a cold smile appearing on his face.

Sweat beaded down the side of Azazel's head as he chuckled nervously. "Seiji! Man, it's been so long! Y-You're not still mad at me about what happened, are you?"

"What, hitting on my wife?" The Governor of the Fallen Angels winced at the reminder. "Oh, no. I'm just a bit _absolutely livid."_

"Am I correct in the assumption that you knew Azazel long before Akihiko-sama realised his heritage, along with having Valerie Lucifer around him?" Grayfia asked, getting nods from Akihiko's parents. "And you let him interact with a supernatural being who could've manipulated him or convinced him to join the Fallen Angels at a young age?"

There was silence in the backyard as both Akihiko's parents gained slightly sheepish expressions at the question and hidden accusation.

"Yeah... not your greatest plan, guys," Akihiko reprimanded, once again reminding his parents of their fuck-up.

"Makes my actions almost tame in comparison, huh?" Azazel commented, eager to shift the blame from himself. Akihiko's father glared at him.

"Like hell it does. I remember you going on and on about the 'wonders of the female body: oppai addition', and almost caused my wife to murder you out of retaliation! Even worse, you tried to impress the idea onto Akihiko when he was younger!"

"I was drunk!"

"Bullshit!"

"Enough!" Akihiko's mother shouted, flaring her power and getting the two men to calm down. "We've all made mistakes here. Some, more than others..." She gave a fierce glare towards Azazel, who winced again while rubbing his head. "So, let's just forget all of this at the moment, and allow ourselves to move on. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both men said as one.

"Good. Now, Azazel, what brings you here?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" Here, he turned towards Gasper, who 'Eeped' and hid behind Akihiko. "Word around town is that this vampire is in possession of [Forbidden Balor View], who is the Bishop of Rias Gremory. And you've plucked him from his little prison." The Fallen Angel squinted his eyes. "Huh, Dio Brando. clichéd, but I can see the work you've put in."

"Like it?" Akihiko questioned, a proud grin on his face. "I managed to get Gasper to use Dio as a way to control his powers, and help with his confidence. Observe." Clearing his throat, he looked down at Gasper. "Gasper, give the words!"

"Haha! You were probably expecting Gasper - but no, it is I - DIO!" Gasper chanted, performing an odd-looking pose as he cackled maniacally. Akihiko's parents sweat-dropped while Grayfia raised an eyebrow. Azazel, on the other hand, laughed his ass off.

"Now, summon your Stand!"

" _ZA WARUDO!"_

Time stopped as Gasper did his best to maintain his limit. After reaching three minutes again, he dropped the time-stop, allowing things to return to normal. He panted as the others watched, impressed.

"Impressive," Azazel noted. "You're using the quotes be a way for him to control his Sacred Gear, letting them act as a trigger. Again, impressive. But, what if he's caught and gagged? He can't say anything while his mouth is sealed."

Akihiko sighed, agreeing. "Yeah, we're still working on that. Plus, I still need to find a steamroller for him to use."

"Why do you - you know what, I don't want to know," his father sighed, not bothering to understand what was going through his son's head.

"While that undoubtedly has a hilarious plan cooked within, there's one other important thing I forgot to ask," Azazel said, drawing attention to himself. He grinned at Akihiko, wiggling his eyebrows. "So, you and Valerie, huh?"

Akihiko blushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "W-We're not talking about that," he said quickly.

His father raised an eyebrow, smiling. "As a matter of fact, you didn't tell us how your date went, son. How was it? Did you at least get a goodbye kiss from your secret-but-not-so-secret crush?"

"I - you... I-" He whirled to his mother, who was also smiling slyly. "Kaa-chan, stop him!" he complained, almost sounding like he was going to whine.

"But sochi... I want to know if my baby boy has grown up." A dreamy expression appeared on her face as her hands went to her cheeks, a dazed look on her face. "I wonder if I'll be able to receive grandchildren earlier than expected."

"Kaa-chaaaan!" he whined this time, annoyed.

"Oh, don't be like that! Valerie-chan is much better company than that hussy of a Fallen Angel you keep around! Just remember to invite us first to the wedding!"

Huffing, Akihiko turned to the only vampire present. "Gasper!"

"Uh... yes, Akihiko-senpai?" Gasper asked, looking confused.

"Enough of this sappy shit! We're going to kill something epic! Something so terrifying, that even the Maou themselves will tremble in fear of our feat once we're done! Then, we will prove our manliness!"

"Okay?" a still confused Gasper replied. "But can we stop for more chocolate, first? I haven't had that yet."

Akihiko grit his teeth, feeling the teasing gazes on his back. "Oh, shut up. Chocolate's good for anybody." He turned to Gasper, sighing. "Yes." He pushed Gasper away and out of the house, Asia excusing herself to head inside the house.

Once all of them left, Akihiko's father turned to Azazel with a serious look on his face. "Did you know that Rizevim was threatening and following Valerie all this time?"

Azazel's playful gleam faded away, replaced by a serious one. "Not until recently," he reluctantly admitted. "It was only about the time she ran away from the neighbourhood that I investigated the cause."

"Why didn't you realise all of this sooner?" Akihiko's mother asked, a frown on her face.

"Rizevim is a slippery bastard. When he wants to be found, he'll reveal himself," the Fallen Angel sighed. "I'm not happy at this myself. Believe me, I want to hunt the sick bastard down and hang his head from my personal wall, but not only can I not find him, but even if I did, there'd be no way to defeat him. I'd be lucky to escape with my life."

"And he's interested in my family," Akihiko's father noted. "More importantly, my son." He looked to Grayfia. "Grayfia, I understand that you previously served under the Lucifer clan's rule. Would you have any clue on Rizevim's location or plans?"

Grayfia frowned herself. "Only possible ones. And Rizevim isn't foolish enough to reside in locations that _I_ would know. I agree with Azazel, until Rizevim shows himself, we'd be running around blind."

None of them liked that at all.

 **XXX**

Akihiko stopped watching as he came about a shrine. He raised an eyebrow at the location. _A Devil living in a shrine? How ironic. You'd think that Akeno would be living in a house or a mansion._ He frowned as he thought over why he was coming here.

 _Flashback_

 _"Aki-kun, may I speak to you for a moment?" Akeno asked, stepping up to him as he closed his locker. Blinking, Akihiko nodded, allowing Akeno to lead him to a vacated space. Along the way, Akihiko's ears twitched as he did his best to ignore the gossiping of the other students. Most of the male students that saw this had their eyes widening in confusion at the sight of one of the Great Onee-samas walking with Akihiko, while some of the female students' eyes widened upon seeing Akihiko, blushing slightly._

 _"Hey, are you seeing this?!" a male student exclaimed, jealousy creeping into his tone._

 _"Yeah! How is that Horiuchi bastard has Akeno-sama walking with him?!" another male student yelled._

 _"First he has that cute Asia who recently joined us, and now Akeno-sama?! This world isn't fair!" his friend moaned._

 _Akihiko almost snorted at the irony of that statement, thinking of all the other women in his life. He wondered how the students would react, knowing of his slightly active sex life, before quickly dismissing that thought. Their reaction would either be annoying or hilarious._

 _"I can't believe that Akeno-oneesama is hanging around with the Black Prince of Kuoh," a female student whispered this time, making him blink. Black Prince? What the hell?! When did that become a thing?_

 _"Does that mean that he's taken?" another female student bemoaned._

 _The students continued to whisper amongst themselves while Akihiko sighed, feeling annoyed._

 _"Ara ara ~ do you not like your sudden increase in popularity?" Akeno teased._

 _Akihiko glared at the girl. "Oh, haha. Seriously, where the hell did the 'Black Prince' thing come from?"_

 _"Oh, that came from several female students commenting on how you used to be so helpful around the school, from helping them with their homework, to overall being nice to the kendo club," Akeno answered, making him blink. That... was true. "Not to mention that there have been rumours of you, Issei and Kiba being in a three-way relationship."_

 _"Oh, that's - wait, WHAT?!" Akihiko exclaimed, eyes bulging out of their sockets. He shuddered at that disgusting thought. He was damn well straight as a two-by-four! Issei chased after tits, not dick. Kiba... Well, Kiba actually wasn't known to ogle girls. Hell, with his looks, he could get any girl he wanted, easily. He_ did _however spend way too much time polishing his swords -_

 _"Oh my God," Akihiko muttered, eyes wide._

 _"What?" Akeno questioned, both Devils feeling the sharp pain from him saying God's name._

 _"Nothing," Akihiko said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just... feel like I need to murder some students. Anyway, what did you want to talk about, Akeno?"_

 _They had arrived at a vacant space where it was fairly empty. Akeno turned to look at him with a slightly nervous look on her face, surprising him. "Can you come by where I live tomorrow?"_

 _"Why?" Akihiko asked, curious. Of Rias' peerage, he hadn't interacted with Akeno that much. Sure, she teased him some times whenever the two_ did _interact, but she did that to everybody. "Did Rias put you up to this?"_

 _"Actually, Rias doesn't know I'm doing this." That had him surprised. "There are two reasons I want you to come. One is because a very important figure wants to talk to you about something."_

 _"Important, huh? Could it be one of the Maou, or any Devil in particular that I know?" Akihiko asked, now confused._

 _"Actually, it's... not a Devil." She explained further, seeing his frown. "They asked for you and Issei, specifically. That's all I was really told about the matter."_

 _"And how do I know that this person won't attack us while we're there?" Akihiko questioned skeptically._

 _"They won't, believe me," Akeno assured. Akihiko hesitated, before allowing his curiosity to win out._

 _"Okay, I'll come. But what's the second reason?" he questioned._

 _Akeno hesitated, making Akihiko raise an eyebrow. "I want to tell you something private. Is that okay with you, Aki-kun?"  
_

 _"I don't mind. There's just two problems Akeno -" Akihiko stated, causing her to look sad. "I don't know where you live, and I have no idea what time to come by."_

 _Akeno blinked twice before she giggled. "Of course."_

 _The bell suddenly sounded off, making Akihiko sigh. "We better get going. You can give the information later, right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Nodding, Akihiko_ _walked away, frowning in confusion at the sight of the small smile on her face._

 _End Flashback_

Akihiko walked up the steps, psyching himself up for the meeting. His eyes widened upon seeing Akeno up the steps, wearing a shrine maiden outfit while sweeping with a broom. "Hold on; you're an actual miko and not a cosplayer with an unhealthy fetish for a miko?"

Akeno promptly whacked him in the head with the broom, making him grimace. "Yes," she answered with a strained smile as she cleared her throat and put the broom away. "Sorry, Aki-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

That's okay... can you at least apologise for whacking me with a wooden broom instead?"

"Nope," she replied, a smile on her face.

Akihiko sighed. "Fine. I heard Rias was busy with some preparations with Sirzechs. Why aren't you with her?"

"I wasn't necessarily needed," Akeno answered. "If it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs and we have to wait for our other guest."

"Oi, Akeno-san, Akihiko!" Issei shouted as he walked up the steps. Just in time, too.

Akihiko blinked at seeing him. "Haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

Issei grinned, Akihiko betting that he was up to something perverted. "Oh, I've been busy with one of my new hobbies!"

"Training?" "Groping women and running away?" Akeno and Akihiko guessed.

"No - hey!" Issei exclaimed, reacting to both questions. "No, it's music **(1)**!"

The two blinked as they walked up the stairs, the Red Dragon Emperor explaining things as they went.

"So, I got introduced to this rapper in the park, and he showed me that I actually had a talent for rapping!"

"You? Rap?" Akihiko questioned. He had never pictured _Issei_ of all people to get into music, let alone rap of all things. "You sure that rapper wasn't trying to rip you off or scam you?"

"No way!" Issei denied strongly, clenching his fist with passion. "Don't you dare question his greatness! I know that he's trustworthy, I can feel it!"

"How do you know?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Because I met him in the same park that I met that old man who taught me the glory of oppai!"

The two sweat-dropped massively at that, none of them surprised at the conclusion Issei came up with. "O-Of course," Akeno replied with a very strained smile, eyes closed. "Well, can you give us a little demonstration of what you can do?"

"Of course. I actually based this one about how I became a Devil." Clearing his throat, Issei brought out a music box from... somewhere... and started to play a catchy beat.

 ***Play: Drake Type Beat - Kobe (Highschool DxD Abridged Version)***

" _911, losing life, please revive, please revive,_

 _Yuma bit me from the side, now it's like a broken pipe,_

 _Oh well, losing blood, I don't really wanna die,_

 _Use rap to stay alive, so bring a demon to my side,_

 _Don't take me to the other side, I see... one big bright light,_

 _Fallen Angel took my life, but I wanna stay alive,_

 _If you let me live, I'll be your slave and I don't lie,_

 _So that I can be the King of Oppai_ **(A.N. - Last line is my own. I just thought it'd be funny)** _!"_

Issei stopped the beat, looking to his audience. "Well? What did you guys think?"

Akeno smiled. "That was very good, Issei! I didn't know that you could even rap."

"I'll admit, that was actually really good... though your last line ruined the whole beat," Akihiko admitted.

Issei glared at him. "Bullshit! It fits perfectly with my goal in life!"

"Really? 'King of Oppai'? No one's going to take you seriously with that!"

"Says you!"

"Yes! Says me!"

"You're just jealous of me wanting to be the Harem King!"

"Says the Virgin Dragon Emperor. And you have to have more than one girl to even form a harem, which you don't have at all."

Issei winced, like the blow visibly struck him. A cloud of depression hung over him as he was bending down and drawing circles on the ground with his finger.

Akihiko looked towards Akeno, who was highly amused. "So who's the other guest?"

"You'll find out," Akeno simply said as they continued advancing, Issei pulling himself out of his depression. Upon reaching the arch, Issei hesitated on walking any further. Akihiko glanced at Akeno to which she noticed and spoke, "This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table. Even Devils can enter."

The half-Devil's eyes narrowed while Issei hesitantly passed through the arch. "Akeno-san do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away. Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me," Akeno answered.

Before Akihiko could speak a voice spoke up. "Is this the Red Dragon Emperor and the descendent of Azaroth?"

Issei and Akihiko turned to the side to see a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a extravagant white robe and golden coloured halo above his head.

Akihiko turned to glare at Akeno. 'An Angel?! Really?!' he mouthed towards her.

'It's alright,' she mouthed back. 'Trust me.'

The man gently smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. And you, Akihiko Azaroth."

Issei looked confused while Akihiko immediately stiffened and resisted the urge to take out Yamikiri. The man lightly frowned for a moment at Akihiko's reaction while he let out twelve golden wings from his back. "I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories. And I can recognise the type of aura your ancestor had, Akihiko Azaroth. You have inherited his power quite strongly."

"Charmed," Akihiko muttered, sarcastically, not losing any of his tension.

Michael frowned. "There is no need to be alarmed. I come in peace, this I promise you."

"Aki-kun, he's serious," Akeno assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. The half-Devil slowly agreed, due to knowing that a) Michael was vastly stronger than him, and b) if he wanted him dead, the Angel would already have attacked him.

Akeno lead Issei, Michael and Akihiko to the main shrine. Along the way, Issei noticed Akihiko staying a certain distance from Micheal with a serious expression. He looked at him worriedly when seeing his expression. Walking inside into the main shrine both Issei and Akihiko felt an unknown surge of power. The half-Devil's eyes immediately darted around the main room, trying to find the source. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Michael. "What's with the sudden surge of energy?"

"The truth is, I thought of awarding this to your friend, Issei Hyoudou. And as for you, Akihiko Azaroth, there's someone who wants to see you. She will be here soon. Unfortunately she's running a little late," Micheal answered, pointing to a sword that radiated a holy aura.

"This is George's - if I say Saint George, then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed," the Angel explained.

Akihiko stared in awe as he inspected the sword. Ascalon had the appearance of a European sword with a reddish purple grip and a golden hilt with stylised crosses at the edges of the guard. The guard itself resembled four golden dragon claws sticking upwards. A red diamond design was imprinted on it, surrounded by four blue lines that curved slightly, and a golden pommel in the shape of a cone-like arrow. The blade was also notched three times on both sides near the bottom, which reached slightly above the notches, there was a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl, with the coloured purple.

"Amazing," Akihiko noted with an impressed tone. Hagane would be drooling over the craftsmanship.

Michael smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He turned to Issei. "As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you - a Devil who has the power of the Dragon - can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Akihiko looked confused as to what the Angel was saying, while Issei looked down towards his Sacred Gear. "Is that even possible, Ddraig?"

" **[It depends on you and my partner. The sacred gear answers on both of your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible,]** " Ddraig responded.

"Why give it to me, though?" Issei asked looking at Michael.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the Three Great Powers. For us, we have received tremendously heavy losses, the details in which we will share with you at the meeting. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars."

Michael's face grew earnest as he continued. "This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the Three Great Powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I got the rumoured holy-demonic swords **(2)** from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"If I may interject, why was I asked to be brought here?" Akihiko asked, confused. "I can understand that giving Issei Ascalon is your way of entering a ceasefire with the Devils, but why am _I_ here?"

"I can answer that," a feminine voice answered, before a bright light filled the room. Akeno and Issei shivered at the holy feel of the light while Akihiko squinted his eyes. When the light faded, they all gaped at who had arrived.

It was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, wearing the same kind of robes as Michael. The different defining features she had were her light green eyes that showed politeness and innocence, her twelve Angel wings protruding from her back, and her ginormous breasts.

Issei had blood dripping from his nose - and for once - Akihiko didn't snark at him. This woman had the biggest set of tits he had ever seen on a woman! Even Yasaka's own were slightly smaller than her own.

"Ah, Gabriel," Michael greeted with a smile, getting all of the Devils to freeze. "It's great to meet you."

"Likewise, brother," the newly revealed Gabriel nodded. She turned to the rest of the Devils present. "Greetings, Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima and Akihiko Azaroth. I am Gabriel, Guardian of the Throne of Heaven."

"S-Such massive oppai!" Issei exclaimed, a furious blush on his face as he groped the air before him. Only for both Akeno and Akihiko to simultaneously slap him across the head.

"Please ignore his behaviour, Gabriel-sama," Akeno apologised, bowing her head.

"Yes, ignore this idiot's rambling, please," Akihiko pleaded, mentally cursing the dumbass.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," Gabriel waved away, getting them to sweat-drop. "As for why I'm here, I'm to give you a gift, Akihiko Azaroth."

"F-For me?" Akihiko questioned.

Nodding, Gabriel walked towards him, making him gulp. He usually didn't act so nervous, but having not one, but two high-ranking Angels - Seraphs, on top of that - wasn't something that he had expected nor wanted. Also, Gabriel's beauty was simply stunning, even in the supernatural world. Sure, he was surrounded by mature women with otherworldly beauty, but Grayfia just had a sort of innocent beauty that seemed almost criminal to have.

 _Don't look at her boobs, don't look at her boobs,_ don't _look at her boobs..._ Akihiko chanted to himself as the Angel approached him.

"I've heard all about you, Akihiko," she said cheerfully. "I personally would like to thank you for defeating Kokabiel and preventing him from restarting the Great War."

"Uh... thank you, Gabriel-sama," Akihiko nodded in thanks, mentally sighing in relief. _Okay, so far, so good._ "So, what is the reason you wanted me here, if not to attack me?"

"Attack you? I would never do such a thing. Silly boy," Gabriel bopped him - she actually _bopped him -_ lightly on the head with a smile. It was like she wasn't even serious!

Akihiko simply stared at her, confused. "Is something wrong with you?" he asked bluntly, before covering his mouth quickly in nervousness.

"No, I feel fine today. In fact, I am in a great mood right now," Gabriel answered his question out of context.

Akeno prodded his back slightly. "Please be careful, Aki-kun."

"It's okay, Akeno Himejima... Akihiko is a very special person. I'm not bothered at all," Gabriel replied.

 _Frankly, I think_ you're _the special person here,_ Akihiko thought to himself. He was extremely confused. He expected some Angels to be 'God this, God that', and 'Begone, Devil scum!'. But no. Michael seemed pretty chill, and Gabriel... was a complete airhead. Were all Angels this clueless?

 _And to think, I thought that Gabriel was the coolest Angel in Bible_ , he thought to himself.

"Now, as for your gift," Gabriel said, holding out her hand, using her Light to summon an object to her hands. The object appeared to be a large broadsword with what looked to be flesh filling the blunt side of the blade, and a ruby crystal eye at the base of his hilt. Running across the sword was an organic-looking spinal column, with some bony covers below its guard. **(A.N. - Appearance is based off a cross between Soul Edge and Sparda from Soul Calibur and DMC respectively)**.

Akihiko's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. It was obviously demonic, but had an ethereal view to it, like he couldn't draw his eyes away it. More importantly, there was a... sort of _resonance_ to it. Like it was humming at a frequency that seemed to match his own oh so correctly. "It's beautiful..." he whispered.

Issei's and Akeno's jaw dropped at looking at the demonic sword. "Damn, that sword looks so badass..." Issei commented, before pouting. "Way cooler than _my_ sword."

"This is the Dark Abyss," Gabriel explained, a small smile on her face. "It was your ancestor's sword."

Frowning, Akihiko looked at her. "Why do you have a demonic sword? And why did you wait all this time to give it to me? Or my Tou-san?"

Sighing, Gabriel explained. "I was tasked by Azaroth to grant this sword to one of his descendants when the time was right. He trusted me to hold onto it, as we had fought during the Great War. Seeing me across the battlefield, he spared my life when he had an opportunity to take it, deeming me worthy enough to live. Near the end of the Great War, when he was heavily weakened due to his injuries, he bequeathed his sword to me in the hopes that I would keep it safe for one of his offspring to wield it.

"As for why I didn't give it to your father..." Gabriel sighed. "The time didn't feel right. Honestly, I wanted to give it to its rightful owners sooner, but I didn't feel it was right at the time. Dark Abyss needed to be handed to his legacy when I felt it was needed. With the meeting of the Three Biblical Factions... I don't think there'd be a much better time until now."

Looking at her skeptically, Akihiko held his hand out to the hilt of the Dark Abyss. Mentally preparing himself, he was surprised to find himself feeling... whole. The sword hummed as he took it from Gabriel, feeling its weight and power focusing solely on him. He stood up, swinging and thrusting it around in wonder.

"It feels... right," Akihiko explained. "Like I've been born with only one eye, and now I've gained my other one. There's..." Despite himself, he grinned. "It's like a whole new world has opened itself towards me."

"I'm glad," Gabriel commented, nodding. "Dark Abyss is once more in the rightful hands of an Azaroth."

Akihiko turned to Gabriel slowly. "Thank you," he appreciated.

Gabriel smiled brightly, making Akihiko blush. "It is no problem."

 **XXX**

"Here's some tea," Akeno said, serving Akihiko a cup of tea. The two were alone, Issei having left once assimilating Ascalon, and the two Angels went back to Heaven in preparation for the meeting.

"Thanks. So, what kind of place is this?" he asked, looking around the room.

"We're in a tea ceremony room. You've never seen one before?" Akeno asked curiously.

Akihiko took a sip of his tea. "Nope. I've never been in a shrine either. It's my first time seeing this."

The two silently looked at each other for a few minutes. "So, what's the real reason you called me here?" Akihiko asked, knowing that she was stalling.

Akeno then placed her cup of tea down on a small table in between them. Her expression suddenly changed to a slightly sad one. "... Originally I was born between one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel, and a human."

"One of the leaders of the Grigori?" Akihiko questioned, getting her to nod.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Baraqiel, who had collapsed from injuries. From the fate of that day, I was born."

She lowered the front of her robe and stood up, turning around. She expanded her wings from her back. One was a Devil wing, while the other was a wing of a Fallen Angel. "They're dirty wings... the wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel; I possess both of them."

Frowning, Akihiko stood there and watched her, understanding filling his eyes.

Akeno grabbed the black feathers of her fallen angel wing, despising them. "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. My _father..._ caused my mother to die, after she was attacked by Fallen Angels. He abandoned us, leaving us to fend for myself. Fufufu, this may suit me, one who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akihiko continued to stare at her, not saying anything. All this time, she had been giving off a fake smile to all that she met. Students, people, even in her peerage, she always had some sort of mask on her face. He hadn't noticed it, but he could tell - looking back on it - that Akeno always had this sense of... falseness around her. Now he knew why. She had issues with herself. With her very existence.

"I want to ask you, Aki-kun, how do you cope?" she asked, confusing him. "You are half-human, half-Devil. And yet, that existence is much more valued and appreciated than a dirty hybrid like me. Do you question your own existence? Do you hate yourself? Do you hate Fallen Angels? Do-"

"Akeno, stop," he simply said, causing her words to die on her throat. He stood up, facing her and looking her deep in her eyes.

"I live with myself, because, in the end, I'm always me," he answered. "When I found out I had Devil blood in my veins, I felt a mixture of things; fear, excitement and loathing. Fear, because I just found out I was some supernatural monster initially. And, to be fair, Devils don't really have a great reputation. Excitement, because I found out I had powers and magic, and felt that it made me _different,_ especially considering my heritage on both sides."

He looked down. "And loathing because... when I attacked Exorcists recently after I realised my heritage I... was disgusted at myself for killing them so easily. They were mere fodder to me, as I fought them. Weak. Pathetic, like flies. And those feelings made my question whether my Devil blood was corrupting me, destroying my mind somehow. Before, I would've puked at the mere idea of killing one person, yet I slaughtered dozens. Even up till now, I killed monsters, Fallen Angels and all kinds of creatures, and I think to myself; 'am I slowly turning into a monster'? 'Am I losing my sanity, like I was warned when I used my powers'?

"I initially questioned myself as to whether it was a mistake entering this world. Sought after due to my Devil blood, waiting for hunters to kill me, like they killed my clan all those years ago. It was a never-ending loop of questions and worry and hopelessness that I couldn't answer. Until I finally could."

"What was the answer?" Akeno questioned, despite herself.

Akihiko smiled lightly. "I'm still me. I've been thinking about getting vengeance for my family's murder and slaughter. For killing them like cattle, without a second thought. I've been thinking about gaining more power through my Devil blood, to make sure what happened all those years ago doesn't happen to me. In the end, I didn't have the answers. But one thing I did realise was that I'd always be me. Akihiko. Whether I had my last name be Horiuchi or Azaroth didn't matter. Because, in the end, my body and powers may be demonic or divine in nature, but my _soul_ is always going to be human. And nothing would change that."

Walking up to Akeno, he smiled, placing his hands on her shoulder as he stared at her warmly. Akeno's eyes widened greatly as he continued. "I don't care if you're related to a Fallen Angel. I'm not going to judge you or an entire race just because of a few Fallen Angels decided to act stupid. And don't act so surprised, I knew you were going to ask something like that."

She frowned. "That's not the case. I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, not you, you know? How can you not care about this? Although I reincarnated into a Devil, the fact that I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me doesn't change. ... I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know? ... No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman..."

Akihiko reached out with his hand and touched Akeno's Fallen Angel wing, causing her to gasp. "I just told you; I could care less about your heritage. I'm not going to change my opinion of you just because of that. ... No matter what race you are, it's your soul that matters. It's what defines who you truly are. You're a good person, Akeno. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears slowly slipped from Akeno's face. She started crying and Akihiko turned to her. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "...You said some killing words. ...After hearing that... Is this what love feels like...?"

"Killing words? That's a weird way of phrasing it," he said, looking slightly confused. Akeno got up and hugged Akihiko, slightly surprising him. She then whispered into his ear. "I have decided. I, have decided. Aki-kun has several women that reside with him..." Her smile stretched as she looked at him. "I know I'm late... but hopefully, there's still space at the top."

Removing herself from the hug, Akihiko looked at her incredulously. _What is she - wait. Is she-_ Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted by Akeno pulling him into a kiss.

Akihiko's eyes widened at the action. After a few moments he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. _Okay, I didn't see myself in this situation, but I'll be damned if I don't enjoy it,_ he thought to himself, enjoying the feeling of her barely covered breasts on his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist even more as the two enjoyed their embrace. _Sometimes, it's good to be me._

 **(1) - I'm planning on incorporating Highschool DxD Abridged Issei into this story, as I prefer him a thousand times more than canon Issei. Like, if he was actually in the anime, he'd be my favourite character of all time, due to him being so fucking funny.**

 **(2) - Don't know if I mentioned it or not, but Kiba did unlock his Balance Breaker during the Excalibur Arc, though I admit I had it happen off-screen.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay, I need to take note of the elephant in the room...**

 **This story had been needing to be updated for a long while. And I mean a LOOOOOONG while.**

 **Five months? Sheesh. Admittedly, it was a case of writer's block, a lacking interest in the Light Novels, and generally being annoyed at a good couple of things in the series. Plus, my inspiration waned a little as a result.**

 **But then I read some fanfiction, put on my Highschool DxD underwear (no, really. I actually do have a pair. Akeno is on this one, actually) and slapping myself, I actually managed to get this shit down. Pretty happy about how it came out.**

 **I did promise a few people to update this more, and I intend to do that. So, I may update this one more frequently.**

 **Harem members:**

 **Definitely in: Akeno, Kuroka, Yasaka, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Venelena, Yubelluna, Xenovia, Gabriel, Masaki, Valerie, Mittelt, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Serafall, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Amaterasu, Freyja (WIP)**

 **Maybe: Rias, Jeanne, Ophis (WIP)**

 **No: Kunou, Koneko, Le Fay**

 **Guest Review time:**

 **1) Thank you**

 **2) Yeah, she's added. I was convinced, plus I do think she'd be a better and more sexier version of Rias. Though if Rias IS added, then the incest threesome perk is obtained.**

 **3) She is**

 **4) Thank you**

 **5) Yeah, it could change.**

 **And I'm convinced, so Venelena is in the harem. Got the whole plot of it and everything.**

 **6) Fair point, but I'll still consider it.**

 **Hopefully, I should be able to update this more frequently. Thanks to all those who f,f,r and r the story, and apologies for the fans of this story for basically procrastinating.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
